Je suis là
by UneAutreEnvie
Summary: AU moderne. Parfois quelques mots, aussi enfantins soient-ils, sont la clé de tous les miracles.
1. PARTIE 1

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE UNE**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillées pendant la lecture de ce chapitre:

London Grammar - _Nightcall_

Hyphen Hyphen _\- The Fear is Blue_

* * *

 **"C'est cela l'amour, tout donner, tout sacrifier sans espoir de retour."** **Albert Camus**

* * *

C'était une belle soirée d'août, de celles où il fait bon s'étendre à l'extérieur avec un vieux roman, afin d'attendre que le crépuscule n'arrive enfin, et qu'avec lui les fêtes estivales ne se mettent à battre leur plein. La journée en elle-même avait été presque étouffante, dotée d'un soleil omniprésent et de températures ayant explosé les normales de saison. Aussi, le petit air vespéral, brassé par une brise aérienne, avait perdu de sa lourdeur. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus cela ramenait une certaine légèreté qui rafraîchissait les corps, et apaisait les esprits.

Clarke, assise à sa fenêtre, les pieds ballant dans le vide, avait le regard perdu dans le vague. Ses grands yeux bleus, d'une couleur marine surprenante de profondeur, étaient légèrement clos. Son dos demeurait avachi dans une position confortable, la tête reposant contre le chambranle en bois de la fenêtre. Installée ainsi, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle avait l'air en pleine méditation, telle l'artiste réfléchissant à son prochain chef d'œuvre. Entre ses mains désœuvrées, négligemment posées sur ses cuisses, sommeillaient une trousse et un petit carnet vert à ressort dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Malgré son aspect usé par des heures et des heures d'esquisses, elle y tenait comme pas permis en même temps, c'était _**elle**_ qui le lui avait offert, quelques mois auparavant. A peine avait-elle déchiré le papier cadeau qu'elle l'avait adoré. Aussi, dès qu'un moment propice se présentait, elle se dotait d'un crayon et se perdait parmi ses pages blanches. Cet après-midi d'aout en était le parfait exemple elle avait dessiné pendant plus de deux heures, tandis que le soleil décrivait sa courbe descendante au-dessus de la ville. Puis, levant nonchalamment le nez de ses croquis, elle s'était finalement perdue dans la contemplation du ciel, teinté de rose et de pourpre, et en avait délaissé son vieux compagnon de papier.

Si Clarke aimait crayonner et peindre, découper et assembler, tracer et colorer, alors sur une échelle de ses passe-temps favoris, on pouvait dire qu'elle adorait regarder les nuages passer. Observer ces immenses entités difformes cheminer dans les hautes sphères, inaccessibles et indépendantes de la vie terrestre, lui procurait un apaisement certain, cloisonné hors du temps, presque mystique. Les nuages et les étoiles avaient toujours eut cet effet sur elle, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Ils ravivaient la part rêveuse qui sommeillait au fin fond d'elle-même, et lui rappelait surtout de bons souvenirs, en particulier toutes ces belles fins d'après-midi avec _**lui**_ **,** allongés dans l'herbe, chantonnant des poèmes qu'elle apprenait à l'école, ou _l'_ écoutant lui lire des contes fées. Elle se rappelait des jus de pomme partagés, des éclats de rires et de l'herbe dans son dos, tandis qu'elle pointait du doigt les dragons et autres animaux fantastiques que les cumulus de passage offraient gracieusement à leurs regards. Elle regrettait ces moments de paix, de plénitude, de partage. Cela lui manquait.

Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient. Beaucoup trop. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autre choix que de faire avec.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra dans la poche arrière de son short, pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle se retint mécaniquement au linteau de la fenêtre, pour d'une part récupérer un peu de stabilité, et d'une autre éviter un aller simple à l'hôpital ; ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se tuer en chutant du deuxième étage, tout ça à cause d'un vulgaire texto. En se stabilisant à nouveau, elle parvint par réflexe à retenir son carnet, sa trousse et sa tasse de thé glacé vide, mais laissa échapper les quelques pastels en équilibre instable sur ses genoux. Elle grimaça en les regardant dégringoler le long de sa jambe, et ne put rien faire lorsqu'ils basculèrent inexorablement dans le vide, s'écrasant en bas avec un petit bruit mat désagréable, qui lui fit froncer le nez.

- **Meeeerde** , grommela-t-elle en se penchant pour essayer d'évaluer leur état.

D'aussi haut, elle n'y vit évidemment rien. Ayant une bouffée de frustration en s'imaginant qu'ils s'étaient peut-être brisés en tombant, elle laissa glisser ses autres affaires en sécurité à l'intérieur, sur la table qui lui servait plus de marchepied pour accéder à la fenêtre que de bureau, puis elle se rassit de mauvaise grâce, extirpant son smartphone de sa poche. Elle était franchement décidée à savoir quel était l'idiot, en quelque sorte, qui était responsable du possible assassinat de ses crayons adorés.

Nerveusement, elle déverrouilla l'interface, et constata que cela faisait vraisemblablement un sacré bout de temps qu'elle avait délaissé son téléphone. Au milieu des notifications pour quelques réseaux sociaux désertés et autres mises à jour d'applications plus que périmées, elle comptabilisa une quinzaine d'appels manqués, et presque autant de messages non lus.

La plupart venaient d'Octavia et Raven, sans grande surprise. Elles s'inquiétaient pour elle, évidemment. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'en prendre qu'à elle-même voilà des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu les deux jeunes filles. Seulement, Clarke n'avait pas envie de voir leurs yeux soucieux ou d'entendre leur voix. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à avoir envie de leur parler, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à garder la tête haute face à elles. Qu'elle craquerait. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, elle ne se sentait pas… prête à pleurer pendant des heures sur une épaule attentive. Elle préférait encore hurler dans ses coussins, tard durant la nuit. Elle tapa alors du bout des doigts un mensonge, comme quoi elle n'avait plus eut de batterie et avait égaré son chargeur ses amies ne seraient pas dupes, mais peu importe.

Elle consulta le reste des notifications d'un œil désintéressé, ignora les messages répétitifs de Wells, supprima sans scrupules ceux de Finn, mais ouvrit par curiosité le dernier reçu en date, en l'occurrence celui qui l'avait fait sursauter. Un reflux de contrariété lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'elle repensa à ses crayons tombés dans le jardin, mais il passa vite quand elle lut le fameux SMS. Il provenait de Jasper, un de ses amis, et la conviait à une des beuveries monumentales dont seuls lui et son meilleur ami Monty avaient le secret.

Elle fixa un instant l'écran de son téléphone, hésitante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie de chez elle et qu'elle n'avait vu personne, et malgré un oppressant besoin de solitude qui la poussait à se couper de même Raven et Octavia, celles qui la comprenaient pourtant le mieux, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers cette soirée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle vérifia l'adresse qu'indiquait le jeune homme de mémoire, elle donnait rendez-vous dans un quartier voisin, dans la maison imposante et ridiculement friquée d'Harper, une de leur camarade de fac, plus réputée pour ses soirées durant jusqu'au bout de la nuit que pour son assiduité scolaire. Raven ne la portait pas spécialement dans son cœur (elle n'aimait pas grand monde, de toute façon), et Octavia la détestait pour l'avoir vue tourner autour de Lincoln, son cher et tendre. Clarke était donc quasiment assurée de ne croiser ni l'une ni l'autre lors de cette fête, ce qui signifiait une paix relative et de l'alcool à flot au milieu de gens bien trop éméchés pour se préoccuper d'elle.

- **Qu'as-tu à perdre ?** finit par décréter la jolie blonde en son for intérieur.

Elle cessa de tergiverser et descendit de son perchoir, posant un pied au milieu des feuilles de cour abandonnées sur le bureau. Elle sauta légèrement sur le tapis et se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle ne prêta pas attention au désordre qui jonchait le sol, enjamba quelques fringues et bouquins échoués par-ci par-là, et poussa même du pied son attirail de peinture qui trainait en plein milieu du passage. Fouillant parmi ses affaires, elle finit par en sortir un short propre, ainsi qu'un haut blanc cassé. Le tenant entre ses mains, elle tiqua en se rendant compte qu'il lui appartenait à _**elle**_ , mais n'hésita pas plus que ça pour l'enfiler en vitesse. Il ne portait plus _**son**_ odeur, mais elle se sentit quand même grisée de le porter et de le sentir sur sa peau. C'était comme… _**l'**_ avoir un peu avec elle.

Un peu perturbée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les recoiffer, noua distraitement une chemise rouge et noire autour de sa taille pour la fin de soirée. Elle se contenta d'un trait de crayon pour maquillage, puis parti à la recherche de ses vielles Converses blanches, sur lesquelles elle avait dessiné au marqueur quand elle était plus jeune. Elle ne jeta même pas un œil au miroir, tant elle se moquait de son image, et évita consciencieusement de regarder le mur qui jouxtait son lit. Elle n'osait pas encore regarder la multitude de Polaroids qui y étaient accrochés, de peur de se retrouver face à un fantôme. Dégotant son deuxième basket derrière son chevalet, elle s'empressa de quitter la pièce, fermant à derrière elle. Elle traversa le couloir d'un pas silencieux, puis descendit les escaliers afin de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Son cœur se serra malgré elle, mais elle en fit abstraction et se contenta se saisir une des pommes abandonnées dans la corbeille de fruit, essayant de repousser loin de son esprit les souvenirs de bonnes odeurs et de rires aux éclats, qui un jour avaient étreint ces murs désormais froids et vides de sens.

Clarke expira longuement pour reprendre consistance et passa la porte, le fruit serré entre ses mains. Elle traversa le hall à la hâte, mais s'arrêta lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, coupée dans sa lancée par sa conscience. Tiraillée, elle finit par faire demi-tour et se dirigea vers le salon, plongé dans la pénombre. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle y trouva une scène qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaitre de sa vie, et qui pourtant avait déjà des airs de déjà-vu.

- **Maman** _…_ murmura-t-elle, dépitée.

Abigail Griffin, chirurgienne de renom, était tristement allongée en travers le divan, entourée de quelques bouteilles de bourbon de basse qualité et de canettes de bière. Clarke se força à ne pas prendre la fuite, et malgré un écœurement palpable, s'approcha de sa mère tout doucement, pour de ne pas l'éveiller. Elle poussa du pied les restes vides ou presque qui traînaient, et, machinalement, tira sur l'épaule d'Abby pour la mettre de côté, afin de lui épargner un étouffement si jamais elle devait rendre tout ce qu'elle avait manifestement ingéré. Elle posa la pomme qu'elle se réservait sur la table basse, pour qu'elle ait de quoi remplir son estomac avec autre chose que de l'alcool à son réveil, puis récupéra une vieille couverture sur l'un des fauteuils inoccupés et la couvrit. Elle la contempla une poignée de secondes, avant de s'en aller, sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Ce n'était pas la peine de chercher en cette loque la mère aimante qu'elle avait connu ; elle n'était plus, et Clarke ne le savait que trop bien. Et même si elle lui en voulait terriblement pour un nombre incalculable de raisons, elle se sentait juste incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et son cœur se déchirait à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Cela pouvait peut-être passer pour de la lâcheté, mais elle préférait encore l'esquive à la confrontation.

Elle s'empressa de fermer à clé derrière elle, n'emportant avec elle qu'un petit sac bandoulière contenant son vieux carnet, quelques billets et son téléphone. Elle fit un détour pour récupérer ses fusains suicidaires, et se réjouit de tous les retrouver miraculeusement intacts. Les fourrant dans son sac, elle traversa l'allée du jardin d'un pas rapide, constatant à nouveau que les massifs de violettes et de coucous qui la bordait étaient maintenant chevauchés par des mauvaises herbes. Clarke aurait bien voulu toutes les dégager de là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Elle se contentait de marcher entre les bottes de trèfles lui montant jusqu'aux genoux : c'était peut-être puéril, mais ça lui évitait de retourner ouvrir la cabane de jardin où tous _**ses**_ outils se trouvaient, et, au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Secouant la tête, elle poussa le portail grinçant et déboucha enfin sur la rue, soulagée d'être enfin sortie de chez elle. Elle respira un bon coup et s'en alla d'un pas pressé le long du trottoir, trottinant presque.

En vingt minutes, elle se retrouva devant l'immense maison d'architecte de la famille Harper, et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était loin d'être en avance. Le soleil se couchait à peine, et la « Skykru Party », comme scandait la banderole accrochée de travers à deux des balcons du dernier étage, semblait pourtant déjà bien entamée. On entendait la musique résonner du carrefour en contrebas, et les cris des jeunes fêtards retentissaient dans tout le quartier. Clarke sourit devant l'aura euphorisant qui s'échappait de l'endroit. Elle grimpa les marches du perron en même temps que Monroe, une étudiante avec qui elle partageait son cours de sociologie les deux jeunes filles discutèrent platement en attendant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Ce fut un Jasper complètement survolté qui apparut dans l'encadrement. Vêtu d'un short de plage décoré de palmiers verts et jaunes et d'un maillot des Yankees, le tout agrémenté d'une paire de lunettes d'aviateur vissées sur le haut de son crâne, il semblait déjà bien entamé. Il adressa un sourire à Monroe qui le lui rendit avant s'éclipser à l'intérieur, puis il serra Clarke dans ses bras lorsqu'il la reconnu enfin son haleine sentait littéralement la vodka-ananas.

- **Claaaarkey !** pouffa-t-il en la relâchant. **Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vue par ici ! Genre depuis au moins… J'sais pas en fait… Qu'est-ce que tu foutais de beau ?**

- **Rien de très intéressant** , répondit-elle, évasive. **Comment va Maya ?**

- **Tranquille** , rit-il, **tu vas même sûrement la croiser, j'l'ai chargée des mojitos ce soir, tu sais comment elle les fait… des vraies merveilles ses mojitos… J'en boirais toute la journée. Et ses cocktails à l'annanas là… Elle est trop forte. J'l'aime tu sais.**

- **Je sais** , fit-elle avec un demi-sourire, incapable de rester sérieuse devant l'air complètement à l'ouest de son ami d'enfance.

- **J'suis content que tu sois là, c'est une fête d'enfer ! « Skykru party », la fête du ciel, c'est pour ça les lunettes,** dit-il en pointant le haut de sa tête. **Harper qu'a trouvé le nom dans une série qui passe sur la CW. Le truc con c'est que pas grand monde a compris le délire j'crois, parc'que personne s'est fringué dans l'esprit.**

 _-_ **L'important est de participer** , répondit Clarke avec un léger rire. **Je plaide coupable, je n'ai pas pensé à m'attifer en oie sauvage pour coller au thème. Tu m'excuses hein ?**

- **Mais ouai, t'inquiètes pas pour ça** , poursuivit-il avant de prendre un air subitement sérieux. **Au fait Clarkey… Hum... J'suis pas doué pour ce genre de truc, mais j'suis vraiment désolée pour… tu sais quoi.**

Clarke je dévisagea un instant. Malgré sa désinvolture et sa barde de trois jours mal rasée, il avait l'air sincère. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire qui lui fit plaisir.

 _-_ **Merci, Jasp'. Mais je ne veux pas en parler** _._

 _-_ **J'comprends. J'crois que pas beaucoup de gens sont au courant pour tout ça, parce qu'il y a plein de personnes d'autres écoles, du coup pas grand monde viendra t'emmerder. Essaie d'passer une bonne soirée Clarkey, tu mérites de souffler un peu. Puis, tu sais où me trouver, hésites pas.**

Il lui accorda un regard aussi affectueux que soûl, et tourna les talons, percutant l'encadrement de la porte dans sa route. Il se retourna en s'excusant auprès du mur, et disparut dans le salon en appelant Maya à tue-tête. Cela amusa un peu Clarke, rendant son cœur un peu moins lourd à porter cela la poussa d'ailleurs à parcourir la petite distance la séparant de la fête à proprement parlé.

Elle resta bouche-bée. La pièce jouxtant l'entrée était tout bonnement immense, et vraiment bondée. Il y avait de tout partout en plus de la multitude de canapés confortables parsemés dans tous les coins, il y avait des petites tables, un bar, un buffet, et elle crut même apercevoir un véritable fut de bière dans le fond, sur lequel un garçon improvisait un rodéo grotesque. Les grandes baies vitrées donnaient l'impression d'être à l'extérieur, agrandissant l'espace et laissant rentrer la lumière du jour en train de s'achever. Cela n'empêchait pas la présence de gros spots lasers qui pulsaient selon le tempo de la musique. Clarke identifia cette dernière comme étant de la techno, c'est-à-dire un ensemble assourdissant de sons sans queue ni tête, dénué de paroles, sur lequel il était aisé de déhancher, même sans aucun sens du rythme.

Les invités présents formaient un étonnant mélange de gens de tous horizons, dansant, mangeant, riant, fumant et buvant, tous éclairés par les mêmes stroboscopes, qui donnaient des allures irréelles au moindre mouvement. Des efforts de décorations avaient été faits pour concorder avec le thème : des faux nuages en papiers étaient placardés un peu partout sur les vitres et de petits avions pendaient au plafond, tandis que de petits appareils électriques soufflaient dans la pièce un espèce de brouillard en volutes. C'était plutôt pas mal, les garçons et Harper avaient géré et Clarke était impressionnée, alors qu'elle en avait vu d'autres. Avant, elle avait l'habitude de sortir le soir, et elle savait distinguer une bonne boîte de nuit branchée quand elle en voyait une. Aussi, il fallait reconnaître que le salon d'Harper, ainsi agencé, s'approchait presque du Grounder's, la discothèque la plus courue de la ville, dans laquelle elle allait parfois en bande avec Octavia, Raven et leurs amis, ou bien à deux avec… avec _**elle**_ **.**

S'empêchant de penser plus, Clarke se jeta à l'eau et se faufila le long d'un mur pour se dégoter un verre auprès de Maya, qui comme le lui avait dit Jasper, se trouvait à proximité du stand de boissons. La jolie barmaid improvisée lui proposa un de ses jus alcoolisés maison avec un sourire, mais Clarke préféra se servir une tequila bien dosée. Elle voulait absolument anesthésier les mauvaises pensées qui bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Ne pas penser à _**lui**_ **.** Ne pas penser à _**elle**_. Choses plus complexes et épuisantes à faire qu'à dire. Sous le regard inquiet de Maya, elle siffla le gobelet cul sec, faisant abstraction de l'alcool fort lui piquant la gorge. Elle s'ébroua pour se remettre les idées en place, essayant de rassurer son amie avec un sourire peu convaincant. Maya, bien que désapprobatrice, ne se permit aucun commentaire, étant au courant de sa situation. Elle préféra lui rendre son sourire et la laisser tranquille, s'en allant vanter ses cocktails auprès d'autres invitées qui trépignaient à l'autre bout du comptoir sommaire.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, puis s'empara incognito de la bouteille qu'elle avait entamé et d'un paquet de chips barbecue, décidée à entamer sa soirée par une purge anesthésiante. Elle se faufila entre les invités, saluant de la main le peu de gens qu'elle connaissait, et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la grande pièce, d'où elle pouvait avoir tout le monde à l'œil sans elle-même être trop vue, cachée à moitié par un pilier. Personne ne venait l'importuner la majorité des jeunes de la soirée venant des pôles scientifique et sportif de l'université, et les rares « immigrés » provenant des lettres ou du social ne lui prêtaient pas attention. Au final elle ne connaissait pas grand monde et s'en félicitait, car cela signifiait une certaine transparence : pas de questions inopinées, pas de jugement de valeur, pas de pitié. Elle enchaîna les verres, entrecoupés par des Doritos pour la maintenir à flot, et passa le temps à regarder le petit monde qui évoluait autour d'elle, pris dans une euphorie passagère.

Elle assista de loin à quatre parties de bière-pong interminablement acharnées, à quelques tentatives de poll-dance avortées, à la rupture et la réconciliation immédiate de deux couples, à la formation d'un autre, à un madison et une macarena endiablés, et à tellement d'autres jeux à boire qu'elle se sentait incapable de tous les citer. Comme postée devant un écran de télévision, elle suivi attentivement le feuilleton de la soirée et enchaîna remarquablement bien les verres, se surprenant elle-même quant à son inaccoutumée tenue face à l'alcool. Elle était d'habitude connue pour être cuite dès les premières gorgées un peu trop fortes, et sujette aux vilaines gueules de bois. Néanmoins, ce soir-là semblait déroger à la règle comme quoi, tout pouvait changer. De temps à autre, Monty seul ou accompagné d'Harper avec qui il sortait depuis peu, Jasper ou Maya venaient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui tenant compagnie : ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, riaient, trinquaient, se moquaient des pauvres hères se dandinant sur la piste et puisqu'ils évitèrent soigneusement tous sujets délicats, Clarke du reconnaître que ce contact simple et naturel lui fit un bien fou. Le temps ne semblait plus avoir de prise ici, les rires et l'alcool désinhibant même les plus coincés. Ça restait une beuverie, un peu extravagante, mais l'ambiance était presque bonne enfant, et cela la faisait se sentir mieux. Ses problèmes semblaient lui laisser enfin un peu de répit, demeurant en filigrane dans son esprit puisqu'impossible à effacer complètement.

Quand la bouteille de tequila en vint à se terminer, grandement entamée à cause d'un concours de shots au sel-citron entre ses amis et elle, Clarke se leva à regret de son canapé caché et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre à boire. Elle se sentait légère, et ne voulait sous aucun prétexte quitter cet état second que lui conférait la boisson. Au détour d'une table et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Monroe et son copain Sterling, elle tomba malencontreusement sur Fox et Murphy, des camarades de classe d'Harper, en train de se fumer un joint gros comme leur pouce. La blonde n'eut pas le temps rebrousser chemin pour fuir les vapeurs nauséabondes et l'aura détestable de l'autre jeune fille, que cette dernière la hélait, l'air mielleux.

- **Salut Clarke, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu !**

 **-Fox,** fit-elle sans grand intérêt.

 **-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là fin Juin ?** continua l'autre dans sa lancée. **T'as loupé le bal de fin d'année tu sais, c'était fantastique. Bon tu n'aurais pas été élue reine étant donné que tu n'as pas de roi, mais ça aurait été chouette que tu te sois déplacée… pour respecter le travail des organisateurs tels que moi, par exemple** _._

Clarke eut une moue réprobatrice, déjà excédée au bout de deux minutes de cette conversation à sens unique. Elle n'avait aucune envie de pérorer à propos de robes en tulle et de fleur en papier crépon, et encore moins de parler de cette période de l'année. Le bal avait coïncidé à quelques jours près avec **_son_** départ, elle n'y avait donc pas été. Clarke jura mentalement : en venant dans cette partie de la salle, elle avait juste eu pour objectif de se trouver une autre bouteille, pas de démarrer un conflit avec cette imbécile de Fox et son sourire de garce. Cette dernière, voyant son air désabusé, prit la mouche et se rebiffa.

- **Remarque,** fit-elle en prenant de grands airs, **si c'était pour tirer la gueule et te trimbaler fringuée comme aujourd'hui, c'est clair que t'as eu raison de rester chez toi. Personne n'est irremplaçable** _._

Clarke se figea, ayant du mal à digérer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. _**Lui**_ oui,il l'était. _**Elle**_ aussi. Irremplaçables. Et absents maintenant. Elle eut soudain mal au cœur, redescendant brutalement de son petit nuage. Un mal de tête soudain la fit vaciller et elle du se rattraper à une chaise pour s'empêcher de perdre l'équilibre.

- **Mais ma parole, t'es complètement cuite !** ricana Fox, sans se rendre compte de l'ironie de la situation, étant donné qu'elle en était à son troisième pétard et qu'elle sentait le whiskey à deux mètres.

- **Fox, t'es perchée, laisse là tranquille** , tenta Murphy en lui prenant le poignet.

- **C'est à ça que t'as passé ton temps pendant que tu séchais les derniers cours en fin d'année ?** continua la brune, se dégageant du jeune homme qu'elle n'avait même pas écouté. **Tu te soûlais ?**

- **N'importe quoi** , fit Clarke en serrant les dents.

- **Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… J'ai entendu dire que ta mère aussi était devenue une vraie alcoolo, ça a dû déteindre sur toi… à moins que ce soit** _ **ta copine cheloue**_ **là...**

- **La ferme** , lâcha la blonde, subitement sur la défensive, une lueur douloureuse naissant dans ses prunelles. **Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça !**

- **Je ne sais rien, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** cracha Fox avec un regard dédaigneux, s'écartant derechef de Murphy qui tentait désespérément de la faire taire. **Tout le monde sait que vous sortiez ensembles toutes les deux, ce qui est soit dit en passant absolument répugnant… Comment** _ **elle**_ **s'appelle déjà…** _ **Elle**_ **aussi ça fait un bail… Voyons voir Alex… Non attends… Léa… Le…**

 _-_ **TA GUEULE !** cria soudainement Clarke, attrapant Fox par le col de son polo hors de prix.

- **Lâche-moi espèce de tarée !** hurla l'autre. **C'est pas de ma faute si t'es une foutue lesb…**

C'est à ce moment que Monty surgit de la foule, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué l'échange houleux entre les deux jeunes filles. Aidé de Murphy, il sépara Clarke de Fox, les entraînant d'un accord commun chacune dans un sens opposé. L'asiatique guida son amie vers le bar en tirant de manière directive sur son poignet, près de Maya et Harper qui avaient suivi l'altercation de loin. Clarke se laissa ballotter sans résistance, la tête en vrac, et s'assit sur le siège qu'il lui présenta, sans réfléchir.

- **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** demanda-t-il finalement, au bout de quelques minutes de mutisme.

Clarke garda le silence, pinçant les lèvres.

- **Elle a parlé des choses qui fâchent donc. De** _ **lui**_ **? Ou d'** _ **elle**_ **?**

La blonde laissa passer quelques secondes avant de lever la tête vers lui, les yeux quelque peu humides, mais tout de même emplis d'une certaine détermination. Les trois jeunes gens l'entendirent à peine murmurer.

- _ **Des deux**_ , indirectement. **Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous occupiez de moi. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous regarder vous apitoyer sur mon sort. Je sais très bien le faire toute seule.**

 _-_ **Clarke** , murmura Maya, **on a juste peur pour toi, c'est tout.**

 _-_ **Oui, on s'inquiète, on sait que c'est dur de…** commença Harper

- **Vous ne devriez pas** , répliqua la blonde, acide. **Je n'ai besoin de personne**.

- **Je suis en train de me rendre compte que tu es venue ici simplement pour boire, et t'as failli te battre avec quelqu'un** , lâcha Monty en croisant les bras. **Je serais un bien piètre ami si je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, Clarke.**

 _-_ **Ne me fais pas croire que les autres gens qui sont ici ne sont pas venu pour se soûler…**

 **-Ne joue pas sur les mots.** **Tout ça ne te ressemble pas.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?**

Monty ne trouva rien à répondre et haussa les épaules, l'air d'abdiquer.

- **Ok alors, je ne vais pas non plus te forcer, tu es majeure et vaccinée. Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais appeler Octavia, elle est plus apte que moi pour s'occuper de… ça.**

 _-_ **Laisse O' en dehors de ça Monty. Je t'interdis de la contacter, elle ou même Raven. Je ne veux pas les voir. Ça n'arrangerait rien de toute manière.**

Maya baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise, tandis que Monty et Harper échangeaient un regard. La blonde cendré finit par demander :

 _-_ **Alors quoi ?**

 _-_ **Alors rien** _,_ répondit Clarke d'un ton blasé. **Vous me fichez la paix, et dès que je ne supporterais plus cet endroit, je m'en irai, je rentrerai sagement chez moi. Je ne ferai plus rien de stupide, et Fox gardera même sa tête d'abrutie, je vous le promets.**

Les trois autres demeurèrent peu convaincus, mais leur échange fut interrompu par une certaine cohue provenant du hall, où un important groupe de jeunes faisait son entrée. Clarke en profita pour filer à l'anglaise et disparaître en direction de la terrasse extérieure, à l'écart, en emportant avec elle le fond d'une bouteille de Jagger.

Elle ressentait le besoin de se retrouver seule, pour redresser les barrières qu'avaient détruites Fox en lui hurlant dessus. La liqueur battant contre sa cuisse avec un bruit sourd à chacun de ses pas, elle s'éloigna de l'intérieur devenu subitement étouffant, et sortit. Elle s'éloigna des fêtards qui prenaient l'air, et s'assit au bout de la grande plate-forme panoramique, qui donnait sur le grand jardin de la propriété, en contrebas.

Buvant une gorgée au goulot de la bouteille, et savourant ce peu de solitude, elle se força à retrouver ses esprits. Oublier Fox et ses insultes, oublier les regards alarmés de Maya et Monty, le malaise d'Harper, oublier tout. Ne plus penser à _**lui**_. Ne plus penser à _**elle**_ non plus. Elle resta un petit moment à se morigéner elle-même, dans l'espoir que le semblant de quiétude qu'elle avait retrouvée en début de soirée lui revienne par magie. Elle descendit le Jagger en un temps record, et s'en trouva presque dégoutté : affalée là, sur ces lambris surplombant ce jardin entretenu à outrance, aux arbustes taillés au millimètre et aux plates-bandes rectilignes dans lesquelles certains avaient peut-être déjà gerbé leur trop plein, elle se compara involontairement à sa mère, qui éclusait elle aussi, à deux pâtés de maison.

Cette image lui donna un haut le cœur, et sa tête lui tourna derechef. Elle se sentit soudainement lassée, en complet décalage avec ce qui se passait autour d'elle, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place. Elle regretta soudain d'être venue elle était encore trop affectée pour sortir faire la bringue. Autrement dit, il était vraiment temps pour elle de retourner se cloîtrer dans son antre et de continuer à écumer son chagrin ; elle avait déjà surement dépassé assez de limites ce soir-là, et ce pour les semaines à venir. Elle abandonna la bouteille vide sur le sol et se leva, toute titubante. Slalomant entre les quelques irréductibles qui étaient sur la terrasse, elle finit par arriver devant la baie vitrée, et elle avisa d'un œil nouveau la cohue qui régnait à l'intérieur. Comment avait-elle pu se sentir étrangement bien parmi ce bazar ? Ça sentait la fumette et la sueur, les stroboscopes faisaient tourner la tête et la chaleur étouffante additionnée à la musique assourdissante tapaient sur le système. Les parents d'Harper allaient sans aucun doute péter un câble en rentrant de voyage d'affaire.

Clarke eut soudain un vertige elle devait traverser la salle en quatrième vitesse et s'échapper de là. Elle expira pour se donner un peu de courage et ouvrit la porte, avant de s'arrêter net. Elle aperçut au beau milieu de la foule un visage familier qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser ici. Pourtant, c'était bien Bellamy Blake, le grand frère d'Octavia, qui sautait sur place au centre de la pièce, entouré de son équipe de basket, tous en maillots et ruisselant de sueur. Elle lâcha promptement la poignée, comme si elle s'était brûlé les doigts. Non. Non, pas ça. Pas l'équipe de basketball de la fac. Par pitié, pas eux, pas Finn, pas maintenant…

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Traverser la salle était un risque à ne pas prendre. Elle pouvait toujours passer par l'extérieur en sortant tout à l'heure, elle avait aperçu un escalier qui permettait l'accès au jardin et à un garage, situés au rez-de-chaussée de la villa. Elle pourrait contourner la maison par là et sortir sans que…

- **Je n'osais pas croire cette chère Fox quand elle m'a dit que t'étais là, Princesse**.

Elle ne sursauta même pas lorsque cette voix familière retentit non loin d'elle, et qu'une paire d'yeux noisette apparaisse dans son champ de vision, éclipsant ainsi le reste du salon transformé en boîte de nuit d'un soir. Le surnom, abject dans sa bouche, fit même naître des sueurs froides dans son dos.

- **Je suis pressée Finn, je dois rentrer. Je vais passer par dehors, il est tard…**

- **Pas de soucis** , coupa le jeune homme. **Je vais te raccompagner chez toi.**

 _-_ **Non** , répliqua Clarke d'un ton ferme, où on sentait poindre une anxiété marquée.

- **Non ?** répéta Finn, perdant le sourire qui jusque-là fendait son visage en deux.

- **Je peux très bien rentrer seule** _,_ marmonna Clarke, **je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Je connais parfaitement le chemin pour rentrer jusque chez moi** _._

- **J'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'as** , râla l'autre, interdit. **Tu ne réponds pas à mes messages, tu me snobes complètement, et maintenant tu m'envoies chier ?**

 _-_ **Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça, de toute façon, je ne veux pas te voir. Retourne avec tes coéquipiers fêter je ne sais quelle victoire, et laisses-moi partir !**

 _-_ **Pour que tu me files encore entre les doigts ? Ça fait un temps fou que j'essaie de te joindre, t'es là et moi aussi, donc hors de question que tu te tires. Viens, on va discuter, j'crois qu'on en a sérieusement besoin.**

Il fit deux pas en avant, la forçant à reculer, puis lui empoigna le bras et la tira à l'abri des regards inopportuns qui commençaient à s'intéresser à eux. Ils descendirent la vingtaine de marche et débouchèrent en contrebas, sur l'allée du garage. Clarke finit par se rebiffer et empêcha le jeune homme de l'emmener plus loin. Dans un mouvement brusque du bras, elle le fit lâcher son poignet et le repoussa violemment, des deux sur le torses, lui intimant de rester à distance. Finn se dressa face à elle, l'air soudainement énervé. De là où ils étaient, on ne voyait plus que le dessous de la terrasse, et ils n'étaient éclairés plus que par la Lune et par les lumières s'échappant des grandes baies vitrées et des lampadaires au loin.

- **Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!** gronda Finn après quelques secondes à se fixer dans un silence lourd, seulement perturbé par le tempo entêtant et désormais étouffé de la fête.

- **Mon problème ?!** explosa la blonde. **Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus ni entendre parler de toi ni te voir, que tu devais me foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! Mais non, comme d'habitude tu ne respectes rien, tu te sens obligé de t'imposer et même pire, tu me traîne dehors comme si j'étais une gosse à qui on doit faire la leçon ! Mais merde, j'en ai marre que tu agisses comme si j'étais ton petit jouet, Finn, j't'appartiens pas !**

 _-_ **Ah oui ?** ironisa Finn, l'œil mauvais. **Tu ne disais pas ça avant que** _ **l'autre**_ **ne débarque ! Tu étais folle de moi, on formait un couple super. T'as tout foutu en l'air alors que je sais que tu m'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Tout ça à cause d'** _ **elle**_ **, là, c'est e** _ **lle**_ **qui a complètement foutu le bordel dans ta tête !**

 _-_ **Tu délires complètement,** rétorqua la blonde en haussant le ton. **Si je t'ai quitté, ça n'a rien à voir avec** _ **elle**_ **justement. T'étais devenu un vrai connard, égoïste, aveuglé par ta popularité et ta drogue de merde, et surtout, t'étais violent avec moi. Je ne t'aimais plus et tu me faisais peur. C'est pour cela que je t'ai quitté, et pour rien d'autre.** _ **Lex**_ **…**

 _-_ **Ne prononce pas le nom de cette salope devant moi !** éructa le garçon, devenant menaçant.

- **Insultes la encore et je te jure que…** gronda la jeune fille, se voulant menaçante.

- **Que quoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?** provoqua-t-il. **De quel droit t'es en colère, d'abord ? S'il y a quelqu'un en droit de gueuler ici, c'est moi !** **Tu crois pas que me larguer comme une merde à la veille de Noël était suffisant pour m'humilier ? Non, il fallait en plus que tu te tape une fille pour le Nouvel An, pour marquer le coup et montrer à toute la ville que j'étais le dernier des abrutis !**

 _-_ **Finn arrête, tu vas beaucoup trop loin** _,_ lâcha Clarke, perdant de l'aplomb en voyant son ex fermer les poings, la replongeant dans des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait pourtant d'oublier.

- **Non, tu la fermes et t'écoute, j'en ai pas encore terminé avec toi** , gronda-t-il, la mine rouge. **T'oublies un peu trop que tu me dois beaucoup, Princesse. Sans moi, t'aurais jamais percé dans la galerie du lycée, t'aurais jamais été populaire, personne n'aurait fait gaffe à ta jolie gueule. J'ai fait des efforts pour toi, je t'ai trimbalée où tu voulais, je t'ai aidé dans tes projets, je…**

 _-_ **Tu te fous de moi ?!** cria Clarke à son tour, oubliant sa peur passagère et perdant patience. **J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour lier des liens avec les gens, et ne dis pas que tu t'es saigné pour moi, on sait tous les deux que c'est n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, t'es jamais venu à mes expositions dans cette fameuse galerie, tu disais que peindre était une perte de temps ! Et si tu te crois redevable parce que tu m'as acheté un peu de matériel de peinture quand ma mère me le refusait, je peux te le rendre sur le champ, pas de soucis, pour le peu de fois où c'est arrivé ! Et maintenant qu'on aborde le sujet, si je venais avec toi dans tes soirées à la con, c'était parce que j'avais trop peur de toi pour te dire non. Putain, j'ai toujours détesté tes potes, ta voiture puant la bière, ces bars glauques où tu traînais ! T'étais un poison pour moi !**

 _-_ **Et toi t'étais une sacrée garce. J'aurais jamais dû m'intéresser à toi finalement. J'aurais dû rester avec ta super pote Reyes, elle au moins…**

 _-_ **Si je suis une telle perte de temps, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là bon sang ?!**

 _-_ **J'suis la risée de l'équipe depuis que tu m'as plaqué comme une merde. Tous ils t'aimaient bien, à cause de Blake surtout, et quand tu t'es amusée à mentir et à raconter que j'te frappais, j'suis d'abord passé pour le connard de service, puis pour la pire des brelles parce que tu t'es tirée dans les bras d'une fille.**

 _-_ **Finn, tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais,** gronda Clarke. **Deux hospitalisations en un mois, ce sont des mensonges pour toi ? J'en reviens pas que tu te voiles encore la face après tout ce temps. T'as encore eu du bol que je te dénonce pas aux flics !**

 _-_ **J'en ai rien à foutre, t'avais rien contre moi, t'aurais même pas réussi à me faire inculper. Et de toute façon, tout ça c'est du passé. J'vais leur prouver à tous que j'ai pas été fait cocu par une meuf. Tu vas re-sortir avec moi et tout va redevenir comme avant.**

- **Mais t'es complètement malade !** bredouilla Clarke, les yeux écarquillés, avant de reprendre de plus belle. **Primo, t'as jamais été cocu, j'ai toujours respecté notre couple en carton, contrairement à toi et aux connasses que tu te tapais dans mon dos. Ne fais pas cette tête, je sais très bien que tu voyais des filles quand j'étais aux cours du soir. Deuxio, je t'ai quitté y'a plus de huit mois, et depuis ce jour béni, nous deux c'est terminé, fais bien rentrer ça dans ton crâne !**

Il partit dans un rire homérique.

 _-_ **Mais tu crois que t'as le choix ?** fit-il entre deux hoquets. **C'est pas négociable. T'as assez foutu le bordel dans ma vie comme ça.**

 _-_ **Tu peux toujours rêver pour que j'envisage ne serait-ce une seconde de revivre l'enfer en sortant avec toi.**

Clarke fit demi-tour sur elle-même, coupant court à la discussion qui prenait des allures de cauchemar éveillé. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de faire deux pas que Finn la rattrapait brutalement par l'épaule et la tirait de nouveau vers lui. Elle tenta de se dégager en se débattant avec autant de virulence que lui permettait l'alcool dont elle était imprégnée, mais il la retint avec poigne.

- **T'es à moi !** lui hurla-t-il au visage.

- **Vas te faire voir !** gronda-t-elle en même temps, se dégageant juste assez pour lui asséner une claque monumentale.

Le poing de Finn parti tout seul par simple réflexe, démesurément fort. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se sortir de sa trajectoire. Elle sentit sa pommette exploser et sa lèvre se fendre avant même que la douleur ne lui parvienne. Sonnée, elle trébucha, et le jeune homme ne la retint pas, la laissant s'effondrer par terre comme un vulgaire chiffon. Il était dans une colère opaque et dévastatrice, décuplée par la fatigue et les substances illicites qu'il avait absorbées pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe. Il ne pensait plus à ce qu'il faisait, et se laissait guider par cette haine qui le poussait à faire payer à Clarke tout ce qu'il lui reprochait. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de qu'il était en train de faire, il shoota dans le ventre de la jeune fille, qui poussa un gémissement étouffé, manquant soudainement d'air. Pour chacun des deux, cette situation était terriblement familière c'était un retour en arrière. Elle tenta se redresser, la bouche en sang, mais ne parvint qu'à se hisser sur un coude, regardant désespérément la villa au-dessus d'elle, espérant que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Pourtant, personne ne vint ; la musique couvrait les cris échangés et pas grand monde se souciait d'où elle était passée.

Ils étaient seuls dans cette allée.

Elle se retourna alors vers Finn, qui la toisait toujours. Elle reconnaissait cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette noirceur venant gommer le noisette doux qui l'avait tout d'abord charmée. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'une porte de sortie, d'une distraction, de n'importe quoi.

- **Finn arrête...** tenta-t-elle, la voix peu assurée. **Reprends-toi et va-t'en. Je… Je dirais que j'étais trop soûle, et… que j'ai pas vu le dénivelé de la dernière marche… et que j'suis tombée. T'auras pas d'ennui et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi... S'il-te-plait Finn, laisse-moi tranquille, pour l'amour du ciel...**

- **Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va s'passer comme ça ?** grogna-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement. **Qu'il te suffit de pleurnicher pour réparer tes erreurs ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis Princesse ?**

Il shoota de nouveau, et elle se retint de vomir.

 _-_ **Je vais te filer la beigne de ta vie ma pauvre petite Clarke. Ça te passera l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs la prochaine fois. T'es à moi et à personne d'autre.**

Il posa sur elle un regard empli de dégoût, tandis qu'elle crachait le mélange de sang et de salive qui obstruait sa gorge et l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

- **Regarde-toi, bordel. Tu m'as laissé pour une fille putain. Une fille, Clarke. Une fille ! C'est tellement pathétique et dégradant… Mais une preuve que t'aurais pas dû me mettre dehors est qu'elle t'a larguée à son tour dès qu'elle a pu se barrer de cette ville pourrie. Tu ne valais rien, même pour elle.**

Clarke grimaça, touchée par ces mots rageurs qui venaient rouvrir la plaie béante barrant son cœur, celle-là même qu'elle essayait de cautériser avec tant de mal.

- **Elle ne m'a pas larguée…** murmura-t-elle avec la ferveur qui lui restait.

Sa voix trembla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et Finn ne loupa pas ce changement d'état. Sadique, il enfonça le clou.

- **Ah non ? Et bien en tout cas, elle t'a abandonnée ici. Tu te rends même pas compte de la chance que t'as que je veuille bien te récupérer après ces saletés que t'as fait avec elle. D'ailleurs, tu crois vraiment que Jake acceptait ta situation, contrairement à ce qu'il te disait ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un parent peut être fier que son gosse soit… comme toi ?**

Elle aurait préféré qu'il la frappe encore une fois plutôt que de prononcer ce nom qu'elle fuyait à tout prix plusieurs larmes lui échappèrent, mouillant ses joues et se liant au sang qui coulait encore de sa pommette. Elle vit Finn sourire, fier de sa toute puissance, et prendre son élan. Résignée, elle ferma les yeux et attendit le coup, qui pourtant ne vint pas. Un remue-ménage important leur parvint, provenant de l'étage supérieur. Quelqu'un élevait la voix pour se faire entendre, posant des questions inintelligibles à tout va, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un partout. Finalement, le ton monta et on finit par déceler un cri au travers de la musique qui battait toujours son plein.

- **CLARKE !**

La jeune fille se figea, à l'instar de Finn, reconnaissant tout deux cette voix ferme qui résonnait, teintée d'une inquiétude mal dissimulée. Un autre appel se fit entendre, plus proche, puis une silhouette finit par se découper dans la lumière émanant de la fête, un peu plus haut. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement lorsqu'elle devina une paire d'yeux verts la fixant avec anxiété.

- **Lexa ?** murmura-t-elle, tandis que ses larmes s'arrêtaient de couler sous le choc, laissant seulement deux sillons venant goutter le long de sa mâchoire.

La brune, reconnaissant enfin celle qu'elle était en train de chercher, bondit en avant dans les escaliers, sautant les marches par quatre. Elle atterrit sans encombre au bas de l'escalier et se précipita vers Clarke en dérapant sur le sol dallé. A peine l'eut elle atteinte qu'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains fines. Elle caressa ses joues de ses pouces avec une douceur infinie, tentant d'effacer les trainées sanguinolentes qui s'y trouvaient. Clarke, à bout de nerfs, la regardait fixement, ses mains posées sur les siennes de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore sous ses yeux.

- **Tu es là… tu es vraiment là…** murmura-t-elle plusieurs fois, la voix nouée.

- **Je suis là** , la rassura Lexa, passant et repassant ses doigts sur sa peau, comme pour essayer de la convaincre. **Ça va aller, tu vas voir. Je suis là** _._

Le regard qu'elles échangeaient était tellement intense, empli d'une myriade de sentiments contraires, que même l'arrivée d'Octavia, qui déboula comme un boulet de canon au bas des escaliers, ne les perturba pas. La jeune Blake s'approcha d'elles, et s'accroupit doucement, faisant signe à Lexa de se retourner. La brune se rappela alors de Finn elle eut du mal à se détacher des prunelles bleues de Clarke, mais une envie de vengeance lui tirailla l'estomac et elle finit par craquer. Elle se redressa doucement, faisant rempart entre Clarke, qu'Octavia venait de récupérer affectueusement dans ses bras, et le jeune homme, toujours planté sur ses pieds, à mi-chemin entre l'incompréhension et la haine. Elle le jaugea longuement sans rien dire. En réalité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le confrontait, et quand ça arrivait, ça ne se terminait jamais dans de bons termes. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce : toujours fringué avec son maillot fétiche, ses cheveux longs négligemment lâchés sur ses épaules, sans oublier les cernes caractéristiques des camés un peu trop assidus aux excitants.

- **Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à nouveau** _,_ démarra-t-elle sur un ton offensif, en détachant chacun des mots avec soin, pour leur donner de l'impact.

- **Sinon quoi ?** répondit l'autre avec hargne.

- **Sinon je ne verrais absolument aucun inconvénient à te frapper dessus jusqu'à ce que même ta mère ne puisse plus reconnaître ta sale gueule.**

 _-_ **Si tu crois que c'est en me menaçant que je vais laisser tomber…** commença Finn, l'air mauvais.

 _-_ **Si tu crois que c'est en la menaçant que tu vas la faire revenir vers toi, tu te trompes. Maintenant barre toi avant que je te casse quelque chose. Sur 206 os que comporte le corps humain, on va voir à partir du combientième tu pleureras comme la fillette que tu es.**

 _-_ **Ecoutes-moi bien, Woods de mes deux, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes menaces à deux balles. Tu t'es barrée d'ici y'a plus de deux mois, et en faisant ça t'as perdu tes droits sur elle. Alors ne fais pas la maline et bouges-toi de là !**

Les pommettes de Lexa devinrent rouges de colère, signe qu'elle était en train de perdre son sang-froid. Lançant un regard assassin au garçon qu'elle toisait, elle fit plusieurs pas en avant en grinçant des dents.

- **Des droits, c'est ça que t'as dit ?** gronda-t-elle.

- **Exactement** , répliqua Finn sur le même ton provoquant.

- **Et donc maintenant, c'est toi, espèce de trou du cul, qui les as ? Mais que je t'explique une chose, Collins : le seul droit que tu possèdes, c'est celui de fermer ta grande gueule de drogué, et accessoirement celui de te prendre mon poing sur la figure.**

 _-_ **Tu crois que tu me fais peur Woods ?**

- **Tu frappais ta copine pour ne pas qu'elle se tire sans toi, la seule chose que tu sais bien faire dans la vie c'est te défoncer et la dernière fois que tu as fait quelque chose d'utile à la société c'était quand ta fierté t'as dicté de disparaître de la circulation après les événements de Noël. Donc oui, Finn Collins, je suis persuadée que tu as peur de moi, parce que tu n'es qu'un raté.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme se jette sur Lexa, qui, malgré sa surprise, parvint à éviter le premier coup porté. Elle se fendit en avant et attrapa les épaules de Finn, l'éloignant de Clarke et Octavia d'un mouvement brusque. Il chargea de nouveau, l'atteint au ventre elle gronda et lui assena un coup de coude dans la figure. Un craquement sinistre résonna et deux minces filets de sang vinrent s'écouler du nez du jeune homme. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, Lexa lui mis une droite, puis balaya ses jambes pour qu'il chute au sol. Elle accompagna le mouvement, le plaquant au sol d'un genou, le bras levé, prête à frapper de nouveau.

- **Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle à nouveau, t'as compris ce coup-ci ?!**

 _-_ **Tu peux aller crever** , gémit Finn, portant sa main à son nez fracturé qui pissait désormais le sang. **Elle… est… à moi.**

Excédée, Lexa l'attrapa par le col, le souleva brusquement et le plaqua à nouveau au sol, faisant durement claquer sa tête sur la dalle en béton.

- **Est-ce que t'as compris ?!**

Il ne répondit pas, gargouillant de douleur. Elle s'apprêta à réitérer son geste, quitte à lui défoncer le crâne, mais fut stoppée par une interpellation d'Octavia. Le débardeur de Finn encore dans les poings, elle se retourna, et regarda la jeune Blake, agenouillée par terre, serrant contre elle une Clarke toute pâle, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, appuyée sur l'épaule de son amie.

- **Laisse le Lexa,** la pressa Octavia. **Il en vaut même pas la peine.**

Lexa lâcha un juron, l'air d'hésiter à le laisser s'en tirer de la sorte, mais finit par obtempérer. Elle se releva lentement, lui adressant au passage une œillade lourde de menaces silencieuses, puis l'abandonna là. Elle rejoignit les deux jeunes filles, et se mit à leur hauteur. Clarke s'était laissée aller dans l'étreinte d'Octavia, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Puisant dans ce réconfort qu'elle avait pourtant fuit ces derniers mois, elle fixait Lexa avec intensité, cherchant à se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Elle n'osait tout simplement pas y croire, de peur que tout disparaisse, et qu'elle ne soit replongée dans le noir, sans elle, sans cette lumière qu'elle représentait et dont elle avait tant besoin pour avancer. Elle se persuadait que c'était bien réel, se raccrochant à tout ce qui se présentait, à tout ce dont elle se souvenait, malgré son état second. Elle reconnut l'ondulation de ses cheveux bruns qu'elle avait tant caressés, la ride inquiète qui marquait son front, comme quand elle était malade et que Lexa veillait sur elle, cette démarche assurée qui lui était propre. Elle redécouvrit aussi, et pour son plus grand bonheur, le vert dense de ses yeux, dans lesquels elle s'était tant perdue. C'était elle, véritablement. Et elle n'avait pas changé. En deux mois, elle était restée la même que dans son souvenir. Forte, protectrice, rassurante. C'était Lexa. Sa moitié, cette partie d'elle qu'elle avait crue perdue pendant un temps et qu'elle retrouvait enfin. Son cœur battait la chamade, incapable de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire, égarée.

- **Clarke, tu m'entends ?**

C'était aussi sa voix, douce et mesurée malgré l'angoisse, qui résonna à quelques centimètres d'elle et se furent de nouveau ses doigts fins qui prirent soin d'écarter les mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le visage, pour tenter d'évaluer la gravité de sa blessure à la pommette. Clarke ne répondit pas, mais son rythme cardiaque ralentit considérablement, un sentiment abandonné refaisant surface avec ce contact délicat : celui de se sentir à nouveau protégée.

- **Je ne pense pas qu'il faille de points de suture,** fit Lexa, survolant précautionneusement la joue entaillée. **C'est superficiel, des strips et du froid suffiront pour pas que ça gonfle et que ça marque trop. Clarke, réponds-moi.**

La blonde fut incapable de parler, focalisée sur les iris verts lui faisant face et sur les mains qui caressaient subtilement son visage, cherchant à la mettre en confiance et à la faire réagir.

- **Elle est sonnée** , murmura Lexa après un temps de silence.

- **C'est ce qui arrive quand on voit deux fantômes dans la même journée après s'être mis la murge du siècle,** répondit du tac au tac Octavia, avant de se radoucir devant l'œillade attristée que lui lança Lexa. **Ramène-la à la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite,** reprit-elle après un temps de réflexion. **Je dois aller remercier Monty d'avoir appelé. Après on se casse d'ici.**

Lexa se ressaisit et opina partir était une bonne idée, surtout si elle ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision de laisser Finn en vie. Les deux brunes échangèrent un regard entendu, puis entreprirent de mettre Clarke sur ses pieds. La jeune fille coopéra, et fit quelques pas sans soutien. Néanmoins, ses jambes finirent par chanceler et Lexa la rattrapa. Sans trop réfléchir, elle passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant légèrement dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien. Clarke se laissa faire, et quand le haut de sa tête vint s'appuyer contre la clavicule de Lexa, elle ferma simplement les yeux, vidée de toutes ses forces. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était ni ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ce parfum de lilas et la chaleur de l'étreinte familière qui la maintenait loin du sol.

Octavia regarda Clarke se blottir contre Lexa avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait vu son amie dépérir, et elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. La voir lâcher prise et se raccrocher à la jeune brune comme un naufragé s'agrippe à une bouée lui rappelait combien elle, qui était présente, avait été inutile. Néanmoins, elle essaya de ne pas faire l'égoïste elle savait que le retour de Lexa était peut-être la seule et unique rédemption dont Clarke avait besoin pour se redresser enfin de ce passage à vide. Elle chassa donc ses pensées en secouant la tête, et intima à Lexa d'y aller. Elle attendit qu'elles aient disparu toutes les deux à l'angle de la maison pour finalement se tourner vers Finn, qui observait la scène sans avoir décoléré, toujours assis par terre.

- **Vous me le paierez, toi, Woods et cette Princesse de malheur.**

En deux pas, elle fut sur lui. Extériorisant un surplus d'émotions, elle n'écouta pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, et lança son pied en direction de sa poitrine le coup, bien senti, le renvoya au tapis, crachotant du sang un peu partout sur son maillot de basket.

- **Connasse de Blake,** gronda-t-il dans sa barbe.

- **Connard de Collins** , répliqua la brune avec humeur. **J'ai jamais pu te piffrer.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?**

Octavia le toisa un instant, avant de mettre ses poings sur ses hanches et de faire mine de réfléchir.

 **-Tu sais quoi ?** finit-elle par lancer. **J'suis sûre que mon frère sera ravi d'apprendre c'que t'as fait ce soir. Peut-être même que j'arriverais à le convaincre de parler de ton cas au coach et à la dirlo au lieu de te laisser t'en tirer comme les fois précédentes. Avec un peu de chance, bravo champion, il se pourrait bien qu'aujourd'hui ai été ton dernier putain de match ! T'es passé entre les mailles du filet trop longtemps. Maintenant, tu vas morfler, mec.**

Agrémentant son topo d'un doigt d'honneur, elle enjamba le jeune homme en lui rentrant volontairement dedans et rejoint la villa en courant. Une fois les escaliers gravis et la porte fenêtre passée, elle alla parler quelques secondes avec à Monty et Harper, qui parurent horrifiés et coupables de ne pas avoir su ce qui se tramait à l'étage inférieur. Octavia balaya leurs regrets, pressée, puis se fraya un chemin entre les invités. Elle se faufila parmi les danseurs chevronnés encore sur la piste, saluant Maya et Jasper au passage, pour finalement atteindre Bellamy, qui dansait avec collé-serré avec Gina, la grande sœur d'Harper. Le jeune homme parut surpris de tomber sur sa petite sœur il savait qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement ce genre de fête. Il ne l'avait même pas vue arriver quelques minutes plus tôt, trop occupée à embrasser Gina pour faire attention aux nouveaux arrivants qui affluaient de temps en temps. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, alors il abandonna sa petite amie avec un sourire d'excuse, pour rejoindre sa sœur en dehors de la piste de danse.

 _-_ **Salut O', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 _-_ **Suis venue chercher Clarke.**

 _-_ **Clarke était ici ? Je croyais qu'elle ne sortait plus et ne voulait voir personne depuis que son…**

- **J'en sais rien moi** _,_ coupa court la jeune brune, l'air perturbée. **Ça fait des semaines que je l'avais pas vue… On… On vient juste d'empêcher Finn de lui refaire le portrait…**

 _-_ **Merde !** jura Bellamy en blêmissant, les yeux écarquillés. **J'ai vu qu'il était sorti, mais j'ai pas fais plus gaffe que ça… A putain, mais quel con, j'aurais dû vérifier…**

- **Tu pouvais pas savoir,** répondit Octavia, dubitative **. Mais… je compte sur toi pour lui faire payer. Il a levé la main sur elle. Encore. Tu l'aurais vue… J'ai cru la retrouver l'an dernier quand elle rentrait avec des contusions partout…**

 _-_ **Je vais intervenir, je te le promets. Je vais récupérer Miller et Miles et on va s'occuper de lui. Et… il aura une sanction, on en parlera à Wick et aux autres coachs, on trouvera un truc, et si vraiment rien n'y fait, on ira aux flics. Toi, occupe-toi de Clarke, elle va avoir besoin de vous avec Reyes, même si je sais qu'elle dit le contraire et qu'elle essaye de vous fuir.**

 _-_ **J'en suis pas si sûre Bell...**

 _-_ **Sûre de quoi ?**

 _-_ **D'avoir un rôle à jouer… parce que… parce que Lexa est revenue.**

 _-_ **Pardon !?** lâcha Bellamy, complètement ahuri, manquant de renverser le verre de Get 27 qu'il était en train de se servir pour se requinquer.

- **Ouai. J'ai finis en avance parce que Gustus avait de nouvelles recrues à évaluer. Donc pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée directement. J'suis tombée sur Lexa sur le palier de l'appart, son sac de voyage sur le dos. On est restées bêtes, j'te jure. Puis elle a demandé pourquoi Clarke ne répondait ni chez sa mère ni ici la bas. Elle voulait lui faire une surprise.**

 _-_ **Elle n'a donné aucun signe de vie pendant deux mois et elle réapparaît comme ça, en te demandant où est-ce que Clarke crèche ?** murmura le jeune homme, visiblement douché.

 _-_ **Il y a eu des complications durant sa mission au Nigéria. Ils ont eu des problèmes logistiques, j'ai rien compris de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ça fait qu'avec son unité, ils ont du se cacher et patienter dans le désert pendant je sais pas combien de temps. Son téléphone est mort, donc pas d'appel, pas d'internet. Elle n'a tout simplement jamais reçu nos messages, nos coups de fil, tout ça. Elle n'était au courant de rien pour Jake.**

 _-_ **Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?**

 _-_ **Je te raconte pas le choc que ça lui a fait... Mais on a peine eut le temps de s'expliquer, parce que mon téléphone a sonné. C'était Monty qui me demandait de rappliquer pour récupérer Clarke ici. Or je savais que l'équipe venait aussi, et donc que Finn serait présent. On n'a pas réfléchit cent sept ans et on a décollé.**

 _-_ **Raven a du exploser en voyant Lexa, elle lui en veut tellement de vous avoir laissé, vous et Clarke...**

 _-_ **Reyes n'est pas encore au courant, Bell. Elle n'était pas à l'appart quand Lexa s'est pointée. Elle avait rendez-vous chez Sinclair, il a acheté une nouvelle voiture de collection et évidemment elle ne pouvait pas louper un truc pareil. Mais elle doit être rentrée maintenant. Ça va chauffer quand elles vont tomber nez à nez. Va y avoir du sang jusque sur le canapé.**

Elle expira longuement, les yeux dans le vague.

- **Ok frangine** _,_ fit jeune homme avant de coller un baiser sur le front de sa cadette. **Appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre problème. J'ai ma moto, je serais là en moins de deux, Gina restera dormir ici s'il faut. Tiens moi au courant de comment ça se passe et…fais attention à toi.**

 _-_ **Ce n'est pas moi qui ai des problèmes,** répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- **Mais ça t'atteint. Alors fais gaffe. Allez, file.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête un instant avant de se rabrouer, mécontente d'avoir perdu la face, puis s'éclipsa par la porte d'entrée, sous les yeux bruns et soucieux de Bellamy. L'aîné des deux Blake continua de fixer la sortie un instant, puis héla deux de ses coéquipiers parmi les moins bourrés ou engagés avec leur conquête d'un soir, et leur fit signe de le suivre à l'extérieur pour voir de ce qui s'était passé. D'en haut des escaliers, il lorgna en contrebas, puis se passa la main sur la figure. Finn, toujours allongé sur la dalle, crachait des mollards ensanglanté en pinçant son nez cassé, continuant de proférer des insultes hautes en couleur à l'encontre des trois jeunes filles qui avaient maintenant disparu. Bellamy entama la descente, plus en colère que résigné Finn avait beau être un de ses coéquipiers, Clarke était comme une sœur. Cette fois ci, il avait véritablement dépassé les bornes.

De son côté, Lexa se pressait. Elle voulait quitter cet endroit de malheur rapidement, et s'éloigner de cette banlieue bon chic bon genre qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Serrant Clarke contre elle avec délicatesse, comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, elle contourna l'immense maison de la famille d'Harper et traversa la pelouse qui s'étendait devant, jusqu'à la ceinture de haies et le portail qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Elle donna un léger kick dans le montant en fer, qui s'ouvrit sans trop rechigner, puis se glissa dans la rue. Elle se sentit de suite moins oppressée, et ralentit sa cadence, jusque-là effrénée. Courir ne servait vraisemblablement à rien, puisqu'elle n'avait pas les clés pour déverrouiller la vieille Ford qu'avait retapé Raven pour les vingt ans d'Octavia. Elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bas de la rue, jusqu'à retrouver la voiture d'un bordeaux soutenu, garée à moitié sur le trottoir. Dans la précipitation, la jeune Blake n'avait pas vraiment eu la patience de faire un créneau, et avait coupé le contact sans trop prendre en compte la manière lamentable dont elle s'était parkée. Par chance, aucune contravention ne dépassait des essuies glaces lorsque Lexa arriva à leur hauteur.

La grande brune raffermit sa prise sur Clarke, la surélevant un peu pour être plus à l'aise afin d'attendre Octavia. La blonde n'émit aucun bruit, se contentant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans l'épaule de la brune en soupirant doucement. Lexa allait baisser les yeux pour la regarder quand un bruit de course fit tanguer son attention. Octavia arriva en quelques secondes, déverrouillant la voiture d'une pression sur la clé robotisée sans même paraitre essoufflée.

- **Allez, passes à l'arrière. On rentre chez nous.**

* * *

 **Bon vendredi à tous !**

 **Voilà la Partie Une passée au peigne fin, et avec un bonus de 200mots par rapport à la première version.**

 **J'espère que vous la [re]découvrirait avec plaisir. A vendredi prochain pour la Partie deux !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **No'.**


	2. PARTIE 2

_« Je suis là. »_

 **PARTIE DEUX**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillées pendant la lecture de ce chapitre:

Led Zeppelin – _Stairway to Heaven_

* * *

 **"Les cœurs qui s'aiment s'entendent à demi-mot." Chateaubriant**

* * *

Le trajet se faisait dans un silence presque religieux. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre, en dehors du moteur cahotant de la voiture qui traçait son chemin à travers une ville désormais plongée dans la nuit, étaient les vieux morceaux de rock britannique s'échappant du poste de radio. Les yeux rivés droit devant elle, Octavia tapotaient distraitement le volant en rythme avec la basse de John Paul Jones, comme à chaque fois qu'une chanson de Led Zeppelin se faufilait dans sa playlist aléatoire. Inconsciemment, ce petit toc rassérénait son esprit, et là, présentement, elle en avait bien besoin.

Elle roulait sans trop se presser, conservant une allure relativement lente il était de toute manière difficile de monter les rapports de vitesse au-delà de la troisième, vu que le secteur était truffé de feux tricolores, de priorités à droite sournoises et de panneaux de signalisation en veux-tu en voilà. Il n'était si pas tard, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser si l'on se fiait à la console de commande de la Ford, qui affichait fièrement la date en chiffres orange luisant dans la pénombre, il était à peine onze heures et trente-trois minutes au compteur. Cela expliquait donc pourquoi il y avait encore autant de monde qui circulait dans le centre-ville historique et animé de Polis, nécessitant une attention accrue de la jeune conductrice.

Un peu partout, les enseignes des cinémas et des bars clignotaient et éclairaient les trottoirs bruns tannés par le soleil, supplantées par les réverbères courbés marquant chaque embranchement de rue. En dehors des taxis et autres voitures parcourant les artères uniquement réservées aux véhicules à moteur, des piétons déambulaient entre les différents établissements encore ouverts. Les plus jeunes riaient et chahutaient en joyeuses bandes, guettant un potentiel eldorado où terminer leur soirée, tandis que les couples aux mains entrelacées et les plus âgés rentraient de leur repas au restaurant ou de leur film hebdomadaire. L'heure ne changeait rien, à vrai dire, il était rare que Polis l'infatigable ne se vide complètement. La ville portait définitivement bien son surnom; elle ne dormait jamais réellement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle y passait, Octavia se plut à regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre dans l'hyper centre, se contentant des banlieues plus pauvres bourrées d'HLM, situées beaucoup plus au Sud, proche des usines et autres entrepôts industriels. Aussi, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle choisissait l'itinéraire lui permettant de percer à jour, durant quelques instants suspendus, la vie fourmillante du cœur même de cette ville où elle avait grandi, et qui pourtant continuait à lui paraître inconnue, en dehors des endroits où elle se rendait désormais quotidiennement, tels les bars et restos dans lesquels ses amis avaient leurs habitudes. Elle trouvait du charme partout, que ce soit dans les bancs en fer forgé ponctuant les accotements, les façades embellies par le temps, les arbres centenaires et respectés peuplant les nombreux parcs bordant l'endroit. Tout avait un cachet spécial à ses yeux.

« **Pas comme là d'où-je viens** », songea la jolie brunette en accélérant légèrement.

De toute manière, il lui fallait traverser Polis de part en part pour rallier le pôle universitaire depuis les quartiers résidentiels et pavillonnaires d'où Lexa, Clarke et elle-même venaient de s'échapper, depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. A la sortie du secteur huppé où vivait Harper, elle avait eu le choix : affronter la monotonie du périphérique, ou passer par le centre-ville et régaler sa rétine, quitte à y sacrifier quelques minutes. La question ne s'était pas vraiment posée, et, profitant d'être aux commandes, elle avait vite rayé la triste rocade de son parcours, et avait mis le cap sur le Vieux-Polis. Cela ne rallongeait le trajet que d'une poignée de kilomètres de toute façon ; la voiture rouge ne tarderait donc pas à rejoindre son point d'arrivée, tant convoité par ses trois occupantes.

En effet, si elle avait consenti à un petit sacrifice de timing pour satisfaire son bon plaisir et sa curiosité, Octavia avait sans nuls doutes hâte de retrouver son cher appartement. Ou plutôt _leur_ cher appartement, si l'on cherchait l'exactitude. Situé à seulement quelques rues de l'Université Générale de Polis, au deuxième étage d'un ancien bâtiment d'affaire en briques rouges, ce vieux 5 pièces retapé avec goût était maintenant plus qu'une collocation à ses yeux ; il constituait un antre, un havre de paix, un nid douillet qu'elle se plaisait d'appeler chez elle. Il appartenait initialement à la famille Griffin depuis des temps immémoriaux, héritage paternel datant des années cinquante. Clarke y avait d'ailleurs passé sa plus tendre enfance, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne décident de déménager dans des quartiers plus friqués, gardant néanmoins le bien immobilier familial, dans l'optique de le céder à leur fille unique quand elle ferait ses études futures.

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas vraiment le grand standing, même si l'appartement présentait toutes les commodités; en outre, ils se marchaient parfois un peu dessus. Pourtant, Octavia s'y était sentie bien rien qu'en y posant les pieds, 3 ans auparavant, sa valise et un carton sous le bras pour seules affaires. A l'époque, elle quittait avec soulagement le lycée de banlieue et sa droguée de mère pour s'installer avec ses deux meilleures amies et son frère, démarrant ainsi une nouvelle vie loin de son passé mouvementé. Elle qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais pu compter que sur elle-même ou Bellamy, pouvait désormais toquer n'importe quand à la porte de ses voisines de chambre pour avoir de l'aide. Ayant toujours côtoyé l'instable, elle avait trouvé cela rassurant, et ce sentiment d'être enfin entourée par les gens qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, elle l'avait chéri dès le jour de leur emménagement. Elle avait parfois l'impression que c'était hier, toutefois beaucoup de choses avaient changé radicalement depuis elle était enfin sortie Lincoln après des années à se tourner autour, Raven avait eut son accident de moto, Bellamy était tombé amoureux de la belle Gina et était parti vivre avec elle, Lexa était arrivée, prenant sa place… Et malgré tout, ils avaient tout affronté ensembles, eux cinq plus le reste de la bande, dans cet appartement qui demeurait en quelques sorte un symbole : celui de cette famille qu'ils s'étaient choisis.

La traversée intempestive de la chaussée par un groupe d'adolescentes un brin éméchées ramena soudainement la jeune conductrice à la réalité. Freinant et suivant du regard les cinq jeunes filles titubantes qui se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous, Octavia se sentit vaguement dépitée. Il lui semblait loin, le temps où les garçons, Raven, Clarke, Maya, Lexa, elle-même et les autres se promenaient de la sorte à la sortie des discothèques, insouciants, profitant simplement du moment présent, qui s'offrait gracieusement à eux et à leur jeunesse. Ça ne lui rappelait que trop la mauvaise passe dans laquelle leur amitié, et par conséquent leur famille, était en train de s'enliser. Le déséquilibre involontairement causé par la détresse destructrice et l'isolement de Clarke pesaient sur chacun d'eux, surtout avec l'absence de Lexa, qui n'arrangeait rien.

Néanmoins, Octavia, qui jusque-là n'avait plus vu la situation autrement que bouchée, avait bon espoir que tout finisse par s'arranger. Elle en fut confortée lorsqu'elle jeta un regard discret dans le rétroviseur intérieur, observant à leur insu ses deux amies, installées sur la banquette arrière. Lexa était adossée nonchalamment à la portière, perpendiculaire à la route. Bien que sa position ne soit pas naturelle et que sa tête soit négligemment posée contre la vitre, elle ne semblait pas plus dérangée que ça, malgré les tressautements de la voiture. Les yeux mi-clos, elle regardait dehors avec attention, serrant contre elle une Clarke pelotonnée sur son flanc, la retenant d'un bras glissé innocemment sur sa hanche.

La blonde avait pris peur quand Lexa l'avait posée en douceur devant la voiture, la reconnectant de force à la réalité après qu'elles aient quitté le domicile d'Harper. Au moment même où elle l'avait remise sur ses pieds, un vide désagréable l'avait prise creux de l'estomac, et ses jambes avaient de nouveau flanché, menaçant de l'abandonner là. Elle avait maladroitement retenu la brune par le poignet, la suppliant silencieusement de ne pas la laisser encore, pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée. Lexa lui avait accordé un sourire triste, prenant un peu plus conscience de l'ampleur qu'avait dû avoir son absence sur la jolie blonde, la voyant paniquer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait simplement de quelques mètres. Patiemment, elle l'avait encouragée à entrer dans le véhicule, pendant qu'elle faisait le tour pour elle-même s'y installer.

Clarke avait fini par prendre sur elle, maudissant sa faiblesse, et s'était assise sur le siège, anxieuse. Du bout des doigts, elle avait fermé la porte, et était restée là, raide comme un piquet sur le vieux simili cuir qu'elle avait déjà tant de fois usé auparavant, la Ford rouge étant presque devenu leur seul moyen de locomotion depuis qu'Octavia l'avait reçue en cadeau. La solitude qui l'avait étreinte n'avait été longue que d'une poignée de secondes, et lui avait pourtant paru durer des heures, malgré les regards réconfortants d'Octavia depuis la place du conducteur. Puis Lexa, se dépêchant, était enfin rentrée de l'autre côté. Voyant l'attitude de la blonde, elle s'était empressée de se caler au mieux, et, d'un geste naturel, elle avait prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne pour l'attirer à elle. Sans opposer de résistance, elle s'était laissé faire tandis que Lexa l'enlaçait doucement, son esprit relâchant la pression. Bercée à la fois par le ronronnement du moteur lancé par Octavia et les mouvements lents associés à la respiration calme de Lexa qu'elle sentait contre son épaule, Clarke avait fermé les paupières, et, tandis que les minutes se suspendaient à nouveau et que la voiture s'élançait en avant, elle avait fini par s'apaiser.

Quand la Ford passa devant la grande Arche, sculpture représentant la station orbitale du pays, située juste à l'entrée du centre-ville, Clarke somnolait déjà depuis un temps, et de ce fait, elle n'eut quasiment aucune réaction lorsque Lexa se mit à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires le long de son bras, se contentant de savourer à sa juste valeur un peu de cette tendresse qui lui avait tant manqué.

La brune, la voyant relativement apaisée, s'autorisa alors à lever le nez pour regarder à l'extérieur. Elle se perdit vite dans le ciel nocturne qu'elle entrapercevait à travers la fenêtre en face d'elle elle ne le distinguait pas très bien, sa vision étant entrecoupée d'éclairs lumineux dus aux réverbères jalonnant la chaussée, mais il lui semblait d'un noir d'encre parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Gardant les yeux rivés vers la vitre, elle chercha une position plus agréable, et se mit à réfléchir. Son esprit vagabond la mena rapidement à se repasser en boucle les évènements de la soirée. Son voyage perturbé dans l'avion, son arrivée retardée à l'aéroport international de TonDC, les démarches administratives dans sa caserne attitrée, puis les portes closes de la villa des Griffin et de l'appartement, le choc en apprenant le décès de Jake, la course folle à travers Polis, et finalement, les yeux bleus et perclus de larmes de Clarke, tandis qu'elle-même manquait de fracasser le crâne de Finn Collins sur l'allée de garage des parents d'Harper. Elle se mordit la langue, sentant une pointe de culpabilité lui enserrer la gorge.

Machinalement, elle cessa progressivement de caresser le bras de Clarke pour venir passer ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, plus courtes qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait souvenir qu'elles lui arrivaient au niveau des omoplates avant son départ ; désormais, ils retombaient à peine sur ses épaules. Elle avait dû les faire couper pour lui faire une surprise; pari réussi, Lexa aimait beaucoup. De toute manière, peu importe leur longueur, Clarke aurait toujours à ses yeux les plus beaux cheveux de la terre. Cependant, elle aurait préféré que se soit le seul changement à remarquer chez sa compagne après deux mois d'absence, ce qui n'était pas le cas et qui la préoccupait énormément. La blonde avait incontestablement maigri, perdant un peu de ses formes généreuses, et des cernes violets étaient apparus sous ses yeux. Lexa n'avait pas pensé la trouver si changée, et cela la perturbait.

Ses doigts finirent par rencontrer un nœud, qu'elle défit avec délicatesse. Ce geste simple et tranquillisant suffit pour gommer son malaise, et raviva dans sa mémoire des matins plus qu'agréables, quand elle s'éveillait bien avant son amante et qu'elle avait le loisir paisible de la regarder dormir. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle se remémora une Clarke ronchonnant sous ses baisers, alors qu'elles devaient se lever pour aller respectivement en cours et au travail, et que la blonde refusait catégoriquement de quitter leur lit sans une étreinte. Le souvenir lui passa peu à peu, et elle reprit conscience de la voiture autour d'elle, de Clarke allongée juste là, de ses cheveux sentant bon la vanille à seulement quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle se sentit soudainement étrange. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir s'éloigner de tout cela si cela lui faisait tant de bien ? Comment avait-elle pu se résoudre à la laisser derrière elle, telle la pire des égoïstes ?

- **J'aurais dû rester.**

Lexa elle-même fut surprise lorsque ses propres mots résonnèrent dans l'habitacle, sur un ton un peu plus roque qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait parlé à voix haute sans trop y prêter attention, tant la constatation qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lui avait paru évidente. Néanmoins, Octavia fut la seule à réagir, Clarke ayant fini par s'assoupir pour de bon, le visage enfin serein malgré sa lèvre fendue et sa pommette qui commençait à bleuir légèrement.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ne te blâme surtout pas, ça ne fera certainement pas avancer les choses**.

Le silence revint un court moment. Octavia eut le temps de traverser deux carrefours au feu vert avant que Lexa ne reprenne la parole, son pouce et son index enroulant et déroulant nerveusement une mèche dorée sur elle-même, comme pour se focaliser sur la conversation.

- **Peu importe** , reprit-elle avec gravité. **J'aurais dû rester ici avec vous. Si j'avais su…**

- **Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Lex'. Avec des si, on referait le monde et on mettrait Polis en bouteille.**

- **Paris en bouteille, Octavia. Pas Polis.**

- **Si tu veux, mais l'idée est là** , rétorqua la jeune Blake en accordant une œillade à Lexa de par le rétroviseur. **Je te le répète et te le répèterai jusqu'à ce que ton cerveau de militaire veuille bien l'imprimer : tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer.**

- **Sûrement, mais je…**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu changer à ce qui s'est passé, hum ? Tu aurais traversé la ville un samedi soir, alors que nous même étions complètement torchés au Grounder's pour l'anniversaire de Monty, afin d'empêcher Abby et Jake de boire un verre pour fêter leur 25ans de mariage ?**

- **Non, bien sûr que non, mais j'aurais pu…**

- **Bon Lexa stop, sérieusement** , coupa Octavia tout prenant un virage un peu brusque sous le coup de l'agacement, oubliant pour la peine de mettre son clignotant. **Tu avais envie de faire cette campagne au Nigéria, tu en parlais depuis des mois, même avant que tu ne sortes avec Clarke. Tu en avais envie et tu l'as faite, parce que c'est ce que tu fais toujours. Clarke, Reyes, Link, Anya, moi, tout le monde, on t'a encouragée à le faire, parce qu'on savait que tu y tenais. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as été retenue un mois de plus sur place, si tu n'as pu donner aucunes nouvelles.**

Un rire amer secoua les épaules de Lexa, ce qui dérangea Clarke dans son sommeil léger. Elle bougea et bascula en avant, se retrouvant à moitié sur le ventre, sa tête reposant désormais dans le cou de Lexa, et non plus sur son épaule. La brune, s'accommodant à ce changement de position, reprit ses caresses mais le long de son échine cette fois, tandis que son cœur battait un peu plus vite, la proximité avec la blonde s'étant accentuée considérablement. Essayant de faire abstraction du souffle chaud et agréable de Clarke qu'elle sentait sur sa peau, elle se re-concentra sur la conversation et répondit un peu plus mécaniquement que prévu :

- **Je sais que Raven m'en veut, pas la peine de me mentir**.

- **Reyes a toujours vécu avec toi dans les parages, et malgré que tu sois comme sa frangine, elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi tu t'es engagée dans l'armée. Elle te voyait devenir mécano comme elle. Ça l'a perturbée que tu veuilles t'éloigner, surtout pour faire la soldate et te mettre en danger… La campagne au Nigéria ça l'a achevée. Elle a beau faire la dure à cuire que rien ne peut atteindre, elle est frileuse quand on touche à ce à quoi elle tient le plus. Et il se trouve que t'en fait parti.**

- **Donc elle m'en veut** , conclu Lexa, résignée à l'idée que son amie de toujours puisse la détester.

Octavia soupira, rétrogradant en seconde d'un geste las sur le levier de vitesse.

- **Oui. Je te préviens, elle va te mener la vie dure. Plus tôt tu crèveras l'abcès, mieux ça sera si tu veux mon avis,** commenta-t-elle. **Au début elle était juste enfarinée parce que tu t'étais tirée pour aller risquer la peau de tes fesses en Afrique, mais avec ce qui s'est passé, on va dire que c'est devenu un peu plus compliqué que ça…**

La jeune conductrice expira derechef, tandis que la voiture faisait une légère embardée à cause d'un dos d'âne. Elle se tut quelques instants, cherchant des mots adéquats. Lexa attendit patiemment, continuant de tracer des arabesques sur le tee-shirt clair de la blonde assoupie. Ce dernier lui semblait d'ailleurs drôlement familier quand elle y repensait. Octavia prit un peu de vitesse, enclencha la troisième, et s'autorisa enfin un regard à Lexa avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- **En fait… Bon, faut que tu le sache, et mieux vaux que ça vienne de moi que de Reyes, qui ne fera certainement pas dans la délicatesse…**

- **Accouche, O', je ne suis pas en sucre.**

- **Clarke a disparu du jour au lendemain,** dit-elle finalement, l'air préoccupé. **Le lundi après l'enterrement de son père, elle est passée à l'appart' récupérer quelques-unes de ses affaires et a arrêté définitivement d'y venir. Elle a aussi cessé de venir aux derniers cours de l'année, elle n'y a remis les pieds uniquement pour les partiels, et encore. Et elle n'est plus venue aux rendez-vous du groupe. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre chez sa mère et on ne l'a plus que très rarement vue. On a essayé d'aller la voir, de la faire sortir, mais rien n'y faisait. Raven a même arrêté de tenter quoi que ce soit au bout d'un moment.**

Elle fit une pause, et Lexa put aisément la voir grimacer, même si était de biais.

 **-C'était dur de la voir s'éloigner et se briser en mille morceaux. On a eu l'impression de la perdre en chemin.**

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune militaire, qui resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour de la blonde, la rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, se moquant des battements affolés de son cœur. Un besoin viscéral de la protéger, bien que cela soit amplement trop tard, prenait le contrôle d'elle tandis qu'elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

- **On a rien pu faire** , continua la conductrice. **Elle ne voulait clairement pas de notre aide ou notre présence. On a juste pu la regarder dépérir et nous rejeter en bloc les uns après les autres, le peu de fois où on l'a vue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester cloîtrée dans cette maison, elle n'y dormait pourtant plus depuis longtemps, et ses relations avec Abby ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées depuis son arrêt de médecine… Puis avec ce qui s'est passé…**

Lexa entendit avec tristesse la voix d'Octavia se briser.

- **Tu sais, je ne l'avais pas vue aussi apaisée que quand tu l'as prise dans tes bras tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça que Reyes t'en veux, dans un sens. Tu avais déserté l'appart depuis un mois déjà, et quand Clarke a foutu le camp pour s'isoler en nous excluant de sa bulle, tout est devenu terriblement vide. Et nous avec. Elle savait que le seul moyen pour que Clarke relève la tête, et que par conséquent la situation ne change, était étroitement lié à ton retour. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Et tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles. On a vraiment tous cru au pire.**

- **Je suis désolée.**

- **Ne le sois pas, Lexa,** soupira encore Octavia. **C'est un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ce n'est pas ta faute si le père de Clarke s'est tué dans cet accident de voiture et qu'on a été incapables de s'occuper d'elle et de nous-mêmes par la même occasion. Mais maintenant tu es là, c'est ce qui compte. On peut essayer de tout arranger et c'est ça qui est réellement important.**

La fin de sa phrase arriva de concert avec l'arrêt complet de la voiture et de la musique, coupant le morceau de Mottörhead en plein milieu de son refrain électrique. Lexa se rendit alors compte qu'elles avaient fini par arriver à destination. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la fin du trajet, ne voyant pas le temps passer, focalisée à la fois sur Clarke et sur les révélations pesantes d'Octavia. Lorsqu'elle se pencha un peu sur le côté, elle reconnut sans difficultés le mur rougeoyant de leur immeuble, et à seulement quelques pas, la Land Rover adorée de Raven, parfaitement garée sur sa place attitrée, juste devant un pied de lierre qui tentait de grimper au mur. Elle était donc réellement de retour, puisque sa précédente venue avait été tellement brève et chaotique qu'elle préférait complètement l'oublier.

Octavia la regarda faire du coin de l'œil, tout en coupant le contact et en éteignant ses phares. Elle détacha également la ceinture de sécurité qui la maintenait au siège, avant de pivoter pour se trouver face à Lexa. A la plus grande surprise de cette dernière, la jeune Blake la jaugea sommairement et finit par lui adresser un froncement de sourcil réprobateur.

- **Lexa, ne me dis pas que t'as fait tout le trajet sans t'attacher ? Je sais que je suis une véritable as du volant et que j'ai eu mon permis du premier coup, mais quand même. Y'a des flics partout en centre-ville.**

- **Tu m'as bien regardée ?** **Comment tu veux que je m'attache, franchement ?**

Elle désigna de sa main libre Clarke, toujours endormie et avachie sur elle, limitant le moindre de ses mouvements, ce qui arracha contre son grès un rire à Octavia. La jeune fille se redressa en réprimant tant bien que mal le sourire qui étirait encore ses lèvres, et ouvrit sa porte pour mettre un pied dehors.

- **On ne rigole avec la sécurité en bagnole. Surtout pas durant les temps qui courent. Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, tu rentreras à patte, Woods…** compléta-t-elle en sortant complètement. **Allez, réveille la Belle au Bois Dormant, je dois monter la soigner et tu as une discussion pressante à avoir avec Raven Reyes la furie furieuse, qui va sûrement vouloir te botter le cul… mais je te mets pas du tout la pression.**

 **-Merci O', tu es d'un soutien…**

 **-Râles pas. J't'attends sous le porche, magne-toi, j'ai qu'un seul jeu de clés sur moi et je compte pas faire cinquante allers-retours.**

Sur ce, elle s'extirpa du véhicule et s'appliqua pour claquer violemment sa portière pour faire faire un maximum de bruit, dans le but facétieux de réveiller Clarke. Elle sourit derechef en la voyant émerger en sursaut, puis s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

La blonde, surprise par le fracas causé, se redressa brusquement, l'air hagard, la couture de la chemise à carreau portée par Lexa imprimée sur toute la longueur de sa joue. Se rendant peu à peu compte de sa position et de la proximité évidente avec la brune, son visage se teinta d'un rouge soutenu, et ses grands yeux égarés cherchèrent leurs homologues émeraude.

- **Salut,** murmura Lexa en passant à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux couleur des blés.

- **Hey,** répondit simplement Clarke, d'une voix enrouée.

- **Comment tu te sens ?**

- **Hum… je ne sais pas. Mieux… ?**

- **Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Vu la couleur que prend ta pommette, ce salaud a dû taper sacrément fort…**

- **Je crois que ça va,** bredouilla la blonde, chassant de son esprit le regard fou de son ex-petit copain. **Par contre je pense que j'ai la nausée… j'ai vraiment trop bu…**

Elle se tut un instant, inspirant lentement, puis reprit, le ton plus assuré.

- **Je voulais dire mieux… mieux parce que tu es là.**

Déplaçant le poids de son corps sur l'un de ses coudes appuyés sur le siège, elle libéra son autre bras et superposa sa main à celle de Lexa, qui n'avait pas cessé ses caresses. Doucement, elle lia leurs doigts, puis elle appuya sa tempe indemne dessus, tandis qu'une larme solitaire s'échappait de sa paupière pour venir s'échouer sur sa joue.

- **Je désespérai de ne plus jamais pouvoir faire ça. De ne plus jamais te revoir**.

Lexa déglutit et caressa sa joue de son pouce, effaçant de ce fait la goutte salée qui menaçait de disparaître dans son cou.

- **Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour être partie et pour avoir rompu le contact avec vous, même si pour ça ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute... Je ne me rends compte que maintenant que je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Tu sais que tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. J'ai merdé**.

- **Je ne t'en veux pas,** fit Clarke, sans aucune hésitation **. Tout aurait eu lieu quand même, et on s'est promis de ne jamais être un frein à l'autre. Mais c'est vrai qu'avec ta présence, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes… Peu importe… Ce qui est fait est fait.**

Elle fit une pause, laissant ses mots faire leur effet.

 **-J'aimerai… j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais plus. Pourquoi, à quelques jours de le perdre, j'ai commencé par te perdre toi.**

- **Les communications ont été divisées par trois lorsqu'on a passé Kaduna pour rejoindre les forces armées sur place qui luttaient déjà contre Boko-Haram,** répondit Lexa comme si elle passait sur pilote automatique, répétant des mots qu'elle avait appris par cœur. **C'est pour ça que je répondais moins. Puis durant un raid, j'ai cassé mon téléphone. J'avais aucun moyen de m'en procurer un autre, et quand bien même, on s'est retrouvés coincés dans le désert sans réseau où habitations. On avait même du mal à communiquer entre nos différentes divisions. Je suis désolée si tu as pensé qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. La situation était compliquée…**

- **Qu'est** **ce qui s'est passé ?** murmura la blonde, une ride soucieuse venant strier son front entre ses sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Lexa fuyait son regard.

La brune chercha à reprendre pied, voyant que la situation lui échappait complètement. Elle savait qu'après un mois sans donner de nouvelles, elle devrait faire face aux multiples questions de ses amis, s'expliquer, et à son plus grand dam, mentir à tous ces gens qu'elle aimait, dans l'unique but de les protéger. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à écouter ce qu'elle avait enduré. Elle-même n'était pas prête à ne serait-ce qu'y repenser. Elle préférait essayer d'oublier, bien que cela soit évidemment impossible à faire. Mieux valait se taire et broder. Elle s'était préparée à cette idée maintes fois, et pourtant, là sur le moment, comme au pied du mur, elle se rendait compte de l'ardeur de la tâche, surtout face aux grands yeux océans de la belle blonde.

- **Je te promets qu'on aura cette discussion, Clarke** , soupira-t-elle, cherchant une porte de sortie. **Mais pas maintenant. Tu as eu une soirée éprouvante, tu es encore soûle, et moi j'ai passé la journée dans l'avion.**

Clarke la fixa un temps, mais c'était plus pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien que pour essayer de mettre à jour ce que cachaient les paroles de Lexa. Au grand soulagement de cette dernière, elle était bien trop entamée pour se douter de quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui donnait un certain répit, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit vif de la jolie blonde ne soit opérationnel à nouveau.

- **D'accord** , répondit-elle en expirant longuement. **Promets-moi juste… Promets-moi juste que tu ne t'en vas pas.**

Lexa eut un sourire rassurant.

- **Je ne pars pas, je te le jure. Maintenant, je suis là, ne t'inquiètes plus pour ça. Il est grand temps qu'on rentre chez nous.**

Clarke hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide, tandis que Lexa commençait à se redresser. Rentrer à l'appartement, son véritable chez elle, et pas cette imposture qui servait de villa à la famille Griffin. Elle n'avait jamais adhéré à son nouveau chez soi, acheté lorsque ses parents s'était brusquement enrichi grâce au boum financier qu'avait connu de la société d'ingénierie de son père. Néanmoins, l'appartement renfermait de vieux souvenirs d'enfance, la plupart beaucoup plus percutants que ceux vécus à la villa sur le coup, elle avait trouvé moins pénible de s'exiler là-bas plutôt que de continuer à venir ici. Portant, la brune n'avait pas tort. Il était temps pour elle d'affronter son passé et de renouer rien ne ramènerait son père de toute façon. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus, pas à pas, et ce même si cela lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle se détacha lentement de Lexa, puis se releva en ouvrant la portière pour s'extraire maladroitement du véhicule. L'air frais du soir lui fit un bien fou, anesthésiant même un peu les sensations désagréables provoquées par son sommeil éclair et par les alcools forts qui flottaient encore dans son estomac et parcourraient ses veines, lui donnant le tournis. Elle posa une main sur le toit de la voiture pour rester stable, et attendit que Lexa fasse le tour pour l'aider à grimper les marches du perron.

Le bras de cette dernière sous son épaule, elles marchèrent à petits pas vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, et rejoignirent le hall où Octavia dialoguait au téléphone avec Lincoln. Voyant ses amies débarquer, elle souhaita bonsoir à son homme, lui proposant de passer les voir le lendemain dans la matinée, afin de voir sa cousine enfin revenue d'Afrique. Lexa la remercia d'un léger sourire dans la précipitation, elle n'avait prévenu personne de son retour, bien qu'il n'y pas une grand liste de gens à alerter. En dehors de ses amis, elle n'avait que Lincoln, Anya et leur mère adoptive Indra, sœur de son propre père, actuellement en voyage à l'autre bout du monde avec sa femme. Estéban et Lena Woods n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que leur fille unique était rentrée de mission ; ils s'en moquaient allègrement. Dès petite, Lexa avait été confiée à sa tante, parce qu'ils ne se voyaient l'emmener avec eux; elle n'était qu'un accident après tout, et un encombrement qui plus est. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aucuns liens. Lexa aurait pu s'en plaindre, être traumatisée, mais elle ça lui allait très bien. Elle avait eu une enfance fantastique auprès de ses cousins, et en remerciait presque ses géniteurs.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

Les trois filles se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur au fond du couloir, saluant Pauna, l'énorme chat angora de la concierge, qui somnolait sur un fauteuil, son ventre tigré tourné vers le plafond. Elles patientèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les portes grinçantes du vieil appareil ne daignent s'ouvrir, et s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Elles n'attendirent que deux petites minutes dans l'espace restreint, le temps que le monte-charge ne se mette en branle et les amène sur leur palier, deux étages plus haut. Prenant le bras d'une Clarke un poil barbouillée par le roulis de l'ascenseur, Octavia traversa le couloir peu éclairé et tourna sa clé dans la serrure, devançant l'autre brune.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée du coude, entraînant Clarke dans son sillon, tandis que Lexa ralentissait, un peu remuée par ses souvenirs, après tout ce temps passé à des milliers de kilomètres de cet endroit. Après avoir traversé une entrée minuscule où pendaient différentes vestes à des patères bricolées, et où traînaient quelques paires de chaussures désordonnées, elles débouchèrent dans le salon de l'appartement, donnant à la fois sur une cuisine américaine dans les tons jaunes gris et sur un petit balcon. A peine eurent-elles fait quelques pas que le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volée leur parvint.

- **Blake, est-ce que t'as vu l'heure qu'il est, sérieux ?** scanda une voix se rapprochant de plus en plus, accompagnée d'un léger toc. **Je croyais qu'on avait prévu une pizza-télé ce soir ! J'suis d'accord que t'ai une vie, mais t'aurais au moins pu me prévenir, que j'poireaute pas comme une andouille finie en t'attendant !**

L'auteur du boucan ne tarda pas à émerger du couloir, l'air de mauvaise humeur. Raven, dans toute sa splendeur, pénétra dans la pièce en trainant la jambe, habillée d'un vieux débardeur et d'un survêtement mauve plutôt ignoble, qui ne lui servait dieu merci que de pyjama. Elle avait gardé sa prothèse attachée à son genou, au lieu de se déplacer en béquille comme elle le faisait habituellement le soir; cela expliquait donc le bruit mat récurrent quand elle se déplaçait sur le vieux parquet de l'appartement.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir Clarke accrochée au bras d'Octavia, et sa colère à l'encontre d'Octavia fondit comme neige au soleil quand elle la découvrit soutenant à moitié la blonde qui vacillait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue depuis une éternité. Aussi, sans trop réfléchir, elle se précipita en avant à la vitesse maximale permise par sa jambe manquante et alla l'enlacer fortement.

- **Oh,** _ **Rubia**_ **,** chantonna-t-elle en espagnol, faisant exagérément rouler le R sur sa langue. **Je suis contente de te revoir.** _ **Me echabas**_ **…**

Gauchement, la blonde referma son bras libre sur la jeune hispanique, émue par son élan d'affection. Raven n'était pas une grande émotionnelle, très peu tactile, et facilement renfrognée quand on envahissait son espace vital. C'en était presque pathologique. Le fait qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras était donc pour elle un signe fort elle en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

- **Rave', je suis vraiment désolée…**

La brunette la lâcha et se recula vivement pour la regarder dans les yeux, l'air sévère.

- **Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excus…** répondit-elle précipitamment avant de se rendre compte de l'état de la blonde. **Eh… mais Clarke… c'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Tu t'es battue ?**

Avisant sa pâleur équivoque, sa pommette tuméfiée et ses lèvres pincées, l'air de chercher quoi dire, Raven finit par aller quérir des réponses auprès d'Octavia. La jeune Blake, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras de Clarke, leva une main en guise de reddition et lui fit signe de regarder vers la porte d'entrée.

- **C'est une longue histoire. Me regardes pas comme ça Reyes, on en parlera plus tard, c'est pas urgent du tout. Pour l'instant, y'a autre chose qui presse. Y'a quelqu'un ici qui veut te voir.**

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis avisant son amie qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle s'approcha un peu et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- **Fais pas n'importe quoi, vu ?**

Puis, laissant l'hispanique en plan, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction, elle tira Clarke vers le couloir que venait de quitter la jeune fille, direction la salle bain, bien décidée à faire valoir ses talents de secouristes. Elle y traina la blonde sans se retourner, et en ferma l'accès derrière elle dès qu'elles furent toutes les deux à l'intérieur. Raven voulu les suivre pour obtenir des explications plus poussées à cette comédie, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Lexa apparut dans l'encadrement du hall. Elle avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir où se mettre, mais était décidée à ne pas contourner la discussion tout sauf joyeuse qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Raven la regarda fixement, comme si elle avait un spectre sous les yeux et non sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Les bras ballants, son cerveau carburait, cherchant à tout prix des éclaircissements rationnels à ce qui était en train de se passer, tellement elle était ahurie par la tournure que prenait la soirée. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas, partagée entre un énervement sourd et une joie sincère de la revoir. Elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, et dans son cas, c'était d'une ironie sans pareille puisqu'elle n'en avait plus qu'un, ayant dû se séparer de l'autre après une collision avec un camion, récoltant des douleurs fantômes et une prothèse dégueulasse au passage. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle se sentit agressée lorsqu'elle vit Lexa, un demi sourire de réconciliation placardé sur le visage, amorcer un geste dans sa direction. Alors comme ça, elle osait disparaître pendant deux mois et revenait comme si de rien n'était ? C'en fut trop pour l'esprit revanchard de Raven, qui céda à sa pulsion première : la colère.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

- **Raven, s'il-te-plait…** répondit Lexa, essayant de temporiser, tandis que ses chances d'avoir une conversation calme avec Raven partaient en fumée.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Woods !?** répéta la jeune fille en se campant sur sa jambe valide, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. **Réponds-moi !**

- **Je suis rentrée, ma campagne est terminée. Maintenant calmes-toi, il est inutile de crier et de réveiller tout le voisinage.**

\- **Je cries si ça me chante** , grogna la jeune mécano, hors d'elle. **Tu débarque comme une putain de fleur et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, que je me calme ! Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? Si tu voulais un accueil chaleureux, t'avais qu'à te pointer y'a un mois comme c'était prévu dans ton foutu contrat ! Ou mieux, ne pas partir du tout !**

- **Je n'ai pas pu, ok ? J'ai pas eu le choix, c'était impossible pour moi de faire autrement !**

- **Rien n'est impossible, c'est toi-même qui le chante à tout bout de champ ! C'est même ce qui t'as motivée à tous nous lâcher pour te casser là-bas !**

- **Comme d'habitude, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'exagérer, hein ?** fit Lexa en expirant de lassitude.

- **Mais oui bien sûr !** ricana Raven, mauvaise. **Attends voir, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?** _ **«Moi Lexa, la reine des donneuses de leçon, décrète que s'engager dans l'armée sans finir ses études et mettre les voiles au Nigéria n'est pas impossible, puisque rien ne l'est ! »**_

- **Ecoutes, je comprends ta colère, mais ne mélange pas tout…**

- **Je ne mélange rien du tout !** hurla l'hispanique, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Lexa.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la cloison peu épaisse les séparant du salon, Octavia et Clarke sursautèrent en entendant le cri perçant de Raven. Si la blonde esquissa un mouvement pour aller voir ce qui se passait, l'autre jeune fille la maintint assise sur le bord de la baignoire d'un geste autoritaire, auquel elle dû se plier.

- **Tu ne bouges pas d'ici tant que je ne t'ai pas soignée.**

- **Mais Octavia, elles vont finir par s'entretuer…**

- **Elles sont assez grandes pour gérer ça et s'expliquer toutes seules.**

- **S'expliquer en se hurlant des insultes à la figure ?**

- **Tu sais comment elles sont c'est leur manière de communiquer. Vingt-un ans tout pile que ça fonctionne comme ça. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, c'est moi qui te le dis.**

- **Mais c'est de ma faute si…**

- **Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de toutes rejeter la faute sur vous-mêmes ? Ça devient presque fatiguant à la fin. Arrêtes de bouger, et attention, ça va piquer.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle appliqua un coton imbibé d'alcool modifié sur la pommette de Clarke afin de la désinfecter. La blonde tressaillit à peine, trop tracassée pour être affectée par si peu. Méticuleusement, Octavia nettoya la plaie, et en profita pour enlever le sang séché qui avait coulé. Elle laissa ensuite le soin à Clarke de se débarbouiller la figure avec un gant de toilette propre, puis elle sortit de sa trousse de secours trois strips prêts à l'emploi. Elle s'agenouilla devant la blonde et la prévint d'une voix qu'elle voulut rassurante.

- **Je vais devoir appuyer un peu pour que les deux bords de la coupure se rejoignent. Ça ne risque pas de faire mal, ça va faire mal. Donc désolée d'avance.**

Clarke hocha la tête et se laissa faire docilement. De ses doigts experts, Octavia pinça la peau de part et d'autre de la plaie et apposa une légèrement pression comme annoncé, puis elle s'appliqua à poser les petits pansements blancs, qui permettraient une guérison propre et presque invisible.

- **Voilà, c'est réglé. Tu auras tout de même une cicatrice, mais rien de méchant.**

- **J'en ai vu d'autre** , grimaça Clarke.

- **Certes** , tempéra Octavia avec un sourire léger, qu'elle perdit vite en entendant des éclats de voix échauffées provenant du salon. **Eh, Clarke…**

- **Hum ?** répondit la blonde, tandis qu'elle se massait les tempes.

- **Il faut que tu sache que tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit** , fit Octavia, la voix sérieuse. **Par rapport à Raven, à moi, ou… à ton père. C'était ton droit de te renfermer, mais c'est du passé, il faut que tu passes au-dessus de tout ça maintenant si tu veux t'en sortir. Je te le demande vraiment, parce que beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi.**

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle, attendant la suite.

- **Avec Raven… On n'est complètes que quand toi et Lexa êtes par là. Comme les trois mousquetaires et d'Artagnan. Et maintenant que Woods est de retour de sa virée africaine, on aimerait vraiment redevenir comme avant, même si cela ne sera pas facile. On aimait toutes Jake, même si notre peine est dérisoire par rapport à la tienne.**

Elle se tut, bafouillant quelque peu, avant de reprendre, moins assurée.

 **-Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau toutes ensembles, on peut s'aider mutuellement. C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as proposé d'emménager ici parce que ma mère n'assurait plus.**

La blonde la fixa un temps, puis se laissa glisser de son perchoir pour aller la serrer dans ses bras. Elles restèrent enlacées une poignée de secondes, avant de se relâcher. Octavia frotta ses yeux avec son poing, cachant vainement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- **Je t'aime Blondie, tu le sais ça ?**

- **Je t'aime aussi, Blake. Merci… pour tout. Pour être toi. Pour m'avoir soignée. Et pour être venue me chercher aussi.**

- **De rien. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi à l'avance quand tu voudras te murger, je t'empêcherais de faire des âneries que tu pourrais regretter. Ou je les ferais avec toi.**

- **C'est bon à savoir** , fit Clarke avec un début de sourire.

- **Monty a dit que tu t'étais enfilé presque deux bouteilles à toi toute seule. Tequila et rhum, tu voulais te suicider ou quoi ? Toi qui ne tiens pas l'alcool…**

Clarke grimaça en repensant à la soirée.

- **Tequila et Jagger, tes infos sont périmées. Puis Monty a menti, les bouteilles n'étaient pas pleines et j'ai partagé. Oh et je tiens l'alcool, c'est juste vous qui êtes des poches percées. On ne joue pas dans la même catégorie, comment tu veux que je lutte.**

Octavia eut un rire franc.

- **Tu es au courant que tu vas te taper la gueule de bois du siècle, hum ?**

- **Oui. D'ailleurs pousses toi, je sens que je vais gerber…**

La brune ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et détourna le regard en s'écartant quand la blonde se pencha sur les toilettes. Lui retenant les cheveux d'une main, elle remplit un verre d'eau de l'autre, et y laissa tomber deux comprimés de citrate de bétaïne préparés au préalable. Puis, quand Clarke eut finit de rendre l'alcool qui la travaillait au corps depuis trop longtemps déjà et qu'elle tira la chasse d'un geste approximatif, s'affalant contre la cuvette, elle lui tendit le remède miracle que le blonde s'empressa d'avaler.

- **Une aide à la digestion. Ça te fera du bien, et au pire, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Tu attendras demain avant de te jeter sur les aspirines, okey ?**

Clarke se repassa un coup de gant sur le visage et se brossa les dents pour se rafraichir un peu, tout en gestes mesurés pour préserver sa blessure, puis leva la tête vers Octavia, qui rangeait son petit matériel.

- **Merci.**

- **De rien, va. Par contre maintenant, tu vas te coucher, et tu fais le tour de la pendule. Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait une figurante de The Walking Dead. Penses à postuler si jamais tu ne réussis pas ta MANAA.**

- **Tu veux devenir pompier professionnelle ou humoriste, rappelle-moi ?**

- **Je suis déjà pompier,** se rembrunit Octavia en rangeant sa mallette marquée d'une grosse croix bleue sous le petit évier de la salle de bain. **Volontaire le temps de finir ma licence, certes, mais quand même. Alors respecte-moi un peu, l'Artiste.**

Clarke sourit faiblement en entendant ce surnom. Elle était lessivée, mais retrouver Octavia, c'était comme retrouver un peu de chaleur et de bonne humeur. Elle ne la remercierait jamais assez d'avoir un peu détendu l'atmosphère, ce qui n'était pas le cas partout.

* * *

Raven n'arrivait pas à garder la tête froide.

- **Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire qu'abandonner l'institut de mécanique au bout d'un mois pour t'enrôler était la pire idée que t'ai jamais eu ! Détruire nos rêves de garage et…**

- **Tes rêves de garage** , répondit Lexa sans pour autant hausser le ton. **Après la terminale, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie et je t'ai suivi dans cette filière parce que je me débrouillais pas trop mal et que je détestais les cours, mais j'ai vite capté que ce n'était pas pour moi. Si tu étais un peu plus attentive, tu l'aurais vu. Ça fait deux ans et demi que je me suis engagée et j'ai jamais été aussi bien dans ma peau. L'armée me convient tellement mieux, ça me correspond, je me sens utile là-bas. Ils sont contents de moi, j'ai déjà pris du grade deux fois. C'est ce que je veux faire, Raven, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre ?**

- **Alors ça c'est le pompon** , gronda la mécanicienne, devenant subitement toute rouge et en serrant fortement ses deux poings. **Mon rêve… Comment tu peux… Comment… Oh et puis merde à la fin, j'en ai rien à cirer de tes conneries, Woods.** _ **Vete a la mierda**_ **.** _(va te faire voir)._

Se sentant incapable de rester plus longtemps sur place, elle fit mine de faire demi-tour pour aller se c'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais fut vite rattrapée par Lexa qui la rejoignit en trois pas, avant qu'elle ne lui file entre des doigts. L'attrapant par l'épaule un peu rudement, elle la retourna et la força à la regarder, s'octroyant par la même occasion un regard assassin.

- **Laisse-moi en placer une avant de partir te cacher dans ton trou, Reyes, ça nous changera un peu,** fit-elle d'un ton dur qui eut le don de faire plisser les paupières de Raven, touchée dans sa fierté.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?** gronda la brune.

- **Qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de fuir dès que la situation te déplaît un peu trop.**

L'hispanique la jaugea, pinçant les lèvres de rage, mais finit par céder.

- **T'as cinq putain de minutes. Et après tu dégages.**

Lexa eut un rire nerveux.

- **Déjà, je ne dégagerai pas. J'ai une chambre au fond de ce couloir, donc c'est aussi chez moi ici, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et que ça te plaise ou non, je vais revenir vivre ici et retrouver mes habitudes, ma copine, ma caserne, mon appart et mes colocataires. Ma vie quoi.**

Raven ne répondis pas, se contentant de lui adresser des regards noirs par intermittence, jonglant entre le visage de Lexa et sa montre, pour comptabiliser puérilement le temps qu'elle lui avait accordé.

- **Ensuite, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant, une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais que je t'ai blessée en quittant l'institut, mais c'est comme ça et au lieu de m'enfoncer, tu devrais être heureuse pour moi, te féliciter que j'ai trouvé ma voix, même si elle n'est pas auprès de toi. Raven, bordel, écoutes moi au lieu de regarder ta saloperie de montre ! Ça fait une éternité que ça s'est passé toute cette histoire, et pourtant tu m'en veux encore, c'est incroyable comme tu peux être bornée et stupide quand tu t'y mets !**

Piquée au vif par l'invective de son amie, l'hispanique fit mine de répondre, mais Lexa la coupa derechef, n'ayant pas terminé de déballer ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- **Je n'en peux plus de tes enfantillages et de tes sautes d'humeur incessantes,** continua-t-elle dans sa lancée. **Je reviens après deux mois horribles, loin de tous les gens que j'aime, à me trainer dans le sable et à m'endormir à même le sol, et tout ce que j'ai en rentrant, c'est la même Raven qu'avant de partir, qui s'apitoie sur son sort et me tire une gueule monstre parce que j'ai osé partir. T'es pas le centre du monde !**

- **Tu as ce que tu mérites** , répliqua Raven, acide. **Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre sur la difficulté de ton petit séjour là-bas. T'es allée te mettre en danger et te foutre dans cette merde toute seule.**

 **-Alors c'est quoi ton putain de problème franchement ?**

 **-T'aurais très bien pu ne jamais revenir.**

- **Alors c'est de l'égoïsme mal placé, c'est ça ? T'avais juste peur que je me fasse tuer là-bas !**

- **Evidemment, abrutie !**

La mécanicienne avait craché ça comme une évidence, ahurie que son amie ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt. Lexa, elle, resta interdite un bon moment.

- **J'espère que t'as conscience d'avoir un grave problème émotionnel, Raven. Consultes, va voir un psy, je sais pas. T'es vraiment grave. Et tes problèmes relationnels n'excusent pas tout. Ce n'est pas en ayant une confiance quasi-nulle en ceux qui compte pour toi et en leur tournant le dos dans des tentatives de chantages affectifs que tu leur prouveras que tu les aime, justement. Tu ne peux pas non plus les empêcher de vivre leur vie ! C'est pathétique !**

Raven se dégagea vivement, comme si la poigne de Lexa autour de son poignet l'avait brûlée. Elle recula, et darda sur Lexa un regard déroutant d'intensité.

- **Tu sais très bien que je suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça ! Ma jambe en moins c'est rien comparé à cette incapacité d'exprimer ce que je ressens ! Je pensais que tu le savais !**

- **Mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu me rejettes en bloc** ! plaida la militaire, écartant les bras pour montrer son incompréhension. **Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas devin Reyes !**

- **J'avais peur, d'accord ! Peur que tu disparaisses alors que tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans cette merde ambulante qu'est le monde. Y'a que toi qui me connaisse vraiment. J'adore Clarke et Octavia, mais c'est pas comparable… Comment je ferais pour évoluer dans un monde où tu n'es plus là ?**

- **Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ! Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! Explique toi, je sais pas, fais quelque chose !**

- **J'ai fini par accepter que tu changes de voie professionnelle, mais je savais qu'un truc dans le genre de la mission au Nigéria allait arriver. Quand t'étais à la caserne, tu rentrais tous les soirs, je me disais que tout allait bien… Mais aller là-bas, c'était du suicide… Surtout que t'as pris la décision toute seule, sans faire attention aux autres, alors que tu connaissais les risques. Je conçois même pas que t'ai pu le faire.**

- **Mais c'est ma vie, Raven !** se scandalisa Lexa. **MA vie ! Vous avez un poids conséquent dans chacun des choix que je fais, mais il y en a certains où vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire. Clarke l'a compris, pourquoi pas toi ?**

- **Parce qu'elle t'aime aveuglément, qu'elle ferait tout pour t'arracher le moindre sourire,** fit Raven en ronchonnant. **Moi j'essaie d'être réaliste. A croire que j'ai été la seule à essayer de te retenir.**

- **Raven, tu avais autant de chance de te faire écraser sous un de tes tas de ferraille pourris que j'en ai eu de tomber dans une embuscade tendue par les tarés qui vivent là-bas.**

Ce fut au tour de l'hispanique de pouffer d'un rire froid, dénué de toute joie.

- **Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Lexa. Contrairement à ce que t'as l'air de penser, on est pas complètement débiles, on a vu les infos. De gros bombardements partout sur le Nigéria. Des prises d'otage, des guérillas un peu partout sur le territoire. Et toi qui ne répondais plus.**

- **Les communications ont été coupées et j'ai cassé mon téléphone…**

\- **Garde donc tes explications foireuses pour ceux qui voudront bien les écouter et les gober,** répliqua Raven, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin d'un geste de la main. **Mais ça ne prendra pas avec moi. On en reparlera quand tu daigneras me dire la vérité, mais pour l'instant, je suis tellement furax que je ne veux même pas savoir. Ton silence à la con là, ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de communications coupées ou de téléphone en panne. Débrouillarde comme tu es, t'aurais trouvé un moyen. J'y mettrais ma main à couper. Je me trompe ?**

Lexa se calma immédiatement, visiblement matée par ce venait de dire Raven. Il lui avait seulement fallut dix minutes d'engueulade pour se rendre compte qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Elle souffla, dépitée.

- **Pourquoi tu perce toujours à jour ce que je ne dis pas ?**

- **Parce que je te connais par cœur,** _ **idiota**_ **. Mais tu peux faire ce que tu veux, continuer de te voiler la face et mentir à tout le monde. Si ça te convient de vivre comme ça, soit, je me tairais. Mais je te demande juste une chose : ne mens pas à Clarke. Elle mérite de savoir.**

- **Ne parle pas à sa place.**

- **Je vais me gêner** , s'exclama la mécano. **C'est elle qui en a le plus bavé dernièrement, je refuse que dès ton retour tu te mettes à te moquer d'elle. Partir a déjà été une assez belle connerie.**

- **Et si elle n'est pas prête à entendre ce que je pourrais dire ?**

- **Cela voudrait dire que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Elle t'attend depuis le moment même où t'as grimpé dans ce maudit avion, et a passé tout son temps libre à chercher à avoir de tes nouvelles, s'est renseignée partout où elle a pu dès que tu as arrêté d'émettre. La mort de son père l'a abattue. Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien abandonné. Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui t'a empêchée d'être là dans le pire moment de sa vie.**

- **Je veux la protéger de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Mentalement, elle n'est pas prête…**

Raven se tut un temps, la regardant fixement, peu amène.

- **Elle a besoin de toi toute entière pour avancer, et certainement pas d'une version torturée par quelque chose que tu lui cache volontairement sous des prétextes débiles. Arrête de la prendre pour une petite chose fragile. T'as compris ?**

Lexa sentit ses poils se hérisser le ton accusateur de son amie ne lui avait pas du tout plu. Elle avait toujours l'impression de faire un pas en avant pour deux pas en arrière avec elle. Elle était fatiguée de l'entendre lui faire la morale.

- **Je ne suis pas une gamine, Reyes. Je sais ce qui est bon ou pas pour Clarke, c'est ma copine, et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi pour gérer la situation.**

\- **Si c'était vrai, on n'en serait pas là.**

- **Tu as des leçons à donner, Reyes ?** demanda Lexa, s'énervant pour de bon. **Très bien, à mon tour ! Comment se fait-il que j'ai retrouvé Clarke chez Harper, complètement saoule, à deux doigts de se faire fracasser la tête par votre ex-petit ami commun ? Où étais tu, toi qui a l'air de savoir si bien prendre soin d'elle, hum ?**

La colère de Raven retomba un peu, et un air soucieux passa sur son visage basané. Elle se tordit les mains, maugréant dans un espagnol impossible à comprendre.

- **Clarke chez Harper, je n'aurais pas pensé… mais elle ne sortait plus du tout… et Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ?**

- **L'équipe fêtait le tournoi estival inter-universités. Et il a profité de l'occase pour essayer de la convaincre de revenir avec lui, selon ses méthodes.**

- **Alors c'était ça, son visage…** marmonna l'autre.

- **Exactement. Il lui a frappé dessus, et je suis arrivée à temps pour lui mettre la déculottée de l'année. Néanmoins, je vais te poser une question : toi, t'étais où à ce moment là?**

Raven resta interdite, l'air mal à l'aise.

- **Tu vois ! Tu me fais la morale sur mon absence, mais pour excuse, j'étais à dix heures d'avion, perdue dans le désert. Et toi, à peine trente-cinq minutes de voiture, en train de faire mumuse sur le nouveau joujou de ton père. Ne t'avais-je pourtant pas demandé de veiller sur elle juste avant que je m'en aille ?**

- **Je l'ai fait !** explosa l'hispanique.

- **Tu l'as fait le premier mois, visiblement** , siffla Lexa. **Et quand elle a eu besoin de toi malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, tu n'as pas su. Tu ne l'as pas protégée et ça aurait pu la mener à sa perte. Pourtant, je ne t'en veux pas, parce que je sais que tu as au moins essayé, et parce que je t'aime. Maintenant, garde tes leçons, s'il-te-plait. J'ai passé l'âge.**

Elle laissa planer un temps de silence, puis termina :

- **C'est à ton tour de grandir.**

Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, le brun noisette de Raven se perdant dans le vert perçant de Lexa. Aucune d'elles ne savaient réellement comment réagir, étant maintenant toutes les deux en colère. Ce fut finalement la mécanicienne qui débloqua la situation, grondant de dépit. Elle rompit le contact visuel avec son amie et tourna sur elle-même en claudiquant. Sans la regarder de nouveau, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Lexa seule dans le salon.

La jeune fille la suivit du coin de l'œil, puis se pinça l'arête du nez, éreintée. Beaucoup de choses désagréables mais nécessaires avaient été dites, et pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils, le temps de se calmer un peu. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour se dépêtrer du cas Raven, et cela lui semblait de plus en plus insurmontable. Elle ne comprenait plus ses réactions, même en les tournant dans tous les sens, et elle en avait plus qu'assez. Raven avait beau être l'une des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle n'arrivait plus à prendre sur elle pour essayer d'améliorer les choses. Elle se demandait même si cela valait le coup de faire des efforts si elle était la seule à s'en préoccuper.

Prostrée sur son perchoir, elle faillit ne pas entendre les bruits de voix provenant du couloir. Elle tendit l'oreille Raven s'étant enfermée à double tour, elle en déduisit que c'était plutôt Octavia et Clarke qui sortaient de la salle de bain.

Elle se leva lestement, et traversa le salon d'un pas lent, débouchant sur le couloir déjà vide. Elle passa devant la porte close de Raven, puis devant celle entrebâillée menant à la chambre d'Octavia. En face se trouvait la salle de bain, désormais plongée dans le noir, ainsi qu'une porte marqué d'un symbole circulaire radioactif. Malgré son énervement passager et sa fatigue, elle sourit légèrement. Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur la poignée et ouvrit, faisant légèrement grincer les gonds. Elle pénétra alors dans une pièce sobre, sans fioritures. Un lit double, un bureau fait main, une guitare folk abandonnée sur son pied. C'était sa chambre, et elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Elle fit quelques pas, se postant sur un tapis pelucheux. Elle remarqua alors que ses draps étaient froissés, comme si quelqu'un s'était décemment jeté dessus; un oreiller manquait aussi à l'appel. Se tournant vers le dressing, elle le trouva en partie ouvert. Se souvenant par elle ne savait quel processus de l'état exact dans lequel elle l'avait laissé, elle comptabilisa l'absence de quelques habits, et notamment celle d'un petit haut blanc. Elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était autre que le tee-shirt que portait Clarke ce soir-là. La blonde avait donc dû piocher dans ses affaires, sûrement à la recherche d'un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle. Contrairement à d'autres, qui auraient pu trouver cette attitude intrusive, Lexa s'attendrit, et son envie d'aller la retrouver augmenta d'un cran. Elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher son sac de voyage, laissé à l'abandon par Octavia dans sa propre chambre, sûrement dans l'optique de cacher le retour de la militaire un maximum de temps à Raven. Elle le déposa dans un coin, puis alla chercher dans ses étagères de quoi se changer. Elle enleva ses chaussures, les posant à l'entrée, puis troqua sa chemise et son pantalon pour un short et un débardeur sombre.

Avant de sortir pour rejoindre Clarke, elle s'arrêta devant le miroir occupant l'une des portes de la penderie. Elle souleva alors son haut, regardant son ventre. Elle était un peu rouge là où l'avait frappé Finn, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas, avisant plutôt le gros pansement qui cachait une bonne partie de son flanc. Elle se réjouit de ne presque rien sentir lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur le rebord, testant la sensibilité de sa peau à travers la compresse invisible sous ses habits. Néanmoins, à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du centre, de légères piques douloureuses naquirent, signe que les médicaments commençaient à ne plus faire effet. Grommelant, elle lâcha le débardeur qui retomba sur son bas de pyjama, puis se dirigea vers son sac.

Elle l'ouvrit sur le côté, sortant une petite boîte blanche à moitié pleine. Faisant sauter le capuchon avec son pouce, elle fit tomber un comprimé dans sa main, avant de se raviser. Il était hors de question que la douleur et les cauchemars ne la réveillent, surtout si elle passait la nuit près de Clarke. Elle tergiversa donc, mais finit par céder, en avalant finalement trois au lieu d'un seul, malgré les nombreuses recommandations de l'infirmier militaire qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Néanmoins, elle se foutait comme il faut des conséquences.

Elle avait déjà vu bien pire.

* * *

 **Bon vendredi à tous et toutes !**

 **Voici la partie 2 reprise, avec un bonus de 150 mots par rapport à la première version. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le partie 3 ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **No'.**


	3. PARTIE 3

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE TROIS**

* * *

Suggestion de musique pendant la lecture :

Banks - _Someone new_ (remix Yamill)

* * *

 **"L'amour plutôt que la guerre, des fleurs plutôt que des bombes." Marie-Claire Blais.**

* * *

Lorsque Lexa se glissa dans le couloir désormais plongé dans la pénombre, ses pieds nus firent légèrement craquer le vieux parquet, ce qui provoqua un étirement de ses lèvres en un léger sourire. Elle avait oublié que la latte sur laquelle elle était actuellement appuyée, un peu moins enfoncée que les autres, était de nature bruyante, la trahissant souvent quand elle rejoignait Clarke au beau milieu de la nuit. Voilà des mois qu'elle se promettait d'y mettre un clou pour la faire taire définitivement ; elle se faisait la remarque à chaque fois que Raven et Octavia les accueillaient le lendemain matin, à coups de regards et de sous-entendus plutôt dérangeants.

Elle se décala un peu pour ne pas faire plus de bruit, puis avisa le couloir comme si c'était un véritable parcours du combattant, relevant mentalement tous les endroits qui pourraient se révéler être des potentiels obstacles sonores. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle allait rejoindre Clarke cette nuit-ci, alors ce repérage, elle le faisait surtout par plaisir de retrouver ce petit chemin nocturne qu'elle avait emprunté au moins une bonne centaine de fois, sans compter les soirs où elles se couchaient en même temps, ou lorsque c'était la jolie blonde qui venait se glisser dans son lit à elle, bien que ce soit plus rare, puisqu'elle partait dormir en général bien plus tôt qu'elle. Quand bien même, Lexa soupçonnait Clarke de jouer à ce petit jeu les nuits où elle la rejoignait, quand elle rentrait dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, toute guillerette et fière de ne pas s'être faite repérée. Aussi, Lexa se sentait beaucoup moins immature de se prêter à cet espèce de rituel. Et puis, elle avait besoin de décompresser, et, pour ça, tous les moyens étaient bons.

Un sourire mutin toujours plaqué sur le visage, la jeune militaire sélectionna minutieusement chacun des endroits où elle poserait le pied, telle une aventurière du dimanche. En sept pas, ça pouvait être réglé. Elle s'apprêta à s'élancer pour faire la dizaine de mètres la séparant de son amante, lorsque son œil de lynx fut irrésistiblement attiré par le pan de mur faisant, et ce depuis toujours, face à sa chambre.

Et étonnamment, ça lui coupa tout son élan.

A priori, cette cloison n'avait rien d'intéressant. La peinture blanc cassé commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue par endroits, mais n'en était pas encore au point de décrépir; les boiseries faisant la jointure avec les planches du sol, quant à elles, étaient légèrement recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de poussière, signe que la dernière personne en charge du ménage l'avait vraisemblablement fait à reculons. En conclusion, ce pauvre mur était d'une banalité terrible, et tirait sa seule originalité du cadre qui y était pendu.

Astucieusement accroché à une vis au niveau du regard, à peu près centré entre les portes d'Octavia et Raven, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas le louper, il présentait l'agrandissement en format A4 horizontal d'une photo haute en couleur, qui jurait avec la pâleur du mur. On y voyait les quatre colocataires se serrant par la taille, riant aux éclats sur une plage ensoleillée, quelques années auparavant. La jeune militaire fixa l'image avec intérêt, quelque peu interdite. Elle adorait ce cliché ; il faisait même parti des rares qu'elle ait emporté avec elle au Nigéria, dans le double fond de son sac de toile. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intriguée en le regardant, comme perturbée par quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit deux pas de plus en avant et se retrouva le nez à quelques centimètres de la vitre de protection, derrière laquelle se trouvaient son propre visage, rayonnant, entouré de ceux de ses amies. Elles devaient avoir entre 16 et 17ans, et chacune d'elles arborait un sourire grandiose et empli de joie pure et simple, où quelque chose de juvénile semblait encore s'accrocher. Lexa passa deux doigts sur la vitre, se rappelant comme si c'était hier de cette magnifique journée de plage. Elle se revoyait presque entourer de son bras le cou de sa meilleure amie d'un côté, tandis que de l'autre main, elle tenait distraitement la hanche de Clarke, avec qui elle ne sortait pourtant pas encore. A l'époque, la blonde n'était même pas encore avec Finn, même si le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à tourner autour de Raven et elle. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé depuis ; il était facile de remarquer que la jeune mécano avait encore sa jambe ainsi qu'un appareil dentaire, qu'Octavia arborait une frange douteuse tombant sur ses beaux yeux gris, et qu'elle-même, Lexa, n'avait pas encore le bras tatoué. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'en réalité, cette photo lui faisait presque plus l'effet d'un témoignage du temps passé que d'un souvenir de vacances, que Bellamy avait réussi à capturer de justesse sur son appareil fétiche.

Son esprit tiquait toujours, ses yeux verts émeraude faisant des navettes ininterrompues entre chacune des quatre silhouettes présentes sur l'image, cherchant activement ce quelque chose qui la perturbait tant. Agacée, elle finit par prendre un peu de recul, et ce ne fut qu'en regardant une vue d'ensemble du couloir tout entier qu'elle eut enfin un éclair de lucidité. Lexa était connue pour avoir une mémoire visuelle hors pair; ses amies s'amusaient à dire qu'elle devait forcément avoir une puce informatique greffée quelque part dans la tête, qui enregistrait et répertoriait tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle était donc capable de retenir n'importe quoi et n'importe quand, avec une facilité déconcertante : cette faculté lui avait fortement servi à l'école, lui évitant de trop travailler pour s'en sortir, et plus tard dans son parcours à l'armée, où elle en devenait carrément redoutable.

Aussi, elle connaissait l'appartement et sa décoration par cœur : de la cuisine ouverte à l'immense salle de bain, des fauteuils dépareillés du salon aux livres de la bibliothèque, des lattes grinçantes semant leurs embûches sournoises dans le couloir du coin nuit à l'ampoule clignotante du placard de l'entrée, rien n'avait de secret pour elle. Puis la tâche était grandement simplifiée par les autres occupantes; bien que l'hispanique soit réputée bordélique, les deux autres compensaient en se montrant méticuleuses et bien organisées. Ainsi, chaque disque, chaque tableau, chaque tabouret des parties communes avait sa place attitrée, ce qui limitait grandement le bazar et évitait des heures de recherches infructueuses. Chacune ayant son espace personnel où elles pouvaient faire à leur guise, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour maintenir un certain ordre dans les pièces qu'elles partageaient.

Tout ça pour dire que ce cadre joliment suspendu à ce cher et insignifiant pan de mur n'avait tout bonnement rien à faire là, et c'était ça qui était venu titiller son esprit. Elle était persuadée de toujours y avoir vu une peinture en acrylique dans les tons bleus et verts, rappelant les rideaux vintages pendant à la fenêtre en bout de couloir, représentant une étude déstructurée et stylisée de l'Arche, la statue emblématique du centre de Polis devant laquelle la Ford d'Octavia était passée, pas plus tard que le soir même.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?** murmura Lexa, suspicieuse.

La dernière fois qu'elles avaient modifié la décoration, il avait été question de remplacer le poster Star Wars du salon appartenant à Raven par une magnifique toile tendue représentant Manhattan de nuit, rapportée par Octavia à son retour de New York, où elle était partie en voyage avec Lincoln, rien que tous les deux, en amoureux. Ce jour-là, elles avaient d'ailleurs frôlé l'état de crise; seule l'hispanique voyait d'un mauvais œil les buildings de la jeune Blake, contrairement à ses amies face auxquelles elle avait dû plier et remballer ses Stormstroopers. Néanmoins, fidèle à elle-même, elle avait fait sa petite cheftaine, édictant dans un espagnol expéditif la règle de vie comme quoi il était désormais obligatoire de se concerter avant de changer quoi que ce soit dans l'appartement, ce à quoi les autres filles avait fini par céder. C'en était suivi un véritable pugilat, durant lequel des alliances entre elles s'étaient formées pour virer des parties communes ce qui ne leur plaisait pas. Clarke avait dû enlever un nu qu'elle exposait dans l'entrée, Octavia sa collection de 27 dessous de verres à l'effigie de 27 marques de bières différentes d'au-dessus de la télé, et Lexa sa vieille crosse de hockey accrochée le long du bar.

Depuis cette guérilla, toutes avaient été à cheval de cette stupide règle. Aussi, Lexa se sentait puérilement vexée de ne pas avoir été consultée pour ce changement, aussi infime soit-il, même si elle était de l'autre côté du monde quand il avait eu lieu.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées en entendant un rire étouffé, suivi de quelques éclats de voix. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle : si la porte de Raven était restée hermétique depuis qu'elle y était entrée en rogne, il y avait encore de la lumière sous celle de Clarke. Reyes avait beau être un monceau de bizarreries, elle n'en était pas encore arrivée au stade de parler toute seule, et encore moins enfermée dans le noir complet. Elle en déduisit donc que, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Octavia n'était toujours pas couchée, et qu'elle était restée tenir compagnie à Clarke après l'avoir soignée.

Lexa expira longuement avant de faire marche arrière sur la pointe des pieds et de retourner dans sa chambre. Bien qu'elle ait une envie folle de s'allonger aux côtés de la jolie blonde et de dormir en la serrant contre son cœur, elle préféra laisser encore un peu de temps à Octavia. Certes, Clarke lui avait horriblement manqué et il lui tardait de la retrouver, mais elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette situation. Octavia avait également souffert de son absence, alors ne pas couper les deux meilleures amies dans ce rapprochement lui paraissait important. Et puis, par la même occasion, elle avait l'impression de renvoyer l'ascenseur à la jeune Blake, qui avait provoqué tant bien que mal la nécessaire confrontation entre Raven et elle, sans laquelle aucune amélioration ne pourrait avoir lieu.

Pensive, elle s'assit sur son lit, caressant distraitement du bout des doigts le drap désormais froissé. Dans l'espoir de se détendre un peu, elle fit rouler ses épaules engourdies par les heures d'avion, mais tira rapidement la conclusion que seule une bonne douche chaude pouvait y remédier. Bénissant cette idée, elle bondit presque du matelas et se mit à fouiller dans son sac de voyage. Elle sortit de parmi ses treillis kaki de quoi se laver, puis fila à la salle de bain à pas de loup.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'y enferma à double tour, puis alluma la lumière en remontant l'interrupteur qu'elle trouva à tâtons, quelque part sur sa gauche. Un à un, les spots colorés surmontant le miroir au-dessus de l'évier s'allumèrent, illuminant la pièce d'un halo délicieux qui fit soupirer d'aise la jeune femme. Elle avait ressenti la même chose en se garant devant l'immeuble, puis en pénétrant successivement dans l'appartement et dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas du genre sentimentale et très loin d'être fleur bleue pourtant, un rien la ravissait quand elle redécouvrait sa vie d'avant le Nigéria. Tous ces gestes, toutes ces odeurs, ces jeux d'ombre sur les murs, elle prenait plaisir à les reconnaître et à se les réapproprier, signe que son retour était concret, et qu'elle laissait derrière elle de nombreuses choses auxquelles elle ne voulait plus penser.

Elle se planta devant le lavabo blanc sans même se regarder dans le miroir le surplombant, puis ôta son débardeur. Ouvrant mécaniquement sa trousse de toilette, elle en sortit de quoi recouvrir le pansement qui lui cachait le flan. Un fois que la bande de plastique conçue exprès fut en place, afin de protéger le tissu de l'eau et des vapeurs, elle se déshabilla entièrement et entra dans la douche jouxtant la baignoire, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les premières gouttes qui s'échappèrent du pommeau accroché au plafond lui firent l'effet d'un fin filet de pluie fraîche, avant que l'eau ne finisse par se réchauffer et que le débit ne se stabilise. Offrant son visage au jet, elle perdit bientôt la notion du temps, appréciant simplement la sensation du liquide pur et cristallin dégringolant sur elle, la rassérénant et relâchant enfin ses muscles fatigués. Ce fut un bonheur simple et tranquille, sans fioritures, entouré d'une chaleur douce et des senteurs presque oubliées des shampoings et savons qu'elle n'avait pas pu amener avec elle.

Elle eut soudain l'impression de ne plus être partie. De ne jamais avoir quitté sa caserne, et d'avoir passé l'été à Polis avec ses amies, entre fêtes estudiantines, concerts estivaux et semaines à la mer, sans oublier de précieuses virées en moto, rien que sa compagne et elle, aux quatre coins du pays. Cela lui fut si facile à imaginer, si proche du réel, qu'elle eut terriblement envie d'y croire. Elle n'aurait ainsi manqué à aucun de ses devoirs, aurait pu empêcher leur groupe de se disloquer et soutenu Clarke dans l'épreuve terrible qu'elle avait dû traverser sans elle. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple et plus sain, pour elle-même et pour tout son entourage. Elle aurait préféré que cela se passe ainsi, du plus profond d'elle-même. Aussi, elle se laissa bercer par cette illusion, encensant son esprit de ces sensations pour en panser la culpabilité qui l'étreignait. C'était terriblement bon, de ne plus de sentir coupable, de ne plus regretter, même l'espace d'un instant.

Et cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps, si sa main n'était pas passée distraitement sur ses côtes pour les débarrasser de la mousse parfumée au lilas qui s'y trouvait. Le contact désagréable du plastique protégeant sa blessure sous ses doigts fins la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se berce dans ce mirage, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait assumer ses choix, c'était son devoir. Et même avec toute sa volonté, elle ne pouvait effacer ce qui s'était passé là-bas, dans ce pays déchiré, ni ce que son absence avait causé. Les souvenirs l'envahirent d'un coup, sans qu'elle puisse lutter. Des flashs mémoriaux agressifs se mirent à bombarder sa rétine, et elle se retrouva propulsée une trentaine de jours auparavant.

 _... Des hurlements barbares lui vrillent les oreilles, à peine couverts par des tirs à la mitraillette, qui, rafale par rafale, se rapprochent de plus en plus de leur position. Des ordres fusent dans tous les sens. Elle n'en comprend pas la moitié, panique, mais continue de progresser, suivant son coéquipier sans le perdre de vue..._

Elle rouvrit les yeux, momentanément aveuglée, cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, qui semblait revivre les événements sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Mais elle n'eut aucune emprise et n'eut d'autre choix que de subir.

 _...Deux soldats tombent à quelques mètres d'elle et ne se relèvent pas. L'un hurle à la mort, tandis que l'autre ne bouge plus, une fleur de sang se dessinant sur sa poitrine. Il est pourtant impensable d'aller les chercher. Ça sent la mort et la boue colle aux vêtements, rendant l'avancée presque impossible. Elle souffre, et c'est presque plus mental que physique. Ils n'avaient pas été préparés à ça. Jamais..._

Une douleur sourde vint la faire plier en deux. Elle se vit obligée de s'asseoir dans le fond carrelé de la douche, se retenant de justesse aux parois pour ne pas s'écrouler, à la merci totale de ces films destructeurs défilant dans sa mémoire.

 _...Soudain, une explosion trop proche les cloue tous au sol. Elle a le temps d'entendre son voisin prier avant que tout ne devienne noir. Elle a bien envie de faire pareil, mais elle ne croit en rien. Quelle entité supérieure pourrait autoriser ce qui était en train de se passer ? Le bruit autour d'elle ne cesse pas. Il continue de bourdonner inlassablement dans sa tête, à la manière d'une moquerie sadique qui ne s'arrête jamais. Elle sent à peine quand on l'empoigne sans ménagement par les lanières de son sac à dos. Elle voudrait lutter, se relever, faire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouve plus la force. Tout ce qu'elle est capable de comprendre, c'est le vrombissement sourd dans ses tympans. C'est la guerre lui crie dessus..._

Les images et sensations s'incrustaient d'elles-mêmes, défilant les unes après les autres, et elle n'y pouvait plus rien. Elle n'était plus qu'une marionnette pendue dans un théâtre des horreurs.

 _...Quand elle reprend à peine connaissance, ses mains sont liées, et la salle qu'elle découvre autour d'elle est sombre, sale et sens le désespoir. Elle referme les paupières aussi sec, pour ne pas être remarquée. Néanmoins, elle a le temps de voir qu'elle n'est pas seule. Beaucoup d'autres militaires sont là. Elle ne voit pas Aiden, mais reconnait Echo, Roan et d'autres de son régiment. Et il y a des inconnus. L'un d'eux pose des questions dans une langue qu'elle comprend mais qui sonne étrangère à son oreille. Quand personne ne lui répond, il pointe un vieux revolver sur l'un d'eux et tire sans ménagement. Elle comprend alors que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'interrogatoire. Ils sont tous perdus..._

Elle ré-entendit les coups de feu comme s'ils avaient été tirés là, dans la salle de bain, à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Par réflexe, elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, et comprima sa tête, dans l'espoir futile que tout cela finisse par prendre fin.

 _...Elle a perdu la notion du temps qui passe. Elle sait juste que l'inconnu a déjà tiré six fois parce que personne ne parle. Trois de ses coéquipiers ne rentrerant jamais chez eux. Elle ne se voile pas la face, et sait qu'elle y passera inévitablement. Alors, elle se laisse dériver et se prend à rêver de Polis et de son bel ange blond, qui s'agenouille près d'elle et embrasse ses joues sales, pour lui insuffler du courage et gommer la peur qui lui comprime les poumons. Clarke est là, assise à côté d'elle dans la boue. Elle porte un tablier de peinture, ses cheveux sont retenus par un pinceau et l'une de ses joues et barbouillée de vert et de jaune. Elle a l'air réelle, et lui adresse des regards profonds qui ne dévient pas, de ceux qui disent « sois forte » et « je t'aime » à la fois. Lexa pourrait tout affronter pour son visage, et pourtant, elle ne se sent plus capable de rien. Elle a tant besoin d'elle. Des larmes de frustration coulent sur ses joues malgré elle. Et elle est repérée par l'un des tortionnaires, qui vient l'empoigner par le col. Ça y est, son tour vient, et tout ce qu'elle aimerait, c'est que Clarke l'enlace délicatement et l'emmène loin d'ici..._

A bout de souffle, Lexa se redressa difficilement, collant son dos à la vitre derrière elle. Ses pleurs abondants et incontrôlés se mêlaient à l'eau qui continuait de se déverser sur elle. Elle étouffait, cherchant de l'air entre hoquet et tremblements, incapable de dissocier la réalité des souvenirs qui assaillaient encore son esprit ; elle était en pleine crise de panique.

Dans l'espoir que bouger et s'échapper de la cabine gommerait son angoisse mordante, elle se leva précipitamment, peut-être trop. Sa vision se voila elle prit peur, pensant être à nouveau assaillie d'images, et se retint de justesse au levier contrôlant la température de l'eau. Sans trop réfléchir, elle l'actionna à fond du côté bleu, et frissonna violemment lorsque la douche passa en quelques secondes du chaud au froid mordant. Elle appuya ses deux mains contre le mur, l'eau soudainement glacée dégoulinant sur son corps fébrile. Le choc de température eut pour effet de stopper net sa peur et l'empêcha de repartir dans ses délires, l'ancrant dans la réalité de manière brutale mais efficace. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, laissant son cœur ralentir, et lorsqu'elle ne put plus supporter les frémissements, elle se força à s'ébrouer en coupant le jet d'un geste sec, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle s'extirpa du bac à douche en s'enroulant dans une grande serviette, provoquant un nuage de buée lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte coulissante, puis s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, pour ne pas tenter le diable en restant debout sur ses jambes. Elle se sécha mécaniquement, l'air complètement ailleurs, tâchant de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Bien vite, elle abandonna et s'attaqua plutôt à tresser savamment ses cheveux. C'était une de ses méthodes pour arrêter de trop cogiter. Entremêlant ses longues mèches ensembles, les réunissant et les déliant par intermittence, elle arrivait à se vider la tête. C'était une manière comme une autre pour reprendre le contrôle. Et, bientôt, elle fut de nouveau complètement maîtresse d'elle-même.

Au bout d'un temps, elle laissa ses cheveux arrangés pendre sur son épaule gauche, et se rhabilla de son pyjama, veillant à ce que le pansement ne soit pas visible. Ensuite, elle rangea soigneusement ses affaires sur le coin d'étagère lui étant attitré, planquant au fond de son sac de toilette sa protection en plastique. S'assurant que personne n'irait fouiller dedans en posant sur le dessus des serviettes hygiéniques non utilisées, elle sortit finalement en silence de la salle de bain, encore un peu troublée, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

Elle tenta d'être discrète, mais ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de surprise lorsqu'une main qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir se posa sur son avant-bras. Par réflexe, elle retira vivement son membre et s'écarta, agressée par ce touché intempestif. Si les vapeurs s'échappant de derrière elle ne lui avait rappelé qu'elle était chez elle, à la maison, elle aurait certainement mis une droite à la personne qui venait de s'approcher, simplement par instinct de survie. A l'armée, elle était toujours sur ses gardes, et n'hésitait jamais à se défendre. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure, surtout après la crise perturbante qu'elle venait de subir.

La personne imprudente qui venait se surgir à l'improviste n'était autre qu'Octavia, qui désormais la dévisageait. Elle était restée plantée au beau milieu du couloir, en retrait, les mains levées en guise de reddition, dans son tee-shirt trop grand où le chat de Chester souriait malicieusement.

- **Je t'ai fait peur ?** murmura-t-elle, penaude.

Lexa calma tant bien que mal son cœur qui était repartit en hyperventilation, puis se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête en guise de réponse, expirant pour se reprendre.

- **Je suis désolée,** poursuivit la jeune Blake avec une moue.

 **-C'est rien,** répondit simplement Lexa.

 **-Ok... Hum… je voulais savoir… tu vas te coucher là tout de suite ?**

- **Euh… c'était l'idée oui. Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce-que Blondie s'est écroulée comme une masse et que… je n'ai pas tellement envie d'aller dormir maintenant.**

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent. Lexa savait pertinemment ce qu'allait lui demander son amie, elle le voyait venir gros comme une maison. Octavia était connue pour avoir un cycle de sommeil complètement déréglé. Et là, elle allait expressément lui demander de veiller un peu avec elle. Lexa ne savait pas si elle était vraiment opérationnelle pour lui tenir compagnie, étant donné son état. Mais peut-être qu'un peu de temps passé avec elle pouvait lui apaiser l'esprit, de façon à ce qu'elle soit complètement calmée lorsqu'elle rejoindrait enfin Clarke…

- **T'as encore des insomnies ?** finit-elle par demander platement.

- **Ouai** , soupira la jeune Blake en haussant les épaules. **Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant si on peut dire ça comme ça. Les temps sont compliqués. Il faut croire que je réfléchis trop.**

- **Et tu espérais que, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, j'accepte de te tenir compagnie un petit moment, c'est ça ?**

- **S'il-te-plait ?** fit Octavia avec un sourire, confirmant ce à quoi Lexa s'attendait. **Allez Lex', pas longtemps, dès que tu baille un tant soit peu, je te laisse la rejoindre… Elle dort à poing fermé.**

- **Mais j'aimerai bien l'avoir près de moi, je ne sais pas si tu comprends…**

- **Je comprends Lex… Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste, mais tu m'as manquée à moi aussi… Puis tu ne seras pas loin en plus, franchement le salon, par rapport à Lagos ou je ne sais où…**

La jeune militaire eut une grimace en entendant le nom de la capitale Nigérienne, repensant une fraction de seconde à ce qui s'était passé sous la douche. L'autre brune pinça les lèvres, se rendant compte d'avoir possiblement dit une bêtise. Elle adressa de ce fait une autre œillade désolée à Lexa, qui la balaya d'un revers de la main, avant de quitter le couloir, l'air d'avoir capitulé. Un peu soulagée, Octavia lui emboîta le pas, fermant négligemment derrière elle la porte séparant les chambres du reste de l'appartement.

Les deux amies s'assirent d'un commun accord au bar, Octavia s'activant sans bouger de son tabouret pour enclencher la bouilloire et préparer deux tasses, tandis que Lexa, parfaitement coordonnée, fouillait déjà leur boîte à thé. Elle dégota pour la jeune Blake un tilleul-camomille, tandis qu'elle se réservait un des derniers sachets à la cannelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, chacune d'elles serrait dans leurs mains leurs boissons fumantes, infusées et sucrées selon leur bon vouloir.

- **Tu te rends compte qu'on boit du thé en plein mois d'Août comme si c'était tout à fait normal ?** finit par dire Octavia, en soufflant sur les volutes de vapeur qui s'échappaient de son mug bleu à l'effigie de Cookie Monster.

- **Les Touaregs boivent du thé en permanence, et pourtant ils vivent en plein désert. Y'a pas d'horaires ou de dates pour ça,** commenta Lexa en trempant les lèvres dans le sien, qui appartenait vraisemblablement à Clarke, puisque qu'il représentait une copie de la Nuit Etoilée de Van Gogh. **Et puis, c'est beaucoup plus sain que le café ou le chocolat au lait.**

Octavia hocha longuement la tête, avant de se décider à enfin boire une gorgée. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta vite, fronçant le nez et tirant la langue, puis darda sur Lexa un regard sceptique.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc dégoutant ? Quel sachet t'as choisi ?**

- **Quelque chose qui te fera du bien, O'. Et qui t'apaisera avec un peu de chance… même si j'en doute fortement vu ton état.**

La jeune pompier se pencha au-dessus du bar pour aller récupérer le sachet que son amie avait laissé tomber. Elle tâtonna à l'aveuglette sur le plan de travail quelques secondes, puis finit par mettre la main dessus avec un petit cri victorieux. Elle se rassit correctement et lorgna le parfum, avant de presque se décrocher la mâchoire.

- **Tilleul-camomille, sérieux Lexa ? Pourquoi ne pas me faire un grog, un massage des pieds et une bouillotte tant que tu y es ?**

Elle roula le sachet en papier en une boulette et la lança sur Lexa d'une pichenette. L'ayant vu venir, la jeune fille se pencha, si bien que le mini projectile ne la frôla même pas et alla atterrir sur le tapis, un peu plus loin, au grand dam d'Octavia.

- **Pff, toi et tes réflexes de militaire à la con…** marmonna la jeune Blake.

- **Tais-toi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Reyes se plaindre.**

- **Que veux tu, elle déteint sur moi,** rigola Octavia en sentant derechef sa tasse, avant de la repousser loin d'elle. **A ce propos… Tout à l'heure, je suppose que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ?**

 **-Tu supposes bien,** soupira Lexa. **Elle me fatigue.**

- **Message reçu, sujet sensible** , répondit Octavia en changeant de sujet. **En tout cas, pas question que je boive ce machin pour grand-mère gâteuse. Il n'y a que Clarke pour apprécier un truc aussi fade !**

- **Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait adoré ce que tu viens de dire, mais passons. Allez, arrêtes de chouiner deux minutes, c'est bon pour ce que tu as. Dormir moins de cinq heures par nuit c'est carrément mauvais pour ton corps, tu vas finir par te flinguer.**

- **Cinq heures ? C'est une grande nuit ça, cinq heures.**

Lexa posa un peu brusquement sa tasse sur le comptoir, faisant gicler quelques gouttelettes un peu partout autour d'elle, puis se redressa pour faire face à son amie, en plissant les yeux.

- **Tu dors moins que ça ?**

- **Ça m'arrive oui,** répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- **Je ne vais pas te faire la morale, O', parce que je suis mal placée pour faire des commentaires vu les nuits qu'on passe parfois à l'armée. Néanmoins, j'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est grave de se reposer aussi peu.**

- **Ouai, je suis au courant.**

- **Ça fait longtemps que ça dure ?**

- **Depuis un bon moment, tu le sais. Mais ça s'est accentué depuis l'accident de Jake, dans ces eaux-là,** souffla la brunette.

- **Un mois que tu ne dors pas ou presque ?** murmura Lexa, interdite.

- **J'ai tout essayé franchement ! La relaxation, le sport, les documentaires à la con à la télé, la lecture de trucs barbants, l'alcool fort, et mêmes les somnifères. J'ai arrêté les écrans avant d'aller me coucher, j'ai essayé de manger plus sainement et d'aller au lit tôt… Rien n'a fonctionné.**

Octavia regarda la mine de Lexa se décomposer avec une pointe d'amusement.

- **Hey, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un alien, Lex'. Pour l'instant tout à peu près bien, je tiens le coup. J'ai juste des coups de mou de temps en temps, je fais des siestes pour y remédier. Et le maquillage fait des merveilles tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis toujours aussi belle et fraiche que d'habitude.**

- **La question n'est pas là, tu le sais.**

La jeune Blake ignora la pique.

- **Mine de rien, ne pas dormir, ça libère plein de temps libre. J'ai eu le temps de terminer toutes mes séries, et j'ai même pu me regarder tous les épisodes de Game Of Thrones sans avoir Reyes dans les pattes pour tout me spoiler. Ça a vraiment un côté pratique.**

- **Tu devrais peut-être voir un spécialiste,** expira Lexa, sérieuse.

- **Et tu voudrais que je lui dise quoi, hein ?!**

Les yeux verts de la militaire s'arrondirent, tant elle fut surprise par le ton sec et la soudaine animosité de son amie, qui s'était subitement emportée.

- **Je me vois mal me pointer chez lui comme une fleur pour lui raconter que je n'arrive pas à dormir parce que ma famille se disloque et que j'ai peur que tout s'écroule d'un coup.**

Elle marqua une pause, hésitant à dire la suite de ce qui lui mordait la langue. Mais finalement, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vida son sac sur une Lexa qui resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- **Que dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois un encart dans le journal signalant ta disparition sous les bombes de chez pas où, ou Clarke qui se suicide parce que la pression est trop forte autour d'elle, ou Raven et Lincoln qui se tirent et me laissent toute seule. Franchement, y'a des gens qui sont plus dans la galère que moi.**

Au fur et à mesure de son monologue, la colère qui l'avait soudainement prise avait éclaté en mille morceaux, laissant poindre une tristesse difficile à dissimuler. Les yeux gris d'Octavia s'étaient légèrement voilés, prenant une teinte orageuse, et sa voix pourtant si assurée usuellement, s'était fendillée, cachant un sanglot avec difficulté. Lexa abandonna sa tasse de thé et alla prendre les mains tremblantes de la jeune pompier dans les siennes, qui les serra en retour, se raccrochant à ce contact.

- **J'suis désolée de te soûler avec ça,** murmura Octavia. **Je suis sûre que ça doit te paraître dérisoire comme angoisses après ce que t'as pu vivre là-bas.**

- **Tu ne me soûle pas. Si ça fait un mois que tu ressasse ça dans ton coin, il fallait bien que ça sorte… Qu'en a dit Lincoln ?**

- **Il n'est pas vraiment au courant…**

- **Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?**

- **Il sait que je dors mal, mais que ça s'est aggravé par contre… Non,** répondit Octavia dans un souffle, avant de reprendre, devant les sourcils froncés de son amie. **Il est assez pris et stressé en ce moment, on ne passe pas trop de temps ensemble. Il a d'autres chats à fouetter avec les gardes de nuit, son boulot avec ses supérieurs chiants... Je ne veux pas l'emmerder avec mes gamineries…**

- **En tant que cousine de Lincoln Martins, ta phrase n'a aucun sens, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Comme si s'inquiéter pour toi était une perte de temps… Et ce ne sont pas des gamineries, Octavia. C'est ta manière d'extérioriser ce qui se passe dans ta tête.**

La jeune fille renifla pour seule réponse, faisant la moue.

- **Franchement O', Link tient à toi comme à la prunelle de ses yeux ! Si quelque chose ne va pas et que tu as besoin de lui, il faut que tu lui en parles ! Tu sais qu'il sera toujours là pour toi, hein ? Il t'aidera n'importe ce que ça implique.**

- **Je sais…**

- **Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit alors ?**

\- **Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je réapprenne à gérer mes problèmes toute seule, parce que me suis rendue compte que je me reposais beaucoup sur vous. Beaucoup trop. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que c'est stupide.**

\- **Promets-moi au moins que tu en parleras avec Lincoln. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui. Il s'en mordra les doigts s'il apprend qu'il n'arrive pas à te protéger comme il l'entend. Et je suis sûre qu'il t'aidera à trouver une solution**.

- **Okey** , expira Octavia. **Je lui en parlerai**.

- **Il était temps que je rentre pour remettre tes petites idées en place, hum ?**

- **Il était temps, en effet. Ne nous fait plus peur comme ça. Regarde où ton absence nous mène… droit dans un mur.**

La jeune Blake prit de grandes respirations pour reprendre consistance. Puis, surprenant Lexa, elle lâcha ses mains et s'avança pour s'accrocher à son cou. La militaire referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra en retour, la berçant légèrement de droite à gauche. Elles restèrent quelques secondes en silence, profitant toutes les deux, puisant du réconfort dans cette étreinte.

- **Le temps où tu étais toute seule est passé, O'. Tu ne l'es plus maintenant... Ne l'oublie jamais.**

- **J'ai cru l'être à nouveau,** marmotta la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante, trahissant les quelques larmes qui lui avait finalement échappé. **Et Bellamy a sa vie maintenant... il a suffisamment sacrifié pour moi.**

- **Et bien c'est fini tout ça. Je vais essayer de faire tout ce qui est dans mon possible pour que tout aille mieux, je te promets.**

Elle sentit Octavia hocher la tête, puis, après une dernière pression de remerciement, la relâcher tout doucement pour se redresser et se rasseoir. La Blake s'ébroua un peu, embarrassée d'avoir montré une part de sa faiblesse. Cherchant à se changer les idées, elle tendit le bras et récupéra sa tasse, où le thé avait à peine tiédit. Elle en but plusieurs gorgées, avant de remarquer les yeux rieurs de Lexa, qui se planquait derrière son propre mug.

- **Quoi ?**

- **Il est bon ce petit thé de mamie, finalement,** ricana-t-elle.

- **Oh, et si tu la fermais un peu pour voir, Woods ?**

Elles se fixèrent un instant, s'affrontant du regard, avant de craquer et de rire de bon cœur. Elles finirent leur tasse respective et quittèrent les tabourets du bar pour se caler plus confortablement dans le canapé gris qui faisait face à leur petite télévision, les pieds posés négligemment sur la table basse ou sur les fauteuils avoisinants. Elles continuèrent de discuter beaucoup plus légèrement, sans prêter attention à l'horloge qui tournait. Cela faisait du bien à chacune d'elles de parler sans se prendre la tête, sans avoir à peser leurs mots. C'est fou ce qui pouvait se passer en deux mois tout ce qui n'avait jusque-là pas d'importance en prenait soudain. Tout les sujets même banals y passèrent. Elles partirent loin, jusqu'à parler des nouvelles tenues contre le feu orange pétard de la caserne d'Octavia, des dernières frasques de Jasper à la fête de mi-juillet, et finirent par critiquer la bande-annonce du dernier film de Tim Burton, qui allait sortir au mois d'Octobre.

- **J'aime beaucoup Eva Green, j'espère qu'elle va faire un malheur dans ce rôle.**

- **Il faudra qu'on y amène Clarke,** rit Octavia en tapotant son tee-shirt à l'effigie du chat volant, vedette des deux volets des aventures d'Alice. **C'est la seule personne sur Terre qui aime autant Wonderland que moi.**

- _ **Miss Peregrine et les enfants particuliers**_ **n'aura pas lieu dans le même univers, j'espère que t'es au courant ? Il manquerait plus que vous soyez déçues du voyage.**

- **Evidemment que je le sais, espèce de truffe ! Et impossible d'être déçue, parce qu'un Burton est un Burton. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je les ai tous adoré, et elle aussi. Je me rappelle encore quand Jake nous a amené voir Charlie et la Chocolaterie pour l'anniversaire de Blondie. On avait sauté partout dans le cinéma tellement on était excitées et on a bouffé du pop-corn et des smarties toute la séance. Un vrai régal.**

La jeune militaire sourit, imaginant des minis Clarke et Octavia courant dans le multiplexe de Polis, suivies par un Jake chargé de friandises. Octavia laissa passer un moment, puis reprit, la voix empreinte de nostalgie.

- **Ça me fait bizarre de me dire qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais.**

Lexa fit la grimace.

- **A moi aussi. Et rappelles-toi que j'ai appris sa mort i peine quelques heures… Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore complètement.**

Elle se massa doucement les tempes, essayant vainement de chasser son trouble.

- **Il va vraiment me manquer,** poursuivit-elle. **Il était un peu la figure paternelle qu'on n'a pas eue, toi et moi.**

- **C'est exactement ça,** fit la jeune Blake en serrant un peu plus contre sa poitrine le coussin qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. **Il était l'image même que je me faisais d'un père. Aimant, gentil, lunatique, artiste. J'ai longtemps été jalouse de Clarkie… Et elle lui ressemble tellement en plus, c'est dingue.**

- **Je ne l'ai pas autant connu que toi, mais je suis d'accord avec ce que tu dis. Ces deux là, c'étaient des copiés collés. Parfois j'avais l'impression de voir l'un en regardant l'autre... Et puis, les mêmes lubies, les mêmes idéaux, les mêmes mimiques.**

- **Et les mêmes yeux** , compléta Octavia. **C'est vrai que sur ce point, il vivra toujours à travers elle.**

Elle marqua une pause et se redressa.

- **Il a tellement fait pour nous soutenir, avec Bellamy. Il a été là quand ma mère a commencé à déconner, il nous a aidé financièrement et nous a souvent accueillis sous son toit, il nous a même permis d'habiter ici malgré nos faibles revenus… J'ai l'impression de lui devoir beaucoup.**

- **Je vois ce que tu veux dire** , répondit Lexa. **Je crois que ça faisait partie intégrante de lui de venir en aide aux gens qui l'entouraient**.

- **Pourtant il n'avait aucunes raisons de faire ça. Il n'était pas du tout obligé, il ne nous devait rien… Enfin, on n'était pas de la famille ni rien…**

- **O', tu sais que tu es la sœur que Clarke n'a jamais eue. Je suis sûre que Jake le voyait de cet œil là également. Il disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir d'autres enfants qu'elle puisqu'il vous avait Bell et toi.**

- **Quand je pense que je ne lui ai jamais dit merci, ça me tue.**

- **Je comprends le sentiment… Moi, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le remercier pour avoir été si ouvert d'esprit quant à notre couple avec Clarke. Il m'a acceptée de suite. Ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui que je sois une fille. Il voulait juste le bonheur de Clarke, et ça, ça valait tout l'or du monde. Pas comme Abby…**

- **Il y a toujours eu un fossé entre Jake et Abby, de toute manière** , s'exclama Octavia en se tassant de nouveau sans le dossier du canapé. **Elle a toujours été beaucoup plus réservée que lui. Plus bridée et étroite, aussi. Ça vient de l'éducation ça : elle a grandi dans une famille de bourges très coincés, ça laisse des séquelles. Jake était beaucoup plus bohème. C'est comme ça.**

Elle eut un vague sourire, ce qui amena Lexa à hausser les sourcils, la questionnant silencieusement à propos de ce à quoi elle était en train de penser.

- **Je me rappelle juste de la crise qu'Abby a faite quand Clarke a décidé du haut de ses douze ans qu'elle préférait venir avec moi au collège de banlieue plutôt que d'aller au privé du centre-ville que sa mère lui avait choisi. Ou quand elle a décidé d'abandonner médecine au boit de quelques mois seulement pour faire art. Ou quand elle a annoncé qu'elle était bi en plein milieu d'un repas, entre le plat et le dessert. Elle était carrément hors d'elle à chaque fois. Blondie doit avoir un talent caché pour faire chier sa mère. Elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs.**

\- **Ça n'excuse rien. Elle a été horrible et a eu des mots très durs à notre sujet. Je n'arrive pas à digérer. Comment tu peux traiter ta propre fille d'erreur de la nature et dire haut et fort que Finn valait mieux que moi, alors qu'il lui tapait ouvertement dessus ?**

- **Je ne lui cherchais aucunes excuses, t'inquiètes,** rassura Octavia. **J'ai été aussi choquée que vous par son comportement. Mais rappelle-toi que les parents Griff' n'étaient pas réellement au courant de ce qui se passait avec cet abruti de Collins. Sinon, ils auraient agi bien avant que ça n'empire…**

- **Peu importe. J'en veux à Abby quand même, de ne pas avoir su nous comprendre sa fille et d'avoir rejeté notre couple en bloc au lieu d'y avoir réfléchi. Autour de nous, c'est la seule personne à avoir mal réagi, si on omet les crétins d'homophobes à la fac… Après, je sais que ça doit surement être quelqu'un de bien, sans ses idéaux à la noix, mais j'ai du mal. Je considère qu'être en froid avec son enfant unique seulement à cause de son orientation sexuelle et de ses choix, ça n'a pas lieu d'être au 21ème siècle.**

Lexa fit une pause, satisfaite d'avoir su mettre des mots sur le fond de sa pensée. Octavia quant à elle, hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi redire, vu qu'elle partageait entièrement ce point de vue. Elle se pencha en avant et attrapa dans un des tiroirs de la table basse un sachet d'M&M's qu'elle savait déjà entamé. Elle en mangea deux avant d'en envoyer un à son amie, qui le fit tourner entre des doigts avant de se décider à le manger tout rond.

- **Peut-être que l'accident et la perte de Jake les aura rapprochées ?** esquissa Lexa.

- **Je ne crois pas non…** répondit l'autre jeune fille en gobant un bonbon orange.

- **Pourtant Clarke est repartie vivre chez Abigail, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a crié Raven tout à l'heure, non ?**

- **En effet, mais ce n'est pas pour se retrouver entre mère et fille, ça, j'en suis persuadée...**

- **Alors pourquoi elle s'est exilée là-bas ?**

- **Elle t'expliquera surement beaucoup mieux que moi, Lex', j'te rappelle que ça faisait un mois qu'elle m'évitait…**

- **J'ai du mal à suivre son raisonnement…** fit la militaire, pensive, tandis qu'Octavia se penchait vers elle, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

- **Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ? Bah c'est simple : Clarke a vécu plus longtemps dans cet appartement que dans la villa de ses parents, qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement, si je ne me trompe pas.**

- **Oui, et quel est le rapport ?**

- **Bah elle est repartie là-bas pour premièrement fuir les souvenirs d'enfance qui se trouvaient ici, et deuxièmement, nous fuir nous parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de notre aide. Entre vivre dans les fantômes de son passé et côtoyer sa mère, elle a choisi ce qui lui semblait le plus simple. De toute façon, Abby travaille tout le temps. Elle n'a pas dû la croiser beaucoup.**

- **Théorie pertinente, Sherlock** , fit Lexa. **Et au fait… comment va-t-elle ?**

- **Qui, Abby ? Hum… Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle…**

- **Ah bon ?**

- **J'ai pas tellement eu envie d'en prendre en fait…**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Ben… comment dire…**

- **Parce que c'est elle qui a tué mon père, voilà pourquoi.**

Les deux brunes eurent un sursaut de frayeur, et se retournèrent pour apercevoir Clarke dans l'encadrement de la porte, qu'Octavia avait mal fermée. La blonde les fixa un instant de ses orbes bleutés fatigués, resserrant autour d'elle le gilet long qu'elle avait manifestement enfilé à l'envers, étant donné qu'on devinait l'étiquette dans le haut de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon négligé dévoilant sa nuque, et elle gardait ses mains accrochées au vêtement, les empêchant ainsi de trembloter. Elle était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui faisait ressortir assez durement la tuméfaction qui avait fini de se colorer et qui ornait désormais sa pommette. Elle faisait peine à voir et avait l'air de chanceler sur ses jambes, seulement recouvertes de chaussettes montantes dépareillées, l'une était rouge et l'autre bleue. Elle était la personnification de la gueule de bois maladive. Lexa se redressa, esquissant un mouvement pour la rejoindre, mais Clarke ne la vit pas faire et n'y fit pas attention.

- **Faites comme si j'étais pas là,** murmura-t-elle en se glissant dans le salon.

Gauchement, elle traversa la pièce et s'avança vers une étagère proche du bar, où se trouvait une pharmacie secondaire, venant compléter celle qui se trouvait à la salle de bain. Sans trop se soucier des deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient sans ciller, elle fouilla en silence, finissant par extirper de leur boite jaune deux aspirines. Elle contourna le bar en se retenant à lui d'une main, puis rempli un verre d'eau et laissa tomber les deux cachets dedans. Puis, se sentant observée, elle leva les yeux, et tenta de se justifier devant les airs étonnés de ses deux colocataires.

- **Je sais que tu m'as dit d'attendre demain pour en prendre, O'. Mais je crois que si je fais rien, ma tête va exploser.**

Elle regarda son verre d'un air absent jusqu'à ce que l'effervescence cesse, puis bu le tout d'un trait, fronçant le nez au goût désagréable qui lui imprégnait désormais la bouche.

- **Tu es là depuis longtemps ?** demanda Octavia d'un ton doux.

- **Depuis Miss Peregrine** , répondit la blonde, s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. **J'ai vraiment envie de voir ce film. Et je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous espionner ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Je me suis réveillée à cause de la migraine, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre un truc pour la soulager.**

- **Pas grave** , répondirent à l'unisson les deux brunes, la regardant passer une main lasse sur son front.

\- **J'crois que j'ai eu un vertige dans le couloir. Me suis appuyée au mur en attendant que ça s'arrête de tourner. Donc j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. J'ai essayé de ne pas écouter, mais vu le sujet sur la fin...**

- **Tu devrais t'asseoir** , fit Lexa en se levant, inquiète.

Clarke secoua la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

- **Pas besoin, je vais retourner me coucher de toute façon. Mais avant…**

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, et s'arrêta à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles, toujours assises sur le vieux sofa. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle prit la parole d'une voix un peu plus assuré :

- **Ma mère a tué mon père.**

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre, la phrase ayant comme écorché sa gorge en lui échappant.

- **Peu importe les circonstances, c'est ce qui passé. Ça fait un mois que je m'habitue à me le dire, encore et encore. Je commence à m'y faire maintenant,** soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. **Par contre… je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été si égoïste O'. Je sais qu'on en déjà a parlé tout à l'heure et que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais ce que tu as dis y'a cinq minutes… ça m'a fait prendre conscience de mon égocentrisme. J'aurais dû penser que toi aussi tu souffrirais de son départ. J'ai été aveuglée par ma propre peine. Je n'ai pas fait attention à toi, je m'en veux terriblement…**

La pompier volontaire se figea, tandis que Clarke perdait encore des couleurs, dans la mesure du possible étant donné sa pâleur déjà équivoque. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort le verre qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, ses jointures blanchissant à vue d'œil. Elle ferma les yeux fortement, l'air de chercher quoi dire de plus pour se faire pardonner.

- **Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant** , bafouilla-t-elle. **Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé derrière. J'ai réagis n'importe comment, j'ai tellement mal fait les choses, j'ai…**

Elle fut coupée par un froissement de tissus, signe que quelqu'un se levait, puis par des mains se superposant aux siennes, délicatement. Elles forcèrent avec une certaine autorité ses doigts à se détacher du verre qu'elle était sur le point de complètement broyer, évitant ainsi la catastrophe qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu. L'une des deux mains se détacha d'elle, pour poser le récipient vide en sécurité sur la table basse, puis revint trouver son homologue.

- **Clarke** , **regarde-moi** , fit Octavia.

La blonde s'exécuta et rouvrit lentement les paupières, découvrant sans surprise Lexa juste devant elle, qu'elle avait reconnu au simple empressement avec lequel elle s'était levée du canapé. Octavia, elle, était assise sur l'accoudoir où elle s'appuyait quelques secondes auparavant.

- **Je te l'ai déjà dit,** continua la jeune Blake en se levant de son perchoir. **Tu n'as rien à te reprocher par rapport à tout ça. Ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Il faut qu'on aille toutes de l'avant ou on ne s'en sortira jamais.**

Clarke opina, restant muette, se raccrochant aux mains de Lexa, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée. Leur propriétaire, elle, hochait la tête lentement, approuvant ce que venait de dire leur amie commune, tandis que celle-ci s'approchait d'elles deux.

- **Ensemble, on peut et on va y arriver. Sans oublier l'indispensable reine des têtes de mule Raven Reyes.**

L'appellation moqueuse eut le mérite de tirer un très léger un sourire à la blonde. Octavia parut satisfaite, alors, après un regard entendu à Lexa, signe qu'elle les laissait, elle se pencha sur Clarke et embrassa sa joue avec bienveillance, avant de s'éloigner. Elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit, puis s'éclipsa, laissant le couple en tête à tête, debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Elles restèrent en silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à entendre la porte de la chambre d'Octavia se refermer.

- **C'était pitoyable** , fit Clarke, le regard fixé sur le couloir qu'avait emprunté la jeune fille.

- **Absolument pas** , murmura la brune tout en l'attirant à elle par son gilet.

Clarke n'émit pas de résistance et se laissa aller contre sa compagne. Etant plus petite que la jolie brune, elle se pelotonna dans ses bras, sa tête posée contre le cou parfumé de Lexa. Cette dernière passa sa main dans les boucles blondes échappées du chignon, partant du haut de son crâne jusqu'à sa nuque découverte, dans de longues allers-venues apaisantes. Ses doigts distraits finirent par atterrir sur l'étiquette qui pendait dans le vide, au col du gilet bleu.

- **Je crois que tu l'as mis à l'envers,** lui fit-elle remarquer, dissimulant un sourire en l'embrassant sur la tempe, à la limite entre sa peau et ses mèches folles.

- **Ah zut… J'avais même pas fait gaffe…**

- **T'as aussi dépareillé tes chaussettes.**

- **C'est l'alcool…** répondit la blonde en grimaçant. **Il a une trop mauvaise influence sur moi. Je me mets à faire n'importe quoi.**

- **Ou alors tu es juste la fille la plus tête en l'air que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie.**

Clarke eut finalement un sourire, oubliant un instant le fiasco qu'était cette soirée, et elle s'écarta légèrement de Lexa pour la dévisager, l'œil un brin rieur.

- **C'est pas pour ça que tu m'aimes, au fond ?**

Lexa posa sur elle un regard empli de tendresse.

- **Si, c'est exactement pour ça que je t'aime, Miss Griffin.**

Le sourire de Clarke se figea quelques secondes, avant de lentement s'illuminer. Ses joues reprirent subitement des couleurs tandis qu'elle rougissait de bonheur. Son visage perdit alors un peu de son air fatigué. Ses cernes semblèrent moins marqués, et sa lèvre fendue parut moins enflée. Même l'hématome perdit en importance. Clarke tout entière semblait avoir un nouveau souffle, comme revigorée à ses simples paroles.

Lexa fut subjuguée. Plus elle regardait Clarke, plus elle avait l'impression de tomber amoureuse d'elle une deuxième fois. Elle la redécouvrait, elle qui lui semblait si différente de celle qu'elle avait laissé, il y avait déjà deux longs mois. Quittant une jeune fille enjouée, bohème, artiste, elle en avait retrouvé une dévastée et mal en point. Néanmoins, il suffisait que voir combien les mots qu'elle lui adressait avaient un pouvoir sur elle ; c'était signe qu'elle n'attendait que son retour pour panser ses blessures. En ce point, Lexa aussi avait besoin d'elle, pour se ressourcer après les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu et, au fond de son cœur, cette réciprocité et le fait qu'elle ait autant besoin d'elle qu'inversement, rendait ses sentiments encore plus forts.

Elle la regarda encore quelques instants, éblouie, avant de finalement se perdre dans le bleu de ses yeux. Ils pétillaient de malice, de chaleur, d'amour. Rien à voir avec le regard battu et désespéré qu'elle lui avait jeté lorsqu'elle avait dévalé les escaliers de la villa de Harper. Et elle en était complètement dingue, de ces prunelles océanes qui la fixaient avec intensité, mais aussi de ce sourire adorable surmonté d'un grain de beauté qui n'appartenait plus qu'à elle, de cette jeune fille qu'elle serrait contre elle et qui la serrait en retour.

Elle se pencha alors un peu, rapprochant son visage du sien, de façon à ce que leurs nez ne se frôlent et que leurs souffles, plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumée, ne se mêlent l'un à l'autre. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, se délectant simplement de cette proximité retrouvée, fixant ces iris qui la tenait en haleine, ceux-là même qui l'avait poursuivie jusqu'au Nigéria, refusant de l'abandonner.

Ce fut Clarke qui initia finalement le baiser, leur premier depuis plus de deux mois. N'en tenant plus, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, lentement, et, une fois à la hauteur de sa compagne, pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Chacune redécouvrit alors avec envie cette sensation délicate et charnelle, que leurs mémoires respectives avaient farouchement conservée. La jeune artiste ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la sensation de plénitude qui la prit soudain, tandis que des millions de papillons venaient éclore dans son ventre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques fractions de secondes pour se perdre aveuglement dans leur étreinte, à l'instant même où les lèvres de la brune s'éveillèrent tout contre sa bouche, se mouvant en adéquation avec elle. Ce fut un échange naturel, sans arrières pensées, tout en affection et en tendresse. Des retrouvailles en bon et due forme, des baisers s'enchaînant les uns aux autres, disant « Tu m'as manquée » et « Tu es mienne » à la fois.

Lexa, sans rompre le contact, vint délicatement prendre le visage de la blonde en coupe entre ses mains fines, caressant à la fois sa peau et les mèches dorée atterrissant souplement sur ses joues. De cette manière, elle la rapprochait encore plus d'elle, la rendant encore plus réelle. Délicatement, elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Clarke, quémandant un baiser un peu plus poussé, incapable de se retenir. Elle sentit les mains de sa compagne se poser sur ses hanches avec plus d'instance, tandis qu'elle accédait à sa demande, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche. Lexa ne se fit pas prier, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors à nouveau dans un ballet coordonné, plein de délicatesse et de bonheur de se retrouver et de se goûter à nouveau.

Quand elles furent toutes deux à bout de souffle, Lexa se redressa légèrement, pour observer Clarke dans un espèce d'état second, toujours appuyée contre elle, les yeux demeurés clos, un sourire heureux fendant son visage, qui avait terminé de reprendre des couleurs. Elle apposa son front tout contre le sien, la laissant respirer un instant, puis l'embrassa à nouveau chastement, frottant leurs nez pour un petit baiser d'esquimau au passage. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre elle. La blonde ne se le fit pas répéter et elle se cala sous le menton de sa petite amie, laissant ses bras se refermer naturellement dans son dos, puis se croiser sur ses reins, pour ne plus en bouger. Elle se contentait de la retenir dans son étreinte, qu'elle ne lui échappe pas une nouvelle fois.

- **Tu m'as tellement manquée,** murmura-t-elle en apposant ses lèvres sur la peau tendre de la jeune fille, juste au-dessus de la clavicule.

- **J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours, si tu savais,** répondit la brune dans ses cheveux. **Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, rentrer et te serrer dans mes bras pour ne plus jamais te lâcher.**

- **Je t'ai attendu chaque seconde depuis que ton avion a décollé, Lex. J'peux pas vivre sans toi, j'peux plus.**

Clarke laissa quelques secondes passer, puis conclu dans un murmure :

 **-Je t'aime tellement.**

- **Je t'aime aussi, Princesse,** répondit Lexa, touchée. **Plus que ma propre vie.**

Elle s'écarta un peu d'elle, puis pointa la poitrine de la jeune artiste de son index. Elle finit par y déposer sa main, juste au-dessus du creux de ses seins, pile à l'emplacement de son cœur, qu'elle sentit vivement battre à travers sa peau. Elle détacha l'une des mains de Clarke et vint la poser sur son propre cœur.

- **Je suis là, comme toi tu es là. Et personne n'empêchera ça, d'accord ?**

Elles écoutèrent leurs pulsations respectives une poignée de secondes, avant que Clarke ne reprenne sa position initiale. Lexa la sentit se serrer de nouveau contre elle, signe qu'elle voulait reprendre l'étreinte là où elle s'était arrêtée. La jolie brune rit et la repoussa légèrement, cherchant son regard. La blonde en parut étonnée, et arqua un sourcil.

- **J'aimerai vraiment aller m'allonger et dormir avec toi,** avoua la brune. **T'avoir contre moi, t'entendre respirer, te sentir à mes côtés quand je me réveillerai. Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide mais…**

Clarke vint poser deux doigts sur sa bouche, la coupant dans son explication. Elle la couva d'un regard affectueux, puis l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de ses bras et lia sa main à la sienne, avant de l'entraîner derrière elle, éteignant la lampe du salon en passant. Elles traversèrent le couloir en silence, passant devant chez Lexa sans s'arrêter. Les lattes de parquet furent étonnamment sages, les laissant entrer dans la chambre de l'artiste sans grincer ; elles n'étaient de toute manière plus d'humeur à jouer.

Les deux jeunes filles refermèrent derrière elles, allumant un chevet pour s'y retrouver. Lexa pu alors constater le désordre apparent qui peuplait la pièce. Des étagères avaient été vidées de leurs objets, qui traînaient désormais par terre, au milieu d'habits et de livres froissés. Elle remarqua même dans un coin un grand nombre de toiles peintes déchirés, mêlées à des cadres vitrés. Ébahie, elle crut reconnaître la fameuse peinture de l'Arche, qui précédemment ornait le couloir et qui lui avait valu bien des questionnements. Elle interrogea du regard Clarke, mais celle-ci l'évita soigneusement en baissant les yeux.

- **Je t'expliquerais. Ça et ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'accident.**

- **Tu n'es pas obligée.**

- **Demain.**

Lexa n'insista pas, consciente que Clarke s'ouvrirait à elle quand elle serait prête. La gardant à l'œil tandis qu'elle partait aérer en ouvrant la fenêtre et réassortir ses chaussettes, la jeune militaire s'étendit sous l'unique drap qui recouvrait le lit. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant le matelas épouser son dos, comme dans son souvenir. Elle s'étira gracieusement, et finit par se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur son propre coussin, celui-là même qui manquait dans sa propre chambre.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** fit Clarke qui s'approchait en ôtant son gilet, remarquant le sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa.

- **Oh rien. J'ai juste retrouvé un vieil ami à moi** , répondit-elle en tapotant le coussin.

- **Ne te moque pas… Il avait ton odeur…**

- **Comme le tee-shirt que tu portais ce soir ?**

- **Non, lui, je le mets souvent. Il me fait penser à toi.**

- **Tu es adorable.**

La jeune artiste rougit, puis se décida enfin à grimper sur le lit. Mais au lieu de d'enjamber sa compagne pour s'étendre sur sa moitié de matelas réglementaire, elle fit en sorte de s'allonger sur elle, le plus naturellement du monde. Lexa la regarda faire en souriant, l'accueillant lorsqu'elle vint se lover sur elle. Elle vint nouer ses mains à plat dans son dos, sous son tee-shirt, tandis que Clarke venait embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Elle finit par poser sa joue contre son épaule dénudée et passa ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, laissant ses doigts atterrir sous ses omoplates. Lexa fut rassurée qu'elle n'ai pas touché son pansement sans faire exprès, repoussant à plus tard l'explication qu'elle lui devait.

Une fois Clarke installée, elles laissèrent le silence et le mouvement de leurs respirations respectives les bercer. C'était une vieille habitude qu'elles avaient, qui s'était instaurée dès les premiers temps de leur relation. Le besoin qu'elles avaient d'être en phase, de se sentir liées et complices, passait beaucoup par le tactile. Aussi, elles finissaient souvent dans une position semblable pour faire une pause, que se soit en rentrant d'une longue journée, pour regarder un film vautrées dans le canapé, ou juste après avoir fait l'amour. Elles aimaient la sensation de peau contre peau, cette unité que formaient leurs deux corps, sous la forme d'une étreinte calme et tranquillisante. Elles ne s'endormaient généralement pas ainsi pour ne pas se gêner durant la nuit, mais s'accordaient régulièrement des moments de somnolence à deux, en communion. C'était un de leurs petits rituels, de ceux qui cimentait leur couple et en faisait jalouser beaucoup.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Clarke commença à bailler et estima qu'elle atteignait ses limites de lutte face à la fatigue. Doucement, elle se redressa et se laissa basculer sur le côté, entre le mur et Lexa. Cette dernière, ressentant déjà le manque, s'empressa de se rapprocher et elles s'enlacèrent, ne tardant pas à trouver une position confortable. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de beaucoup parler ; tout dans leur posture indiquait qu'elles se sentaient bien, soulagées, apaisées. Clarke s'endormit la première, véritablement épuisée par cette soirée qui avait fini de la plus inattendue et belle des façons : dans les bras de sa compagne. Lexa eut à peine le temps de lui chuchoter qu'elle l'aimait et d'embrasser son front qu'elle était déjà loin. La brune se sentie privilégiée d'entendre sa respiration ralentir progressivement, et, la sachant assoupie et à l'abris, elle se permit de la regarder dormir avec tendresse, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne vienne la cueillir à son tour, une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, le soleil filtrait à travers les vieux volets, signe que le matin était déjà là. Complètement détendue, elle voulut se retourner pour se trouver une autre position confortable et se rendormir aussitôt, tant le sommeil qu'elle quittait à peine avait été réparateur. Cependant, elle se rendit vite compte que bouger n'allait pas être une mince affaire, étant donné qu'un poids s'appuyait sur elle. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, découvrant le visage serein de sa petite amie à quelques centimètres du sien. Elles avaient bougé pendant la nuit, entremêlant leurs jambes inconsciemment. Un sourire lui échappa, et elle se dégagea précautionneusement. Elle pivota sur le ventre, passant un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre sur le ventre de Clarke, gardant leurs visages proches. Elle vint embrasser la joue intacte de la jolie blonde, puis resserra sa prise autour d'elle avant de refermer les yeux, bien décidée à se reposer encore, jusqu'à ce que Clarke n'émerge à son tour.

Elle était sur le point de sombrer à nouveau lorsqu'un bruit perçant retentit dans la chambre. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant une sonnerie de téléphone. Un peu sonnée, elle se leva, cherchant dans la semi-pénombre la provenance de ce tintamarre. En quelques secondes, elle dégotta le smartphone de Clarke, abandonné dans son sac au milieu de ses papiers d'identité et de pastels colorés en vrac. Se dépêchant, elle appuya un peu au hasard sur l'écran, ce qui par chance coupa l'alarme ; elle se sentit vraiment soulagée de ne plus rien entendre d'autre qu'un silence d'or.

Expirant, Lexa regarda en direction du lit, mais Clarke n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et dormait toujours, visiblement trop éreintée pour être sensible à quoi que ce soit. Elle la rejoignit donc, se positionnant à demi-assise ; la petite frayeur du téléphone lui avait coupé l'envie de dormir à nouveau. Clarke ne à se rapprocher d'elle sans pour autant se réveiller, son dos venant épouser le flan de Lexa. La jolie brune la laissa faire avec amusement, contente de l'avoir si proche d'elle. Distraite, elle se mit à caresser ses cheveux couleur des blés, avisant le téléphone, désormais silencieux, qu'elle avait encore dans une main. Elle le fit tourner plusieurs fois entre son pouce et son index, puis finit par céder à la tentation de l'ouvrir.

Elle n'en avait pas honte. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient toujours fait confiance, et ce même du temps où elles étaient de simples amies cela n'avait donc pas changé lorsqu'elles avaient craqué et s'étaient mises en couple. Elles ne se cachaient délibérément rien, et assumaient chacune leur décision. Aussi, fouiller dans le téléphone de l'autre n'était pas chose courante, mais ce n'était pas non plus déplacé. Et comme Lexa n'avait plus sommeil, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être en profiter pour en découvrir un peu plus sur la période noire qu'avait connu sa compagne durant son absence.

Elle déverrouilla l'interface du premier coup, se rappelant parfaitement du modèle à tracer et se trouvant chanceuse que Clarke n'ai rien changé. La page d'accueil lui sembla vide, dépouillée de la plupart de ses applis, presque plus de réseaux sociaux et pas de jeux. Elle jeta un œil dans la galerie photo, mais les dernières dataient d'il y a un moment déjà. Elle s'attendrit un instant à découvrant un dossier à son prénom, contenant de nombreux selfies et clichés les représentant en train de rire, se bagarrer et s'embrasser. La boite de réception était saturée d'appels manqués et de messages sans réponses. Elle allait abandonner ses recherches lorsque le téléphone vibra, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message. Il lui sembla hors de question de l'ouvrir, mais l'onglet se déploya sous ses yeux, et elle ne put faire autrement que lire.

 _ **Message reçu à 8h38, de : 06**********_

 _ **Bonjour Clarke, je t'envoie ce message pour excuser mon comportement de la dernière fois, je sais que j'ai mal réagis. Je t'en prie, on ne faisait rien de mal. Laisse-moi une autre chance. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets.**_

 _ **Si ce soir tu es libre, viens me retrouver au même endroit que la dernière fois.**_

 _ **Je t'embrasse,**_

 _ **Niylah**_

* * *

 **Bon vendredi les amis !**

 **J'ai une semaine de retard certes, mais que voulez vous, les cours passent avant tout !**

 **Voici donc la partie 3, revue à la hausse avec 400 mots de plus que la première version. J'espère qui vous apprécierez ces petits moments de fluff, parce que dans la partie 4 (qui arrivera vers la fin des vacances de Printemps), ça va être électrique !**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, b** **ien à vous,**

 **No'.**


	4. PARTIE 4

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE 4**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillée durant la lecture de ce chapitre:

First Aid Kid - _A long time ago_

* * *

 **"S'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un qui aime, le soleil s'éteindrait." Victor Hugo**

* * *

Lexa relu le message une bonne quinzaine de fois, complètement figée de stupeur. En soit, c'était idiot, puisqu'elle l'avait parfaitement saisi à la première lecture. Et, à force, elle le connaissait même par cœur. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en détacher, ses yeux passant et repassant la cinquantaine de mot au peigne fin, comme pour être sûre de ne pas s'être trompée ou de perdre la moindre signification cachée. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une énigme complexe dont seule la solution exacte permettait la sortie, ou à une bombe à retardement à laquelle il fallait couper le bon fil parmi une vingtaine pour éviter de finir en poussière. Elle avait conscience de se faire un mal inutile, mais elle laissait quand même les mots s'imprégner sur sa rétine, ligne après ligne, incapable de regarder ailleurs.

Plongée dans cet abîme duquel elle n'arrivait pas à s'extirper, elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi; peut-être vingt, trente minutes, durant lesquelles son esprit et son corps bataillèrent pour avoir le contrôle. Puis, sans prévenir, elle eut des sueurs froides tout le long du dos, et ne put rester allongée plus longtemps ; elle avait désespérément besoin de bouger pour y voir plus clair.

Elle se redressa brusquement, se dégageant sans ménagement du corps chaud de Clarke, toujours pressé contre le sien. La jolie blonde remua dans son sommeil pour palier à ce mouvement soudain, murmurant quelques mots dans un soupir, dont le prénom de sa compagne; cela échappa néanmoins à Lexa, trop obnubilée par les émotions qui la traversaient de part en part. Toujours en quête d'un peu de frais et d'espace, elle se défit du drap et fit glisser ses jambes sur le bord du lit, finissant par s'y asseoir en silence. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et le téléphone toujours en vue, retenu du bout des doigts, elle se mit à respirer longuement, dans l'idée de se calmer. Puis elle arrêta de nouveau de bouger, ses yeux verts rivés sur l'écran, le regardant sans vraiment le voir, et ce même après sa mise en veille automatique. Encore une fois, ça n'avait pas de sens; ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui donner des explications à ce qu'elle avait peur de comprendre.

Le téléphone désormais complètement noir finit par l'agresser presque autant que le message lui-même, qui continuait de flotter devant ses yeux. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle passa en pilote automatique et le ralluma alors, rétrécissant au passage l'onglet de la messagerie, en prenant soin de le garder à l'œil. Mécaniquement, elle remonta l'historique des conversations enregistrées dans la mémoire vive du smartphone, et alla même jusqu'à scruter avec attention les numéros déjà enregistrés, mais n'en trouva aucun concordant avec celui utilisé par cette Niylah. De dépit, elle failli abandonner, sa raison lui dictant que fouiller dans le téléphone de Clarke n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Néanmoins, elle ne put s'empêcher de se rabattre sur Facebook lorsqu'elle aperçut le logo du réseau social en retournant sur l'écran d'accueil. Elle eut beau minutieusement tout passer en revue, elle ne parvint pas à trouver un profil correspondant parmi les amis et connaissances de Clarke. Cependant, une page attisa son intérêt lorsqu'elle tapa ce prénom à l'orthographe un peu douteuse dans la barre de texte. Elle cliqua sur la seule proposition du moteur de recherche et plissa les yeux.

Niylah Belaqua, vingt-trois ans, habitant à Polis depuis peu. Rien d'autre, puisque le profil avait été protégé par sa propriétaire des petits fouineurs, hormis une silhouette svelte toute noire se découpant sur un coucher de soleil en guise de photo de profil et un historique principalement constitué de voyages en tous genres. Clarke et elle n'avaient que quelques amis en commun, de la fac particulièrement. Mais elles, elles ne l'étaient pas, et aucune conversation privée ne les liait l'une à l'autre.

- **Nom de Dieu, mais t'es qui ?** murmura rageusement Lexa.

La jeune militaire se tortura les méninges pendant de longues minutes, tout en faisant défiler la page internet dont l'accès avait été protégé par sa propriétaire. Ce profil semblait pourtant être le bon... Alors soit ce n'était effectivement pas elle, bien qu'un prénom pareil ne courre pas les rues, soit tous leurs liens avaient été scrupuleusement effacés. Dans le premier cas, Lexa n'était pas plus avancée. Et dans le deuxième… Clarke cachait quelque chose et s'était donné du mal pour couvrir ses arrières. Le cœur de Lexa se mit à battre plus fort lorsque ces pensées lui traversèrent la tête, et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du smartphone, qu'elle eut subitement envie de jeter par la fenêtre. Elle avait le cerveau en fusion, ses idées s'entrechoquant dans un désordre incommensurable.

En un sens, plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle n'y croyait pas cette histoire ne tenait pas debout. Ça lui semblait tout bonnement impossible.

Clarke et elle, c'était du sérieux, et leur couple était solide. Elles avaient beaucoup construit ensembles. A deux, elles avaient su faire face aux marques laissées par Finn, aux peurs de l'engagement, aux homophobes, aux préjugés, et finalement aux blessures que chacune portaient profondément en elles, et qu'elles avaient appris à côtoyer, à aimer. Elles avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves en huit mois qu'elles étaient aussi soudées que si ça en faisait huit ans. Elles s'étaient souvent pris la tête, pour des raisons plus ou moins importantes, mais cela n'avait jamais duré et jamais la fidélité n'avait été taboue entre elles. C'était une des bases de cette relation si unique qui les liait l'une à l'autre et qui rendait leurs proches presque envieux : elles se connaissaient par cœur et ne se cachaient rien. Cette complicité et cette confiance aveugle, sûrement dérivées de la longue amitié précédent leur histoire, leur facilitait grandement la communication.

Aussi, elle n'avait qu'à se retourner et à réveiller Clarke pour lui demander des explications sur ce stupide texto. C'était simple comme bonjour. Elle imaginait déjà la blonde émerger en se frottant les yeux et la traiter d'imbécile pour l'avoir sortie du sommeil, pour finalement se moquer gentiment de sa jalousie et de lui raconter la vérité avec un sourire en coin. Puis, pour appuyer ses dires, elle l'attirerait à elle en riant et elles s'embrasseraient jusqu'à ce que ça dérape. Le scénario était déjà tout tracé.

C'était l'évidence même; il était impossible que la jolie blonde soit allée voir ailleurs durant la campagne au Nigéria de Lexa. Ce n'était même pas concevable. Il n'y avait qu'ensembles qu'elles étaient réellement complètes. La jeune militaire n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter à ce stupide message et de remettre en cause tous ces mois passés côte à côte. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne. Qu'elle lui pose la question pour se rassurer, certes, c'était légitime, mais pas qu'elle en fasse un mélodrame sans plus de preuves. Si son cœur s'emballait sous l'effet de la peur mêlée au stress pesant sur ses épaules, sa raison, elle, martelait avec application que ça ne pouvait être qu'un malentendu. Et elle était plutôt du genre à suivre sa tête. Elle devait donc rester fidèle à son pragmatisme légendaire, et tenter démêler les faits de sa propre imagination, qui semblait s'être débridée sous la pression.

Tentant de se rassurer, elle délaissa le téléphone un instant et se retourna pour regarder Clarke, désormais étendue de côté, lui tournant le dos. Lexa devinait les mouvements de sa poitrine, faisant subtilement bouger ses boucles dorées, qui, dans la pénombre, prenaient des teintes plus foncées. La jeune Lieutenant soupira. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi paisible pouvait lui causer autant de tracas ?

- **Hey...** tenta-t-elle hasardeusement, sans obtenir l'ombre d'une réponse.

Elle finit par poser un genou sur le matelas et se hissa à nouveau dessus. Elle tendit une main vers sa petite amie et fit glisser deux doigts le long de sa joue, dégageant ainsi son visage en rassemblant des mèches rebelles derrière son oreille. La blonde frissonna et ronchonna, mais ne sembla pas encline à bouger.

- **Clarke, babe...**

La blonde expira longuement et finit par se retourner, bon gré mal gré. Elle ouvrit à peine les yeux, adressant un regard ensommeillé à l'intruse qui venait de la sortir de sa torpeur, toujours à genoux à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle mit un certain temps à se resituer, mais lorsqu'elle reconnu finalement Lexa, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, creusant une petite fossette au creux de sa joue. Elle étouffa un bâillement et finit par demander, toute trace d'animosité disparue :

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Lexa resta muette. Toute sa motivation fondit comme neige au soleil. Et tout ça car, dans la pénombre, elle devinait les traits fins du visage de Clarke, en particulier les strips et l'hématome qui décoraient douloureusement cette pommette qu'elle adorait embrasser. Elle était pourtant décidée à lui demander ce que signifiait ce stupide texto, mais en une fraction de seconde, tout son élan avait été soufflé à cette vue.

- **Lex ?** souffla Clarke, arquant un sourcil. **Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

- **Euh... Non. C'est rien,** mentit-elle. **J'ai fait un cauchemar. C'est rien, vraiment. Tu peux te rendormir.**

 **-Ah...** murmura la blonde, qui après un temps lui tendit un bras, l'incitant à revenir se recoucher près d'elle. **Allez, raconte moi.**

 **-Non, non, je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur la figure. Rendors toi, je t'assure. Je vais bien.**

 **-Hum okey. Reviens moi vite.**

Clarke s'étira et se pelotonna sous le drap, l'air bien décidée à se rendormir aussi sec. Lexa avala sa salive, s'éloignant à nouveau de sa compagne. Elle se sentait égoïste, et ça lui faisait presque mal au ventre. Elle avait osé la réveiller uniquement pour satisfaire sa jalousie et elle doutait d'elle sans preuves, même après tout ce qu'elle avait subi et avait pu lui dire la veille au soir. Lexa avait scruté ses yeux bleus, embrassé ses lèvres, elle l'avait serrée contre son cœur alors qu'elle s'endormait. Elle avait entendu les versions d'Octavia et Raven à propos des deux mois terribles qu'elle avait vécu sans elle. Elle avait senti sa détresse, et ce soulagement incommensurable lorsqu'elle l'avait touchée pour la première fois, dans l'allée de chez Harper. Elle l'avait entendue lui dire qu'elle s'était inquiétée, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit enfin rentrée auprès d'elle.

Non, Clarke ne l'avait pas trompée. C'était juste impensable.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant le message était là.

Lexa avait l'impression que son être entier se fendait en deux. D'une part, le côté rationnel lui rabâchant que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'elle s'inventait des histoires de toute pièce, et de l'autre, cette peur insinuée profond sous sa peau, cette peur d'avoir été dupée et d'être tombée dans le panneau la tête la première. Ce simple SMS mettait le bordel dans son esprit. Elle avait beau se l'expliquer de toutes les manières possibles, de trouver des sens cachés, de trouver des excuses, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire des idées. Car il était plein de sous-entendus. Car elle ne savait rien de cette fille, et n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, même avant son départ. Car pour couronner le tout, elle avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un avait essayé d'effacer des choses.

En résumé, elle avait envie de croire que ce n'était qu'un malentendu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre assez pour se calmer.

Elle avait juste besoin de réponses, mais ne se sentait plus capable de les demander à Clarke, parce que même si elle doutait, elle s'en voulait de la suspecter de la sorte, surtout s'il s'avérait qu'elle se soit monté la tête toute seule. Elle avait peur que la réaction de la blonde, si finalement c'était une fausse alerte, ne soit pas celle qu'elle s'était précédemment imaginée. Evidemment, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle comprenne, mais il y en avait aussi qu'elle se braque d'avoir été soupçonnée à tort. Et il y avait aussi l'autre débouché. Celui où elle avait fauté. Celui que Lexa redoutait le plus.

N'en tenant plus, elle se leva pour de bon et quitta la chambre sans même se retourner, laissant Clarke se rendormir tranquillement, à des kilomètres de se douter de ce qui était en train de se tramer dans la tête de Lexa. Cette dernière traça dans le couloir et se retrouva en quelques pas à peine face à la chambre d'Octavia, sans s'arrêter devant celle de Raven. Après une bonne inspiration, elle toqua et prit son mal en patience.

- **O', j'ai besoin de te parler. C'est vraiment urgent...**

Elle attendit quelques secondes de plus avant de retenter sa chance, mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Un peu désespérée, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et entrebâilla la porte sans un bruit, découvrant une Octavia étalée de tout son long sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas une position très naturelle, étant tout en biais et complètement à l'envers, mais se trouvait pile dans l'axe du petit ventilateur portable posé sur son tapis ethnique. La cadette des Blake ronflait doucement dans l'air frai fourni par le ronron de la machine qui avait surement couvert les coups frappés à la porte. La voyant enfin reposée après ses multiples nuits d'insomnies, Lexa n'eut pas le courage de la réveiller, et, dépitée, elle se résigna à aller attendre dans le salon la première levée pour la harceler de questions.

* * *

Elle ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que le salon soit déjà occupé lorsqu'elle en poussa la porte.

Étonnamment, Raven, qui n'était pourtant pas réputée pour être du matin, était déjà bel et bien réveillée. Ses béquilles abandonnées en travers du passage, la jeune hispanique était attablée à la cuisine. Sa jambe valide tapait avec instance sur le barreau de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, tandis que l'autre pendait dans le vide, son moignon étant libéré de sa prothèse, probablement restée végéter dans un coin de sa chambre. Sa mine basanée était aussi sombre que le café qui fumait encore dans la tasse posée devant elle ; le message était donc très clair pour les personnes la connaissant un tant soit peu. Tout dans sa posture indiquait qu'elle avait dû mal dormir, et envoyait tous les signaux négatifs possibles pour faire comprendre à quiconque oserait s'approcher qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur.

Lexa, restée dans la pénombre du couloir, hésita longuement à entrer. Lui revint en mémoire leur affrontement de la veille; elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir à nouveau se jeter dans l'arène, surtout dans l'état où était Raven actuellement. Elle hésitait également à lui parler de ce qui la tracassait, car elle n'était pas sûre que lui demander quoi que se soit à cette boule de nerfs ne soit une réelle bonne idée. Néanmoins, elle finit par se résigner. Une Raven en colère valait mieux qu'une absence totale de réponse. Elle ne se voyait pas retourner dans la chambre de Clarke et tourner en rond comme une lionne en cage, attendant soit que la blonde ne se réveille soit qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir et la secoue à nouveau pour cette fois ci obtenir des explications.

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le salon avec toute la nonchalance qu'elle fut en mesure de rassembler. Voyant Lexa s'approcher, Raven sembla se renfrogner et se tassa sur sa chaise, confortant la jeune militaire dans ses appréhensions.

- **Tiens, t'es encore là** , bougonna l'hispanique en prenant une gorgée de boisson chaude.

Lexa s'abstint de répondre à la pique lancée. Au moins, Raven ne l'ignorait pas complètement, ce qui aurait très bien pu arriver; c'était peut-être bon signe, au fond. Elle contourna la table et s'assit résolument en face de la latino, qui la regarda faire en dardant sur elle un regard peu amène.

- **Il reste du café ?** demanda innocemment Lexa, essayant de tâter le terrain.

- **Non.**

Réponse brute et incisive; ce n'était visiblement pas encore gagné. Lexa tergiversa encore un instant, puis décida de la jouer cash. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à perdre, de toute façon.

- **J'ai quelque chose à te demander.**

- **Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire** , répliqua l'autre en portant derechef sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- **Après je te fous la paix jusqu'à ce que tu te décides d'arrêter de faire la gam… jusqu'à ce que tu considère que je mérite à nouveau ton attention.**

Raven reposa le mug sur la table, son intérêt soudain piqué au vif. Elle plissa les paupières, considérant la proposition de Lexa avec sérieux. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'agir comme une imbécile de première, mais là tout de suite, ce n'était pas le cadet de ses soucis et elle s'en contrefichait. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était rancunière de nature, c'était sûrement écrit quelque part dans ses gènes ; et dans cette optique, tant que Lexa n'aurait pas suffisamment payé à ses yeux, elle ne lui ferait pas de cadeau et continuerai à être infecte avec elle. Aussi, son offre lui paressait alléchante; elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'avoir en permanence dans les pattes à essayer de se racheter. Ce stupide deal pouvait donc se révéler être une échappatoire.

Alors, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, elle céda, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Woods ?**

Un sourire fantôme passa sur les lèvres de Lexa, qui, si elle n'avait pas été aussi stressée, aurait été ravie d'avoir réussi à faire fléchir la grande et impitoyable Raven Reyes, ce qui en soit était un véritable défi. Elle se redressa en prenant un air sérieux, et parla avec détachement, appuyant son menton sur ses mains jointes au dessus de la table.

- **Est-ce que tu connais une certaine Niylah, de près ou de loin ?**

Raven arqua un sourcil, étonnée par la question.

- **C'est une amie de Clarke,** répondit-elle sobrement. **_Por qué_ ?**

- **Ne réponds pas à mes questions par des questions, sinon on n'avancera pas** , répliqua Lexa, avant de reprendre son petit interrogatoire. **Tu l'as déjà vue ?**

- **C'est arrivé plusieurs fois oui. Clarke nous l'a présentée début juillet. C'était quelques jours après ton départ.**

- **Quoi de plus ?** demanda Lexa un peu trop précipitamment, soudain tendue.

Raven, qui jusque-là doutait de l'interprétation à donner aux questionnements suspects de son amie d'enfance, fut désormais sûre d'une chose : Lexa était jalouse. Tout dans son attitude l'indiquait, du pli préoccupé présent entre ses sourcils au pincement nerveux de ses lèvres. C'était plutôt rare d'ailleurs, mais quand ça arrivait, c'était du grand spectacle. Raven avait encore à l'esprit les remontrances de Lexa face à Bellamy, qu'elle trouvait parfois trop proche de Clarke, et ce dédain perpétuel pour tous les potentiels prétendants qui osaient regarder d'un peu trop près sa petite amie. Elle en avait même déjà fait pleurer un une fois, et ce sans même lui taper dessus. Lexa était forte pour les discours, et ce pauvre garçon qui avait osé draguer Clarke sous ses yeux devait encore s'en souvenir, tellement elle l'avait détruit verbalement.

Entre autres, Lexa en pleine crise de jalousie aiguë était une occasion rêvée pour se venger; la faire tourner en bourrique serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle.

- **Grande, blonde, beaux yeux gris, _muy bella_ ,** poursuivit-elle donc, le ton innocent. **Et talentueuse en plus. Elle nous a montré quelques-unes de ses œuvres, et même moi qui arrive à confondre Monnet et Picasso, j'ai trouvé qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

Elle se délecta du serrement de mâchoire presque imperceptible de Lexa, qui se rembrunit.

- **Ça te regarde pas, Reyes. Et j'ai dit pas de questions,** maugréa-t-elle. **Clarke la voyait souvent ?**

- **Hum ouai** , fit Raven en faignant de réfléchir un peu, faisant tourner sa tasse d'une main à l'autre. **On allait au bar ensembles de temps en temps, et à la fin de la soirée elles partaient de leur côté. Je crois qu'elles bossaient ensemble sur un projet ou un truc du style. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Clarky se ramène un soir à l'Appart dans un état pas possible. On a été incapable de la faire parler à propos de ce qui s'était passé.**

Lexa blêmit brutalement, et l'hispanique se sentit obligée d'enfoncer le clou.

- **Franchement, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont bien pu foutre ce soir-là mais après ça, on l'a plus jamais revue cette fameuse Niylah. Dommage, elle était drôlement sympa. Je l'aimais bien.**

Raven se retint de sourire. Pour elle, c'était l'échec et mat, la cerise sur le gâteau, le dernier coup de poing avant le KO de l'adversaire. Elle avait balancé son ultime pion là où ça faisait mal. Elle se redressa, cachant sa satisfaction. Elle attendait la prochaine phrase ou question de la jeune fille assise face à elle, celle qui trahirait sa jalousie effective et couronnerait l'invective de Raven d'une victoire par capitulation. Cependant, la brune garda le silence, la fixant de manière appuyée, la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- **Heu... Lexa ?** demanda Raven devant le mutisme inquiétant de son amie.

L'entente de son prénom fut comme un déclic pour la jeune militaire, qui se leva brusquement, le visage marqué par la colère. C'est à ce moment-là que Raven comprit qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Si jusque-là son petit jeu l'avait passablement amusée et lui avait permis de se défouler un peu sur Lexa, elle se rendit compte des conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Si la brune avait posé toutes ces questions en rapport avec Niylah, c'est qu'elle soupçonnait Clarke de l'avoir trompée avec. Faire tous ces sous-entendus au lieu de jouer en faveur de la blonde, qui en avait déjà assez chié comme ça, avait été une très mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à sa pomme et avait laissé parler sa bêtise, comme d'habitude, et elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

Elle voulut se lever à son tour, comme pour retenir Lexa, mais fut déséquilibrée par sa jambe amputée. Elle retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, incapable d'aller plus loin. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour tendre une de ses mains vers son amie, qui tremblotait, l'air bouillonnante de rage. Elle n'eut pas le temps de la toucher; Lexa se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, comme si elle l'avait brûlée.

- **Lexa** , lança Raven, la voix blanche. **Lexa écoutes moi ! Je te jure que c'est pas ce…**

- **Que c'est pas ce que je crois, hein ?** ricana la jeune militaire, amère. **C'est ça que tu vas dire ? Elle m'a trompée et tu n'essaie même pas de me le cacher ! Mieux, tu prends du plaisir à me le faire comprendre avec tes réponses tordues !**

 **-Mais j'ai jamais dis que..**

- **T'es sensée être ma putain de meilleure amie, Raven. J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais de mon côté,** grinça la militaire en faisant volte-face. **Mais apparemment, c'est la journée des grandes désillusions, on dirait que vous vous êtes toutes passées le mot. Le prochain coup c'est quoi, hein ? Qu'Octavia a largué mon cousin ?**

 **-Ne t'énerves pas sur O', Lex, laisse moi expliq...**

La jeune Lieutenant mit un coup de poing sur la table pour marquer sa colère, faisant sursauter et taire Raven sous la violence du coup.

- **Je m'énerves contre qui je veux !**

- **Il faut que tu m'écoutes, Clarke n'a pas...**

- **Ta gueule, Raven. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre.**

N'en pouvant plus, elle planta l'hispanique sur sa chaise et se précipita dans le couloir, ivre de colère. Un feu ardent, celui-là même qui la conduisait d'habitude sur le champ de bataille, semblait la consumer toute entière. Elle traversa le couloir sans même s'en rendre compte, se moquant allègrement des cris de Raven, qui la suppliait de revenir. Il fallait qu'elle confronte Clarke; elle n'avait plus le temps pour ces enfantillages qui polluaient ses pensées et étaient à deux doigts de la rendre folle.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de se faire discrète, se dirigeant directement vers la fenêtre. Sans ménagement, elle écarta les montants et saisit les volets, les ouvrant en grand. Le soleil inonda la pièce en un éclair, transformant l'agréable pénombre en éblouissant halo pour le moins agressif. Clarke sursauta brusquement face à la lumière, et se redressa d'un coup sur le matelas, l'air complètement désorientée. Mettant son bras en l'air pour se protéger du soleil, elle regarda Lexa revenir sur ses pas et refermer la porte avec fracas, faisant tomber plusieurs cadres qui tenaient en équilibre contre le mur. La brune s'empressa de la fermer à clé, consciente qu'il ne faudrait que quelques minutes à Raven pour qu'elle rameute Octavia et qu'elles ne viennent les interrompre.

Clarke continuait de la regarder s'activer furieusement sans rien dire, ne comprenant rien à ce qui était en train de se passer, encore trop embrumée par le sommeil qu'elle quittait à peine. Elle avait beau regarder Lexa et essayer de comprendre ce qui la poussait à s'agiter ainsi, elle ne saisissait rien d'autre que sa colère; une colère qui la rendait d'ailleurs mal à l'aise, puisqu'elle semblait dirigée à son encontre, alors qu'elle n'avait manifestement rien à se reprocher.

- **Heu… Lex, ça va ?** tenta-t-elle, hésitante.

La brune ne répondit pas, cherchant comment lancer la discussion déplaisante qui n'allait pas tarder à se déchaîner. Clarke commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter face à cet air sombre qu'elle affichait, et voulu se lever pour la rejoindre. Seulement, elle fut arrêtée d'un simple geste, accompagné d'un regard dur qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir de sa part et qui la cloua sur place.

- **Est-ce que tu comptais me parler de Niylah un jour ?** finit par demander Lexa, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher en long et en large.

Clarke ouvrit des yeux tout ronds, vraisemblablement désarçonnée par la question.

- **Niylah… mais pourquoi tu me parles de Niylah ?**

- **Ça n'a pas répondu à ma question** , persifla la brune en croisant les bras. **Alors, tu comptais le faire ou tu préférais continuer de me mentir jusqu'à ce que je le découvre par moi-même ?**

 **-Te mentir ? Mais te mentir sur quoi ?**

- **Sur cette fille !**

 **-Mais c'est juste une amie de la fac,** répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules, comme si cela coulait de source. **Lex s'il-te-plait, arrête de t'agiter de t'agiter trente secondes, je comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Viens t'asseoir au moins, qu'on disc…**

- **Non,** coupa abruptement la militaire, d'un ton dur qui fit frissonner Clarke. **Donc c'est un** **e amie, c'est ça ? Étrange, ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Raven y'a peine deux minutes.**

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu dire Raven, mais soit tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'elle t'a dit, soit elle a fumé de l'herbe et c'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes...**

 **-Je suis loin d'être stupide,** répliqua Lexa. **Et je sais parler le Raven Reyes depuis plus longtemps que toi, au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant. 21ans que je me la coltines.**

 **-Lex, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.** **Et même, puisque tu te la coltines depuis 21ans, tu devrais savoir comment Raven fonctionne quand elle est vexée. Pourquoi tu la crois elle, qui te fais la gueule et qui sauterai sur n'importe quelle occasion pour te rendre dingue, au lieu de me croire moi ?**

- **Très bien, alors, je t'en prie, dis-moi qui est cette foutue Niylah, bon sang Clarke !**

 **-Tu vas arrêter de me hurler dessus ou comment ça se passe ?** s'énerva finalement la blonde, n'aimant pas vraiment le versant que prenait la discussion. **Je ne savais pas que je n'avais plus le droit de fréquenter des gens quand t'es pas là. Et si tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que c'est une simple amie, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi...**

La blonde s'interrompit un instant, son esprit finissant par faire le lien. Son visage se décomposa soudain, touchée par ce qu'elle venait de réaliser.

- **Rassures moi, t'es pas en train de penser que je t'ai trompée avec elle, si ?** interrogea-t-elle.

Lexa eut un petit rire nerveux.

 **-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie.**

- **T'es en train de dire que tu me penses sérieusement capable d'une chose pareille ?** fit Clarke, abasourdie. **Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Tu me prends pour qui, la tapin du quartier ?!**

La jeune militaire ne répondit rien, mâchant et remâchant ses mots, les poings serrés.

- **Tu sais quoi ?** gronda Clarke en se levant, lui faisant face. **J'aurais pu trouver ça mignon que tu sois jalouse, mais là ça dépasse les bornes. Je te trouve vraiment injuste.**

- **Ah oui ?!** explosa Lexa. **C'est drôle, je ressens la même chose ! T'envoyer en l'air avec la première fille qui passe pendant que je vis l'enfer au Nigéria, ça c'est de l'injustice, effectivement ! Et tu ne nies même pas !**

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à nier ? Je n'ai rien fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me défendre !**

 **-Mais ça t'amuse de t'enfoncer ou quoi ?**

Clarke perdit patience, désormais furibonde.

- **Est-ce que tu t'entends parler, Lexa ? Tu te rends compte de quoi tu m'accuses, alors qu'on vient à peine de se retrouver ? Tu crois que j'ai joué la comédie, hier soir ? Tu crois que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais en te regardant droit dans les yeux en te mentant juste pour me foutre de toi ? C'est ça ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas le savoir, je n'étais pas là pendant ces deux mois,** cracha Lexa.

 **-Exactement. Tu n'étais pas là ! Mais c'est vrai que t'as le beau rôle, toi l'héroïne qui s'en est allée défendre la veuve et l'orphelin sur un autre continent. C'est sûr que moi suis restée ici, j'ai fauté, obligatoirement ! Qui me dit que t'as pas fait la même chose de ton côté, hein ? Au beau milieu de la savane ?**

 **-Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.**

 **-Ah, parce que moi oui ?!** s'exclama Clarke, sidérée.

- **Très bien, alors explique moi ça pour voir.**

Elle sortit de sa poche arrière la téléphone de la blonde, pianota dessus et le lui jeta. Clarke le rattrapa de justesse sans un mot, trop intriguée et énervée pour faire une remarque sur le fait que Lexa ai mit le nez dans son portable. Elle augmenta la luminosité du bout de l'index, révélant ainsi le sms de Niylah qu'elle lut à toute vitesse. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Lexa s'était remise à faire les cent pas sans quitter la jeune artiste du regard, gardant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant les explications qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Sa colère grimpa d'un cran lorsqu'elle vit Clarke se rasseoir, blême. Elle eut presque envie d'en rire à nouveau.

- **Alors, ta défense ?** lança-t-elle, mesquine. **Toujours rien à nier ?**

- **Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois** , murmura la blonde en relisant le message encore et encore, réalisant combien il avait pu perturber sa petite amie.

- **C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu et on me l'a sortie deux fois en moins de dix minutes,** gronda Lexa. **Toi et Raven, vous faites vraiment la paire, y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre.**

 **-Calmes toi, s'il-te-plait...**

- **Que je me calmes ? C'est la meilleure !**

 **-Je peux t'expliquer !**

 **-J'attends que ça, figures toi. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait pour venir s'excuser de la sorte, tu vois ! Elle t'a larguée après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et elle vient ramper pour que vous remettiez ça ?**

- **Arrête.**

 **-Non, il parait que « tu ne le regretteras pas ». T'as eu l'air de t'en donner à cœur joie dis-moi. Elle est bonne au lit au moins ?!**

Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans les yeux de Clarke.

- **Ne commence pas** , grinça Lexa. **Si quelqu'un est en droit de pleurer ici, c'est moi. Tu t'es tapé une fille dans mon dos pendant que j'étais en campagne putain, au beau milieu de l'Afrique, avec des tarés collés au cul qui voulaient tous notre mort !**

 **-Je n'ai pas...**

 **-J'avais confiance en toi, et tu as tout gâché, tu ne mérites pas que je...**

- **MAIS TAIS-TOI !** hurla Clarke en bondissant du lit

Les larmes menaçantes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues désormais rouges de colère, mais de si proche, il était aisé pour la jeune militaire de voir que ce n'était en rien des larmes de regret ou de culpabilité. Non, c'étaient des larmes de rage, ce qui la pétrifia sur place. Jamais en huit mois Clarke ne s'était mise dans un état pareil contre elle.

- **Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est Niylah, hein ?** fit Clarke d'une voix éraillée qui résonna étrangement fort dans la chambre. **Très bien, ouvre grand tes oreilles Woods, parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que je ne me répète pas. On s'est rencontrées en fin d'année, elle a intégré la MANAA sur le tard parce qu'elle bouge beaucoup. Et pour s'intégrer, elle s'est portée volontaire pour m'aider à animer les cours de peinture à l'hôpital. On s'entendait à merveille, même si nos domaines de prédilection différaient beaucoup.**

La blonde fit une pause, se forçant à un semblant de retour au calme. Lexa, elle, restait interdite, la bouche pincée.

- **Elle a un style très particulier qui a beaucoup plu aux jeunes du programme art. En même temps, elle est artiste de rue, et les tags, ça fascine plus que l'impressionnisme. Bref… Un jour, elle a voulu m'initier au graff parce qu'elle trouvait que je faisais beaucoup trop la tête depuis ton départ. Alors plusieurs soirs on est allées en ville et elle m'a montré comment faire. Puis à un moment sur Mount Weather Avenue elle m'a tendu la bombe de peinture et ça a été mon tour. J'ai dessiné… j'ai dessiné… non rien, peu importe. Mais j'avais jamais ressenti ça. Jamais.**

Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans le souvenir, détournant les yeux.

- **C'était vraiment spécial. Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien sur le coup. Mais des flics ont débarqué avant qu'on ait eu le temps de déguerpir. On s'est faites coffrées comme des débutantes, et on a passé une bonne partie de la nuit en taule pour dégradation de bien. C'est mon père qui est venu payer ma caution sur les coups de trois heures du matin. Il était dans une colère noire, et on s'est engueulés. Je lui ai faussé compagnie dès que j'ai pu, et je ne suis pas retournée m'excuser.**

Sa voix se brisa, et Lexa entendit à peine la suite.

- **C'est la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Deux jours plus tard, il est mort dans l'accident de voiture et je n'ai plus jamais voulu entendre par de Niylah. Fin de l'histoire.**

Elle planta ses yeux bleus assassins dans ceux de Lexa, qui ne reflétaient plus qu'une culpabilité monumentale, à l'échelle de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre et de l'histoire qui la frappait de plein fouet. La jeune militaire ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Elle avait juste envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, de s'exiler loin des prunelles meurtries et lourdes de reproches qui étaient vrillées sur elle. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de sa gorge.

- **T'es contente là, c'est bon ?** grinça la blonde. **Tu te sens mieux j'espère ?**

 **-Clarke je...** commença à balbutier Lexa, esquissant un mouvement vers elle.

- **Ne me touches pas.**

Elle la repoussa violemment, avant qu'elle n'ai pu ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, et se sentit incapable de la regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps. Son estomac était noué d'avoir été poussée dans ses retranchements pour excuser une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise, sans même avoir eu le bénéfice du doute. Lexa lui était tombée dessus en étant persuadée d'avoir raison, et ça la blessait qu'elle ai pu être assez convaincue pour lui crier dessus sans plus de cérémonie. Tournant la tête pour cacher les larmes de colère qui continuaient de couler, elle s'écarta de la brune, cherchant un peu d'air pour reprendre ses esprits.

Du dos de la main, elle essuya son visage une bonne fois pour toute, et se voulu se diriger vers la fenêtre. Seulement, à peine eut elle fait deux pas qu'une sensation désagréable la piqua au vif. Baissant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était en train de marcher sur du verre cassé éparpillé sur le sol. Elle suivit la traînée de morceaux éparpillés et finit par poser son regard orageux sur le tas de cadres entassés contre le mur près de la porte, qui était tombé lors de l'entrée fracassante de Lexa dans la chambre. Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers eux, évitant scrupuleusement la brune au passage. Elle examina l'empilement de tableaux, constatant avec horreur que plusieurs étaient abîmés. Néanmoins, elle fit une fixette sur le plus dégradé de tous, qui s'était tout simplement brisé en mille morceaux lors de sa chute, déchirant la toile qu'il contenait et déversant des éclats de verres un peu partout par terre.

Clarke retint sa respiration en s'agenouillant avec précaution pour ne pas se couper, et dégagea tout doucement la peinture désormais ruinée.

Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'Arche. L'Arche peinte par son père, qu'elle avait elle-même retiré du couloir juste après sa mort, puisqu'elle se ne supportait pas de voir son coup de pinceau caractéristique et sa signature au bas de la feuille. L'Arche, ou sa dernière œuvre, l'ultime trace qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avant de partir à jamais. Ayant du mal à déglutir, elle passa ses doigts sur le papier fin, traçant les déchirures fatales sans oser les toucher, pour finalement s'arrêter sur les initiales qui bordaient le fond en guise de paraphe. Ces initiales calligraphiées à l'aquarelle bleue qu'ils partageaient, en temps que père et fille.

 ** _J_** ake ** _C_** arter ** _G_** riffin.

 ** _C_** larke ** _J_** ane ** _G_** riffin ** _._**

 ** _J.C.G._**

Ce fut sûrement la goutte faisant déborder le vase. La blonde fit volte-face et s'adressa à Lexa d'une manière qui lui était totalement étrangère, gardant la peinture détruite serrée entre ses mains devenues tremblantes.

- **Dégages, Lexa.**

La brune ne saisit pas de suite ce que demandait Clarke, complètement sonnée. Elle avait l'impression qu'un acouphène avait pris possession de ses oreilles. Mais si elle ne compris pas les mots, elle capta les émotions négatives qui suintaient derrière, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir. La situation la dépassait tellement qu'elle en était paralysée, elle qui s'était juré de ne jamais lui faire de mal.

- **SORS D'ICI, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! VA-T-EN !**

Le cri lui vrilla les tympans, résonnant comme un écho meurtrier dans son être tout entier. Clarke la rejetait loin d'elle ,et elle avait raison. Elle avait tout fichu en l'air. Il était hors de question qu'essaie de se racheter, consciente d'en avoir déjà dépassé plus que la limite admissible. Alors elle se rua dehors, avec l'horrible impression d'abandonner son cœur sur place. Elle ouvrit le verrou et sortit, manquant de bousculer Octavia et Raven qui se trouvaient derrière la porte.

Dès le départ précipité de Lexa du salon, l'hispanique s'était traînée jusqu'à la chambre de la plus jeune des Blake et l'avait réveillée sans ménagement, lui expliquant, complètement paniquée, ce qu'elle avait fait sans penser aux conséquences. Octavia, bien qu'énervée au possible, n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'engueuler pour sa stupidité; les yeux de Raven traduisaient assez de remords pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Les deux amies avaient donc couru devant la chambre de Clarke et avaient tout écouté, cognant à la porte pour qu'elles leur ouvrent plusieurs fois, afin de limiter un tant soit peu la casse. Seulement, ni Clarke ni Lexa ne les avaient entendues, trop prises par leur échange toxique. En distinguant finalement le bruit du verrou, Octavia avait d'instinct sorti Raven du passage pour laisser passer la jeune militaire, qui surgit dans le couloir à toute bombe. Elle savait que ce n'allait pas être le moment de parler à Lexa, et qu'elle allait sûrement avoir besoin de temps pour retomber sur ses pieds. Aussi, elle avait tiré Raven hors de sa trajectoire, l'empêchant d'aggraver encore les choses. Les yeux baissés, Lexa ne leur accorda pas un regard en passant devant elles et couru s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent un instant, puis Octavia entra dans la pièce désormais ouverte, où Clarke, assise par terre devant un tas de toiles, regardait fixement un A3 coloré désormais déchirée par le milieu. La brune tourna alors la tête vers Raven, toujours dans le couloir, appuyée sur une de ses béquilles pour ne pas tomber. Le silence assourdissant qui les enveloppait toutes les trois fut soudain brisé par une porte ouverte à la volée et des pas précipités s'éloignant, jusqu'à un claquement provenant de l'entrée.

Lexa s'était échappée. Clarke le compris rapidement. Elle était encore sous le choc de leur dispute. Une part d'elle était blessée et en colère, tandis que l'autre était triste par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Tout n'était que malentendu et emportement. Elle regarda le papier entre ses doigts ; elle ne voyait plus la peinture de son père, uniquement des tâches de couleurs vides de sens puisque séparées les unes des autres. Soudain, elle eut une irrépressible envie de ne plus jamais le voir, alors, nerveusement, elle le froissa entre ses mains tremblantes, allant jusqu'à finir de le déchirer complètement. Elle continua d'observer un instant ce vestige du talent de Jake, réduit à quelques bouts de papier gisants entre ses doigts, avant de tous les balancer rageusement sur les cadres étalés par terre. Puis elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se remettant à pleurer, à la fois de colère et de douleur.

Octavia, incapable de la laisser ainsi, vint s'asseoir près d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule et l'entourant de ses bras dans le plus grand des silences, s'appliquant à contenir les sanglots déchirants qui ébranlaient son corps tout entier.

Raven, elle, s'éclipsa en claudiquant, se sentant terriblement mal. Elle en avait déjà trop fait.

* * *

Lexa s'était changée et chaussée en vitesse, en totale apnée. Elle avait attrapé ses clés et ses papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, et était sortie comme un courant d'air sans regarder en arrière. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et avait descendu les escaliers en sautant les marches par trois ou quatre, quitte à se rompre le cou dans la précipitation. Elle n'avait respiré à nouveau qu'en débouchant dans le hall, évitant de justesse le chat de la concierge, allongé en plein milieu du passage. Se laissant guider par ses pieds, elle s'était vite retrouvée dehors sous un soleil déjà bien haut, devant l'alignement de garages qui dépendaient de leur immeuble.

Reprenant un peu sa respiration, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le quatrième et l'ouvrit en soulevant la grosse porte coulissante qui grinça, comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas été actionnée. Lexa se glissa à l'intérieur, où l'air sentait un peu le renfermé, redécouvrant un débarras de meubles et de cartons, au milieu duquel trônait une masse filiforme recouverte d'une bâche de protection. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement, et, saisissant deux pans du tissu, elle découvrit ce qui se révéla être une magnifique Ducati Streetfighter noire de jais. Pliant la bâche à la hâte et la fourrant dans un carton à moitié vide, elle récupéra son casque, sa veste et ses gants sur une étagère et s'équipa en un rien de temps. Elle empoigna ensuite le bolide et se dépêcha de le tirer hors du garage. Une fois sur le trottoir, elle retourna fermer derrière elle et revint grimper en selle.

En temps normal, elle aurait jubilé de toutes les sensations que lui procurait le fait d'enfourcher cette moto qu'elle chérissait tant; pourtant, cette fois ci, elle n'en fit rien. Mécaniquement, elle la démarra pour la faire chauffer, sangla son casque sous son cou et serra le guidon, faisant vrombir le puissant moteur. Puis, s'estimant prête, elle ôta la béquille d'un coup de talon méthodique et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Elle roula un moment sans penser à rien, juste pour tracer la route, s'empêchant de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait et à ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Mais elle fut bientôt rattrapée par ses démons, et changea de cap, allant chercher de l'aide là où elle était sûre d'en trouver.

En une dizaine de minutes, elle avait rallié l'autre côté de la ville; elle devait reconnaître avoir fait valsé de nombreuses limites de vitesse pour cela, mais au point où elle en était, ce n'était pas le cadet de ses soucis. Elle finit par stopper la moto devant une maison simple des quartiers Nord, comportant deux étages et un perron couvert, comme la plupart des résidences du coin. La jeune militaire prit le temps d'enlever son casque, laissant sa longue chevelure brune reprendre ses droits, avant de le déposer sagement sur le guidon. Elle resta assise à sa place, tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée, dévoilant la silhouette d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bouclés et teints en blond sur les pointes. Son visage, typé asiatique, resta neutre tandis qu'elle s'approchait à pas lents mais assurés de la motarde, pour finalement se camper devant elle, la fixant d'un œil bienveillant.

- **Tiens donc, mais qui voilà. Ma Terreur revenue d'outre-tombe.**

- **Salut, Anya.**

Lexa ne put se retenir de sourire, et finit par descendre de sa monture métallique pour aller serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, reconnaissant ce parfum au jasmin qui la caractérisait, et ce depuis toujours.

- **Tu m'as manquée, Sis** , murmura-t-elle.

- **Toi aussi, Sis.**

Les liens les unissant sur le papier étaient ceux de cousines; pourtant, elles étaient comme des sœurs l'une pour l'autre. Anya avait été adoptée par Indra bien avant que Lexa ne naisse ; et quand cette dernière avait été confiée à sa tante, alors qu'elle ne marchait pas encore, Anya l'avait vécu comme un cadeau. Elle adorait Lincoln, ça allait sans dire, mais c'était un garçon, et beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Lexa, elle, était une pile électrique, et ça depuis son plus jeune âge, ce qui faisait d'elle une sorte de seconde version d'elle même, en miniature. Elles formaient un duo de choc toutes les deux, et avaient donné bien du fil à retordre à Indra lors de leur jeunesse. Heureusement que la personnalité tranquille de Lincoln avait pesé dans la balance, sinon elle aurait sûrement fini folle à lier.

Les deux cousines restèrent ainsi quelques instants, accrochées l'une à l'autre dans une étreinte apaisante, jusqu'à ce qu'Anya ne s'écarte.

- **Que me vaut cette visite après deux mois de silence radio ?**

- **La mission ne s'est pas passée comme prévu. Je suis désolée si tu t'es inquiétée.**

- **Je m'en doutais** , expira Anya en fronçant les sourcils. **On doit en parler. Je veux tout savoir sur les exploits de ma petite Terreur en Afrique.**

- **Non** , répondit abruptement la jeune militaire, avant d'essayer de se rattraper. **Enfin, je veux dire... Pas maintenant.**

- **Okey, comme tu veux** , répondit simplement l'asiatique sans plus s'en formaliser, habituée à l'attitude taciturne que pouvait avoir sa cousine par moment. **Alors, que fait-on de beau par cette belle mâtinée d'été ?**

- **Je suis rentrée après deux mois d'absence, et tu me demande ce qu'on fait ? On boit, quelle question.**

- **Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux pas refuser** , fit Anya. **Mais pas ici, Nyko dort dans le salon. Je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de te voir, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Il a enchaîné quatre gardes à l'hôpital sans faire de pause. Chez les pompiers, on a rien, mais alors eux, ils sont complètement dépassés en ce moment, que ce soit aux urgences ou en chirurgie. Surtout depuis que la mère de ta chère Blondie est tombée en dépression et a lâché tout le monde à l'hôpital.**

La mâchoire de Lexa se serra.

- **Pardon, je ne fais pas dans la délicatesse** , expira Anya. **Jake est mort dans un accident de voiture le mois dernier. Si tu ne le savais pas, je suis désolée. Si tu le savais, je suis désolée aussi. C'était un type bien, et je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.**

La jeune militaire hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

 **-Je suppose que tu es déjà allée voir Clarke,** fit l'asiatique **. C** **omment va-t-elle, par rapport à tout ça ?**

Elle se tut quelques secondes, sondant Lexa des pieds à la tête. Elle notifia ses épaules affaissées, comme si elle portait le poids du monde, son air subitement triste à l'entende du prénom de sa copine, ses bras croisés et ses doigts crispés en poings serrés. Anya n'était pas peut-être pas la personne la plus diplomate du monde, mais elle en était peut-être l'une des plus observatrices.

- **Tu t'es pris la tête avec elle, je me trompe ?** fit-elle.

- **J'ai été conne** , murmura Lexa en passant sa main sur son visage.

- **T'as au moins le mérite de le reconnaître.**

Lexa haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

- **Ok, je me tais** , capitula Anya en s'éloignant subitement en direction de sa maison. **Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu fais vrombir ce divin moteur pendant que je vais chercher mon casque et mon sac. Ensuite, cap sur le bistrot le plus proche. Il me semble que t'as tout un tas de choses à cuver, ma Terreur.**

 **-Si tu savais,** répliqua Lexa pour elle-même, regardant sa sœur de cœur disparaître à l'intérieur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elles étaient attablées l'une en face de l'autre dans un des box du Dropship, un bar respectable du centre-ville. C'était un peu leur endroit de référence, puisque Tristan, le gérant, n'était autre que le frère de Gustus, meilleur ami de Nyko et chef des pompiers de la ville. Le grand barbu s'y trouvait d'ailleurs souvent pour aider Tristan, quand les gardes à la caserne le lui permettait ; il était d'ailleurs le supérieur hiérarchique d'Anya et d'Octavia, puisque toutes deux étaient pompiers elles aussi. Chaque membre de la petite bande de Lexa avait un rapport intime à ce bar. Lincoln avait demandé à O' de sortir avec lui deux tables plus loin, Raven y fêtait chacun de ses anniversaires depuis des lustres, Bellamy y avait rencontré Gina...

Et quant à Clarke et elle... Elles s'étaient exposées ensembles en public pour la première fois dans ce bar. Clarke sortait tout juste de l'hôpital dans lequel elle avait été admise après l'ultime crise de Finn, qui lui avait valu quelques côtes cassées. Lexa était allée la chercher exprès, et elles avaient passé la soirée avec leurs amis. Si tous ensembles ils fêtaient la fin d'année approchant, certains fêtaient également la fin de l'emprise du jeune homme sur leur blonde préférée. Et elles deux... Elles fêtaient leur couple naissant. En fin de soirée, Lexa s'était dirigée vers le vieux JukeBox au fond du bar et y avait glissé une pièce, appuyant sur le bouton correspondant à _Come and get your love_ des Redbone. Puis elle était allée demander une danse à une Clarke rouge comme une pivoine. Elle avait eu conscience de faire dans le cliché le plus complet, mais elle était passé bien au dessus de ça, s'en fichant complètement. Seul le rire de Clarke lui importait. Elles avaient fait un slow tout en retenue à l'égard des côtes en morceaux de la blonde, les yeux dans les yeux. Et quand elles s'étaient embrassées sur les dernières notes du morceau, leurs amis avaient applaudis et la neige était tombée sur Polis pour la première fois de l'année.

Quelque chose de féerique avait eu lieu ce soir là du 29 décembre. Rien à voir avec cette maudite journée d'août.

Anya porta à sa bouche la seule et unique bière qu'elle avait commandé, avisant une Lexa quelque peu ivre, qui siphonnait en deux gorgées son quatrième whiskey. Elle venait de lui raconter d'une traite tout ce qui s'était passé avec Clarke un peu plus tôt, l'alcool l'aidant à devenir un peu plus loquace que d'habitude.

- **Je sais ce que tu penses, Sis** , hoqueta Lexa en posant son verre un peu fort sur la table. **Que je suis stupide de me mettre dans des états pareils. Mais j'ai terriblement peur. Peur de la perdre alors que j'ai tellement besoin d'elle.**

 **-Elle va te pardonner, Lexa.**

 **-Et si elle ne le fait pas? Tu l'aurais vue quand elle m'a mise dehors...**

 **-Elle était blessée, c'est la colère qui a parlé.**

 **-Mais je m'étais promis… Je m'étais promis de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Costia.**

- **Costia n'a rien à voir avec ta Blondie, Lexa. La preuve étant que je l'appelle par son prénom et pas par un sobriquet stupide comme je le fais avec les gens pour qui j'ai de l'estime. Costia était un cancer à elle toute seule et elle t'a pourri la vie. Arrête de lui trouver des excuses.**

- **Je lui trouve pas d'excuses** , se défendit la brune avec un hoquet. **Mais je reconnais que je l'ai fait souffrir moi aussi. On s'est entre-tuées et on en a pris plein la gueule toutes les deux… Avec Clarke… Avec Clarke je voulais faire ça bien. Je voulais…**

- **Ce qui est fait est fait, Terreur,** coupa l'asiatique. **Blondie s'en remettra, elle t'aime tellement que s'en est parfois déroutant. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment. C'est une artiste, elle est sensible et sérieusement portée sur la guimauve. Si tu es honnête avec elle, elle le sentira. Et elle t'excusera.**

 **- **Mais Anya...** ** murmura Lexa. **Ce que j'ai fait... c'était impardonnable. **Je lui ai dis des choses horribles... Plus jamais j'oserai la regarder en face...****

Anya but une gorgée de bière et ajouta impartialement avec un sourire de chat :

- **Y'a des hauts et des bas dans tout les couples, Sis. Et dernièrement vous avez vécu des choses traumatisantes chacune de votre côté, ça a créé de la friction, c'est normal. Mais moi je suis persuadée qu'elle t'excusera. Et qu'elle te sautera dessus pour fêter ça.**

L'allusion arracha un petit rire à Lexa.

- **Berk, je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pu dire une chose pareille,** grimaça Anya. **Tu me rends chèvre, Woods.** **Changeons de sujet, tu veux ? Le Nigéria, il faut que tu me racontes. Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **Mais je ne suis pas prête, Anya** , murmura Lexa, se renfermant à nouveau.

 **-Je me suis inquiétée comme pas permis,** répondit l'asiatique. **J'aimerai juste savoir ce qui t'es arrivée, ce que tu as traversé. Je veux juste pouvoir t'aider si tu en ressens le besoin.**

 **-Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est encore trop frais. Tu peux comprendre ça ?**

Elle évita le regard insistant de sa cousine et commanda un cinquième whiskey d'un geste approximatif de la main. C'est Gustus en personne qui se pointa, déposant la boisson devant elle.

 **-Offert par la maison, mais ne le dites pas à Tristan, il va râler** , fit-il d'un ton bourru, adressant un clin d'œil à Lexa. **Anya, tu diras à ton conjoint qu'il est attendu de pied ferme demain soir ici même pour un tournoi de poker. C'est le troisième qu'il manque d'affilé, et ce crétin de Quint commence à prendre la confiance, ça me tape sur les nerfs.**

- **Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur, Gus.**

- **Ah, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, merci,** sourit l'homme. **Lex, je suis content de voir que tu es rentrée, et que tu vas bien. Si tu croises Octavia, dis lui que je lui donne deux jours de congé, c'est calme à la caserne en ce moment, on peut se passer d'elle, qu'elle se repose un peu. Mesdemoiselles,** salua-t-il en repartant derrière son comptoir pour engueuler l'apprenti de son frère, qui mélangeait vraisemblablement les prix sur l'ardoise surplombant le bar.

Anya le regarda faire en piquant un fard. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et il valait mieux ne pas trop la provoquer. Elle chercha un quelconque soutien du côté de sa cousine, qui riait sous cape.

- **Ça te fais marrer, Terreur ?** fit-elle, l'air grognon. **Si j'étais toi, je me concentrerais un peu au lieu de rire comme une imbécile. Je te signale que moi, mon mec m'attend sur mon canapé. Toi, présentement, elle te hait. Alors franchement, je sais pas ce que tu fous encore là. Il serait peut-être temps de penser à te bouger le cul, tu crois pas ?**

- **Bordel, t'as raison** , répondit Lexa en se levant brusquement. **Je dois réparer mes conneries.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle ramassa son casque et ses clés, et fit mine de partir. Ce fut sans compter sur sa cousine qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en la rattrapant par le poignet.

- **T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?**

La jeune militaire la regarda d'un drôle d'air, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- **De un, ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, nous aurons cette discussion sur le Nigéria. Si tu gardes ça en toi trop longtemps, tu vas exploser. Et Gustus et ses collations gratuites se seront pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. De deux, il est hors de question que tu conduises, tu es bourrée si je ne m'abuse.**

Lexa prit une moue offensée.

- **Mais la moto…**

- **Je te la ramènerai ce soir ou demain.**

- **Mais je vais en avoir pour deux heure de marche !**

- **Ça te fera décuver en accéléré** , expédia Anya, intransigeante. **Et ne ronchonne pas, au fond de toi tu sais que tu me le revaudras.**

Lexa grogna mais obtempéra; elle jeta ses clés et son casque à Anya et prit le chemin de la sortie.

- **Eho !** l'interpella Anya jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne. **De trois, où tu as vu qu'on partait sans dire au revoir à sa cousine préférée ?**

 **-Prends soin de ma moto !**

 **-Crèves !**

Lexa lui adressa un doigt d'honneur moqueur en guise de salutation et s'engagea dans la rue de son pas zigzaguant. L'asiatique la regarda faire, jusqu'à la perdre de vue. Elle avisa alors ce qui restait sur la table, soit ses propres affaires, celles abandonnées à la va-vite par Lexa, ainsi que son fameux cinquième whiskey offert gracieusement par Gus dans le dos de Tristan. Elle soupira, espérant que sa petite sœur de cœur s'en sortirai et qu'elle ne ferait pas tout foirer avec la fille Griffin ; il n'y avait que depuis qu'elle l'avait dans sa vie qu'elle était réellement heureuse.

Décidée à ne rien gâcher, elle saisit le verre entre deux doigts et l'avala tout rond, se rabrouant lorsque l'alcool réchauffa sa gorge. Puis elle se leva, bien décidée à aller crier un coup sur Gustus, que se soit son patron ou non. Personne n'avait le droit de la ridiculiser devant Lexa.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement ne fut pas une mince affaire pour la jeune militaire. Une fois la fougue l'ayant conduite à quitter le Dropship passée, les quatre whiskey qu'elle avait enchaîné les uns après les autres avaient commencé à lui remuer l'estomac. D'habitude, l'alcool ne l'impactait pas tellement, elle était même plutôt résistante dans le genre. Mais depuis qu'elle était gavée de médicaments, c'était une autre histoire. Son foie maltraité par le traitement n'était plus vraiment capable de supporter les cuites qu'elle s'infligeait dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Le médecin militaire l'avait pourtant prévenue, juste après l'opération qui l'avait empêchée d'y rester. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle se souciait réellement de ce que pouvait lui raconter un doc.

Néanmoins, après un moment de marche et alors qu'elle traversait l'un des nombreux jardins publics de Polis, elle ne se sentit pas très bien et se força à s'asseoir sur l'un banc qui longeait le chemin pour éviter de faire un malaise. Un brin nauséeuse, elle regarda les nuages passer dans le ciel, tranquilles. Elle songea alors à Clarke, qui était capable de les observer des heures durant sans bouger. Un petit pincement vint tirailler son cœur; elle devait rentrer et réparer ce qu'elle avait maladroitement cassé. Seulement, elle ne savait plus si elle avait encore le courage de traverser la ville pour s'excuser auprès de la blonde. Et malgré tout ce qu'avait pu lui dire Anya, elle crevait de peur d'être à nouveau rejetée.

Bientôt, un rayon de soleil perça entre les ramures imposantes du peuplier sous lequel elle était abritée, venant caresser sa peau avec chaleur. La sensation lui fit fermer les paupières ; cela gomma presque le mal être qui s'enroulait autour d'elle comme un serpent venimeux. Elle savoura l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une brise légère fasse bouger les feuilles, entrecoupant la lumière lui tombant dessus.

Clarke aurait adoré ce moment. Clarke lui manquait. Clarke méritait mieux.

Elle se leva d'un bond, re-motivée, la nausée presque oubliée, et reparti de plus belle. En moins d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle avait atteint la limite du centre-ville, s'engageant sur Mount Weather Avenue sans faiblir. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter acheter quelque chose à manger, bien qu'elle commence à avoir légèrement faim ; cette fois ci, rien ne l'empêcherai de rejoindre son objectif. Elle slaloma entre les passants avec agilité, évitant les bornes incendie, mais fut contrainte de s'arrêter pour laisser passer un petit tractopelle qui débouchait d'une parcelle en travaux coincée entre de immeubles. Comme l'indiquait un panneau haut de plusieurs mètres, un dispensaire était en train d'être construit à l'emplacement de la carcasse d'un vieux bâtiment recouvert de tags. L'esprit de Lexa fut un instant télescopée par les dessins colorés qui s'étalaient sur les murs; elle en resta immobile, plantée comme un piquet sur le trottoir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle attira l'attention de l'un des ouvriers qui bossait sur le chantier. L'homme parut d'abord amusé de la voir si absorbée; puis, la regardant plus attentivement, il sembla étonné. Ses yeux firent la navette entre Lexa et un point invisible de l'intérieur du bâtiment, après quoi il osa s'approcher de la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter.

- **Excusez moi, mais faut vraiment que vous veniez voir un truc, mademoiselle.**

Haussant un sourcil, Lexa fit mine de s'éloigner, appréciant moyennement qu'on l'accoste en pleine rue.

 **-C'est juste qu'il y a une peinture qui vous ressemble drôlement là dedans. Venez voir, j'vais pas vous bouffer...**

La curiosité de la jeune militaire fut piquée au vif, si bien qu'elle finit par accepter de suivre l'ouvrier. Elle pénétra à sa suite dans la zone de chantier, suivant la direction qu'il lui indiquait. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur le tag en question, elle sentit son coeur se serrer atrocement. Là-bas, sur une bonne portion du mur, s'étalait une fresque à la bombe représentant une paire d'yeux verts reconnaissables entre mille. Les siens. Et une seule personne avait pu leur rendre un hommage aussi percutant que celui-ci. Clarke.

- **Le constructeur aime bien celui là, j'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait le garder,** lança l'ouvrier avec un sourire gentil.

Mais Lexa ne l'écoutait déjà plus, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus vite.

Mount Weather Avenue. Les cours de tags donnés par Niylah. La fameuse nuit avant l'accident.

Sans demander son reste, Lexa remercia l'homme et détala en courant sous ses yeux médusés. Elle termina le trajet initialement prévu en un rien de temps, courant sans s'arrêter une seule minute pour reprendre son souffle. Redoublant d'effort à apercevant l'embranchement de sa rue, elle finit par bondir sur le parvis de leur immeuble, et tambourina sur la sonnette pour qu'on lui ouvre. Trépignant, elle se jeta à l'intérieur dès que le loquet électronique se déverrouilla, puis grimpa les escaliers presque aussi vite que le matin même. Elle finit par débarquer hors d'haleine devant la porte de leur appartement, où Octavia l'attendait de pied ferme.

La cadette des Blake l'avisa un instant, le regard dur, pour lui signifier quel camp elle choisissait s'il y avait des positions à prendre. Mais elle se radoucit vite, lui indiquant d'un geste las le chemin d'où elle arrivait.

 **-Elle s'est enfermée sur là-haut.**

Lexa hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à repartir dans l'autre sens.

- **Hey Woods** , l'interpella O', attendant qu'elle se retourne. **Ne foire pas tout, s'il-te-plait.**

La jeune militaire acquiesça et se dépêcha de grimper les quatre étages menant aux terrasses du toit, lieu de la copropriété ouvert à tous et pourtant principalement fréquentés par une seule personne. Lexa se glissa dans le petit couloir des combles, et se retrouva bientôt face à face avec une porte qui s'avéra être verrouillée de l'extérieur. Ravalant sa panique, elle y toqua trois coups distincts pour signaler sa présence. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou juste attendre que Clarke se décide à lui ouvrir, maintenant qu'elle savait que quelqu'un attendait après elle derrière cette porte. Néanmoins, elle ne pu se résoudre à se taire.

- **Clarke... Clarke c'est moi...**

Elle fit une pause, guettant un quelconque mouvement.

 **-Je suis là... Je t'en prie, laisse moi te rejoindre...**

Elle entendit soudain un bruit de frottement contre la porte, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y adosser, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux; Clarke était effectivement assise derrière cette fine cloison de métal, en train de se demander si elle devait oui ou non lui laisser une chance de se rattraper. Tout était entre ses mains désormais.

Et ce fut sûrement les minutes les plus longues de toute sa vie.

* * *

 **Bon vendredi à toutes et tous !**

 **ENFIN me direz vous, un chapitre inédit !**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, ça a été un régal de l'écrire, malgré toute la tension qui s'y accumule. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! Lexa qui psychote, Raven qui joue avec le feu et l'arrivée d'Anya dans la course...**

 **Le prochain chapitre risque d'être en retard, car je vais entrer en période de partiels, ce qui signifie plus de révisions et moins de temps libre pour écrire. Il faudra être patient, mais pour ça j'ai toute confiance en vous !**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **No'.**


	5. PARTIE 5

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE 5**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillée durant la lecture de ce chapitre:

Lorde - _Liability_

WILDES - _Bare_

London Grammar - _Truth is a beautiful thing_

* * *

 **"Seuls l'amour et la vérité sont des pouvoirs." Pierre Bottero**

* * *

Le même silence les englobait toutes les deux, ensembles et séparément à la fois, chacune de leur côté de cette fine porte métallique.

Clarke, qui s'y était adossée dès qu'elle avait entendu Lexa arriver, fixait lascivement les immeubles qui lui faisaient face, cherchant dans leur vieilles ossatures en béton armé une solution pour démêler la situation dans laquelle elles étaient fourrées jusqu'au cou. Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait oui ou non ouvrir à sa petite amie. Elle en était presque malade de se poser une telle question, car au fin fond d'elle même, elle n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Lexa, lui dire qu'elle était stupide et lui faire une petite scène de ménage, avant de l'embrasser et de tout oublier. C'était ce que son corps et son être tout entier réclamait. Mais son esprit ne s'accordait pas ; dès qu'elle trouvait la force de tendre la main vers la poignée et le verrou, elle se remémorait les hurlements du matin même, et toutes ses convictions s'effondraient. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait été blessée par l'attitude de Lexa, mais sûrement assez pour qu'elle laisse son bras retomber le long de son corps et qu'elle détourne le regard à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait de nouveau prête à passer le cap. Et ce manège avait commencé bien avant que Lexa ne se pointe, simplement en prévision de sa venue. En effet, Clarke était persuadée qu'elle finirait par se retrouver derrière cette porte à un moment ou à un autre, car elle était loin d'être lâche, bien qu'elle ai fuit juste après leur dispute au lieu d'essayer de s'excuser de suite. En même temps, elle lui avait crié de dégager, et vu le ton qu'elle avait employé, ça avait du peser dans sa décision de quitter l'appartement en quatrième vitesse. Mais ce n'était qu'une réaction comme une autre. Clarke, ayant besoin d'air, s'était bien réfugiée ici, sur le toit de l'immeuble, comme une ado en pleine crise d'identité. Elles ne géraient pas les choses de la même manière ; et ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Lexa, elle, s'était accroupie contre un mur, une main appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, dans la pénombre de l'unique couloir du dernier étage. Elle avait l'impression désagréable de n'avoir pour seule compagnie que les battements lourds de son cœur, qui s'affolait dans sa cage thoracique. Elle essayait de prendre son mal en patience, mais chaque seconde lui pesait comme s'il s'agissait d'une heure. Tout son être lui hurlait de supplier Clarke, de tambouriner contre la paroi, ou même de l'enfoncer. Vu l'état des gonds et la précarité de la serrure, elle savait qu'en deux bons coups d'épaule bien placés, le passage céderait. Pourtant, elle avait parfaitement conscience de n'avoir en aucun cas le droit de faire une chose pareille. D'abord parce qu'elle aurait des ennuis avec le syndicat de copropriété, et surtout parce que cette porte matérialisait la barrière que Clarke dressait volontairement entre elles après ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Et Lexa ne pouvait s'en plaindre, puisqu'au fond, si elles en étaient arrivées là, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Au bout d'un temps, Clarke expira longuement de lassitude, alors que sa décision s'arrêtait finalement. Le son, bien qu'étouffé, parvint à Lexa qui se redressa tout à coup. Persuadée que c'était le signal qu'elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, et que Clarke allait enfin la laisser essayer de tout arranger, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se recula pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir, passant ses mains sur son visage pour se donner consistance et se préparer à lui faire face. Elle entendit Clarke remuer à nouveau, et finalement, sa voix retentit.

 **-Lexa...**

La blonde marqua une pause, l'air de soupeser soigneusement les mots qu'elle allait employer, laissant la jeune militaire coincée dans un état de stress innommable, pendue à ses lèvres qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer, faute de les voir.

 **-Je suis désolée mais... Tu devrais... Tu devrais t'en aller.**

La jeune fille, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, sentit son cœur rater un battement, puis se serrer atrocement. Elle s'approcha vivement de la porte, comme si se rapprocher matériellement de sa petite amie pouvait réellement l'aider. Elle s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le métal frais et se lança :

 **-C **l** arke attends, s'il-te-plait, il faut que je...**

 **-Lexa, non,** répondit la jeune artiste, la coupant avant qu'elle ne puisse aller plus loin. **Tu devrais t'en aller Lexa, vraiment. Deux mois que j'attends que tu rentres enfin, deux mois à m'inquiéter et à prier pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Tout ça pour que tu me balance une infidélité à la figure au bout de même pas dix heures, et sans avoir la moindre preuve de ce que tu avançais. J'étais prête à tout. A t'écouter, à fêter tes exploits, et même à sécher tes larmes s'il l'avait fallu. A tout, mais pas à ça.**

 **-Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour tout ça Clarke !** lança Lexa, dépitée.

 **-Alors pourquoi ?**

 **-Je... Je me suis emportée, et Raven...**

 **- **Mais y'a pas de Raven qui tienne, Lexa...** ** souffla la blonde. ****Je me fous de ce qu'elle ai pu te dire. Ce que je n'arrive pas à accepter, c'est que t'ai douté de moi si facilement. Je veux dire... Putain, c'est égocentrique de penser ça, mais qu'est-ce que j't'ai fais pour que tu réagisse comme ça ? Je comprends pas... Et je te jure que j'aimerai pouvoir surmonter ça en un clin d'œil. Mais là je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi.****

Lexa eut soudain la nausée en réalisant que sa petite amie essayait de dire.

 **-Non Clarke, tu... tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'y es pour rien... Ne te torture pas avec ça, tout est de ma faute. J'ai agis comme la pire des garces et ça me tue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est comme si ce n'était pas moi ce matin...**

 **- **Pourtant si, c'était toi, et c'est peut-être ça le pire** ,** fit Clarke, un rire amer s'échappant de ses lèvres. **Dès que je ferme les yeux pour me persuader d'oublier et de revenir vers toi, je revois les tiens pendant que tu hurlais et je peux pas le supporter. Alors va-t'en, laisse moi du temps, s'il-te-plait.**

 **-Ne me repousse pas. Laisse moi réparer ce que j'ai bousillé... Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi...**

Un autre silence pesant s'installa, les laissant toutes les deux à bout de nerfs. Clarke resta muette, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, espérant fort que Lexa n'insisterait pas plus et lâcherait l'affaire.

 **-On a déjà perdu tellement de temps... Clarke, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime...**

 **-Laisse moi,** asséna finalement la blonde, une larme coulant lentement sur la courbe de sa joue.

Lexa eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. Elle entendit sa compagne renifler puis se lever pour s'éloigner, la laissant seule derrière cette maudite porte. Elle dut de nouveau s'appuyer à un mur mitoyen pour ne pas chanceler, le temps d'assimiler le fiasco qu'avait été cette conversation aveugle. Elle sentit doucement qu'une vague de colère et d'impuissance la gagnait, teintant le monde d'une étrange aura destructrice. Elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ses paumes, s'empêchant d'hurler pour n'effrayer personne. Elle n'en voulait pas à Clarke d'avoir laissé tomber ; elle aurait sûrement agit de la même manière si les rôles avait été inversé. Elle s'en voulait tout simplement à elle même, et à sa fâcheuse faculté de détruire tout le bonheur qui osait s'approcher d'elle d'un peu trop près. Le sentiment d'être à nouveau rejetée la prenait aux tripes, et elle ne tarda pas à étouffer dans ce couloir étroit.

Incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus dans l'ombre, elle rejoignit les escaliers en quelques pas furieux, non sans taper dans un mur sur son passage pour essayer de se calmer, ce qui fut évidemment un échec. Comme si frapper une pauvre plaque de placo allait régler le capharnaüm qui régnait dans sa tête, ou même faire retomber les émotions explosives qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Ce fut complètement à cran qu'elle arriva à l'étage de leur appartement, dont la porte était entrouverte. En la voyant, elle hésita à entrer, mais la question ne se posa pas longtemps puisque Raven en émergea en claudiquant, ses deux béquilles en main.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent intensément, sans rien dire. La tension entre elles n'était toujours pas retombée depuis leur première dispute ; Raven avait même l'intime conviction qu'il suffirait d'un mot de travers pour que leurs retenues respectives explosent et qu'elles se remettent à se hurler dessus comme des chiffonnières. Et étant donné son cruel manque d'aisance en communication, elle espérait vraiment que la présence de Clarke apaiserait assez Lexa pour qu'elle n'ait pas envie de l'assassiner en guise de vengeance pour le mauvais tour qu'elle avait osé lui jouer dans la matinée. Aussi, elle croisa les doigts et se pencha un peu de côté, regardant au delà de son amie d'enfance pour essayer de repérer la jolie blonde, qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait lui sauver la vie. Néanmoins, elle déchanta vite en constatant que le couloir était vide et que Lexa tirait une tête de dix pieds de long.

 **- _Rubia_ **n'est pas avec toi ?** ** tenta-t-elle. ****J'allais venir voir si ça allait...****

 **-Non,** répliqua Lexa, acide. **Elle n'est pas avec moi et non, ça ne va pas. Elle ne veut plus me voir.**

 **-Okey...** murmura l'hispanique, visiblement embarrassée, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. **Euh... Écoutes Lex', par rapport à ce qui s'est passé ce matin... Hum... Je suis vraiment désolée que... Enfin... Je suis désolée quoi.**

Lexa la regarda chercher ses mots et s'emmêler les pinceaux, une bouffée d'indignation lui mordant les entrailles, attisant encore le feu qui brûlait en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Raven pouvait être aussi culottée. C'en fut un peu trop à supporter pour elle dans l'état où elle était, alors elle ne fit rien pour se retenir.

 **- **T'es désolée ?! Tiens mais ça me fait une belle jambe ça !** **J'espère bien que t'es désolée, c'est peut-être la moindre des choses ! Mais t'es désolée de quoi, au juste ?** ** gronda-t-elle en haussant le ton. **Allez j'attends, j'ai hâte de savoir !**

 **-Viens à l'intérieur,** répondit l'hispanique, plus que mal à l'aise. **On va pas rameuter tout l'étage...**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ! T'as honte de reconnaître que t'as foutu la merde entre moi et Clarke devant les voisins, c'est ça ? T'assume pas ?**

 **-N'inverse pas les rôles _Querida_ , ça ne te ressemble pas tellement,** s'énerva Raven à son tour, piquée au vif.

 **-Tu te moques de moi j'espère ?! C'est toi qui m'a fait croire que Clarke m'avait trompée !**

 **-J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille,** contra-t-elle aussi sec. **C'est toi qui t'es tout imaginé , j'te rappelle !**

 **-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait exprès de tout sous-entendre pour m'enfoncer, ou je te jure que t'étouffe avec le paillasson. Tu sais que j'en suis capable Raven, ne me pousse pas à bout encore une fois.**

 **-Je reconnais que j'ai adoré te faire mariner dans ta sauce de petite copine jalouse,** riposta l'hispanique, mauvaise. **Tu te serais vue franchement, c'était à la limite du pathétique. Sans parler de ton mini interrogatoire à deux balles là, où t'as cru que me manipuler pour essayer de coincer Clarke était la meilleure des choses à faire. En fait, j't'ai juste rendu la monnaie de ta pièce, Lex'. Tu m'as prise pour une conne, j'ai fait pareil. Mais je reconnais que j'aurais jamais pensé que ça irait aussi loin.**

 **-C'est ça le gros problème avec toi Raven. T'es une vraie gamine. Tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez et tu ne réfléchis pas.**

 ** **-Ne commence pas à me faire la morale, parce tu vaux pas mieux, et tout ce bordel là, ça en est la preuve parfaite,** ** assena Raven sans peser ses mots. ****Tu t'es jamais dis que tu racontais n'importe quoi quand t'as crié à la tromperie ? Parce que Clarke, te faire cocue, franchement, c'est juste pas possible. Elle a beaucoup trop de respect pour toi, et même, elle a jamais trompé Finn alors que c'était le pire des connards de la Terre. Je vois même pas comment un pauvre texto ai pu te faire douter.****

 **-Tu n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher en tout cas !**

 **-Tu n'avais qu'à faire un minimum confiance à la fille formidable avec qui t'as la chance de sortir, _tonta_ !** s'emporta la latino, pointant un index accusateur sur la militaire. **Ou à m'écouter aussi, pourquoi pas. Parce que t'as gobé toutes mes conneries sans broncher, mais dès que j'ai voulu me rattraper et t'empêcher de faire l'erreur de ta vie, tu m'as hurlé de fermer ma gueule et t'es partie comme une furie pour aller lui faire une scène. C'est à croire que tu cherchais une excuse pour que ça foire entre vous deux !**

Lexa n'en supporta pas d'avantage. En deux pas, elle était sur Raven, la mâchoire contractée et les poings fermés, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Nullement impressionnée, l'hispanique la défia du regard, écartant les bras.

 **-Tu vas faire quoi, hein ? Taper sur une handicapée ?**

Lexa s'apprêta à riposter une insulte quand l'une des portes des appartements voisins s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme d'une trentaine d'année, l'air passablement énervé. Les deux jeunes filles se redressèrent et firent volte-face, sans pour autant décolérer d'un iota.

 **-C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?** lança le voisin mécontent, posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches d'une manière théâtrale.

 **-Oh vous la ferme, Emerson !** souffla Lexa en le reconnaissant enfin. **C'est vraiment pas le moment.**

 **-Ouai, on vous a pas sonné** **,** renchérit Raven. **Occupez vous de vos affaires pour une fois au lieu de fourrer votre nez dans les nôtres.**

 **-Et vous me provoquez en plus !** se scandalisa l'homme en haussant le ton. **Je vais devoir appeler les Wallace pour qu'ils vous foutent dehors, parce que ça devient n'importe quoi cet immeuble !**

 **-Sans vouloir vous vexer, l'appartement appartient aux Griffin,** commenta Lexa, sarcastique.

 **-Et c'est pas une paire de pingouin en costard cravate comme Dante et Cage qui va nous faire dégager, notez-le bien,** compléta Raven.

 **-N'en soyez pas si sûres !** continua l'autre avec dédain sans se démonter devant l'attitude des deux jeunes filles. **Déjà qu'on tolère vos soirées, votre musique de sauvage et vos frasques bizarres, on va pas non plus supporter vos disputes ! Et surtout pas dans les espaces communs !**

 **-Nos frasques ?!** grondèrent les deux colocataires en même temps, prenant moyennement bien l'emploi de ce terme.

 **-Vous croyez qu'on est pas au courant pour vous et la fille Griffin, miss Woods ?**

 **-C'est pas comme si elles se cachaient,** fit remarquer Raven, dubitative.

 **-Peu importe, ça reste dégouttant.**

Le regard de Lexa devint subitement meurtrier ; Raven fut presque rassurée que ce dernier ne lui soit pour une fois pas destiné, parce qu'il aurait poussé n'importe qui à croire que la jeune fille allait commettre un crime sur ce palier, dans un laps de temps bien trop court pour que quiconque puisse fuir. Mais cela fut sans compter sur une tornade brune du nom d'Octavia Blake, qui surgit sans prévenir de leur appartement, alertée par les cris. Elle attrapa chacune de ses amies par un bras et les poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur, empêchant la joute verbale entre voisins de virer en baston de quartier. Cependant, avant de rentrer à leur suite, la jeune fille se pencha vers Emerson et ajouta avec un joli sourire :

 **-L'homophobie avérée est punie de 22000€ d'amende et de 6mois d'emprisonnement, Monsieur Emerson. La prochaine fois que vous faites allusion à nous mettre dehors, j'appelle mon compagnon, vous savez, celui qui bosse au commissariat central de Polis.**

Elle vit l'homme déglutir, satisfaite. La menace de Lincoln marchait plutôt bien.

 **-On s'est compris, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, à bon entendeur, bonne fin de journée à vous. Oh, et passez le bonjour à votre fils de ma part, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Puis elle claqua volontairement la porte pour appuyer ses dires, sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de leur crétin de voisin. C'était bien connu que Carl Emerson était un emmerdeur de première, du genre à rouspéter pour un rien ou frapper aux murs dès le moindre petit bruit. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une grande gueule ; Octavia était persuadée qu'il irait seulement se plaindre à sa femme sur l'impolitesse et la dépravation des jeunes d'aujourd'hui et que l'histoire n'irait pas plus loin. Expirant longuement, elle fit quelques pas dans le hall et s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant un poil désespérée Lexa et Raven qui s'étaient remise à leur dispute acharnée, comme si l'intervention de leur voisin n'avait pas lieu. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas qu'elle était rentrée à son tour, ou du moins ne s'y intéressèrent pas assez pour en témoigner, trop occupées à enchaîner piques sur piques.

Octavia, essayant de garder la tête froide, leur passa devant sans un regard et traça jusqu'à l'espace nuit, entrant à la volée dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle avisa un instant l'énorme sac de voyage de la jeune militaire, mais abandonna vite l'idée de l'utiliser face à son gabarit. Elle se dirigea alors vers la penderie, en sortit un sac à dos qu'elle rempli au hasard de quelques fringues piochées à la fois dans le placard et sur le dessus du sac de voyage, puis elle ressortit comme un coup de vent. Elle fit un crochet par la salle de bain pour récupérer la trousse de toilette de Lexa, qu'elle fourra au milieu des affaires déjà roulées en boule, avant de tout refermer d'un coup de fermeture éclair. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon, refila le sac à la militaire en l'interrompant au beau milieu d'une insulte haute en couleur, tout ça pour la pousser vers la sortie, tout en jetant une œillade autoritaire à Raven pour lui intimer de se taire. Lexa, prise de court, se laissa faire, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, elle se retrouva raide comme un piquet sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, légèrement prise au dépourvu.

- **Excuse-moi Lex'** , fit Octavia en se frottant la nuque, mal à l'aise. **J'veux pas que tu ai l'impression que je te mets à la porte...**

 **-Pourtant c'est un peu ce qui est en train de se passer, non ?** demanda la jeune militaire, interdite.

- **Non... Enfin oui, bref,** s'embourba la brunette. **Hum... Comment expliquer ça... Si Clarke n'est pas avec toi, c'est qu'elle ne t'a pas pardonnée. Et même si je trouve dommage, j'arrive à me mettre à sa place et à la comprendre, parce que t'es allée trop loin, et qu'elle était tout sauf préparée à un truc pareil.**

 **-Je sais O'...**

 **-Du coup...** enchaîna-t-elle avant de perdre le fil et de changer d'avis. **Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous ne vous croisiez pas quand elle décidera de redescendre de là-haut... Pour éviter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Et puis, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée dans ta chambre ou continuer à t'engueuler avec Raven... Je crois vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Anya.**

 **-En fait... J'en viens, on est allées boire un coup tout à l'heure.**

 **-Hum, ça explique l'odeur de whisky...**

 **-Possible** , répondit la jeune militaire, évasive. **Je vais aller voir Link, ça me changera.**

 **-Hum ça risque d'être chaud,** fit Octavia avec une moue qui trahissait une certaine déception. **Il est passé peu après que tu sois partie -à ce propos, il m'a dit qu'il était carrément déçu de t'avoir loupée-, et il a ajouté qu'il était encore de service ce soir... Son supérieur lui en fait baver pour le tester en ce moment. Donc il ne sera pas dispo, ni pour toi, ni pour moi d'ailleurs... Mais tu pourrais peut-être aller voir Indra, non ? Cela lui ferai plaisir de te voir. Je sais qu'elle habite loin maintenant qu'elle a déménagé de Polis, mais...**

 **-Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, Octavia. Si Clarke change d'avis, je veux être... Enfin bref. Je vais retourner chez Anya, ne te fais pas de soucis avec ça. Elle m'accueillera sans problèmes.**

Octavia fit la grimace, consciente qu'elle agissait un peu durement en lui demandant de partir sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

 **-Tu veux que je t'amène ?** essaya-t-elle de se rattraper. **J'ai vu que t'étais arrivée à pied tout à l'heure.**

 **-T'inquiètes pas pour moi. Marcher me fera du bien, je présume.**

 **-Lex'... J** **e suis désolée... Tu viens à peine de rentrer et tout part en couille...**

 **-Si j'avais réfléchi deux secondes, rien ne se serait passé. **J'ai pas assuré, j'assume** ,** décréta la jolie brune en faisant demi-tour vers la sortie. **Avoir passé deux mois au Nigéria ne peut pas tout excuser...**

Elle laissa flotter ses paroles un instant, pinçant les lèvres. Puis elle passa la bretelle du sac à dos sur son épaule, fit un signe à son amie et s'éloigna dans le couloir. La plus jeune des Blake soupira en la voyant disparaître rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette tension et de tout ces quiproquos, et par dessus tout de devoir jouer la médiatrice entre tout ce petit monde. Refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle, elle retourna dans le salon, où elle trouva Raven avachie sur le canapé, devant la télé qui arborait le logo reconnaissable entre mille de Netflix. La voyant arriver, la latino se redressa quelque peu et l'interpella :

 **-Tu viens regarder Wynonna Earp avec moi ? Il parait que c'est un peu barré, je penses que ça pourrait te plaire.**

 ** **-T'es déjà passée à autre chose toi ?** ** constata la brune, effarée de voir que son amie ne semblait pas plus perturbée que ça par les événements.

 ** **-Faut bien,**** répondit Raven en haussant les épaules. ****Donc, tu viens ?****

 **-Nope, je suis pas d'humeur. Et ne me remercie pas pour avoir sauvé tes fesses.**

 **-Je gérai Lexa, O',** souffla l'hispanique en détournant la tête, ce qui fit valser sa queue de cheval.

 **-Ouai, ouai. A d'autres** **,** répliqua la Blake, se renfrognant légèrement face à la désinvolture équivoque de son amie. **Mais saches un truc, Rave. Si t'étais capable de te déplacer sans tes cannes et de te débrouiller toute seule en société, toi aussi je t'aurais foutue dehors. Entre toi et Lexa, on est vraiment mal barrées Clarke et moi.**

Raven se trouva mouchée et ne sut pas quoi répondre, alors elle se tassa sur son coussin, échappant ainsi aux prunelles blasées d'Octavia. La brune, bien qu'échaudée, abandonna vite la partie, jugeant qu'elle avait assez entendu de cris pour la journée. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau fraîche au frigo et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle en arrivait presque à maudire Lincoln de ne pas pouvoir être là en ce moment... Elle avait sincèrement besoin de passer du temps avec quelqu'un de normal. Ou peut-être simplement d'un câlin et d'un peu d'attention.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée en bas de l'immeuble et que la porte d'entrée ai définitivement claqué derrière elle, lui indiquant qu'elle était bel et bien enfermée à l'extérieur, Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter, contrariée. Sa colère liée au rejet de Clarke et à sa prise de tête avec Raven était un peu retombée, mais elle n'en restait pas moins sur les nerfs. A vrai dire, elle se retrouvait dehors pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son retour de la sorte. Elle avait espéré une petite soirée entre amis, puis une semaine de vacance avec Clarke chez sa tante Indra, pour panser ses blessures et reprendre goût à ce quotidien qui lui avait manqué. Mais c'était visiblement trop demandé ; à la place, elle était gentiment mise à la porte de son appart, fâchée avec sa meilleure amie et le pire de tout, sa petite amie ne voulait plus la voir. Elle n'en revenait pas d'à quel point la situation était impensable ; c'en était presque risible.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par un frottement prolongé le long de son mollet. Baissant les yeux, elle reconnu sans difficultés la fourrure angora de Pauna, qui lui tournait autour, quémandant un peu de son attention.

 **-Salut toi** , lança la jeune militaire en se penchant pour gratter la tête du chat, qui ferma les yeux de satisfaction.

Lexa hésita, mais finit par s'asseoir sur les marches d'escalier du perron, histoire de se poser un peu, pour réfléchir et de se remettre les idées en place. Elle étendit ses longues jambes devant elle et se délesta de son sac, tandis que le chat, visiblement ravi d'avoir un peu compagnie, s'empressait de grimper sur ses genoux et de rouler sur le dos, offrant son ventre tout doux à d'éventuelles caresses, qui évidemment ne tardèrent pas.

 **-Au moins y'a quelqu'un qui est toujours ravi de me voir** , constata-t-elle en flattant le flan du petit félin, qui s'était mit à ronronner comme une locomotive. ****Eh, t'aurais pas une idée de ce que je pourrais faire maintenant, des fois ?****

Evidemment, le chat n'eut aucune réponse à lui fournir en dehors d'un mouvement d'oreilles parfaitement synchronisé. Elle n'avait pas envie de débarquer à nouveau chez Anya comme une fleur. D'abord parce que ça avait un air amer de déjà vu, et surtout parce qu'elle avait échoué à arranger les choses avec Clarke, et qu'elle en avait terriblement honte. Mais le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'autres alternatives ; seulement, rien que de penser à la trotte qu'elle allait devoir se coltiner pour retourner chez sa cousine, elle en perdait toute motivation. Bien sûr, il lui restait la solution du bus ou du tramway, même si elle détestait les transports en commun. Quant aux taxis, ils étaient bien trop chers proportionnellement à l'amabilité des chauffeurs. En bref, il ne lui restait plus qu'à vagabonder dans le centre ville et à attendre qu'un miracle ne lui tombe dessus.

 **-Je suis désolée bonhomme, mais je vais devoir y aller** **,** lança-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever, provoquant un miaulement mécontent de la part du chat, qui se trouva délogé de son perchoir et privé de câlins. **Non mais c'est pas la peine de m'engueuler, je ne peux pas rester ici à te faire des papouilles. Et puis ça fait désespérée de rester ici, c'est pas comme si Clarke allait changer d'avis et descendre pour me demander de ne pas partir finalement...**

Pauna lui accorda un regard doré, penchant sa tête de côté.

 **-Non mais regarde où j'en arrive, je parle à un chat** **,** lâcha la jolie brune, passablement agacée. ****Je deviens complètement barge.****

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle jucha derechef le sac à dos sur son épaule et s'éloigna du petit félin d'un pas résigné, qui la regarda partir d'un air intrigué. Toujours aussi irritée, elle laissa ses pieds la guider à travers le centre-ville, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé depuis la veille, et que son estomac commençait sérieusement à se réveiller. Quelque peu soulagée d'avoir enfin un but à atteindre, elle se mit en direction de la zone piétonne de Polis, pour atterrir au final dans un petit restaurant italien qui servait encore malgré l'heure tardive. C'était un établissement simple, aux couleurs du pays, avec une petite terrasse donnant sur l'un des nombreux parcs de la ville. Lexa aimait beaucoup l'endroit, où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec Clarke quand aucunes d'elles deux n'avaient envie de cuisiner.

Elle s'assit tranquillement à leur table habituelle, en bout de terrasse, et commanda le même plat de ravioles qu'à chaque fois. Le patron, un homme moustachu et rondouillard, vrai bon vivant, lui amena son assiette sans trop lui poser de question quant à l'absence de la deuxième cliente avec qui elle faisait la paire à l'accoutumée. Lexa lui en fut grée, et ils purent discuter tranquillement de la pluie et du beau temps, sans que le sujet tabou ne soit mis sur le tapis. Puis, quand les fourneaux rappelèrent l'homme à ses obligations et qu'il la laissa, elle s'attaqua à son assiette avec appétit, mangeant en silence et savourant chaque bouchée, le regard rivé sur le parc tout plein de gens profitant de cette belle journée déjà bien entamée. La scène avait tellement des airs de déjà vu que plus l'heure tournait, plus elle était incapable de ne pas imaginer Clarke en face d'elle, le visage baigné dans la lumière zénithale, riant de bon cœur à l'une des boutades du serveur, un verre de limonade au citron à la main. Lexa ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'infligeait de tels rêves éveillés ; à croire qu'elle était masochiste.

Une fois son repas fini, elle commanda un café à la place du dessert proposé dans le menu, et en attendant qu'il refroidisse un peu, elle tira de sa poche arrière une cigarette. En toute vérité, elle n'avait rien d'une grande fumeuse ; néanmoins, elle avait en permanence un paquet sur elle depuis son entrée à l'armée. C'était presque compulsif, pour l'aider à faire retomber la pression dans les moments de trop grand stress. D'ailleurs, au Nigéria, une simple cigarette valait presque autant qu'une séance chez le psy, et c'était une monnaie d'échange de choix. Une fois, alors que son équipe traversait un petit village, elle s'était un peu retardée et avait réussi à troquer une bouteille d'alcool local simplement avec deux Malboros à moitié esquintées à force de traîner dans les sacoches de son paquetage. Son retour au camp, butin à la main, avait été salué par toute l'escouade, et la drôle de liqueur avait réchauffé leurs cœurs après tant de jours à souffrir dans le désert.

Le souvenir s'effaça doucement tandis que la jeune militaire secouait la tête. Elle s'était interdit de repenser aux moments heureux qu'elle avait pu vivre là-bas, car ils étaient trop souvent reliés à des événements tragiques auxquels elle ne voulait plus faire face. D'un geste mécanique, elle alluma la cigarette qu'elle tenait toujours entre les doigts et tira une grande bouffée qu'elle souffla avec exaspération.

Elle commanda un autre café, fuma encore, et bientôt l'après-midi passa sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Quand la cloche de l'église du quartier sonna à tu-tête les coups de 6h, elle se leva enfin pour payer, salua l'aimable restaurateur et s'en alla flâner dans les rues. Elle marcha un peu au hasard, mais ses jambes finirent par irrémédiablement la ramener jusque devant le vieux bâtiment en travaux de l'avenue Mount Weather. Visiblement, les ouvriers avaient déjà fini leur journée et déserté les lieux, comme en témoignait l'absence de certains engins de chantier et surtout le calme que dégageait l'endroit. Lexa s'en approcha alors, et dès qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, elle se faufila sous les banderoles jaunes et noires qui délimitaient la zone d'intervention des travailleurs. Elle se fit discrète au cas ou il resterait quelqu'un, mais arriva vite à la conclusion qu'elle était définitivement seule. Plus à l'aise, elle arrêta de se cacher et traversa les tas de gravas, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la peinture de Clarke, qui n'avait évidemment pas bougé.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle s'approcha et passa délicatement ses doigts sur la fresque, ôtant la fine pellicule de poussière qui s'était déposée dessus à cause des travaux. Elle nota ainsi les subtils dégradés de couleurs qui ornaient le mur, les aplats de verts qui coloraient ces iris familiers, et même les à-coups qui caractérisaient toutes les œuvres de la jolie blonde. Lexa avait apprit à reconnaître dans les dessins eux-mêmes ces mouvements secs du poignet que Clarke avait coutume de faire pour donner vie à son travail. La jeune militaire l'avait vue en plein ouvrage peut-être des centaines de fois ; elle connaissait par cœur ses tics, ses techniques, ses passions pour les détails, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de la voir dans chaque centimètre carré de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Depuis le temps, elle la connaissait par cœur ; tellement qu'elle arrivait presque à se la figurer, juchée sur un parpaing, la bombe à la main, avec les sourcils froncés et le bout de la langue sorti, concentrée au possible pour faire de cette première tentative de graff une réussite, et surtout rendre hommage à la personne qu'elle avait voulu immortaliser. Pour lui rendre hommage à elle, qui se trouvait alors de l'autre côté du monde. Lexa se sentit soudainement toute drôle, émue par l'attention de sa compagne. Elle lui avait déjà servi de modèle, mais seulement dans l'intimité ; là, tout le monde pouvait voir ce regard vert peint dans un lieu public, et c'était un cadeau qu'elle trouvait absolument magnifique.

Oui, magnifique, mais le méritait-elle ? Un flot de culpabilité envahit la jeune militaire quand elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Elle se sentit terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir cru en Clarke à la simple lecture du message, alors que l'inverse avait été vrai, maintenant qu'elle en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Même après un mois d'absence, la jolie blonde l'avait peinte, elle, juste parce qu'elle devait lui manquer. Incapable de soutenir son propre regard, elle baissa la tête de dépit, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait été pire qu'égoïste.

 **- **Si j'étais toi je resterai pas là** , **entonna une voix claire quelque part à sa droite.

Lexa sursauta un peu violemment et s'écarta de la peinture, passant sur la défensive. Elle se morigéna de s'être laissée aller et de ne pas avoir fait attention à ses arrières. Cette émotivité qui la prenait dès qu'elle se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées n'avait définitivement rien de bon ; c'était loin d'être le moment de se faire arrêter pour intrusion dans un espace privé. Elle vérifia qu'une sortie de secours lui était accessible, puis chercha d'où provenait la voix qui l'avait interpellée, pour aviser si elle devait se tirer de là en vitesse ou si c'était une fausse alerte. Elle finit par déceler une silhouette féminine à l'entrée du chantier, qui lui tournait le dos, vraisemblablement occupée à vérifier que personne n'approchait, cachée derrière un gros tas de palettes vides.

- **La dernière fois que je suis venue ici en scred, je me suis faite embarquée par la police,** reprit-elle. **Les proprios sont légèrement psychorigides si tu veux mon avis. Mais... je penses pas qu'on ai de problèmes dans l'immédiat.**

La fille quitta sa cachette de fortune et se retourna enfin, posant sur Lexa une œillade amicale. Elle avait un visage tranquille, de longs cheveux blonds cendrés ramenés en arrière et tressés par endroit, ce qui lui donnait des airs un peu bohèmes. Vêtue d'un short en jean déchiré, d'un vieux tee-shirt des Ramones et de Dock Martins délavées, elle dégageait une aura bienveillante et détachée, pleine d'assurance et de confiance en elle. Elle s'avança un peu vers Lexa, qui demeurait un peu en retrait dans l'ombre, cherchant encore à savoir si elle devait ou non se méfier de la nouvelle venue.

- **Tout ça pour dire que si tu aimes graffer, vaut mieux que t'ailles du côté des squats des quartiers nord. Là-bas personne ne te fera chier.**

- **Je ne graffe pas, en fait,** répondit Lexa, restant neutre.

- **T'as bien raison, c'est un métier dangereux,** rit la jeune fille en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son short. **Mieux vaut regarder, on prend moins de risque et c'est tout aussi agréable.**

Lexa opina de la tête sans répondre, décidant que l'inconnue était finalement sans danger, voire même plutôt sympathique. Elle abandonna l'idée de s'enfuir à la va-vite, et s'assit nonchalamment sur une poutre en acier posé à même le sol. Elle se remit presque à contrecœur à observer le mur tagué, tandis que la blonde finissait de la rejoindre.

- **J'adore ce tag,** annonça l'inconnue lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à l'extrémité de la poutre où s'était postée Lexa. **On en dirait même pas un d'ailleurs, c'est tellement précis qu'on pourrait croire que c'est fait au pinceau. Pourtant c'est tout à la bombe, et c'était même la première fois que son auteur s'en servait. Et je le sais de source sûre, parce que j'ai été sa prof personnelle et que j'étais là quand elle l'a réalisé.**

L'esprit de Lexa se mit soudainement en pause. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau l'inconnue, qui elle admirait toujours la peinture, le visage empreint d'une admiration tout sauf feinte. Elle se rappela alors les mots de Raven. "Grande blonde, beaux yeux gris, _muy bella_ ". Elle eut une illumination en faisant le lien, et se sentit presque bête de ne pas y avoir pensé dès que la jeune fille avait évoqué une arrestation dans ce lieu précis.

- **Tu es Niylah** , murmura Lexa, essayant de cacher sa surprise.

- **Exact, bravo Sherlock** , répondit la concernée en l'avisant de nouveau, sourire aux lèvres. **Et celle qui a peint ça, c'est Clarke. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour sa petite amie partie en campagne militaire, dont elle attendait impatiemment le retour. Et si je ne m'abuse, la petite amie militaire, il me semble que c'est toi.**

La brune pinça les lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

- **Pas la peine de dire le contraire** , rit Niylah. **D'abord parce que je m'en fiche un peu et que je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, et surtout parce-que** **Clarke est vraiment douée, et que c'est toi qu'elle a peint, c'est évident. N'importe qui de normalement constitué pourrait te reconnaître, Lexa. D'ailleurs, maintenant que je te vois en vrai, je me rends compte à quel point je n'avais aucune chance avec elle.**

La jeune militaire ne sut pas trop comment prendre cette dernière phrase, alors elle préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Voyant qu'elle l'avait possiblement froissée, Niylah leva les deux mains en l'air, en signe de reddition.

- **Excuse moi, je manque de tact parfois** , lança-t-elle. **Ne vas rien t'imaginer, on est juste amies elle et moi, même si je t'avouerai qu'elle me plaisait beaucoup. De l'esprit, du talent, et des yeux à tomber par terre. Mais dès notre première rencontre, elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler d'une certaine Lexa, et dans sa bouche, cette Lexa, on aurait dit la huitième merveille du monde. J'ai vite compris que c'était mort, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Le coin de la bouche de Lexa s'étira timidement.

- **Mais tu sais sourire en plus !** rigola Niylah. **Mince, mais t'as tout pour toi en fait, c'est pas juste !**

Devant la simili-drague, la jeune militaire se dérida enfin et joignit volontiers son rire au sien. Elle comprenait pourquoi Clarke avait aimé passer du temps avec elle ; Niylah était simple, fraîche, et avait la discussion facile. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice, puis reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le tag. Quelques minutes passèrent doucement, avant que la blonde ne reprenne la parole :

- **Je viens ici tout les soirs depuis un mois pour le regarder. Plus précisément, ça fait un mois que j'espère croiser Clarke, parce que depuis la nuit dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure, où on s'est faites coffrées, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle. Je sais que j'ai peut-être un peu trop minimisé ce qui s'est passé, parce que je suis habituée à ce genre de situation, alors que pour elle c'était une première interpellation... Mais ça valait vraiment un silence radio ?**

- **Ah, elle ne t'as rien dit...** fit Lexa devant l'air interrogatif de la blonde. **Hum... A cause de ça, elle s'est disputée avec son père... Et il a eu un accident de voiture. Il... Il est décédé avant qu'ils ne se soient réconciliés. Elle l'a mal vécu.**

- **Oh je vois...** murmura Niylah, restant interdite un instant, le regard dans le vide. **Eh beh, ça explique bien des choses...**

Il y eut un léger silence, seulement ponctué par les voitures et les piétons qui passaient au dehors.

- **Et toi ?** demanda finalement la blonde.

- **Quoi et moi ?**

- **Pourquoi t'es es en froid avec notre artiste préférée ?**

Lexa la regarda d'un drôle d'air, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

 **-Si tout allait bien entre vous, elle serait là avec toi pour te montrer son travail** , fit Niylah en haussant les épaules et en pointant le tag du bout de l'index. **Vous seriez ensembles, quoi, ici ou ailleurs. Parce que vu comment elle parlait de toi durant ton absence, elle ne t'aurait pas laissée t'échapper une seule seconde. Et sans vouloir te vexer, tu as une sale tête. Enfin, ça me semble évident, non ? Vous vous êtes engueulées.**

La militaire se passa les mains sur le visage, tandis qu'un rire amer lui échappait.

- **T'es beaucoup trop perspicace, on te l'a déjà dit ?** lança-t-elle, tandis que l'autre hochait la tête, satisfaite d'être tombée juste. **Et si tu veux tout savoir, le sujet principal de la dispute, et bien... c'était toi.**

Niylah s'arrêta de sourire net et la regarda avec de grands yeux, alors Lexa se jeta à l'eau et lui résuma l'incident qui l'avait conduite là où elle en était maintenant, comme elle l'avait fait pour Anya, quelques heures auparavant. La blonde écouta sans émettre un mot, tout en jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses tresses. Elle laissa cette fille se livrer à elle en toute confiance, alors qu'au fond, elles ne se connaissaient même pas, et que la seule chose qui les liait, c'était l'affection que leur portait une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus, avec qui, ironiquement, elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux en froid. Et quand la jeune militaire eut finit sa petite histoire et qu'elle posa les yeux sur elle, guettant une réaction, elle éprouva une bouffée de compassion à son encontre.

- **Eh beh, t'as bien merdé.**

- **T'es pas la seule à le penser,** expira longuement Lexa, blasée.

- **Je suis assez partagée,** continua la blonde. **Une partie de moi est désolée d'être à l'origine de cette embrouille, et que vos retrouvailles se soient aussi mal passées. Mais d'un autre côté, si vous rompez, j'aurais peut-être une ouverture avec Clarkey...**

Lexa lui adressa une grimace scandalisée, provoquant un fou rire chez elle.

- **Mais je plaisante Lexa, détends-toi !** railla-t-elle en se tenant le ventre. **La légende est vraie, ça rigole pas chez les soldats. Bon je m'excuse, c'était déplacé. Contente ?**

- **Mouais. Mais avise toi d'encore lui tourner autour et je te montrerais comment ils m'ont appris à tirer au sniper, chez les soldats.**

- **C'est très positif comme menace, ça, parce que ça prouve que tu l'aime.**

- **Bien sûr que je l'aime,** fit Lexa comme si c'était une évidence. **Je suis la plus grande des abruties et je ne la mérites certainement pas, mais je l'aime. C'est même l'une des seules choses dont je suis absolument certaine.**

Niylah se leva prestement et s'approcha de la peinture.

- **Tu nous fais tourner en bourrique Clarke, tu le sais ça ?** fit-elle à tut-tête avant de se retourner vers Lexa, mains sur les hanches. **Bon, et à la reconquête, tu t'y mets quand ?**

- **Pour l'instant, elle ne veut plus me voir et une de mes collocs m'a mise à la porte de notre appart,** exposa la brune d'un air exaspéré. **Donc ça va être un peu compliqué, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

 **-Putain, mais t'enfile les emmerdes mieux que des perles toi.**

 **-M'en parle pas, je vais finir par penser qu'on m'a marabouté quand j'étais en Afrique.**

Elles se fixèrent un instant, avant que Niylah ne se frotte les mains sur son short et qu'elle ne commence à se diriger vers la sortie.

 **-Bon c'est pas que je n'aime pas papoter avec toi, mais on peut pas camper ici, hors de question que je me retape une nuit en garde à vue,** énonça-t-elle d'un ton sans appel qui fit se lever Lexa. **J'ai ma camionnette garée pas loin, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?**

 **-T'es au courant que ça fait très pédophile comme proposition ?**

 **-T'es pas une enfant sans défense, à ce que je sache. Et ne dis plus jamais de mal de mon carrosse à pneumatiques, ou je jure de m'arranger pour te piquer ta copine.**

 **-Essaie toujours.**

La blonde rit à nouveau, tandis que Lexa lui emboîtait le pas. Elles sortirent en catimini du chantier, puis rejoignirent un vieux pick-up bleu ciel parké un peu à la sauvage, une roue sur le trottoir longeant Mount Weather Avenue. Finalement, le trajet pour aller chez sa cousine serait beaucoup moins long que prévu ; effectivement, près de vingt minutes d'un trajet au calme sur une vieille compil de Queen, Niylah se gara tranquillement devant la petite maison d'Anya et Nyko. Elle ne coupa pas le moteur, et regarda Lexa s'extirper du véhicule en tapotant son volant de sa main gauche, en rythme avec le refrain de Bohemian Rhapsody. La militaire referma la portière derrière elle, avant de s'accouder à la vitre pour lui dire au revoir.

- **Un dernier conseil ?** lança-t-elle, ce qui fit sourire Niylah un peu plus que d'habitude.

 **-Ne foire pas la seconde chance qu'elle te donnera,** répondit la blonde avec un clin d'œil. **Allez, courage, et à un de ces jours peut-être !**

 **-A plus Niylah. Et merci.**

La jeune femme porta une main à sa tempe, mimant un salut militaire, puis repartit sur les chapeaux de roues, faisant brinquebaler le vieux pick-up bleu sur l'asphalte gravillonneux de la route. Lexa les regarda disparaître au coin de la rue, puis s'engagea sur l'allée bordée de petits buissons de fleurs de sa cousine, notant avec un intérêt certain la présence de sa chère moto devant la porte du garage. Elle se dépêcha et grimpa sur le perron, mais n'eut pas la peine de sonner puisqu'Anya lui ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ai eut le loisir de poser un doigt sur la sonnette.

 **-Tu passes ta vie à espionner les gens de derrière ta fenêtre ou quoi ?** railla Lexa en laissant retomber son bras.

 **-Rebonjour à toi aussi, cousine,** fit l'asiatique sans prendre le temps de répondre à la plaisanterie, avant de prendre un air suspicieux. **Tu peux me dire qui c'était cette fille ? Et ce que tu fais ici, accessoirement, bien que je sois ravie que tu sois là.**

 **-Et toi, tu peux me laisser entrer, ou je reste flanquée dehors ? Allez, ça ne serait que la troisième fois de la journée.**

Anya leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Lexa ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se faufila à l'intérieur, au frais. Elle abandonna négligemment son sac en bas des escaliers pour titiller le sens inné du rangement de sa presque sœur, puis entra dans le salon, tombant nez à nez avec Nyko qui se préparait visiblement à partir au boulot. Le regard de l'homme s'illumina quand il la vit, le faisant lâcher la besace qu'il était en train de passer en bandoulière, pour venir la serrer dans ses bras. Lexa rit de bon cœur et se laissa prendre dans une accolade exagérée qui la fit décoller du sol.

- **Punaise, ce que je suis content de te voir Lex' !** fit le géant avant de la relâcher, laissant tout de même ses grandes mains sur ses épaules. **Quand Anya m'a dit que tu t'étais pointée et que vous ne m'aviez même pas réveillé, je me suis sentit trahi...**

 **-Désolée Nyko,** plaisanta Lexa **, mais avec le Cerbère qui te sert de femme, il était hors de question que je vienne perturber ton sommeil d'or. Je tiens un minimum à ma vie !**

 **-Depuis quand as tu peur d'Anya ?** rigola le colosse, avant de redevenir un brin plus sérieux, la regardant attentivement de son œil de médecin avisé. **Hum... t'as pas une super mine quand même... Et t'aurais pas maigrit ?**

 **-Hey Nick, arrête, on dirait ma mère...** lança Anya en arrivant près d'eux, après avoir redressé le sac de sa cousine, comme cette dernière l'avait prévu. **Et Lex était au Nigéria, pas dans un Club Med aux Bahamas.**

- **Tu voudrais pas arrêter de jouer la rabat joie, chérie ?** minauda Nyko, l'air malicieux. **Genre, juste deux minutes ? Que je savoure ces retrouvailles avant d'aller m'enquiller une autre garde de vingt-quatre heures d'affilé ?**

 **-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller au lieu de radoter,** marmotta la fausse blonde en lui tirant la langue comme une enfant. **T'es déjà en retard je te rappelle.**

 **-C'est pas faux,** répondit-il en soupirant, commençant à s'engager vers la sortie, non sans avoir collé un gros smack sur la joue de la jeune militaire. **Désolé Lexa, les estropiés de Polis m'appellent. On trinque à ton retour dès que je revient de cette garde interminable, okey ? J'ai remonté une bouteille de Single Malt exprès de la cave pour fêter ça ! Je sais que t'adore ça.**

 **-Compte sur moi,** répondit Lexa avec un clin d'œil, **tu sais bien que je ne résiste jamais à un verre de whisky.**

L'homme lui adressa un dernier sourire entendu puis commença à s'éloigner, mais Anya le rattrapa vite, lui rendant le sac qu'il était en train d'oublier. Il la remercia d'un baiser sur les lèvres et s'en alla sous le regard tendre de sa compagne. Lexa les observa faire avec envie, tout en se laissant tomber sur le sofa brun qui trônait dans la pièce. Ils étaient pour elle le couple modèle : bientôt huit ans de relation avec si peu d'ombre au tableau qu'on pouvait les compter sur une main, des boulots prenants mais passionnants, une petite maison cosy et une complicité à toute épreuve. Lexa rêvait de cette vie, et plus précisément, de cette vie avec Clarke, même si cela pouvait paraître vieux jeu pour quelqu'un de son âge. Mais encore fallait-il que son futur avec la jeune artiste soit toujours d'actualité...

Anya interrompit net le cour de ses pensées en la rejoignant, s'asseyant en tailleur à côté d'elle. Elles échangèrent deux trois banalités, puis le sujet qui turlupinait Lexa se retrouva sur le tapis. L'asiatique l'écouta lui raconter à demi-mot ce qui s'était passé avec Clarke et Octavia par la suite, puis son escapade Avenue Mount Weather, et enfin sa rencontre avec Niylah sur le chantier.

- **Tu retournera voir Blondie demain** , décréta Anya quand elle eut fini. **La nuit lui aura remis les idées en place, tu verras. Mais maintenant, faudrait que t'arrête de penser à toute cette histoire, sinon tu vas finir par péter un câble.**

 **-Tu marques un point,** concéda Lexa avec une moue.

 **-Et c'est pourquoi, en temps que cousine exemplaire et super cool, je te proposes une soirée film, pizza et mojitos maison, comme quand on était ados.**

- **Je vais finir par emménager ici si tu commence à me parler comme ça.**

 **-Il manquerait plus que ça** , rétorqua la jeune femme en lui jetant son téléphone, lui confiant ainsi la lourde responsabilité de passer commande à la pizzeria d'à côté.

* * *

Un rideau de poussière l'empêchait de respirer correctement, obstruant ses poumons et la faisant tousser parfois jusqu'au sang. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose non plus, avançant à l'aveuglette, ses bottes se remplissant un peu plus de sable à chacun de ses pas. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle haletait sous le poids de son paquetage, décidément beaucoup trop lourd pour elle. Certes, il contenait tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile en cas de problème et lui sauverait peut-être la vie, mais cela ne l'empêchant pas de lui scier les épaules et de la ralentir considérablement. Mécaniquement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture pour en décrocher son talkie-walkie, appuya sur le micro et tenta de capter un canal quelconque, dans l'espoir d'entrer en contact avec un. Elle devait absolument appeler des renforts et prévenir que leur escouade était tombée dans une embuscade. Cependant, au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, elle fut obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : l'objet était cassé, et elle était définitivement seule au monde dans cette maudite tempête de sable. Rageant, elle jeta le gadget désormais inutile loin d'elle, puis essuya une larme sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Livrée à elle-même, elle finit par distingua la carcasse d'un vieux véhicule à demi enterré sous un important tas de sable, à une dizaine de mètres seulement. Y décelant une planque inespérée, Lexa la rejoignit avec peine et s'y adossa avec soulagement. Néanmoins, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et se mit à guetter tout autour d'elle, essayant de repérer l'un de ses coéquipiers. Elle se mit à couvert pour assurer ses arrières, et positionna son arme de service contre son épaule. C'était un HK416, muni tout spécialement d'une lunette de visée, qu'elle nettoya à la va vite afin de pouvoir balayer la zone. Elle quadrilla les alentours avec minutie pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de changer de poste d'observation, et soudain, une silhouette se matérialisa dans la brume. Par réflexe, Lexa chargea le fusil, et plaça son doigt sur la gâchette, prête à tirer une salve si l'apparition qui s'approchait s'avérait être un ennemi.

Ses mains seraient l'arme avec tellement de force qu'elle en avait presque des crampes. Bientôt, elle fut capable de distinguer la couleur du treillis de la personne qui tâtonnait dans la sable, comme elle l'avait fait quelque minutes auparavant. Et quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était brun, exactement comme le sien. Elle distingua le même sac à dos que celui qu'elle traînait tant bien que mal, le même casque disproportionné qui lui enserrait la tête, le même HK qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tremblants. Pas de doutes, c'était quelqu'un de son côté. Et quand il fut assez près, son cœur se serra de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnu ses yeux gris et ce début de barbe auburn qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de raser.

C'était Aden.

Aden, son coéquipier, son compère, celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux dans toute la garnison. Aden, en chair et en os, qui se dressait devant elle et qui lui souriait comme un gros bêta, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée dans cette purée de pois.

Sans trop réfléchir, Lexa quitta sa position et bondit en avant pour le rejoindre. Mais à seulement quelques mètres de l'atteindre, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle chuta lourdement sur le côté, entraînée inexorablement vers la terre par le poids démesuré de son sac. Elle eut l'impression que la chute dura des heures, et la réception ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Ce qui quelques instants auparavant était du sable sec et chaud devint du métal froid, contre lequel elle se cogna violemment la tête. Sa vision se brouilla un quart de seconde, elle lorsqu'elle la récupéra assez pour distinguer son environnement, la scène sous ses yeux avait changé du tout au tout : elle était désormais attachée à une chaise dans une pièce sombre sentant autant le renfermé que la mort elle même, entourée par toute son équipe, dont les corps de certains gisaient à même le sol, face contre terre. Et devant elle, la pire image qu'elle avait vu de toute sa courte vie. Un homme au visage diabolique tenait à la main un couteau de chasse effilé dégoulinant de sang frais, tandis qu'à ses pieds, Aden, la gorge tranchée, agonisait lentement, les mains resserrées autour de la plaie béante.

- **T'aurais peut-être dû parler, tu lui aurais évité ça** , ricana l'homme en s'avançant vers elle, la lame en avant. **Ton tour maintenant.**

* * *

Lexa se redressa brutalement, un hurlement coincé en travers de la gorge. Suffocante, elle prit conscience de son corps secoué de spasmes, et des sueurs froides qui trempaient sa nuque et son dos. Elle toussa violemment, agrippant par réflexe la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, essayant de reprendre contact avec le réel qui l'entourait. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un parmi les centaines d'autres qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle osait fermer les paupières sans avoir avalé ses cachets. Et pourtant... Ça avait l'air si réel qu'elle en perdait toute lucidité. Devant ses yeux dansait toujours le regard sadique de leur bourreau, cet homme qui lui avait tant prit et qu'elle haïssait de tout son être, tandis que dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les gargouillements infâmes d'Aden se noyant dans son propre sang.

De rage, elle eut un mouvement brusque, et se heurta à quelqu'un qui la retint fermement. Au prix d'un effort de concentration surhumain, sa vision cessa de lui jouer des tours et elle distingua le visage mort d'inquiétude d'Anya tout près d'elle, tandis qu'en fond, le salon lui apparaissait plus nettement. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire, bribe par bribe. La soirée pizza, Fight Club sur le petit écran plat, les discussions animées avec sa cousine, et cette sensation de calme, allongée de tout son long sur le canapé. Elle ne se souvenait pas de s'être assoupie, mais se rappelait la sérénité qui l'avait regagnée au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait. Elle était en sécurité ici, dans ce salon qu'elle avait l'habitude de squatter depuis des années déjà ; et surtout, -surtout !- le Nigéria était loin, très loin derrière elle.

Cette simple constatation la calma légèrement.

Voyant qu'elle émergeait enfin de sa tourmente après de longues minutes à se débattre et à crier, Anya, qui la retenait par les poignets de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal en trop paniquant, la lâcha doucement. Elle s'avança vers elle sans la brusquer, venant prendre délicatement son visage en coupe. La jeune fille se laissa faire, visiblement apaisée par ce simple contact empli de tendresse. Et, alors qu'elle revenait à elle, la peur qui teintait son regard finit par s'estomper, laissant à la place un océan de désespoir. Anya sentit son cœur se fendre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Lexa se décomposer lentement, et ses yeux verts s'emplir de larmes, qui ne tardèrent pas à rouler en silence sur ses joues. N'en tenant plus, elle s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, où elle vint se pelotonner, comme s'ils étaient son dernier refuge sur Terre. Doucement, Anya les fit se rallonger sur le sofa, essayant de contenir les sanglots de plus en plus déchirants qui se mettaient à secouer Lexa.

Cette dernière n'était pas habituée à perdre le contrôle de la sorte, mais elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle, qui gardait pourtant la face en toutes circonstances, qui faisait en sorte de toujours être la personne forte dont les autres avaient besoin, choisit de pour une fois s'abandonner à son moment de faiblesse, laissant les murs de protection qu'elle s'était forgé exploser, pour se délester d'un peu de ce mal-être qui l'empêchait de vivre normalement. Alors, lorsqu'elle sentit Anya la serrer contre elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes dans son cou. Elle pleura tout son saoul ; ce qui s'était passé là-bas, les gens qu'elle avait perdu et dû laisser derrière. Elle pleura l'innocence qu'elle avait sacrifié et qui n'était plus sienne. Puis elle pleura ce retour raté à Polis, sa maladresse avec Clarke, et surtout l'absence de cette dernière. Vulnérable sans sa carapace, elle se serra un peu plus contre Anya et s'abandonna dans leur étreinte, laissant sa tristesse s'évacuer, à bout de nerfs.

L'asiatique, elle, n'en menait pas large, et la tenait contre elle comme si sa vie entière en dépendait. Depuis le jour où Indra lui avait présenté ce bébé aux belles prunelles couleur forêt délaissé par ses parents, elle s'était juré de toujours la protéger, comme elle l'avait fait à la naissance de Lincoln. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'être là, avait soigné ses bobos quand elle tombait en skate, écouté ses problème de cœur avec les garçons, puis avec les filles, et surtout, elle avait toujours soutenu toutes ses décisions, même quand elle avait projeté d'entrer à l'armée pour participer aux campagnes étrangères. Ce qu'elle commençait d'ailleurs à amèrement regretter.

Une trentaine de minute passèrent sans qu'aucunes des deux ne bouge. Lexa ressassait le choc que lui avait causé le cauchemar, tandis qu'Anya essayait tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, passant et repassant ses doigts fins le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme quand elle était gamine. Et bientôt, les légers sursauts liés aux sanglots s'espacèrent, de mêmes que les reniflements. Et lorsque Anya fut presque sûre que la crise prenait fin, elle se risqua à parler, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses.

 **-Comment tu te sens ?**

Elle n'obtint pas de réponses immédiate, mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **-J'ai... J'ai mal,** finit par murmurer Lexa dans un souffle.

Anya eut la boule au ventre.

 **-C'est normal, Sis** , répondit-elle sur un ton compréhensif, bien qu'elle ne sache pas précisément ce dont la jeune fille voulait parler, bien qu'elle en ai deviné les grandes lignes. **Ces souvenirs, ils font parti de toi, même s'ils sont terribles. Il va falloir que tu apprenne à vivre avec...**

Il y eut de nouveau un silence avant qu'elle n'entende un nouveau chuchotement.

- **Non, c'est pas que ça... J'ai mal. J'ai vraiment mal...**

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir, Anya vit Lexa se redresser maladroitement. Elle se mit debout, chancelant le temps de retrouver son équilibre, puis contourna le canapé sous le regard inquiet de sa cousine, qui s'empressa de la suivre, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. La jeune militaire se traîna à moitié jusqu'au bas des escaliers, où son sac était toujours posé. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper et se mit à fouiller dedans. D'abord calmes, ses gestes devinrent de plus en plus saccadés, et elle finit par vider intégralement son contenu par terre, accumulant sur le parquet un petit monticule de tee-shirt et de shorts dépareillés. Lexa l'inspecta dans tout le sens, puis vérifia dans la trousse de toilette, mais ne sembla pas mettre la main sur ce qu'elle était en train de chercher. Elle devint passablement livide, et posa sur Anya un regard inquiet.

- **Tu as touché à ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix préoccupée.

L'intéressée hocha négativement la tête.

- **Merde,** fit Lexa en posant une main sur son front, tout à coup angoissée. **Octavia n'était pas au courant, elle les a pas mis...**

 **-Hey, respire,** tenta Anya en s'approchant doucement, pas à pas. **Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**

 **-Des cachets contre la douleur,** répondit la jeune militaire avec une grimace.

- **Calme toi, Lex', tu sais que je suis pompier, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour ça...**

 **-Ils sont spéciaux,** protesta Lexa, tout en portant un main à son flan, qui commençait à la faire souffrir sérieusement.

 **-Spéciaux ?** répéta l'asiatique, soucieuse.

 **-Dosés exprès pour moi si tu préfères... Dès que j'ai une crise comme ça, faut que j'en prenne... Dedans y'a... Je sais plus, de la morphine, et des anti-stress, j'en sais rien... Un truc du doc, et y'a que ça qui... que ça qui marche contre...**

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, se pliant soudainement en deux en gémissant. La seconde suivante, elle eut terriblement chaud, puis froid, et se sentit s'écrouler dans les bras d'Anya, qui la rattrapa de justesse. Elle n'entendit ni ne vit sa cousine essayer de la maintenir éveillée ; tout autour d'elle devint subitement d'un noir d'encre, qui sembla l'engloutir toute entière.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans un calme presque anormal, aux vues des événements précédents.

Peu après le second départ de Lexa, Clarke avait séché ses larmes et s'était un peu ressaisie. Elle était consciente que repousser Lexa lui avait fait presque plus de mal que de bien, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas encore remise, et que c'était donc certainement mieux ainsi. Elle était redescendue du dernier étage sans croiser personne, et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre à double tour. Elle s'était d'abord assise sur son lit, contemplant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce d'un œil éteint. Néanmoins, elle s'était vite rendu compte que rester dans cet état n'allait pas l'aider ; alors, au prix d'un effort qui lui avait paru considérable, elle s'était attelée au rangement qui s'imposait de lui-même. Et sans gaieté de cœur.

Douloureusement, elle avait d'abord ramassé les cadres et les feuilles étales par terre, avant de balayer tous les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le parquet. Elle avait ensuite prit son courage à deux mains, et avait jeté tout ce qui ne valait plus la peine d'être gardé, malgré les souvenirs lancinants qui allaient de pair. Elle avait entassé toutes les toiles restantes dans le fond de sa penderie, afin de ne plus les avoir sous les yeux en permanence, puis avait trié son matériel de peinture, séparant les pinceaux et autres ustensiles appartenant à son père des siens, ne gardant que ces derniers et fourrant les autres dans un bac sous son lit. Puis, guidée par une irrémédiable envie de changement, elle avait entreprit de décrocher des murs tous les dessins y étant affichés, les archivant à la va vite dans des pochettes qui finirent hors de sa vue, avec le reste. Elle ne fut satisfaite que lorsqu'on ne distingua sur les murs plus que les trous laissés par les punaises, et les traces de scotch mal enlevées. Elle eut l'impression de se trouver ailleurs, et quelque part, ces murs vides et marqués semblaient être le parfait reflet de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Fatiguée d'être chahutée par toutes les émotions qui lui serraient les tripes, elle finit par s'allonger sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. Attrapant à tâtons les écouteurs qu'elle coinçait par habitude entre le sommier et le matelas, elle les vissa sur ses oreilles et lança une playlist au hasard sur Spotify, priant pour que les sonorités entêtantes noient quelque peu ses pensées encombrantes. Elle perdit rapidement la notion du temps, n'entendant même pas ses colocataires lorsqu'elles essayèrent de la convaincre de venir dîner avec elles. De toute façon, elle aurait forcement décliné ; d'une part elle n'avait pas très faim, et surtout, elle en voulait à Raven, et ne lui aurait certainement pas offert une occasion de s'excuser en mangeant en face d'elle, préférant la laisser un peu patauger. Ainsi, elle se contenta d'attendre. Attendre quoi, elle n'en savait rien ; cependant, cette inactivité l'apaisait.

Elle ne bougea à nouveau que lorsque son téléphone s'éteignit, à court de batterie, coupant la musique qui la berçait. Elle avait du s'assoupir, puisqu'elle se retrouva sur le ventre, serrant dans ses bras le coussin sur lequel elle était appuyée. Émergeant lentement, elle se rendit compte qu'il portait encore l'odeur de Lexa. Cela lui rappela à quel point elle regrettait que tout ne se soit pas passé autrement. Remuée par ce constat, elle préféra lâcher l'oreiller et quitta résolument sa chambre, fermant derrière elle comme pour tout laisser à l'intérieur.

Se sentant un peu vide, elle traversa le couloir et alla toquer chez Octavia. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, et avait mis la jeune Blake de côté depuis trop longtemps. C'était sa meilleure amie depuis la maternelle, une des personnes qui la connaissait le mieux ; la retrouver lui semblait important. Aussi, elle fut rassurée lorsque la brune lui accorda l'entrée. Cette dernière, heureuse de la voir enfin sortir de son isolement, l'invita à la rejoindre en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le matelas, et ensembles, elles regardèrent de vieux épisodes de Grey's Anatomy sur l'ordinateur de la jeune pompier. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, savourant simplement le fait d'être allongées l'une à côté de l'autre comme au bon vieux temps. Puis, sur les coups de minuit, elle décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher, la journée ayant été dure pour chacune des deux. Octavia alla enclencher le ventilateur tandis que Clarke rangeait le portable dans sa sacoche. Puis, éteignant la lumière et profitant de l'air frai fourni , elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Après un petit moment de battement, elles s'enlacèrent naturellement quelques minutes, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait pour se rappeler mutuellement qu'elles étaient et seraient toujours là l'une pour l'autre. Après ça, Clarke s'endormit rapidement, et Octavia, contrairement à d'habitude, ne tarda pas non plus, rassurée d'avoir une présence familière non loin d'elle.

Néanmoins, leur repos fut de courte durée, puisqu'elles furent toutes les deux réveillées une ou deux heures plus tard par une sonnerie stridente de téléphone. Clarke, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le sien, se retourna en ronchonnant, tandis qu'Octavia répondait au coup de fil, la voix endormie et plutôt contrariée.

 **-Merde Anya, je suis pas de garde et il est deux heures du matin...**

Clarke pu entendre un léger bourdonnement ténu en guise de réponse.

 **-Heu, recommence en articulant,** fit Octavia en se redressant subitement. **Je comprend rien à ce que tu dis... Comment ça Lexa... Hein ?**

A l'entente du prénom de sa petite amie, la blonde sentit son ventre se contracter, soudainement inquiète. Il était évident que Lexa soit allée se réfugier chez sa cousine, mais pourquoi cette dernière appellerait O' à son sujet à une heure aussi tardive ? Son sang ne fit qu'un tout et elle s'assit à côté de la brune, qui, la voyant bien éveillée et évidemment concernée par le problème, enclencha le haut parleur.

 **-...une crise, et avant de tomber dans les pommes elle a dit que le seul truc pour la soulager, c'était des cachets,** retentit la voix d'Anya.

 **-Et toi, tu n'en as pas ?** tenta Clarke, dont la voix trahissait clairement l'angoisse qui montait en elle.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que je téléphonerai si je savais comment régler ça toute seule, Blondie ?!**

 **-Mais de quels cachets elle parlait ?** demanda Octavia, pressante. **J'en ai vu aucun quand j'ai fait son sac !**

 **-J'en sais rien moi !** gronda Anya dans le combiné. **Bougez vous et cherchez !**

Les deux colocataires se regardèrent une fraction de secondes avant de se précipiter dehors, allant jusqu'à déraper sur le parquet. Elles se séparèrent dans le couloir d'un accord commun, Octavia allant droit dans la salle de bain, tandis que Clarke fonçait dans la chambre de Lexa. Elle ne réfléchit par midi à quatorze heures et se dirigea directement vers son sac de voyage. Il était ouvert et pas complètement rempli, puisqu'Octavia s'était déjà servi dedans. Elle fouilla plus en profondeur, sans succès, avant de finalement remarquer des poches latérales. Elle les passa toutes en revue, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne se referment sur une boîte en plastique rigide, qu'elle s'empressa de sortir de là.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de déchiffrer ce qui était écrit en pattes de mouches sur le couvercle pour savoir qu'elle avait dans les mains ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ouvrit par réflexe pour être sûre, puis referma aussi sec en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 **-Je les ai O' !** lança-t-elle en sortant.

Seulement, ce ne fut pas la jeune Blake qui vint à sa rencontre, mais une Raven boitillante sur une jambe, qui lui tendit quelque chose avec un air grave.

 **-J'ai tout entendu,** fit la latino. **Prends la Land et va lui sauver les fesses.**

Clarke ne sut pas quoi dire, récupérant au creux de sa paume les clés de voiture du bébé à moteur de la jeune hispanique. Jamais Raven ne prêtait son 4x4, c'était en quelque sorte sacré pour elle. Alors le lui confier d'elle même signifiait beaucoup.

 **-Raven je...**

 **-O' va vouloir t'accompagner à tout prix, mais je crois que c'est à toi et rien qu'à toi d'y aller,** continua la latino dans sa lancée en la coupant. **Je connais Lexa depuis toujours, et si elle va mal, la seule personne à qui elle se confiera, c'est toi. Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait ou dit, elle t'aime. Et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aime, et qu'après tout ce que t'as traversé dernièrement, tu as besoin d'elle. Alors... Faites-moi le plaisir de vous retrouver.**

La blonde ne trouva rien à répondre à ce petit monologue, alors elle attrapa son amie par le bras et la tira vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras, toute l'animosité qu'elle avait ressenti à son encontre disparaissant subitement. Raven répondit à l'étreinte avec soulagement, avant de la relâcher.

 **-Je suis désolée pour tout, Rubia,** murmura-t-elle en s'écartant, tandis qu'Octavia sortait de la salle de bain, toujours en ligne avec Anya.

La cadette des Blake les regarda bizarrement, étonnée de les trouver toutes les deux au beau milieu du couloir ; cependant, son attention fut vite détournée lorsqu'elle aperçut le boîtier blanc dans la main de Clarke.

 **-C'est bon Anya, on les a !** s'empressa-t-elle de crier dans le microphone.

 **-Bonté divine, merci,** déclara Anya. **Magnez vous, elle a reprit connaissance, mais elle est pas bien...**

Raven lança un regard appuyé à Clarke, qui réagit au quart de tour, mue par une énergie nouvelle. Elle courut dans sa chambre chercher ses papiers, puis ressorti aussi sec. Elle s'approcha ensuite du combiné, le prenant dans la main.

 **-Lex', si tu m'entends... Je suis là. Dans 10 minutes, je suis là.**

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle rendit le téléphone à sa propriétaire incrédule, puis lui passa devant à toute allure, s'en allant mettre des baskets dans l'entrée. Ses deux colocataires suivirent le mouvement.

 **-Laisse moi t'accompagner, c'est plus sûr !** lança Octavia, peu rassurée de voir sa meilleure amie se préparer à toute bombe. **Tu n'es pas en état de traverser Polis toute seule !**

 **-O', je suis parfaitement capable de le faire,** répondit Clarke d'un ton assuré, tout en finissant de lacer sa Converse. **Elle a besoin de ces trucs, et elle a besoin de moi aussi. Et... moi aussi j'ai besoin d'elle,** continua-t-elle, faisant écho aux paroles de Raven.

Octavia se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur pour Lexa, évidemment, et maintenant en plus, elle avait peur de laisser partir Clarke. Elle se sentait responsable d'elle maintenant qu'elle était revenue vers elle, et surtout ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive un malheur en chemin.

 **-C'est à moi d'y aller,** compléta la blonde, d'un ton suppliant, désormais prête à partir, une main posée sur la poignée. **Ai confiance en moi, O'. Je dois le faire. C'est mon rôle.**

 **-Elle a raison,** appuya Raven en posant sa main sur le bras de la brune.

 **-Alors promet moi de faire attention...**

Les orbes bleutés de Clarke devinrent reconnaissants, et sans plus de cérémonie, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se faufila dans le couloir, disparaissant dans la pénombre, sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que si vous avez eu des exams, vous les avez réussis ! Pour ma part, j'ai eu ma première année après un long mois ponctué de partiels et de révisions intenses. Mais ça valait le coup, la preuve ! Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas de vous prier de m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé... J'espère que cela ne vous gâchera pas la lecture !**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre plaira, ça a été, comme toujours, un régal de l'écrire.**

 **Clarke prend une décision discutable, Lexa rencontre Niylah, des médicaments se perdent... Nos héroïnes vont-elles finir par se retrouver ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, alors laissez moi une review ou venez discuter en privé, je ne mange personne en général !**

 **Le prochain chapitre aura moins de retard, mais vacances obligent, ils sera sûrement décalé. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas et profitez bien de la chaleur (sans oublier de s'hydrater) !**

 **Oh, et avant de partir, un petit clin d'oeil à Stella, ma première lectrice, et à Elelia si jamais elle passe par ici (allez lire sa fiction Devil's Elmet, c'est une de me préférées en ce moment !) /terrasse/**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **No'.**


	6. PARTIE 6

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE 6**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillée durant la lecture de ce chapitre:

Broken Back - _Lady Bitterness_

[ Redbone _\- Come and get your love_ ]

Broods (cover) - _We are the people_ [particulièrement pour la fin du chapitre]

* * *

 **"** Je dis qu'il n'est pas de paix armée, de paix sous l'oppression. De fraternité sans égalité. Je voulais les hommes tous frères." **Léopold Sédar Senghor**

* * *

Lorsque Clarke déboula à l'extérieur du bâtiment, la lune était déjà bien haut dans un ciel complètement dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui éclairait le plus la rue déserte, surpassant de beaucoup les deux réverbères servant d'éclairage public, plantés sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble de briques rouges. Dans d'autres circonstances, la blonde aurait sans aucun doute remarqué la beauté paisible de cette nuit d'été. Elle se serait même sûrement arrêtée pour la contempler, rattrapée par ses penchants de rêveuse capable de s'émerveiller du moindre soupçon de poésie. C'était ainsi depuis toujours ; l'artiste qui sommeillait tranquillement en elle décelait le sensible et l'esthétique dans tout ce qui l'entourait, la conduisant à remplir des pages et des pages de carnets de croquis de détails que personne ne prenait le temps de notifier. Elle avait d'ailleurs coutume de dire que rendre hommage aux petites choses était un peu sa bataille ; si elle ne le faisait pas, qui le ferait ?

Seulement, ce soir là n'avait rien des autres soirs, et Clarke était bien trop sous tension pour penser à ce genre de chose. Elle était même loin, très loin d'être encline à regarder l'astre nocturne qui brillait vaillamment au dessus de sa tête blonde. Concentrée au possible sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, autrement dit se dépêcher de traverser Polis et apporter les cachets à Lexa, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à perdre du temps inutilement.

Descendant le perron d'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea tout droit sur la Land Rover, garée à sa place habituelle sous le lierre tombant de la façade. C'était un modèle tout-terrain de couleur sombre et mate, plutôt haut sur roues, et surtout réputé pour sa robustesse et sa maniabilité. Le père de coeur de Raven, Sinclair, le lui avait acheté quelque temps après son accident de moto, ne voulant plus la voir risquer sa vie sur un engin à deux roues. La latina n'avait évidemment pas pu s'empêcher de le bidouiller à sa convenance, ajoutant quelques gadgets et l'adaptant notamment à sa prothèse, afin de pouvoir conduire comme tout le monde, à l'abris dans ce 4x4 aux faux airs de tank militaire blindé.

Sans perdre une seconde, Clarke se dépêcha de faire le tour et déverrouilla le véhicule d'une pression sur la clé magnétique, la sécurité des portes se désactivant dans un cliquetis rassurant. La blonde tira sur la poignée pour ouvrir, et bondit sur le marche pied, se hissant sans trop de difficultés sur le siège conducteur. Claquant la portière derrière elle, elle s'empressa de sortir son téléphone et le brancha sur le chargeur portatif de l'allume cigare, espérant assez regonfler les batteries pour pouvoir donner des nouvelles à ses amies, et leur éviter de trop se faire un sang d'encre. Gardant son sac sur les genoux, elle l'ouvrit derechef et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, vérifiant comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois dans l'ascenseur que les médicaments de Lexa étaient bien à leur place. Derechef rassurée en distinguant le boîtier blanc coincé entre son portefeuille, son carnet et ses pastels, elle se dépêcha de poser l'ensemble côté passager et se réinstalla correctement derrière le volant. Elle commença par tester la distance aux pédales, se rappelant que Raven était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, et réajusta son siège afin d'être plus à l'aise. Cela fait, elle tira mécaniquement sur la ceinture de sécurité pour s'attacher, vérifiant de suite après que le frein à main était bien enclenché. Elle inséra ensuite la clé dans le contact, et démarra d'un mouvement sec du poignet, faisant vrombir le puissant moteur caché sous la carrosserie noire. Le temps de jeter un œil à ses rétroviseurs, elle alluma les phares, et passa la marche arrière en comprimant l'embrayage de son pied gauche.

Mais au moment où elle allait enfin se lancer et s'engager sur la chaussée, son regard s'appesantit une fraction de seconde sur sa main enserrant le volant du véhicule, tandis que l'autre se crispait autour du manche du frein. Une sensation désagréable remonta alors le long de ses deux bras, avant de s'insinuer sournoisement dans sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Et ce fut comme si elle recevait une claque, accompagnée d'une retombée d'adrénaline violente. Il y eut un moment infime de battement durant lequel elle parvint à rester maîtresse d'elle même et à contrôler la vague de trouble montant en elle, mais cela ne dura pas. L'instant suivant, son cœur cédait à l'appréhension. Elle étouffa un hoquet lorsqu'il se serra atrocement dans sa poitrine, lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. Paniquée, elle relâcha brusquement l'embrayage, faisant caler le gros tout-terrain dans un sursaut désagréable, heureusement retenu par le frein à main toujours enclenché.

Clarke contracta la mâchoire douloureusement, essayant de garder un tant soit peu son calme.

Elle regretta soudain qu'Octavia n'ait pas plus insisté pour l'accompagner, ou même, qu'elle ne se soit finalement pas imposée de force contre son avis. Cela dit, elle n'avait pas envisagé que conduire allait être un potentiel problème pour elle ; seulement maintenant, devant le fait accompli et le volant entre les doigts, elle n'était plus sûre de rien, et doutait d'elle-même, ne sachant vraiment pas si elle était capable d'affronter ça toute seule. Et toute la motivation, toute la détermination qui l'avait habitée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle allait faire, l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Elle avait beau essayer de rester fière et de se dire que ce n'était pas si important, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait le volant depuis la mort de son père, et cette simple constatation nouait son corps tout entier d'effroi.

Elle se trouva alors stupide ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant. Certes, elle avait déjà repris la voiture depuis l'accident, mais seulement comme passagère. Et bien qu'elle n'ai pas passé un excellent moment, ça ne l'avait pas chamboulée au point de la tétaniser de la sorte. C'était peut-être parce qu'en tant que passager justement, elle n'avait pas eut de responsabilité sur les épaules, ni le sort des autres usagers au bout de la pédale de frein. Elle avait juste été spectatrice, témoin sans aucune emprise sur ce qui se passait autour. Et finalement, c'était peut-être de ça qu'elle avait réellement peur. Pas de conduire à proprement parler, mais plutôt de mettre en danger les autres, et ainsi, inconsciemment, répéter les erreurs qu'avait commis sa mère. Ces mêmes erreurs qui avait coûté la vie de Jake.

En plus de ça, Clarke n'avait jamais vraiment aimé prendre le volant. Bien qu'elle ait passé son permis en même temps qu'Octavia pour l'accompagner, le ratant d'ailleurs une fois avant de l'obtenir contrairement à sa meilleure amie, elle ne possédait pas de voiture, et ce par choix. Elle était l'une des seules de la bande à ne pas en avoir, à l'exception de Lexa qui préférait la moto, et Jasper, qui se débrouillait avec celle de Monty étant donné qu'ils partageaient absolument tout en dehors de leurs petites amies respectives. En vérité, la jeune artiste préférait de loin se faire accompagner si elle devait absolument se déplacer, ou bien prendre les transports en commun, dans lesquels elle pouvait aisément lire ou dessiner. Et ça n'avait rien de paresseux puisqu'elle se déplaçait à pied si aucunes des deux autres options n'était envisageable. En son fort intérieur, elle avait toujours trouvé la route beaucoup trop dangereuse pour elle. Et entre l'accident de Raven et la mort de Jake, il était clair que les événements derniers lui donnaient plus que raison.

Lentement, elle relâcha le volant, desserrant un à un ses doigts. Elle laissa ses bras retomber sur ses cuisses, puis laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le dossier baqué du siège. Elle essaya en premier lieu de calmer son palpitant affolé et de retrouver une respiration correcte, faisant le point. Fermant les yeux, elle se sentit soudain impuissante et inutile, paralysée par cette peur fantôme qui la prenait à l'estomac. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : perdre son père, son modèle, son héros, l'avait brisée en bien plus de morceaux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Ce qui s'était passé la hantait inlassablement, à la manière d'une entité diabolique s'entêtant à la tourmenter, attendant toujours ses moments de faiblesse pour sévir et lui ôter toute combativité. Elle commençait à se trouver trop vulnérable, et était parfaitement consciente que tant qu'elle ne surmonterait pas cette épreuve, son existence ne serait plus qu'un enchaînement de situations semblables à celle qu'elle était en train d'endurer ; et pour elle, c'était un futur tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Elle serra les dents, soudain prise de colère. Le problème était qu'elle avait déjà essayé de se redresser, de reprendre pied et goût à la vie après tout ça, mais ça s'était toujours soldé par des échecs cuisants. Le dessin d'abord n'avait pas donné grand chose sur le long terme, la noirceur revenant à la charge dès qu'elle sortait le nez des ses esquisses. Ensuite, elle avait tenté les calmants, qui s'étaient révélés inefficaces, puis l'alcool ; les gueules de bois à répétitions avaient là encore lamentablement échoué, parfois démultipliant son mal être selon leurs intensités. La compagnie des autres la rendait malade, persuadée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et à force de se mettre en l'air, elle avait finit par penser que seul le retour de Lexa réglerait tout, qu'elle l'aiderait à se remettre debout et qu'elle pourrait enfin se reconstruire en s'appuyant sur elle, comme elle l'avait fait après Finn. La jeune militaire était alors devenue sa seule porte de sortie, la seule lumière dans l'obscurité qui l'engloutissait peu à peu. Son retour était imminent, après tout ; elle aurait même dû être là pour la mise en terre de Jake. Mais elles avaient perdu tout contact entre temps et l'enterrement avait eut lieu sans elle, tout comme les semaines de deuil déchirantes qui avaient suivi. Son retour se faisait tant espérer que c'en était devenu douloureux pour elle, la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque devenant une phobie sans nom. Clarke avait fini par être obsédée par cette idée, la poussant à se retrancher loin de tout ceux qui pouvaient l'aider, et même à retourner vivre dans cette stupide maison qu'elle détestait, avec sa mère qu'elle ne voyait même plus comme tel. Lexa était devenu son phare dans la nuit, sa seule et unique solution.

Et alors que Clarke ne voyait plus le bout du chemin, Lexa était rentrée. Elle avait eut l'impression de recommencer à respirer normalement. Et pendant une nuit, pendant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé avec elle dans son lit, tout avait été parfait. Son odeur et sa chaleur, ses bras protecteurs, ses « Je t'aime » murmurés avec délicatesse, ses lèvres douces contre les siennes : tout avait été comme dans ses espérances les plus profondes.

Mais tout était parti en vrille, beaucoup trop vite pour que l'une comme l'autre ne puisse limiter les dégâts. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elles ne s'étaient pas comprises, et tout ça sur un quiproquo qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Lexa avait douté sur quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais remis en question avant son départ. Et plus Clarke y repensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'aveuglée par leurs retrouvailles si attendues, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Lexa pouvait sembler changée. En apparence, c'était la même. Mais à l'intérieur, quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle lui semblait plus orageuse, plus obscure, et une ombre inquiétante flottait dans le fond de ses yeux, une ombre dont elle n'avait décelé la présence que lorsque Lexa s'était mise à lui crier dessus. Une ombre de colère certes, mais tout aussi pleine d'angoisse et de crainte, traduisant une vulnérabilité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de la jolie brune. Lexa avait toujours été une personne forte, droite dans ses baskets. Elle était celle qui allait toujours bien pour ceux qui allaient mal, celle qui écoutait, celle qui ne se plaignait jamais et qui ne se confiait pas souvent sur ses incertitudes, parce qu'elle n'était pas du genre à en avoir.

Seulement, ce temps là semblait révolu. Clarke percuta violemment ce qu'elle aurait du comprendre beaucoup plus tôt à son goût, ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux si elle n'avait pas été elle-même au bord du gouffre. C'était pourtant évident : la Lexa revenue de mission en Afrique n'était vraisemblablement plus cette figure sans failles qu'elle avait toujours connu, signe que quelque chose de beaucoup trop horrible, même pour elle, s'était produit là-bas.

Clarke se redressa brusquement sur son siège, un élan d'affection d'une intensité insoupçonnée réchauffant subitement son corps entier, remplaçant peu à peu la panique. Lexa avait toujours été là, autant en tant qu'amie qu'en temps qu'amour ; elle avait pensé ses blessures, séché ses larmes, vaincu ses peurs. _Mais il était peut être temps de changer les rôles ?_ En son fort intérieur, la jolie blonde fut certaine d'avoir trouvé la réponse à toutes ses questionnements intérieurs. C'était ça. C'était exactement ça. Lexa avait prit soin d'elle, et dorénavant c'était son tour de lui rendre la pareille et de la protéger coûte que coûte. Les cachets étaient une chose ; la laisser s'ouvrir en était une autre, et ça mettrait sûrement du temps. Mais pour Clarke, ça revenait au même. Sa guérison à elle passerait indéniablement par celle de sa compagne, parce qu'elles étaient un couple et qu'elles s'aimaient, parce que c'était ainsi, et parce que l'une n'allait pas sans l'autre. Elle se sentait prête à faire n'importe quoi pour aider Lexa, y compris démarrer cette voiture. Elle le devait, pour aller retrouver sa place légitime à ses côtés, et pour qu'elles s'en sortent à deux. Elle le devait pour Lexa, mais aussi pour elle même.

Alors, prenant tout son courage à deux mains, elle redémarra le tout-terrain, devenant toute fébrile lorsque le ronron du moteur recommença à retentir dans le silence de la nuit. Doucement, elle enleva le frein à main et débraya à nouveau pour repasser la marche arrière. La Land Rover s'ébranla et recula sur la chaussée déserte, sans précipitation. Puis, le temps de changer de vitesse, elle s'avança jusqu'au stop en bout de rue, marquant une pause réglementaire avant de virer à droite et de prendre enfin de la vitesse.

- **J'arrive** , murmura Clarke dans l'habitacle, en empruntant la voie rapide.

Et elle ne su pas exactement à qui elle s'adressait.

* * *

Le trajet sembla ne durer pas plus de quelques minutes, et se déroula sans encombres majeure, l'heure tardive et le fait qu'elle soit pratiquement seule sur la chaussée aidant peut-être à faciliter la chose. Evidemment, le premier kilomètre de conduite avait été tendu, jusqu'à ce que, peu à peu, les automatismes reprennent le dessus et que Clarke se détende un peu. Ce qui la rassurait le plus, c'était qu'elle connaissait le chemin pour ainsi dire par cœur, pour l'avoir fait des centaines de fois avec Raven et Octavia, lorsqu'elles rendaient visite à Lexa, du temps ou la jeune fille vivait encore chez sa cousine, avant qu'elle n'emménage avec elles à la collocation, après le départ de Bellamy.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut les première maisonnettes du quartier Nord, elle se sentit terriblement soulagée, et un brin satisfaite d'avoir su surmonter cette petite épreuve. Elle se gara un peu à la va-vite dans l'allée de garage d'Anya, reconnaissant devant elle la moto adorée de sa compagne. Et, tandis que son ventre se serrait sous une nouvelle montée de stress impossible à réprimer sachant Lexa si proche, elle coupa le contact et bondit hors de la voiture, accrochant son sac à son épaule. En quelques enjambées, elle se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer.

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, et malgré le fait que ses yeux se soient habitués à l'obscurité lors du trajet, elle n'y vit pas grand chose. Par réflexe, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'elle savait quelque part à côté de la porte. Elle finit par poser les doigts dessus et l'enclencha, déversant dans la pièce un peu de lumière depuis le spot qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans l'entrée, et ne vit personne lorsqu'elle jeta un œil dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Seul un sac, appartenant vraisemblablement à Lexa, traînait par terre, à moitié renversé. Elle était très sérieusement en train de se demander ce que ça signifiait lorsqu'on l'appela depuis l'étage.

 **-En haut Blondie !**

Clarke reconnu sans difficultés le ton directif d'Anya, ainsi que le surnom dont elle l'avait affublée dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Clarke s'engagea avec précipitation dans l'escalier en bois, mais se ravisa en arrivant à la moitié, un reste de cours de médecine la rattrapant soudainement. Elle redescendit à la hâte et courut dans la cuisine, où elle récupéra un morceau de sucre dans l'un des placards, ainsi qu'une verre propre. Un dans chaque main, elle se dépêcha de ressortir et de monter enfin, grimpant les marches deux par deux. Arrivée sur le pallier, elle se dirigea vers la seule pièce éclairée de l'étage, la salle de bain, au lieu d'aller dans la pièce du fond, qui était la chambre de Lexa.

Poussant la porte du bout du pied, elle resta figée dans l'encadrement de la porte, incapable d'avancer plus, observant de ses yeux ronds une Lexa dans un état second, qui s'était agrippée au bord de la baignoire en faïence, penchée par dessus comme si elle allait vomir à l'intérieur. Anya, quand à elle, était agenouillée juste derrière elle, la retenant précairement pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le carrelage posé au sol.

Ce fut l'asiatique la première qui remarqua la présence de la blonde ; elle faillit d'ailleurs s'énerver quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce du seuil. Seulement, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle avec véhémence, à deux doigts de lui hurler de venir l'aider au lieu de demeurer plantée là comme un poteau électrique, la seule vue de son visage l'empêcha de hausser le ton. Lexa n'avait pas mentit quand elle lui avait raconté à quel point elle avait trouvé Clarke différente. Anya se sentit soudainement inquiète pour elle : elle était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et avait beaucoup voire trop maigrit ; quant à la marque laissée par Finn sur sa pommette, elle devait lui faire un mal de chien. Et encore, ce n'était qu'un constat physique seulement ; si elle se fiait à l'immobilité de Clarke et à son regard effrayé ne quittant pas Lexa, son état psychologique n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien non plus. L'expérience d'Anya, en tant que pompier qui avait affaire à des états de choc régulièrement, lui dicta que c'était tout sauf le moment de la secouer émotionnellement si elle ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Elle prit alors sur elle, et fit de son mieux pour paraître aussi douce que la situation le lui permettait.

 **-Allo Griffin Junior, ici la Terre.**

Clarke frémit, tandis que ses prunelles bleues hésitaient à se détacher de sa compagne, qui n'avait pas bougé. Anya dû se répéter une fois, un peu plus fort, pour qu'elle reporte enfin son attention sur elle.

 **-Je t'en prie** , fit-elle quand elle fut sûre qu'elle l'écoutait, **ne fais pas une crise de panique toi aussi, parce que je n'arriverai jamais à vous gérer toutes les deux en même temps.**

La jeune artiste secoua un peu la tête, retrouvant ses esprits sans pour autant réagir à la tentative d'humour d'Anya, qui ne s'en offusqua pas, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle sortit enfin de sa tétanie au prix d'un grand effort et jura plusieurs fois, comme si elle reprenait subitement vie, s'excusant d'être autant à la ramasse. Elle posa sur le lavabo à sa gauche le verre et le carré de sucre qu'elle avait dans les mains pour les libérer, avant de les plonger dans son sac, fouillant frénétiquement à l'intérieur pour finalement en sortir la boîte de précieux médicaments. Elle la brandit en l'air tout en lâchant empressement le reste de ses affaires, qui tomba à ses pieds sans plus de cérémonie. Elle remplit à la va vite le verre avec de l'eau tirée du robinet et emporta le tout avec elle tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près d'Anya, qui la regardait faire depuis le début avec une attention particulière.

 **-Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour arriver,** fit Clarke d'une voix contrite. **J'ai eu du mal avec la voiture...**

 **-Économises ta salive Blondie, le principal c'est que tu sois là maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas pour le reste,** répondit Anya en la coupant un peu. **Et en passant, bonne idée d'avoir prit le sucre, ça la réveillera un peu pour qu'on l'amène dans sa chambre.**

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?** demanda la plus jeune en essayant de déchiffrer les inscriptions sur la boite pour connaître le dosage.

 **-Elle a fait un gros cauchemar, elle en a hurlé et pleuré, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça,** commença l'asiatique en essayant de mesurer son ton, tandis que Clarke se raidissait. **Elle a cherché ses médocs partout, puis elle est tombée dans les pommes dans mes bras. Elle a refait surface au bout de... hum... je dirais quatre ou cinq minutes, puis elle a voulu monter s'allonger, mais elle a eu la nausée avant qu'on arrive jusqu'à son lit. Du coup je l'ai traînée là et depuis elle n'a pas bougé et n'a rien vomi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle ne me réponds plus quand je lui parle.**

 **-Elle est en état de choc, ça va passer** , murmura la blonde en y mettant autant de conviction qu'elle le pu.

Anya eut l'air dubitative, mais ne releva pas, ayant autre chose à lui montrer.

 **-Et ce n'est pas tout, il faut que tu vois ça.**

Appuyant ses dires, elle descendit l'une de ses mains au bas du débardeur gris que portait Lexa et le remonta doucement jusqu'à mi côte, faisant légèrement gémir l'intéressée. Au lieu de la peau halée qu'elle s'attendait à voir, Clarke aperçut un pansement blanc relativement étendu, qui recouvrait une bonne partie de son flan. Elle se mit une claque mentale : elles avaient dormi côte à côte, dans le même lit. Comment avait elle pu ne pas le voir, ou du moins de sentir sous ses doigts ?

 **-A mon humble avis,** continua Anya, **c'est ce qu'il y a dessous qui est à l'origine de ses crises de douleurs.**

Clarke hocha la tête, partageant son avis. Lexa avait donc été blessée au combat, et cette lésion quoi quelle puisse être affectait encore son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre, provoquant des pertes de connaissances, et était peut-être même liée aux crises et aux cauchemars qu'elle avait. Clarke se morigéna ; si seulement elle avait été moins aveugle, elles n'en seraient certainement pas là. Frustrée, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur la boîte qu'elle tenait encore, mais se rendit vite à l'évidence : l'écriture était indéchiffrable et elle n'y comprenait rien du tout.

 **-Bordel, j'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il y a marqué !** grimaça-t-elle.

 **-Montre,** lança Anya, tandis que Clarke s'exécutait, mettant la boîte à hauteur de ses yeux. **Bon sang, mais c'est quoi cette manie d'écrire comme des enfants de maternelle ! Huit ans d'étude pour faire du gribouillage, c'est du foutage de gueule ! Au pire tant pis, donnes lui en deux, ça fera forcément effet !**

- **Mais on peut pas faire ça** , répliqua fermement la blonde, l'air embêtée. **On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il y a dedans, alors on ne lui donne rien tant qu'on ne connaît pas le dosage, ça pourrait empirer la situation !**

- **Bah il nous reste plus qu'à la traîner à l'hôpital, parce que comme je te l'ai déjà dit, elle est complètement à l'ouest, elle ne nous le dira pas elle même !**

 **-Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle déteste y aller.**

- **Bon, et bien on est dans une belle merde et je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre, et posa les yeux sur Lexa, toujours à moitié assise contre la baignoire, sa tête reposant négligemment sur un de ses coudes adossé au rebord. Le reste de son corps était avachi sur lui-même, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler un nouvel an quelques années en arrière, où la jeune militaire, encore étudiante à l'époque, avait fait un concours de shooter avec Raven et Bellamy. Si la latina avait rapidement roulé sous la table, bourrée comme un coing, l'aîné des Blake et Lexa avaient mené une rude bataille, remportée par la jeune fille in extremis sur un abandon forfaitaire. La victoire avait été belle, certes, mais la gueule de bois qui avait suivi l'avait été tout autant. Lexa avait passé presque une matinée accrochée au WC, dans un état relativement proche de celui dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Ses amies avaient usé d'une manière un peu forte pour la secouer, mais ça avait fini par porté ses fruits. Et si...

Se laissant emporter par sa mémoire, Clarke se redressa vivement et se rapprocha de Lexa. Elle se campa bien sur ses genoux, puis respira un grand coup pour se donner un peu de courage. Elle commença par superposer l'une de ses mains sur celle de la brune, lui signalant simplement sa présence si jamais elle était assez consciente pour la percevoir, même si elle en doutait légèrement. En l'absence de réaction, elle ne se laissa pas démonter, et tandis qu'elle entremêlait leurs doigts, elle commença à parler d'une voix douce, essayant de capter son attention.

 **-Lexa, s'il-te-plait.**

La jeune militaire ne remua même pas.

 **-Lex, c'est moi, c'est Clarke,** reprit la blonde sans se décourager. **Je t'avais promis que je viendrais, et maintenant je suis là. J'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes.**

Toujours rien ne vint.

 **-Bon effectivement, t'avais raison, ça sert à rien de faire comme ça,** concéda Clarke sous l'œil dubitatif d'Anya, qui ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir s'y prendre autrement.

La jeune artiste, calquant son attitude sur celle qu'elle avait eu dans son souvenir, lâcha la main de Lexa et vint prendre son visage en coupe, la forçant ainsi à se redresser un petit peu, et apparemment juste assez pour lui tirer un gémissement de mécontentement. Son cœur se serra un peu de la voir dans cet état limite catatonique, mais elle prit sur elle. Cherchant d'abord à jauger à quel point la jeune militaire était ailleurs, Clarke claqua des doigts plusieurs fois, déplaçant sa main devant le visage de sa petite amie pour essayer de la faire réagir au son. Et quand elle sentit qu'elle revenait un peu à elle, elle expira un bon coup et se recula un peu, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'Anya retenait toujours Lexa par derrière, sans prêter attention au regard mitigé que l'asiatique lui adressait.

 **-Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce qui va suivre,** murmura la blonde.

Et, sans prévenir, elle mit une claque à Lexa. Ni trop forte, ni trop légère, mais assez pour qu'elle résonne dans la pièce et qu'elle les fasse sursauter toute les trois. Anya parce qu'elle ne comprit pas de suite ce qui s'était passé, Clarke parce que ça avait fait un peu plus de bruit que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, et Lexa... Lexa parce qu'elle avait eu mal et qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement ce genre de réveil.

La tête lourde, elle eu du mal à revenir à elle, et ça lui coûta un effort monstre d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître la personne qui se trouvait face à elle, mais cela ne tarda pas. Ces yeux bleus, ces boucles blondes et ce grain de beauté sur la lèvre, elle les connaissait par cœur. Se rendre compte de la présence de Clarke juste à côté d'elle, sa main sur sa joue encore rouge du choc, lui fit l'effet d'une seconde baffe. Elle se redressa brusquement et se rattrapa à la seconde main de Clarke pour se tenir à peu près droite, lâchant enfin la baignoire. La blonde lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement, soulagée de la voir enfin réagir, et se laissa faire lorsque Lexa passa sa main sur sa tempe, comme si elle la redécouvrait. La jeune militaire, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits avec ce contact maladroit, se rappela subitement ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et un air coupable traversa son visage, tandis que son bras retombait lamentablement sur ses genoux.

 **-Mon dieu Clarke, je suis tellement désolée...**

 **-On en reparlera quand tu iras mieux,** l'arrêta prudemment la blonde, remettant à plus tard cette discussion qu'elles allaient devoir avoir si elles voulaient arranger les choses entre elles.

Lexa se résigna, bien trop à la masse pour protester, et ce n'était finalement peut-être pas si mal. Il était hors de question qu'elle foire cette chance de se rattraper, alors il valait mieux attendre qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens.

 **-Okey... Hum... Clarke ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Tu m'as giflée ?**

- **Exact, mais c'était pour la bonne cause,** répondit la jeune artiste. **Je voulais savoir quelque chose et que tu n'étais pas en état. Donc maintenant que l'es, combien t'as-ton prescrit de médicament par prise ?**

 **-Juste un.**

 **-Alors va pour un,** marmotta Anya qui jusque là était restée stupéfaite, et un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pensé à une bonne recalibration cognitive par elle-même.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, sortant de la boite un unique comprimé blanc qu'elle tendit à Clarke, en même temps que le verre d'eau. La blonde les récupéra et les présenta à Lexa, qui les avala l'un et l'autre sans protestation. Elle reposa le verre par terre d'une main un peu moins tremblante, l'effet placebo d'enfin sentir le médicament miracle dans sa gorge lui redonnant un peu de force.

 **-Hey, Terreur** , se risqua Anya, dans son dos.

Lexa se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction, se sentant vaguement fautive. Obnubilée par Clarke, elle avait presque finit par oublier la présence de sa sœur de cœur, qui malgré tout était restée l'aider jusqu'au bout sans fléchir. En guise d'excuse, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de quitter les bras de sa compagne dans l'immédiat, elle lui offrit un sourire, avant de remarquer que l'asiatique lui tendait quelque chose. Reconnaissant ce qui à première vue semblait être du sucre, Lexa tendis la main vers elle, récupérant cette mine de glucides rapides qui l'aiderait à au moins se lever sans trop avoir l'air d'un déchet humain. Cependant, elle retint la main d'Anya et appliqua une pression sur ses doigts.

 **-Merci Sis.**

La fausse blonde acquiesça et la relâcha, lui intimant de manger le morceau, non sans la couvrir d'un regard affectueux qui lui était exclusivement réservé. Et tandis qu'elle la regardait le glisser dans sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

 **-Tu me revaudra ça, une fois que tu seras de nouveau capable de parler sans faire dans le mélodrame affectif.**

Cela détendit un peu l'atmosphère, après quoi elles restèrent sans parler, toute les trois un peu plus sereines. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Anya décréta en se levant que Lexa avait reprit quelques couleurs, et qu'elle pouvait maintenant se déplacer. Clarke approuva, et tandis que l'asiatique se penchait pour attraper Lexa par un bras, elle se mit sur ses pieds et fit de même de l'autre côté. A elles deux, elles mirent Lexa debout et se dirigèrent doucement vers la chambre de cette dernière, la portant à moitié jusqu'à l'asseoir sur son lit. Cela fait, Anya prétexta être fatiguée et ne tarda pas s'éclipser, les laissant seules face à face.

L'atmosphère plus légère qui s'était installée après que Lexa ai repris connaissance s'estompa net dès qu'elle fut partie, laissant les deux jeunes filles en tête à tête dans un certain malaise. Aucune d'elles ne sachant quoi dire, un silence empli de gêne prit place, durant lequel chacune chercha comment le rompre sans déclencher un nouveau drame. Clarke demeurait debout au bout du lit, hésitant entre s'avancer et s'en aller se cacher quelque part ; Lexa, posée sur son matelas, se demandait sérieusement si elle devait l'implorer de ne pas partir ou la laisser filer. Il était clair qu'elles avaient une montagne de choses à se dire, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait le courage de se lancer là-dedans. La brune se passa les mains sur le visage, et finit par lancer d'une voix fatiguée :

 **-Comment es-tu venue ?**

 **-Avec la Land Rover de Raven,** répondit Clarke du bout des lèvres.

 **-Tu as conduis la Land ?** s'étonna la brune en redressant un peu la tête, surprise que sa meilleure amie ai cédé son 4x4, et surtout que Clarke ai prit le volant. **Tu n'aurais pas dû... Tu déteste ça...**

 **-J'ai fait exactement ce que j'avais à faire, Lex.**

Lexa la remercia d'un faible sourire, ancrant ses prunelles couleur forêt dans leurs homologues bleu océan. Elle vit que la blonde trépignait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, se tordant les mains comme lorsqu'elle était stressée. Elle se sentit alors obligée de lui donner le choix, de lui laisser l'opportunité de s'en aller si jamais sa conscience l'en empêchait.

 **-Tu peux repartir si veux** , déclara-t-elle, soudainement triste. **Ne te sens pas obligée de rester avec moi.**

Clarke se mordit la langue et se concentra fort pour contrôler la montée de larme qui mouilla ses yeux.

 **-Je... Je n'ai pas envie de partir.**

La brune eut l'impression qu'une bouffée d'air frais pénétrait ses poumons, lui redonnant un peu d'espoir.

 **-Alors viens, je t'en supplie...**

Elle lui tendit une main lasse, que la blonde saisit après un léger temps d'hésitation : cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre elle même et de repousser ce dont elle avait tant envie. Elle ne pouvait pas rejeter Lexa éternellement alors que c'était auprès d'elle que tout reprenait du sens. Gardant sa main gauche dans la sienne, elle enleva ses Converses de l'autre, les abandonnant par terre, et s'approcha lentement du lit, pour finalement grimper dessus. Elle s'arrêta un instant face à Lexa, puis, s'empêchant de plus réfléchir, elle la prit délicatement par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec elle tandis qu'elle s'allongeait de tout son long. Elle s'étendit sur le dos, la tête reposant sur l'un des nombreux coussin, et attendit que Lexa ne suive le mouvement, l'invitant simplement en lui ouvrant ses bras.

La brune se laissa facilement convaincre et se coucha à son tour, son corps venant se caler contre celui de la blonde, comme s'ils avaient été conçus pour s'étreindre. Elle ne hissa pas jusqu'en haut du lit, restant un peu plus bas que Clarke, de manière à doucement enserrer sa taille d'un bras et à poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. La jeune artiste attendit patiemment qu'elle soit installée, et quand ce fut fait, elle referma avec douceur ses deux bras autour d'elle, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans une étreinte affectueuse. Elle enfouit alors son visage dans ses boucles brunes, retrouvant avec bonheur ce parfum de lilas qui ne les quittait jamais. Et soudain ce fut comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent blottie l'une contre l'autre, dans un silence où toute gêne s'était effacée. Ce fut comme si Lexa n'était jamais partie, comme si Clarke n'avait pas perdu son père, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais hurlé dessus au point de se rejeter l'une l'autre. C'était incroyable. Elles savourèrent l'instant, écoutant simplement leurs respirations respectives, et ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la présence de l'autre.

 **-Est-ce que ça va mieux ?** demanda la blonde dans un chuchotement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Lexa remua assez pour pouvoir tourner le visage vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

 **-Les cachets mettent en général une petite demi-heure à agir,** répondit-elle vaguement.

 **-Donc... Tu as mal.**

La jeune militaire hésita à répondre, mais décida qu'elle avait caché trop de chose à Clarke pour en plus lui mentir sur comment elle allait. La blonde lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait l'aider en choisissant de rester à ses côtés. Alors la moindre des choses était de se montrer le plus honnête possible avec elle, et d'être digne de son intérêt.

- **Oui, ça fait mal,** admit-elle, en haussant les épaules. **Mais pas autant que tout à l'heure. Ça va aller.**

 **-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?**

 **-Ta présence fait déjà beaucoup.**

Les joues de la blonde se colorèrent d'un peu de rouge.

 **-Mais... Tu pourrais chanter.**

Un vague sourire passa sur le visage de Clarke. Sachant alors qu'elle avait gagné la partie, Lexa ferma les yeux et se blotti un peu plus contre sa petite-amie, son oreille tout contre la poitrine de la blonde, de façon à entendre la cadence régulière de ses battement de cœur. La jeune artiste de son côté reposa sa tête confortablement sur son coussin, cherchant quelle chanson elle allait bien pouvoir choisir. Cependant, elle ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, et, alors qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de Lexa, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se mit à chantonner.

 ** _"Heey, hey, what's the matter with your head, yeah? Oh oh oh !_**  
 ** _Heey, hey, what's the matter with your mind and your sign?"_**

Lexa rouvrit subitement les yeux en reconnaissant les paroles. Elle découvrit alors sa petite amie en train de fixer le plafond, pour essayer de ne pas se déconcentrer. Clarke savait chanter, c'était indéniable, mais elle tenait à s'appliquer, jouant avec sa voix pour coller aux tonalités à la fois jazzy et rock du morceau ; elle ne sentit pas de suite que Lexa la regardait avec beaucoup d'émotion.

 ** _"Hey, hey, nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_**  
 ** _Come on and find it !"_**

La brune était émue, au plus profond de son être. Elle n'avait pas entendu ces notes depuis son départ au Nigéria, et ça la bouleversait. D'abord parce qu'elle adorait quand Clarke chantait seulement pour elle, et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas choisit cette chanson là par hasard. C'était cet indémodable morceau de musique des Redbone, cette mélodie sur laquelle elles avaient révélé au monde leur amour, ce soir là de décembre, en dansant sur le vieux Jukebox du Dropship. Certains chérissaient des endroits spécifiques représentatifs de leur couple, comme une plage, un cinéma, ou un parc... Mais pour Clarke et Lexa, c'était ce vieux tube des années 70 qui était leur symbole, leur talisman. Et que Clarke le choisisse parmi tout les autres signifiait beaucoup aux yeux de la jeune militaire.

 ** _"Hell, hey, with it baby, 'cause you're fine and you're mine !_**  
 ** _And you look so divine..."_**

Clarke se détacha soudain du point invisible sur lequel elle se concentrait, pour regarder Lexa, surprenant ses orbes émeraudes posées sur elle, dans lesquelles elle eut la nette impression de plonger. Elle marqua un minuscule temps de pause, puis attaqua alors le refrain qu'elles aimaient tant, éponyme du titre de la chanson.

 ** _"Come and get your love, come and get your love now !"_**

Elle le répéta autant de fois que nécessaire, sans pour autant rompre leur échange, puis enchaîna sur le second couplet dans lequel elle se perdit, rattrapée par la fatigue. Elles eurent toutes les deux un petit rire lorsqu'elle s'emmêla dans les paroles, en inventant au passage ; elle se contenta alors de fredonner l'air pour ne pas trop se ridiculiser, jusqu'à rattraper le refrain. Cependant, au lieu de chanter tout haut comme précédemment, elle accola ses lèvres au front de Lexa, laissant sa voix devenir un simple murmure tandis qu'elle répétait avec douceur les cinq mots le composant, encore et encore. Et à mesure que sa voix baissait, que son ton se faisait plus doux et caressant, elle sentait Lexa se détendre et respirer plus lentement, son corps se faire plus lourd contre le sien. Bientôt, la jolie brune s'assoupit, bercée par la fin de la chanson que Clarke continua de fredonner jusqu'au bout.

Quand elle s'arrêta finalement de chanter, ce fut un silence apaisé qui se mit à flotter sur la chambre. Essayant de bouger le moins possible, Clarke se saisit du drap sur lequel elles étaient couchées, tirant légèrement dessus pour le défaire. Quand elle sentit qu'il venait, elle le rabattit sur elles, les entourant ainsi d'un cocon certes spartiate, mais dans lequel elles seraient bien. Et, le visage perdu dans les boucles brunes de Lexa, elle s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Clarke s'éveilla la première, gênée par par une lumière vive qui lui venait droit sur la figure. Elle se redressa sur un coude, constatant que les volets de la fenêtre de l'autre côté du lit n'avaient pas été fermés la veille, laissant les tout premiers rayons de soleil entrer dans la chambre. Mécontente d'avoir été réveillée aux aurores, elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lexa, qui dormait encore à poings fermés entre ses bras. Elles avaient inconsciemment bougé durant la nuit, de façon à ce que le dos de Lexa épouse parfaitement de ventre de Clarke. Cela perturba cette dernière, car d'habitude, c'était plutôt elle qui était la petite cuillère, se laissant envelopper dans l'étreinte protectrice de sa compagne. Comme quoi, son constat de la veille dans la Land Rover était effectivement vrai, leurs rôles avait était subtilement mélangés, et elle s'en délectait. Au fond, elle était profondément touchée que Lexa se laisse peu à peu aller, acceptant la maigre protection qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

Et c'est sur cette idée qui lui créait des papillons partout dans le corps qu'elle essaya de se rendormir, sans pour autant y parvenir. Elle resta un maximum de temps dans le lit à profiter de l'odeur de Lexa et de la douceur de sa peau, mais finit par se lever lorsque la lumière s'intensifia encore. Elle alla tirer le rideau, ramenant ainsi un peu de pénombre, laissant Lexa en paix, elle qui avait beaucoup plus besoin de repos qu'elle. Baillant en silence, Clarke contourna le lit, puis chercha dans son téléphone dans le sac qu'elle avait abandonné par terre dans l'entrée. Elle tapota sur l'écran de ses doigts fins, écrivant un message sommaire à Octavia.

 **Message envoyé à 6h49, à Baby Blake :**

 **Salut O', désolée de ne rien avoir envoyé plus tôt. Lexa OK, moi OK.**

 **Dis à Raven que sa voiture est trop grosse mais qu'elle n'a rien.**

 **Je vous tiens au courant.**

Cela fait, elle mit le téléphone en silencieux et l'enfourna à nouveau dans son sac pour ne pas l'égarer, avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment sur la commode de Lexa, hésitant à revenir au lit. La décision fut vite prise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim, ce qui ne lui sembla pas si étonnant que ça, puisqu'elle avait sauté tous les repas de la veille. Elle hésita à laisser la jeune militaire seule, mais se rappelant qu'elle ne serait pas bien loin, elle consentit à obéir à son estomac avant qu'il ne se mette à gargouiller comme un dément. Avant de descendre, elle se faufila jusqu'à Lexa, et, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle était profondément endormie, déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front, à la naissance de ses cheveux. La brune bougea à peine, mais expira de bien-être, ce qui fit fondre Clarke, l'obligeant à l'embrasser de nouveau avant de s'éloigner.

Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds, et entra dans la petite cuisine de Gustus et Anya. A sa grande surprise, elle tomba sur là-dite propriétaire, assise à table devant une tasse de café. Ayant entendu la blonde arriver depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte de la chambre de Lexa malgré ses efforts pour être discrète, elle se retourna et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle d'un simple coup d'œil. La blonde obtempéra et se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre de l'autre côté de la table.

 **-Café ?** lança Anya.

 **-Café,** confirma Clarke en se massant sommairement la nuque, étouffant un bâillement.

Anya se leva pour aller lui chercher une tasse sur le présentoir posé sur le plan de travail, qu'elle revint poser devant elle avant de la remplir de café.

 **-Lait ?** continua l'asiatique, faisant un pas vers le frigo.

 **-Si c'est du lait de vache, non merci, ça ira.**

 **-Ah oui,** dit elle en secouant la tête, un peu dépitée. **Vous les vegans...**

 **-Les habitudes ont la vie dure,** dit Clarke avec un sourire en coin, habituée au petites remontrances d'Anya sur son régime alimentaire, qui à force ne la vexaient plus. **Par contre, si tu as un sucre, ça serait volontiers.**

La fausse blonde lui en tendis un, tiré de la même boîte où la jeune artiste avait pioché durant la nuit pour en apporter un à Lexa. Elle le récupéra et le plongea à demi dans son café, regardant le liquide remonter par capillarité, avant de le lâcher complètement dans un petit plouf. Anya, qui s'était rassise entre temps, la regarda faire avec un regard qui aurait été le même si la blonde avait eut quatre ans et qu'elle s'amusait à dessiner dans son assiette de purée. Elle expira, amenant la blonde à lever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Elle profita alors d'avoir son attention et demanda :

 **-Elle dort ?**

 **-Oui, et pas un cauchemar du reste de la nuit,** précisa la plus jeune en se mettant à touiller son café, faisant de petits tourbillons à la surface. **Je suis juste descendue manger quelque chose avant de remonter.**

 **-Bien,** fit Anya, poussant vers elle une boîte de biscuits qui était déjà sur la table. **Tu fais comme chez toi, prends ce que tu veux.**

Clarke ne se le fit pas répéter, et fouilla au milieu des gâteaux pour trouver son bonheur en la personne d'un cookie Granola qu'elle s'empressa de grignoter, ce qui fit un bien fou à son estomac affamé. Elle arrosa ensuite le tout d'une longue gorgée de café, avant de reporter son attention sur sa voisine de tablée, qui la fixait toujours, l'air préoccupée.

 **-Tu as pu dormir ?** lui demanda l'asiatique, la surprenant quelque peu, Anya n'étant pas réputée pour aimer discuter, et encore moins pour s'inquiéter pour des gens autre que son compagnon, son frère ou sa cousine.

 **-Ça est allé,** répondit la blonde sans plus s'étendre. **Et toi ?**

 **-Mouai,** bougonna Anya en jouant avec sa tasse. **J'ai l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir avec les gardes de pompier. Toi par contre, t'as vraiment l'air d'un zombie, c'est effrayant.**

 **-Octavia m'a dit la même chose avant-hier, merci** , commenta Clarke, ne prenant même pas la peine de jouer les vexées. **Je n'y peux rien. Et ça là, ça n'arrange rien en plus.**

Elle désigna d'un geste las sa joue encore tuméfiée, qui commençait à peine à désenfler.

 **-J'avoues que c'est pas hyper joli,** fit Anya avec un demi-sourire, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant cette taquinerie piquante qui était un peu comme sa marque de fabrique. **Mais Octavia a fait du bon boulot, je suis fière d'elle, ça prouve que je l'ai bien formée.**

 **-Sans aucuns doutes,** répondit la blonde avec une pointe d'amusement. **Je lui dirais, ça lui fera plaisir.**

 **-Même pas en rêve, Blondie,** menaça la plus âgée, plissant les yeux. **J'ai une réputation de tyran à garder si je veux me faire respecter par tous ces blancs-bec débutants.**

 **-Mais oui Anya, mais oui,** fit Clarke en souriant malicieusement, croquant dans son cookie.

Elles se turent tacitement, et continuèrent à petit déjeuner en silence, appréciant un peu de calme après tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Clarke attaquait un deuxième cookie lorsqu'Anya reprit la parole sur un ton monocorde.

 **-Je suis enceinte,** lâcha-t-elle simplement, le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune artiste marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de complètement s'étouffer, avalant de travers une trop grosse pépite de chocolat. Elle dû tousser comme une démente pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

 **-Pardon ?!** lança-t-elle ahurie, une fois à nouveau capable de respirer normalement.

 **-Tu m'as très bien entendue,** reprit l'asiatique avec un rictus. **Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dis, d'ailleurs.**

 **-Depuis combien de temps ?** s'exclama la blonde, oubliant volontairement la pique.

 **-Ça va faire quatre mois fin août.**

 **-Oaaw Anya !** s'exclama la blonde, se remettant enfin du choc que ça lui avait fait, laissant place à un large sourire. **C'est super ! Et franchement, ça ne se voit pas du tout !**

 **-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.**

 **-C'en est un ! Je suis vraiment contente pour Gustus et toi !**

 **-Hum merci, à vrai dire, moi aussi je suis contente pour Gustus et moi.**

Clarke eut un petit rire, franchement réjouie, et ça fit étrangement très plaisir à l'asiatique.

 **-Tu l'as dis à Lexa ?**

 **-Non, pas encore.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** s'étonna la blonde, retrouvant un peu de son sérieux. **Je suis sûre qu'elle sera aux anges ! Et qu'elle sera potentiellement vexée d'apprendre que je l'ai su avant elle.**

 **-Tu n'auras qu'à tenir ta langue, Blondie,** répliqua Anya en faisant un peu la moue.

 **-Tu paries gros là,** fit Clarke, sceptique. **Je ne sais pas lui mentir.**

 **-Je ne te demande pas de lui mentir,** ronchonna Anya, **juste de te taire jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon moment. Je préférerait qu'elle aille mieux avant de balancer la nouvelle, que toutes ces histoires soient réglées. Qu'elle se préoccupe un peu d'elle même avant de se mettre à s'inquiéter pour moi comme elle l'a fait la dernière fois. Et Gus est d'accord avec moi.**

Clarke pinça les lèvres, retrouvant dans sa mémoire ce à quoi son interlocutrice faisait référence. Avec Gustus, ils essayaient d'avoir des enfants depuis quelques années déjà, et trois ans auparavant, alors que le groupe de filles étaient sur le point de passer leur bac, Anya avait fait une fausse couche, perdant alors un bébé de trois mois sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Lexa en avait été malade, passant à deux doigts de louper son examen, si ses amies ne l'avaient pas secouée à temps et remise sur les rails. Depuis, le sujet était un peu tabou, et la blonde comprenait les réticences d'Anya.

 **-Ça va, pas trop dure la grossesse ?** demanda la blonde pour changer de sujet.

 **-Non, il gigote un peu mais rien de perturbant, ça prouve bien qu'il tient de son père. Et le seul truc qui m'embête vraiment, c'est que je suis limitée à une seule bière par semaine, et que le mojito sans alcool n'a vraiment plus aucun goût.**

 **\- « Il » ?** répéta Clakre, après avoir ri aux dernières paroles d'Anya, la sachant plutôt fêtarde et portée sur la boisson.

 **-Oui, c'est un mini-Gus qui va pointer le bout de son nez.**

 **-C'est génial,** sourit Clarke en prenant une gorgée de café, terminant son mug par la même occasion. **J'ai hâte que Lexa aille mieux et vous partagiez ça ensemble. Vous le méritez. En tout cas, je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour l'aider.**

 **-C'est gentil,** fit Anya du bout des lèvres.

Clarke acquiesça, tandis que la seconde se levait, attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise.

 **-Je dois aller bosser,** lança-t-elle.

 **-Tu bosses ?** s'interrogea la blonde. **C'est pas un peu contre-indiqué ?**

 **-Je suis enceinte, pas infirme. J'ai rejoint l'équipe de coordination, je ne fais plus de terrain, c'est tout.**

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant Clarke expirer, visiblement soulagée de l'apprendre. Elle pensa alors que cette jeune fille était vraiment tout ce dont Lexa avait besoin : de la douceur, de la gentillesse, et de la candeur malgré tout ce qu'elle traversait. Une vraie perle rare. Anya s'ébroua, consciente que ses hormones la rendait peut-être un peu trop émotive. Elle enfila sa veste légère pour palier aux petites températures matinales, puis contourna la table. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta néanmoins au niveau de la jeune Griffin et posa sa main sur son épaule.

 **-Merci d'être venue, Clarke. Et surtout, merci d'être restée.**

La plus jeune ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, alors elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire, tandis qu'Anya la relâchait pour s'éloigner. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer doucement, et se retrouva seule. Elle tendis la main vers la cafetière et se servit une autre dose de café, afin de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle le touilla distraitement et le bu d'un trait, repensant à sa conversation avec la presque sœur de Lexa. Ce bébé était un cadeau du ciel pour Gustus et Anya, qui étaient des gens vraiment bien, même si la jeune femme était tout de même spéciale. Clarke l'avait toujours appréciée, mais l'avait aussi craint, puisque très protectrice vis à vis de Lexa. L'asiatique n'en manquait d'habitude pas une pour la déstabiliser, mais elle avait la nette impression que ça avait été différent cette fois. Comme si elles avaient parlé d'égale à égale, et pas comme adversaires où l'une avait, clairement, l'ascendant sur l'autre. Et quelque part, ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

Considérant qu'elle s'était assez goinfrée, la jolie blonde se leva et débarrassa sommairement la table, s'attaquant au petit tas de vaisselle qu'elles avaient sali en déjeunant. Une fois que tout fut propre et rangé dans l'égouttoir, elle remonta à l'étage, s'arrêtant un instant dans la salle de bain. N'ayant pas grand chose pour se laver, elle se contenta de se faire un bain de bouche et de se passer de l'eau sur la figure, grimaçant lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue blessée. Elle se fixa alors dans le miroir, insultant copieusement Finn à la vue de sa blessure, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien, à par lui remonter le moral. Elle s'assura que les strips n'aient pas bougé durant la nuit, puis sortit de la pièce d'eau, retournant dans la chambre. Lexa semblait encore dormir, alors elle en profita pour se changer, piochant dans la commode de sa petite-amie. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, étant donné que Lexa ne vivait plus ici, mais elle se dégota tout de même un vieux maillot de handball, du temps où la brune appartenait encore à l'équipe féminine de la fac. Elle se débarrassa de l'ensemble avec lequel elle avait à la fois passé la journée de la veille et la nuit, se sentant mieux, ou disons, plus fraîche. Elle l'enfila par dessus son soutien-gorge, restant simplement en boxer pour le bas. Certes, ce n'était pas très sexy, mais ayant beaucoup maigrit, c'était la seule chose qui lui allait encore. Adieu les jolies culottes et les strings, bonjour les sous vêtements de sport de quand elle était plus jeune.

Expirant afin d'essayer de ne pas y penser, elle retourna près du lit et s'allongea dans le dos de Lexa, prête à se laisser somnoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réveille. Seulement, lorsque la brune se retourna pour l'enlacer, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait même plus éveillée qu'elle ne l'était.

 **-J'ai réfléchit, et je crois que je suis prête,** murmura-t-elle en la sondant du regard.

 **-Prête pour quoi ?** répondit Clarke avec douceur, même si elle se doutait de quoi elle voulait parler.

 **-Le Nigéria,** dit-elle après un temps. **Je crois que je suis prête à te parler du Nigéria.**

La blonde soupira, venant caresser la joue de Lexa de sa main, avant de s'approcher un peu plus et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, gage de son soutien sans faille. Puis elle se recula, laissant leurs nez se frôler, pour regagner sa place initiale.

 **-Alors, je suis prête à t'écouter.**

* * *

Lexa ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir tout expliquer à Clarke. Mais son cheminement de pensée était encore très clair dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin émergé de son sommeil de plomb, elle s'était trouvée étrangement apaisée et sereine. La place de Clarke était résolument vide à ses côtés, et elle ne l'avait pas entendue se lever. Néanmoins, les draps portaient encore son odeur, et ses baskets ainsi que son sac, abandonnés au petit bonheur la chance autour du lit, indiquaient que la blonde n'avait pas prit la poudre d'escampette, étant seulement partie aux toilettes ou à la recherche de quoi satisfaire son estomac. Ne la sachant pas si loin que ça, la jeune militaire avait décidé de lui laisser un peu d'espace, et avait renoncé à aller la retrouver de suite, préférant l'attendre en restant blottie sur ce lit, qui avait connu une bonne partie de son adolescence.

Se retournant pour ramener à elle le coussin qui avait servit d'oreiller à la jeune artiste, elle s'était mise à patienter, somnolant quelque peu, et, inconsciemment, avait repensé aux événements de la veille. D'abord ce rêve horrible, et la crise qui s'en était suivie, la panique dans les yeux d'Anya, la torpeur vorace qui s'était accaparée son corps, sans oublier cette sensation fantomatique de plus avoir d'emprise sur rien. L'arrivée de Clarke avait été salutaire ; ça lui avait d'ailleurs rappelé certains moments durant sa campagne, lorsqu'en mauvaise posture elle pensait à elle, persuadée que seule son apparition pourrait améliorer sa piètre condition.

Elle avait alors esquissé un sourire. En fin de compte, tous ses problèmes étaient résolus lorsque la blonde apparaissait, hormis ceux qu'elle créait entre elles comme un boulet, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Clarke était comme une sorte de remède miracle pour son esprit torturé, une drogue douce qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter après ces deux mois horribles de séparation. Et ces retrouvailles, bien que mouvementées, confirmaient qu'elle était tout simplement accro à elle, d'où cette jalousie et cette peur de la perdre. Et, peut-être égoïstement, elle se disait que c'était réciproque, sinon pourquoi Clarke aurait-elle fait tant d'efforts ?

Accepter non seulement de la revoir après l'attitude qu'elle avait eut envers elle, mais aussi de rester à ses côtés, de chanter leur chanson, de la tenir dans ses bras toute la nuit et d'embrasser son front, démontrant son attachement et sa protection... Tout ça n'étaient qu'une part infime de la longue liste des petites preuves d'amour que lui avait offert la jolie blonde sans même y réfléchir, se fiant juste à son instinct. Mais qu'avait-elle eu en retour ? Une lourde absence inexcusable, des reproches insultants proférés sous une colère non justifiée, un appel paniqué en pleine nuit, et une scène des plus pathétiques dans une salle de bain. Lexa s'était alors sentie contrariée, ne se trouvant franchement pas à la hauteur. Elle devait absolument se rattraper.

Et soudain, elle avait trouvé. Cela s'était imposé à elle comme une évidence.

Sa preuve d'amour, cela serait cette confession qui lui mordait les entrailles depuis son rapatriement, cette histoire -son histoire- qu'elle n'avait encore relaté à personne. Alors, quand Clarke était rentrée en catimini dans la pièce, cherchant à ne pas la réveiller, et qu'elle l'avait rejoint sur le lit en mesurant chacun de ses gestes pour ne pas la réveiller, le cœur de Lexa, serré d'amour quand à son attitude précautionneuse, s'était retrouvée persuadée qu'elle faisait le bon choix, et que c'était le bon moment.

* * *

 **-Je ne sais pas par où commencer** , débuta Lexa, la gorge sèche.

 **-Prends ton temps,** tempéra Clarke, tandis que ses doigts caressaient le bras de la brune, redessinant le tatouage tribal qui l'ornait, espérant ainsi lui apporter un peu de réconfort, consciente qu'elle faisait de gros efforts.

 **-Merci** , murmura-t-elle. **Peut-être... Par là où toi tu t'étais arrêtée ?**

 **-Vous aviez dépassé Kano depuis longtemps il me semble,** répondit l'artiste en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. **La dernière fois que tu as pu téléphoner, tu m'as dis que l'une de vos unité avait récupéré un village des alentours.**

 **-Exact,** fit la brune, voyant où elle voulait en venir, se rappelant elle aussi de cette dernière fois où elles s'étaient parlées, avant que l'enfer ne commence. **C'était l'unité 2. Ils avaient réussi à dégager un accès à grande zone désertique proche de la frontière du Niger qui nous était inaccessible avant. Notre objectif était de mener des attaques coordonnées avec l'armée du Tchad et ses soutiens du Cameroun, pour faire une sorte de tenaille autour des régions d'Adamawa, de Yobe et Borno, la pointe Nord-Est du Nigéria.**

Elle fit une pause, posant les yeux sur le profil sérieux de la blonde, qui l'écoutait avec concentration.

 **-Tu aurais adoré ce paysage. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, mais il y avait de magnifiques dégradés de jaune et d'orange, avec les premières dunes du Sahara, et des grands arbres parasols perdus de temps en temps dans la savane. C'était à la fois sauvage et silencieux... Par contre, il faisait un froid horrible la nuit, et dès que le soleil se levait, c'était la chaleur qui prenait la place. Niveau régulation de la température, je peux te dire que pour certains, ça n'a pas été du gâteau...**

Clarke hocha la tête, essayant de se visualiser la scène. Elle intima Lexa de continuer.

 **-Le truc avec cette zone, c'est qu'elle était aux mains directe d'une firme de Boko Haram, une bande de mercenaires et de trafiquants d'arme, les mêmes qui terrorisent et torturent la population de toute la région, et qui embrigadent des enfants dès qu'ils sont en âge de tenir une mitraillette à peu près convenablement.**

Elle serra les dents, tandis que les sourcils de Clarke se fronçaient.

 **-Nos supérieurs ont vraiment hésité à nous y envoyer. Ils avaient peur que les terroristes nous y attendent, après qu'on leur ai repris tant de territoire. Mais d'un autre côté, on n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin, regagné tous ces villages pour s'arrêter là et les laisser se planquer dans le désert. Du coup, ils ont détachés une dizaine d'escouades, dont la mienne, et ils nous ont lancés à intervalles réguliers dans la zone. On devait tester le terrain, essayer de repérer les avant-postes. Le problème, c'est qu'à la base, personne n'avait prévu que nous passerions dans ce genre de territoire. On était bien équipés oui, mais pour de la savane, c'est à dire un temps sec et sans tempêtes de sable. Pas pour des dunes. Et bien sûr, ça n'a pas loupé, puisqu'au** **bout de quelques heures, le vent s'est levé très fort, et on était clairement pas prêts, nos radios légères n'étant pas conçues pour ce genre d'intempéries qui brouillent les ondes. Donc évidemment, elles ont lâché et on a perdu la communication avec l'arrière.**

Lexa se passa une main sur le front, son regard se faisant plus distant tandis qu'elle se plongeait un peu plus dans sa mémoire.

 **-Je ne me rappelle pas bien ce qui s'est passé après que la tempête se soit levée. On s'est dispersés à force de se perdre de vue dans la tempête. Je crois que j'ai finit par ne plus pouvoir avancer, alors je me suis arrêtée pour attendre que ça se calme un peu, et dès que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de retrouver mes coéquipiers. C'était vraiment difficile de marcher seul là-dedans, entre le sable, le vent, et le vide tout autour, ne sachant pas où j'allais, ni si quelqu'un ne me prenait pas pour cible quelque part... Mais j'ai fini par tomber sur Aden, puis Luna, et par je ne sais quel miracle, on a pu retrouver une bonne partie de notre escouade, mélangée à deux autres qui étaient parties un peu après la nôtre.**

Clarke, qui retenait un peu son souffle, expira un peu en entendant les deux prénoms des amis de Lexa. Elle les connaissait un peu pour les avoir déjà rencontré en allant chercher la brune à la caserne ; le feeling passait bien et surtout, elle avait confiance en eux deux. Elle était donc contente qu'ils aient été aux côtés de sa petite-amie dans cet enfer.

 **-A partir de là,** continua Lexa, **on avait le choix entre rebrousser chemin et continuer un peu plus loin vu que le temps qui nous avait été imparti pour la mission de reconnaissance n'était pas encore écoulé. Et comme il y avait deux hauts gradés dans les autres escouades, ils ont tranchés pour nous et ont décidé que quelques uns feraient demi-tour pour informer l'arrière, et que les autres continueraient encore un peu avant de rebrousser chemin.** **J'ai fait parti de ceux qui ont continué, comme le reste de mes coéquipiers de Polis. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais on a fini par trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Un avant-poste truffé de terroristes, caché en apparence par un village en ruine, où il y avait une citerne éventrée en plein milieu.**

Si dans ces mots, cela passait comme une bonne nouvelle, son ton fataliste ne pouvait tromper personne : ce n'en était pas une.

 **-S'ils ne nous avaient pas vu, révéler l'emplacement de ce fief aurait été une grande victoire pour notre camp... Mais évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ces salopards d'islamistes, ils nous attendaient de pied ferme, à croire qu'ils nous avaient suivi tout le long. On a eu le temps de rien faire, de rien préparer. Dès qu'on a eu franchi une ligne imaginaire qu'ils s'étaient fixé, ils se sont mis à nous tirer comme des lapins. En deux rafales, on a perdu presque un quart de notre effectif. Et de notre escouade, on a perdu Tybe, Zoran et Sienna.**

Clarke frissonna. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais l'annonce monocorde de leur mort la prit aux tripes, écœurée que Lexa ai pu assister à ça, et pire encore, qu'elle ai pu être à leur place.

- **On n'avait pas eu l'ordre d'attaquer ni de se replier, vu que le gradé qui restait s'était fait faucher dès les premiers tirs. Alors en temps qu'êtres humains, on a tenu les rangs et on a riposté pour venger ceux qui venaient de tomber. Quand j'y repense maintenant, ça a été une décision stupide. On aurait pu sauver notre peau, mais au lieu de ça, on s'est jeté dans une boucherie la tête la première. Ça a été une bataille immonde. On était en sous nombre, passant de presque 80 à environ 35 en moins de dix minutes. On s'est fait massacrer, et en riposte, on a pas eu grand monde. J'en ai à peine eu trois. C'est quand on a commencé à réaliser qu'on devait battre en retraite que j'ai reçu une balle dans le haut de la cuisse et qui est restée logée à l'intérieur. J'ai eu de la chance que ça ne me transperce pas l'artère fémorale, mais ce faisant, j'ai condamné les soldats qui ont refusé de m'abandonner là.**

Elle marqua une pause, les dents serrées.

 **-Aden m'a prit par l'épaule, et Luna nous a couverts pendant qu'on essayait de trouver un poste plus protégé pour se mettre à l'abris. Evidemment, on a pas réussi, parce que c'était trop dur d'avancer. En plus du sable dans la figure, le sol était impraticable, tout boueux à cause de la citerne détruite. On était rendu à ramper par terre, avec les hurlements des autres, les cris d'agonie, et les tirs qui sifflaient autour de nous... On arrivait plus à respirer, et la blessure que j'avais reçu a rapidement eu raison de moi. Je me suis évanouie, et j'ai même pas senti qu'on me sortait du sable.** **Quand je me suis à peu près réveillée, j'ai de suite compris qu'on avait été faits prisonniers, autrement dit la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver. On était ligotés comme des animaux, par terre dans une pièce sombre et malodorante. Et en pleine séance d'interrogatoire.**

Sa voix se brisa, son visage se faisant plus douloureux. Par réflexe, elle raffermi sa prise autour de Clarke, qui la serra en retour un peu plus fort. Toutes les deux avaient conscience que le pire était à venir.

 **-Ils étaient neuf en tout. Deux à mener l'interrogatoire, un bourreau flingue à la main, et le reste faisant office de larbins. D'abord, ils ont commencé à poser des questions, en nigérian d'abord, puis en anglais bancal. Ils demandaient des renseignements sur tout et n'importe quoi. Quand ils ont vu que personne ne craquait, celui avec le pistolet s'est mis à descendre un peu au hasard l'un des nôtres. Très peu ont parlé, et quatre ont perdu la vie comme ça, d'une balle dans la tête. Je me souviendrait toute ma vie du claquement qu'a fait le flingue et de leur corps tombant en avant. Je ne sais combien de temps ça a duré, j'alternais entre veille et inconscience, mais au bout d'un moment, ils sont sortis en emportant les morts, laissant seulement deux gardes dans la salle. On a donc essayé de voir qui était encore en vie. Ceux qui se connaissaient ont échangé des regards discrets pour se soutenir. Nous n'étions plus qu'une vingtaine...**

Elle expira longuement, avalant sa salive pour en arriver à la suite.

 **-Au bout d'un moment, un groupe d'homme est entré, avec un au milieu qui semblait être haut placé. Il était plus petit que les autres, mais plus trapu, la peau sombre, et un regard perçant. Il a parlé avec nos deux geôliers, qui se sont mis à nous pointer du doigts chacun notre tour. On n'a pas compris pourquoi, mais ça n'a pas tardé. Le chef a désigné à deux de ses sous-fifres Roan, qu'ils ont empoigné et assit sur une chaise apportée pour l'occasion. Il a ensuite récupéré le revolver de son homme de main et s'est doucement dirigé parmi nous jusqu'à Echo, plaçant l'arme sur sa tempe.**

Lexa grinça des dents, des larmes de rage affluant au bord de ses cils.

 **-Les deux qui étaient resté nous surveiller en avait profité pour trouver les liens qui nous unissait les uns aux autres, ces bâtards, pour nous faire pression au cas par cas. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Roan et Echo étaient en couple. La menacer était l'un des meilleurs moyen pour le faire craquer à lui. Mais il n'a rien dit, sur un accord tacite du regard entre eux, qu'on a tous vu. Voyant que ça ne menait à rien, ce fou furieux leur a logé une balle dans la tête de chacun et est passé à la suite. Sans même avoir l'air d'éprouver quoi que se soit. Il a réussi à extorquer des informations à certains, en en a tué plusieurs. Et... Et sans que je sache pourquoi, un des larbins est venu m'attraper et il m'a traînée sur la chaise, poussant du pied le corps d'Ankara qu'on venait juste d'abattre.**

Clarke retint sa respiration, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, le ventre noué, tandis que le corps de Lexa entre ses bras commençait à trembloter. Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, commençaient à déborder.

 **-Je ne me rappelle plus ce qu'il m'a demandé. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était la personne sur qui il pointait son flingue. Il avait fallu que se soit Aden. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence avant, trop dans les vapes. Mais lui avait dû me repérer depuis le début. Et là, il me suppliait de ne pas craquer, de ne rien révéler, de rester digne. Alors j'ai tenu bon et j'ai relevé la tête sans rien dire. L'homme s'est répété, appuyant un peu plus le canon de l'arme sur sa nuque, mais Aden n'a pas flanché une seconde, ne m'a demandé de lui sauver la mise. Il ne voulait pas que je trahisse notre régiment et tout ceux que nous avions perdu. J'ai tenu juste pour ne pas lui faire honte, parce que nous étions tout les deux conscients que quoi que je fasse ou dise, nous finirions tués de toute manière. Et quand le gradé en a eu marre de me voir muette, il a tiré.**

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

 **-Pourtant rien ne s'est passé. Le flingue était vide. Le terroriste s'est mis à rire et l'a jeté à mes pieds, tirant du fourreau qu'il avait dans le dos une machette de guerre. Et sans s'y attarder plus que ça, il l'a égorgé et l'a laissé se vider de son sang sous mes yeux en riant.**

Des larmes longtemps retenues vinrent dégringoler sur les joues des Lexa, tandis que Clarke, en état de choc, plaquait une main sur sa bouche.

 **-Ça l'a beaucoup amusé. Après tout, au delà de nous soutirer des informations, ce qu'il voulait, c'était nous briser. Mais en état de choc, je ne lui servait plus à rien. Il m'a attrapé par le col, m'a poignardée et m'a balancé à côté du corps d'Aden sans plus se préoccuper de moi, continuant son rituel macabre avec mes autres équipiers. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, mais j'étais déjà trop diminuée. J'ai regardé Aden agoniser sans pouvoir intervenir, me sentant crever à petit feu. J'ai réellement pensé que c'était fini. Et sur le moment... j'en étais presque soulagée. Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir vivre avec ces images dans la mémoire. C'était presque préférable de mourir.**

Clarke était bouleversée, touchée jusqu'au fin fond de son âme par les aveux de sa compagne, n'en revenant pas qu'elle ai traversé tout ça et qu'elle en soit revenue. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de la brune, qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, caressant sa nuque, son visage désormais baigné de larmes.

 **-Je suis désolée d'avoir voulu abandonner. Mais c'était trop dur. Tout ça... ça m'a brisée de l'intérieur. Le diagnostic du doc à mon réveil à l'infirmerie était sans appel. "Traumatisée de guerre". Parce que physiquement, j'étais sauvée ; la balle dans ma jambe avait été retirée, et la plaie causée par la machette, qui s'était un peu infectée, était en bonne voie de guérison. Mais mentalement, je n'était plus moi. Les jours qui ont suivi ont été noirs. J'ai enchaîné crises sur crises, et je me fichais d'être en vie, je refusais mon traitement. Ça m'était complètement égal de savoir comment on avait été libérés et comment on m'avait rapatriée à l'arrière, loin du front. Tout ce qui me frappait, c'était qu'il était mort, comme une grande partie de mon escouade, et que je n'avais rien tenté pour empêcher ça. J'étais écrasée par la culpabilité, et je ne voyais plus que ça.**

D'un revers de manche, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Clarke, arrivant au bout de son histoire, l'estomac noué d'avoir replongé dans ses souvenirs.

 **-Ce qui m'a sauvée, c'est Luna. Elle s'en était sortie elle aussi, avec une épaule brisée et son bras gauche partiellement paralysé, et malgré le deuil, elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère de feu. Je crois que sans son intervention, je serais devenue barge. Elle a passé son temps à m'engueuler, puisque la gentillesse des infirmiers ne marchait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'Aden n'était pas mort pour que je devienne un légume. Elle m'a rappelé que ma vie ne se résumait pas qu'à ce qui s'était passé là bas, mais aussi à ce que j'avais laissé ici avant de partir.**

Lexa écarta les boucles blondes qui lui cachaient la joue de Clarke, lui permettant ainsi d'y apposer ses lèvres dans un baiser appuyé.

- **C'est Luna qui m'a ramenée à la raison, mais c'est toi qui m'a ramené à la vie, Clarke. Tu n'as jamais quitté mes pensées, même dans les moments les plus sombres. La mort d'Aden sous mes yeux m'avait perdue, mais c'est en pensant à toi que je me suis retrouvée.**

Clarke se redressa sur un coude, et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de Lexa. Ses yeux, déjà embués d'émotion, laissèrent échapper une énième larme face à la déclaration, qui coula le long de son menton, et qui goutta dans le cou de la brune. Lexa ne pensait pas l'avoir autant bouleversée, alors ce regard, empli de compassion et de compréhension, la poussa à l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. La blonde se laissa faire, se retrouvant allongée sur elle, entrouvrant les lèvres sans même que la brune ne lui en quémande l'accès. Lexa approfondit le baiser, remontant l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de la Clarke, la pressant un peu plus contre elle. L'échange dura quelques minutes de pur abandon, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne puissent plus respirer. S'éloignant à contre coeur, la brune glissa ses mains dans le cou de Clarke, y appliquant une légère caresse, avant de remonter prendre son visage en coupe, enlevant de ses pouces les quelques gouttes salée qui s'y trouvait encore. Clarke ferma les yeux, savourant le contact. Et quand elle les ouvrit, elle prit la parole pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 **-Je suis désolée que tu ai traversé tout ça, Lex. Et il n'existe pas de mot qui pourrait exprimer combien je suis heureuse que tu me sois revenue.**

Elle fit une pause, attardant son regard sur le visage de sa compagne, encore empreint de tristesse. D'un geste lent, elle laissa courir ses doigts sur son front, puis sur sa pommette, terminant sur l'arrête de son menton. Et tandis qu'elle effleurait sa bouche, elle ajouta :

 **-Je ne me remettrais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, et ça me rend folle que tu ai tant souffert. Je t'aime tellement.**

La jeune militaire eut un sourire tendre, touchée par ces paroles d'une honnêteté fracassante de vérité. N'en tenant plus, elle combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, venant déposer un baiser ses lèvres. Très vite, cela dégénéra, et une foule de sentiments jusque là réprimés explosèrent. Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses, leur étreinte plus langoureuse. Un désir brûlant s'éveilla brusquement entre elles, plus fort que tout. Elles voulaient tout oublier hormis l'autre, s'aimer au pied de la lettre, basculer à l'arrière plan tout le reste.

Lexa s'assit soudain sur le lit, redressant Clarke contre elle par la même occasion. Avec envie, elle saisit les pans de son propre maillot de hand et le lui enleva prestement, ravie de retrouver sous ses doigts la peau parfumée de la blonde. Avide, elle passa ses mains sur ses reins, remontant doucement le long de sa colonne, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de son amante. Et, alors que Clarke nouait ses bras derrière sa nuque, rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle commença à embrasser son ventre, partant du nombril et remontant doucement, passant par ses côtes un peu plus saillantes qu'auparavant. Ses doigts finirent par accrocher le soutien-gorge de sa belle, qu'elle détacha avec dextérité, dévoilant à sa bouche cette poitrine convoitée qu'elle s'empressa d'embrasser.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement, réalisant combien les sensations lui avaient manqué. Elle se laissa faire quelques minutes, avant de se résoudre à lui ôter son débardeur à elle aussi, de même que sa brassière, qui volèrent dans la pièce. Cependant, Clarke s'arrêta un instant sur l'énorme pansement que portait Lexa, laissant ses doigts voleter au dessus, n'osant pas y toucher. La brune la laissa se familiariser avec, avant de doucement ramener son visage à elle.

 **-N'aie pas peur de me faire mal, Clarke. Tu ne me feras jamais de mal.**

De sa main, elle prit délicatement le poignet de la blonde, le dirigeant doucement de façon à ce qu'elle pose sa main sur le bandage. Clarke obtempéra mais resta précautionneuse, ce qui tira un sourire à Lexa. Profitant que l'attention de la blonde soit ailleurs, elle vint commencer à l'embrasser sur l'épaule, se frayant un chemin jusque dans son cou, tandis que ses mains se dirigeaient d'elles-même vers le boxer noir que portait sa compagne. Elle se saisit délicatement de ses fesses, provoquant un soupir chez la blonde, et revint embrasser ses lèvres.

 **-Je t'aime moi aussi,** murmura-t-elle. **Et là... j'ai terriblement envie de toi.**

Clarke eut un petit rire tout contre sa bouche, avant de répondre à son baiser. Lexa n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qu'elle aussi en mourrait d'envie. Alors elles se rallongèrent sur le matelas, le plus naturellement du monde.

Et durant une bonne partie de la matinée, elles rattrapèrent le temps perdu.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous passez de bonnes vacances. Moi oui, je m'éclate, même si elles sont bientôt finies !**

 **Bon, j'espère que ce 6ème chapitre va vous plaire, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et je vais arrêter de vous promettre des chapitres réguliers, parce que j'en suis incapable (et j'espère que vous m'en excusez). Néanmoins, je jure sur mon honneur de vous en poster au moins un par mois. Parce que faut que vous sachiez qu'un chapitre comme ça, c'est de longues heures à chercher les bonnes phrases, les bons tons, les réactions les plus vraies possibles.. autrement dit un temps fou. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous en attendant, vous avez un sacré sens de la patience !**

 **Revenons au chapitre (qui est pour l'instant le plus long de toute la série) : Clarke fait face à ses démons, Anya se révèle un peu, et Lexa se livre enfin... Sans oublier la réconciliation que vous attendiez tous ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça, alors laissez moi une petite review sur vos ressentis ou venez discuter ! Je tiens à préciser également que cette histoire au Nigéria est pure fiction, je ne m'appui pas sur des faits réels (en gros ne cherchez pas de rationalité là dedans, il n'y en a pas !)**

 **Pour le prochain chapitre, on va tabler sur Aout... Désolée !**

 **Et pour conclure, un petit bonsoir à Stella comme toujours (tu le mérites juste pour me supporter!), et une petite pub pour Flowerskepa qui en ce moment me régale avec sa fiction Galway Girl (allez lire, c'est une AU franchement géniale).**

 **Bien à vous les amis,**

 **No'.**


	7. PARTIE 7

_"Je suis là."_

 **PARTIE 7**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillée durant la lecture de ce chapitre:

Tracy Chapman - _Stand by me_

London Grammar _\- Oh Woman oh Man_

Ageir _\- King and Cross_

* * *

 **"Le vrai bonheur est dans le calme de l'esprit et du cœur." Charles Nodier**

* * *

Lexa ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, expirant tout l'air qu'elle avait dans les poumons jusqu'à pouvoir reprendre une grande respiration. Les quelques rayons de lumière qui passaient le rideau tiré et se faufilaient à l'intérieur ne lui permettaient pas d'évaluer l'heure qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas le cadet des soucis. Elle se sentait si relaxée qu'elle avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait venir gâcher ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, et bien que le sommeil qu'elle venait de quitter eut été d'une quiétude rare, elle n'était pas mécontente de s'être réveillée. De cette manière au moins, elle pouvait savourer l'instant précieux qui était en train de s'écouler. En soit, il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ce moment ; mais c'était peu être cela qui lui donnait tant d'importance. Il témoignait simplement d'un véritable retour à la normalité, et aux vues des circonstances, c'était appréciable et non négligeable. Ou peut-être était ce le fait qu'il soit si intemporel, si aérien ?

Au fond, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait réellement pour elle, c'était cette sérénité dans laquelle elle baignait toute entière, et évidemment cette présence apaisante qu'elle sentait tout près d'elle, en la personne de Clarke. Cela faisait un temps fou que la jeune militaire n'avait pas été aussi bien ; même la première nuit après son arrivée, bien que calme et salutaire, ne pouvait rivaliser contre les sensations qui l'habitaient à ce moment précis. Rien de percutant à être allongée les bras en croix sur un lit confortable et ce en bonne compagnie, et pourtant, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Quelque part, si elle était là, en sécurité, en à peu près bonne santé et avec sa compagne, c'est qu'elle avait traversé de nombreuses épreuves et qu'elle s'en était sortie.

Elle repensa à ce qu'avait coutume de dire Aden quand ils étaient à bout de force, que se soit aux entraînements ou sur le terrain. **_"Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus forts"_**. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette phrase stupide, mais plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait que son défunt camarade avait raison. Finalement, être là, c'était une victoire. Une sorte de revanche sur le destin, qui avait sournoisement tenté de la mettre à terre.

Apaisée par ces pensées, elle chercha à s'étirer, mais comprit vite que sa marge de manœuvre allait être assez réduite du côté gauche : le corps alangui de son amante, toujours profondément endormie, limitait le moindre de ses mouvements. L'un de ses bras, désormais engourdi, servait littéralement d'oreiller à la jolie blonde ; elle pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud au creux de son coude. Clarke était de trois quart, lui tournant légèrement le dos, et cette position lui offrait une vue plongeante sur ses côtes et ses reins. Si Lexa se souvenait très bien avoir tiré le drap sur elles après qu'elles aient fait l'amour, celui-ci avait négligemment glissé pendant leur sieste, découvrant toute son échine et le haut de ses fesses. Et bien sûr, ce n'était pas Lexa qui allait s'en plaindre. Contrairement à elle qui était très à l'aise avec son anatomie, habituée à laisser sa pudeur dans les vestiaires de la caserne, Clarke était plutôt du genre complexée. Et la brune n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Elle adorait son corps, sa peau claire et toutes les petites imperfections qui la marquaient, et se sentait honorée par la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, acceptant de se montrer telle qu'elle était, telle qu'elle l'aimait. Lexa s'était d'ailleurs dit de nombreuses fois que si elle avait su dessiner, elle aurait passé sa vie à la dessiner elle, car à ses yeux, elle constituait sûrement la plus belle des choses au monde. Néanmoins, elle était une bille avec un crayon, alors elle laissait volontiers Clarke s'en accommoder, posant avec plaisir quand elle le lui demandait.

La brune laissa son regard suivre lascivement la colonne vertébrale de Clarke, notifiant comme dans ses souvenirs l'emplacement de ses grains de beauté, formant des constellations imaginaires sur sa peau. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa nuque, un petit détail attira son attention. De sa main libre, elle écarta doucement les mèches blondes pour en avoir le cœur net, et ne fut pas déçue : effectivement, dissimulé au bas de son cou, se cachait un suçon rougeâtre, qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir fait dans le feu de l'action, se moquant bien des mises en garde qui étaient d'habitude de mise entre elles deux. Elle pensa alors aux représailles que cette marque provisoire lui vaudrait certainement, et cela fit naître un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lentement, elle roula sur le côté, emprisonnant peu à peu Clarke dans l'étreinte de ses bras, collant sa poitrine à son dos le plus naturellement du monde. Son nez se fraya un chemin jusque derrière l'oreille de la blonde, provoquant chez elle un léger frisson. Inconsciemment, le corps de l'endormie réagit tout seul, se reculant de lui même pour quérir un peu plus de chaleur et de tendresse, tandis que l'une de ses mains venait distraitement se poser sur celle qui venait de glisser sur son ventre. Lexa commença alors à souffler légèrement dans son cou, la faisant frémir, le duvet de ses épaules se hérissant, sans pour autant la réveiller. Il fallut que la jolie brune se mette à déposer de légers baisers mouillés partout sur son épaule pour qu'elle émerge enfin. Clarke remua en expirant, puis se retourna de façon à faire face à Lexa. Bien qu'effectivement tirée du sommeil, victime des attentions de sa petite-amie, elle garda délibérément les yeux fermés.

 **-S'il te plait Lex',** murmura-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée. **Encore une petite minute.**

Lexa retint un rire, mais ne dit rien de plus, la laissant se réveiller tranquillement et à son rythme, la serrant contre elle avec délicatesse. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur ce dos qu'elle ne voyait désormais plus, laissant son regard vadrouiller autour d'elles, s'arrêtant sur les vieux posters de ses films et groupes préférés punaisés au mur. Elle était en train d'évaluer la tenue vestimentaire de Freddie Mercury sur une affiche de Queen lorsque les paupières de Clarke se mirent finalement à papillonner. Bientôt, deux orbes bleu océan la regardaient avec attention. Elle baissa les yeux, les plongeant dans les siens, et elles se fixèrent en silence pendant un instant suspendu, avant que la blonde ne se hisse un peu en avant, venant l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

 **-Bon matin,** dit-elle avant de se reculer, camouflant un bâillement.

 **-Je crois qu'on en est plutôt à "bon après-midi", si tu veux mon avis,** répondit Lexa avec un amusement non feint.

 **-Tant que je n'ai pas eu mon repas de midi, c'est encore le matin, tu le sais.**

 **-Je vois,** rit-elle.

 **-Toi, tu m'as l'air d'être de bonne humeur** , constata Clarke avec un sourire, se laissant gagner par l'état d'esprit de sa petite amie.

 **-C'est toi qui me fais ça, milady,** appuya la concernée de manière théâtrale. **Comment ne pas être de bonne humeur en ayant une aussi jolie fille que toi dans son lit ? Je suis chanceuse et je m'en rends compte, voilà tout.**

 **-Dragueuse,** plaisanta Clarke en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **-A peine,** répliqua l'autre en lui plantant un baiser sur le haut du crâne. **Tu as faim ?**

 **-Non ça va, j'ai petit-déjeuné avec Anya tout à l'heure.**

 **-Avec Anya, voyez vous ça... Et personne n'est mort ?**

 **-Très drôle, je te rappelle que je m'entends très bien avec elle,** répondit la blonde avec conviction.

Lexa se permit de lui adresser un sourire un brin moqueur. Elle savait très bien que la blonde avait toujours plus ou moins craint Anya, étant peut-être un peu trop fleur bleue pour l'asiatique brute de décoffrage ; cela conduisait souvent à des scènes extrêmement cocasses où sa sœur de cœur prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner Clarke en bourrique pour un oui ou pour un non. Aussi, les imaginer manger en tête à tête en papotant de la pluie et du beau temps était quelque chose que Lexa avait du mal à imaginer sans trouver ça drôle. Sachant pertinemment à quoi Lexa était en train de penser, Clarke, un peu piquée au vif, s'apprêta à lui expliquer en quoi elle avait tort, les révélations du petit déjeuner prouvant bien qu'Anya avait confiance en elle et qu'une entente cordiale pouvait avoir lieu entre elles. Elle se rendit néanmoins compte de la potentielle gaffe avant qu'elle ne franchisse ses lèvres, et s'en félicita silencieusement : elle était définitivement trop jeune pour mourir des mains d'Anya pour avoir accidentellement révélé sa grossesse à sa cousine. Prenant sur elle, elle dévia la conversation, évitant ainsi d'être de nouveau tentée de commettre la bourde du siècle et, par la même occasion, de signer elle-même son acte de décès.

- **Et toi, tu n'as pas faim ?**

 **-Un peu si. Je crois que je meurs d'envie de manger une part de pizza de chez Papa Johns. Celle que j'ai mangé hier soir avec Anya était pas mal, mais elle venait du Domino's du quartier, autant dire que ça n'avait rien à voir.**

 **-Ben... On aura qu'à y passer tout à l'heure quand on sera levées.**

 **-Bonne idée. Mais c'est pas dit qu'on arrive à sortir de ce lit. Ou du moins, c'est pas sûr que je te laisse en sortir aussi facilement.**

Feignant un regard prédateur, elle lui sauta dessus, l'immobilisant du poids de son corps, et commença à couvrir son visage de baisers papillons frénétiques, ses lèvres effleurant à peine la peau de Clarke. Cette dernière se ne tarda pas se tordre de rire, surtout lorsque les mains expertes de Lexa vinrent s'ajouter, se faufilant jusqu'à ses côtes pour la chatouiller sans pitié. La blonde résista à peine quelques secondes avant de se mettre à hurler dès que son souffle laborieux le lui permettait, demandant une reddition, son ventre lui faisant mal à force de rigoler et de gesticuler dans tout les sens pour tenter, en vain, de se débarrasser de son assaillante. La militaire, sadique, la laissa se débattre sans faiblir, aimant trop ses éclats de rire pour s'en passer aussi vite. Puis, quand elle sentit que Clarke n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle baissa les armes et se laissa tomber sur le côté, laissant enfin sa petite amie se remettre. Elle la regarda avec malice essuyer ses yeux remplis de larmes de joie, la cage thoracique encore secouée par les restes de son hilarité passagère.

 **-C'est carrément déloyal de me prendre par surprise comme ça alors qu'on parle de bouffe,** lança Clarke dès que son corps fut à peu près remis. **En plus je ne fais carrément pas le poids face à toi, et tu le sais très bien. T'abuses, Woods !**

 **-Moi, déloyale, moi, abuser ?** répondit la brune, goguenarde. **Jamais de la vie.**

Clarke ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui tirer la langue. La brune s'apprêta à l'attaquer de nouveau face à cet affront, mais ce fut sans compter sur son estomac qui se mit à gargouiller d'un manière tout sauf gracieuse. La jeune artiste contint un nouveau rire, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais ses yeux ne trompait personne : elle était clairement en train de se moquer d'elle. Faisant volontairement comme si de rien n'était, la brune s'étirera de tout son long. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela du pansement sur son flan, qui tira sur sa peau lorsqu'elle fit jouer les muscles de son dos pour les détendre. Et tandis que les consignes du docteur lui revenaient en tête, son estomac se remit à geindre à un niveau sonore encore plus fort, et bien sûr, encore plus risible.

 **-Ouai, j'ai faim,** concéda Lexa en avisant le sourire railleur de la blonde. **Mais avant qu'on reprenne cette discussion importante au sujet de la bouffe comme tu dis, même si je sais que c'est un sujet qui te tient particulièrement à cœur, j'aurais un petit service à te demander.**

 **-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais entendu que la dernière partie de ta phrase, Woods.**

 **-Donc c'est oui ?**

 **-Bien sûr, bêta. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?** demanda la jeune artiste d'un ton taquin. **Mais attends, réfléchis bien avant de répondre à cette question, parce que si tu me sors une connerie, pas de pizza, et ton estomac mourra tragiquement de faim.**

Lexa prit un air faussement outré.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qui me chagrine le plus : le chantage culinaire ou l'insinuation scandaleuse sur ma prépondérance à raconter n'importe quoi.**

 **-Au moins comme ça, tu es prévenue,** répliqua Clarke, toute souriante. **Allez, arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?**

 **-Que tu te replonge dans tes notions d'apprentie médecin,** fit la jeune militaire. **Je dois changer mon pansement tout les deux jours, mais toute seule je galère trop, c'est l'enfer.**

 **-Oh, je vois.**

 **-Oui, il m'arrive d'être sérieuse parfois,** plaisanta la brune, qui pour la peine se prit une autre tape sur l'épaule. **Donc, c'est ok pour toi ?**

 **-Evidemment que c'est ok,** répondit Clarke, comme si c'était une évidence. **Et ça me fait même plaisir que tu me demande. Mais t'as du matos ici ? Parce que si Octavia ne t'as pas filé tes médocs, elle ne t'as pas filé tes bandages non plus.**

 **-Je crois qu'Anya a de quoi faire dans son armoire à pharmacie.**

 **-Okey, je vais voir ça alors, je reviens.**

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se redressa et descendit du lit avec souplesse. Incapable de se retenir, Lexa laissa son regard glisser sur ses formes, savourant la ligne sculpturale que formaient ses fesses et ses jambes, dont elle ne se lasserait sûrement jamais. Clarke se rendit vite compte qu'elle était observée à son insu ; elle n'en fit pourtant rien, enfilant à nouveau son boxer noir et son soutien gorge, récupérés respectivement par terre et à cheval sur la tête de lit. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous-vêtement, elle regarda à nouveau Lexa et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle nota la gourmandise dans les yeux verts de sa petite amie, qui ne se cachait même pas pour la matter.

 **-Ce que tu vois te plait, au moins ?** lança-t-elle en minaudant.

 **-Tu sais bien que oui, et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te rhabille,** ronchonna la jeune militaire.

 **-Parce qu'on est chez ta cousine, et que je crois que je préférerais encore mourir foudroyée que de la croiser dans mon plus simple apparat. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, j'ai des sueurs froides. Et de toute façon, me balader toute nue ne fait pas encore parti de mes hobbies. Alors va falloir refréner tes envies ma chère, désolée.**

Elle enfila par dessus le vieux maillot de handball et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire définitivement entrer la lumière dans la pièce. Lexa grogna et cacha ses yeux sous son bras, un peu trop agressée par le soleil qui tapait au dehors. Clarke la regarda faire, amusée, tout en réajustant son tee-shirt ; la brune était toujours en tenue d'Eve, à peine dissimulée sous le drap à partir de la taille.

 **-Toi aussi tu devrais penser à te ressaper, parce que je ne pourrais pas te soigner convenablement si autre chose détourne mon attention.**

 **-T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux que je couvre ce corps de rêve ?** lança Lexa, tentatrice, sans pour autant ôter son avant bras de ses yeux.

 **-Tu n'en a pas encore eu assez ce matin ?**

 **-Jamais assez de toi, Miss Griffin,** rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton suggestif, découvrant un peu son visage pour lui adresser un clin d'œil.

 **-Woods ! Fais pas l'enfant et enfile un soutif' et une culotte,** rigola Clarke en se faufilant hors de la chambre. **Sinon tu te débrouillera toute seule !**

Lexa la regarda disparaître puis laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait ce genre de petites joutes verbales entre elles, et était soulagée que les derniers événements n'aient pas bousculé leurs habitudes. Consciente que Clarke ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, elle soupira, avant de rouler sur elle même pour s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, cherchant du regard de quoi se mettre sur le dos pour se plier aux requêtes de sa petite amie. Par chance, son shorty et sa brassière n'avaient pas volé bien loin lorsque Clarke les avait faits valser avec empressement, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette dernière revint d'ailleurs rapidement, les bras chargés, tandis qu'elle finissait d'ajuster son haut. La blonde déposa tout ce qu'elle avait sur le lit, sous l'œil rieur de Lexa quand elle avisa la quantité qu'elle avait ramené.

 **-Tu compte me momifier ou quoi ?**

 **-Arrête de te moquer, je ne savais pas quoi emporter. Dis moi plutôt ce qui t'ira le mieux et je m'y mets.**

Lexa se retint de l'embêter plus que ça et fouilla quelques secondes dans le tas, avant de lui désigner une bande gaze blanche d'à peu près la même taille que la sienne, une bouteille d'antiseptique, quelques cotons et un rouleau de sparadrap médical assez large. Clarke ramassa tout le reste pour le rapporter là où elle l'avait trouvé et revint un ciseau à la main. Elle s'assit en tailleur près de la brune, avant de la regarder dans les yeux, visiblement concentrée.

 **-Bon alors, comment on procède ?**

 **-Tu enlèves celui en place, tu désinfectes si nécessaire, et tu fais le nouveau. Pas sorcier.**

 **-Pas sorcier peut-être, mais tu as quand même besoin de moi.**

 **-J'ai toujours besoin de toi.**

Clarke eut un sourire tendre, que lui rendit la brune, tandis qu'elle se positionnait de façon à lui simplifier la tâche, levant un bras pour lui permettre l'accès à son flan. La blonde se pencha un peu sur elle et inspecta le pansement d'un œil critique, réfléchissant à comment l'enlever être trop brusque. Elle décida d'y aller tranquillement, commençant un coin et descendant jusqu'à celui opposé. Doucement mais sûrement, et surtout en évitant de trop étirer la peau, elle parvint à enlever la protection, sans même que Lexa ne se soit crispée une seule fois. Elle plia soigneusement le bandage usagé, puis reporta son attention sur la cicatrice longiligne qu'elle venait de mettre à jour.

Elle avala sa salive, tendant les doigts pour l'effleurer, essayant de mieux se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La balafre faisait approximativement la taille de son index, et était assez irrégulière ; la trace des points de suture était encore parfaitement visible, bien qu'ils ne soient plus présents. Le processus de guérison n'était pas encore complet, laissant la peau rouge et enflée, signe que l'inflammation n'avait pas cessé et qu'elle provoquait encore des douleurs. Beaucoup aurait fait la grimace, mais pour Clarke, il n'en était rien ; le fait d'avoir une mère chirurgienne aimant partager son travail autant oralement que picturalement faisait qu'elle avait parfois vu bien pire. D'ailleurs, le vestige de la terrible blessure ne la répugnait pas en lui même. Ce qui la choquait vraiment, c'est de trouver une telle marque de guerre sur le corps adoré de sa compagne. Cela rendait son histoire encore plus vraie, encore plus violente à ses yeux. Mais, bien que remuée, elle prit sur elle et choisit de ne rien laisser paraître, dans la mesure du possible ; elle ne voulait pas que Lexa se sente mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa donc un disque de coton et l'imprégna de désinfectant, mais s'arrêta avant de la toucher, levant les yeux sur elle pour guetter son approbation avant d'aller plus loin.

La jeune militaire retint sa respiration pour se donner consistance, puis hocha la tête, lui donnant ainsi le feu vert. Clarke obtempéra, et approcha le coton de son objectif. Lexa sursauta un peu lorsque l'antiseptique froid toucha sa peau encore à vif, et ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à cette trace qui dénaturait son corps, et qui allait pourtant la suivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Clarke, notant la réaction de sa compagne dans un coin de sa tête, se fit la plus douce possible, et commença à passer le coton sur la plaie, tamponnant tout doucement, retenant son mouvement pour qu'il soit le moins agressif possible. Elle s'appliqua du mieux qu'elle put, retenant sa respiration pour ne pas trembler, et ne tarda pas à se reculer, sa tâche finie. Mais alors qu'elle allait se débarrasser du coton imbibé d'un dunk dans la poubelle jouxtant le bureau de Lexa, cette dernière l'arrêta de la main, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.

 **-Clarke, hum... Quand ce taré m'a poignardée, la machette... Elle m'a traversée.**

La blonde blêmit en réalisant ce que cela signifiait. Et comme pour confirmer les images horribles qui étaient en train d'inonder son esprit, Lexa pivota légèrement, toujours sans regarder, et lui dévoila une seconde cicatrice sur le côté de son dos, pile dans l'axe de la première. Clarke imagina sans mal l'arme affûtée transpercer la chair et ressortir à l'arrière, laissant donc une trace de sortie en plus de la trace d'entrée. Si la première était encore dans un sale état, celle ci semblait en meilleure voie, se résumant à une simple ligne un peu rouge. Malgré cet aspect plus propre et moins enflammé, Clarke avait perdu de son aplomb. Elle était bien contente que Lexa regarde ailleurs, parce qu'elle était à peu près sûre d'afficher une mine mortifiée qui aurait pu la toucher. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue, elle se dépêcha de passer le coton, puis le mit de côté avec l'ancien bandage, l'envie de marquer un panier lui étant subitement passée. Se rendre compte que Lexa s'était carrément faite embrochée vivante et en avoir la preuve sous les yeux la bousculait plus qu'elle n'osait le montrer. Elle s'empressa de placer la nouvelle compresse sur la peau pour protéger les deux marques désormais indélébiles, et fit tenir le tout en la cerclant de sparadrap adapté. Puis elle leva le nez, rencontrant les prunelles émeraudes de Lexa, qui, maintenant que la blessure était cachée, la fixait de nouveau.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-elle, anxieuse, laissant son bras retomber le long de son flan.

 **-C'est pas plutôt à toi qu'on devrait poser la question ?** répondit la blonde, dissimulant un rire nerveux en rassemblant le matériel qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

Lexa nota que ses mains étaient un peu tremblantes, tandis qu'elle refermait la petite bouteille d'antiseptique pour éviter de la renverser. Et, alors qu'elle allait se lever pour tout remporter, la militaire attrapa délicatement ses poignets, la forçant gentiment à rester assise à côté d'elle. Clarke se laissa faire, et accepta de la regarder dans les yeux lorsque la brune lui souleva doucement le menton.

 **-Clarke... Je vois bien que ça te perturbe... Mais c'est du passé. Faut qu'on essaye de ne plus y penser.**

 **-Je sais... Mais c'est... Complètement flippant.**

 **-C'est sûr** , répondit la brune du bout des lèvres, tout en se frottant la nuque. **Si tu ne veux plus le faire, je comprendrais très bien. Je me débrouillerai...**

 **-Ne dis pas de bêtises,** la reprit la jeune artiste. **Je changerai ce pansement jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement guérie, et point barre. Je finirai par m'y habituer, tout comme je m'habituerai à tes cicatrices. C'est juste que ça me fait encore plus réaliser à travers quoi tu es passée. Et c'est dur de me l'imaginer. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.**

 **-Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça, si tu savais...**

 **-Comme si tu y étais pour quelque chose,** dit Clarke d'une voix plus douce. **Tu n'as pas à être désolée.**

 **-Pourtant je le suis. Si je n'étais pas partie au Nigéria, rien de tout cela se serait arrivé. Ni cette blessure, ni ces toutes tensions entre les filles, toi et moi. Je voudrais vraiment que tu m'excuses. Autant pour tout ces choix foireux que j'ai faits que pour mon absence lors de la mort de ton père. J'aurais tellement aimé être à tes côtés...**

 **-Tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte.**

 **-Et pour ce** **que j'ai dit et fait hier matin... J'ai vraiment honte. Je te jure que je le regretterai toute ma vie.**

Elle fit une pause, guettant dans les yeux de Clarke le moindre ressentiment.

 **-Soit honnête, j'ai besoin de savoir,** continua-t-elle dans sa lancée. **Est-ce que... Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?**

 **-Peur ?** s'interrogea la blonde, surprise.

 **-Je t'ai crié dessus, je t'ai insultée... Et c'est tout ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais te faire subir. Pas après Finn.**

 **-Oh Lexa...** murmura Clarke en se rapprochant d'elle, s'asseyant entre ses cuisses, et prenant son visage en coupe pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. **Je reconnais que ça m'a blessée, ça serait te mentir d'affirmer le contraire, mais... jamais je n'ai eu peur de toi. Tu n'es pas Finn. Et tu ne seras jamais Finn. Là, ce sont les circonstances qui nous on joué des tours.** **J'aurais pu essayer de te calmer, mais au lieu de ça je me suis énervée à mon tour, alors évidemment, ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Mais regarde-nous maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Tout va bien.**

 **-Tu trouves que ça va bien toi ?** fit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue, traçant du bout des doigts le contour de l'ecchymose qui s'y dessinait encore. **Tu as le visage encore tuméfié, et moi j'ai ces cicatrices horribles...**

 **-Moi je trouves surtout que ça nous donne des airs de guerrières,** tenta-t-elle d'un ton plus joyeux, qui se solda par une grimace de la brune. **Lex', tes cicatrices n'ont rien d'horrible. C'est l'histoire qu'elles racontent qui l'est. Tu auras peut-être du mal à les porter, mais saches que tu n'en est pas moins belle à mes yeux.**

Cela arracha un sourire piteux à Lexa.

 **-Tu es trop bien pour moi, Clarke. Je vais encore me répéter, mais je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **-Ne dis pas ça, Lex'... Et tout ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est comme ça, c'est tout, faut s'y faire. Je te le répéterai jusqu'à ce que tu m'écoutes : tu vas bien, je vais bien, et on est ensembles. Alors t** **out va bien. Évites juste de me refaire des frayeurs comme hier soir. J'ai vraiment trop flippé. Pour le reste, peu importe ce que tu te reproches, tu es déjà pardonnée.**

Ponctuant ses paroles, elle se pencha vers elle, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. La jeune militaire, légèrement soulagée, noua ses bras derrière son dos et l'attira à elle pour un câlin, qu'elle lui accorda avec tendresse. Elles se trouvèrent toutes les deux un peu plus légères ; libérées d'avoir pu enfin mettre sur le tapis ce sujet épineux. Maintenant, elles allaient pouvoir recommencer à avancer, et se rendre compte de ça leur faisait un bien fou.

 **-Cela n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.**

La voix de Lexa, assurée et claire, intrigua Clarke, qui releva un peu la tête, l'interrogeant en silence sur ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

 **-Je ne repartirai pas en campagne avec l'armée, Clarke. Je vais démissionner.**

Le cerveau de la jeune artiste sembla griller à l'intérieur de sa tête, tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça. Elle se recula de façon à bien voir Lexa, essayant de digérer l'information et de détecter si elle mentait ou non. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit, les mots restant coincés au fond de sa gorge, qui s'était irrépressiblement nouée.

 **-Les terroristes, les tortionnaires, les soldats... J'en ai eu ma dose. Je me sens incapable de repartir les affronter, je leur ai déjà trop donné. Alors je préfères partir. C'est peut-être lâche, mais je sens que c'est la bonne décision. J'ai toujours eu plein d'opportunités ici, à Polis. Je pourrais essayer de rentrer au Poste de Police où bosse Lincoln. C'est un peu dans l'esprit de l'armée, au fond, puisque ça revient à protéger la population. Mais ce n'est pas l'armée, et c'est tout ce que je demande.**

 **-Tu ne repartira plus ?** chuchota la blonde d'une petite voix. **C'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?**

 **-Plus jamais,** acquiesça la brune en souriant. **Maintenant que je suis là, je reste. Désolée, faudra me supporter.**

Clarke réagit au quart de tour, se jetant en avant pour la serrer encore plus fort contre elle. La brune la réceptionna tant bien que mal, mais le choc les fit basculer en arrière, et elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau allongées l'une sur l'autre en travers du lit.

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me supportera ?**

La blonde aurait sûrement ri si elle n'avait pas été pas aussi chamboulée par la nouvelle. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Lexa ne mettrait plus sa vie en danger. Lexa ne repartirait pas loin d'elle. Lexa restait à ses côtés. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

 **-Evidement que oui,** s'exclama-t-elle, reprenant subitement ses esprits. **Putain, je suis tellement contente... Mais... Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Enfin, comment dire ça... Je sais que tu adorais l'armée et que c'était un peu ton rêve de gosse d'y entrer, et c'est pour ça que je te soutenais à fond... Mais maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir soulagée que tu abandonnes... J'aime pas trop ça, je me sens égoïste...**

 **-Non Clarke, c'est pas égoïste, c'est humain,** fit Lexa en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur son visage, puisqu'elle la surplombait légèrement. **Ta réaction est normale, et je penses même que tous nos proches auront la même. C'est un peu comme quand tu as laissé tomber la médecine pour faire art, j'étais contente pour toi car tu faisais ce qui te plaisait, et c'était ça l'important. Je ne veux plus être soldat ; si tu es d'accord avec cette idée, tout est parfait.**

 **-Okey... Euh, tant qu'on en est aux révélations, bah... Justement, je vais la reprendre, la médecine.**

Ce fut au tour de Lexa de la regarder avec étonnement.

 **-C'est l'accident de mon père,** tenta de s'expliquer Clarke. **Depuis, je n'arrête pas de me dire que je serais plus utile à la société en chirurgienne qu'en tant qu'artiste. Je n'aurais pas pu sauver mon père avec un tableau. Alors qu'en étant urgentiste, j'aurais pu agir, tenter quelque chose. L'art, c'est une grande partie de ma vie, et je ne m'arrêterai jamais. Mais sauver des vies, c'est une chose qui me fascine tout autant, sauf que si je ne me lance pas maintenant, ça sera trop tard...**

 **-Toujours en train de faire passer les autres avant toi même,** constata la brune, pleine d'admiration. **Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, mais tu es comme ta mère, Clarke.**

 **-Non, e** **lle n'est pas... Elle n'est plus comme ça...** laissa entendre Clarke un peu abruptement, avant de se reprendre. **J'ai envoyé ma lettre de demande de réaffectation il y a deux semaine. Et le transfert a été accepté. Ils m'ont même dit que si je bossais assez, je pourrais passer deux années en une pour ne pas prendre de retard dans le cursus.**

 **-Docteur Griffin Junior est de retour, alors.**

 **-Docteur Griffin tout court, s'il-te-plait.**

Lexa pu sentir un léger malaise chez Clarke, alors elle décida de ne rien ajouter. Elle chercha son regard, puis demanda malicieusement :

 **-A vos ordres Chef. Et si on allait manger maintenant ?**

La blonde sembla apprécier qu'elle change de sujet et se dérida, un sourire réapparaissant enfin sur son visage, qui s'était légèrement terni à l'évocation de ses parents.

 **-La première prête sera la première à commander,** rit-elle en bondissant hors du lit.

* * *

Elle se préparèrent en un temps record, fringues et rafraîchissement compris, pour finalement sauter dans la voiture de Raven. Elles auraient très bien pu prendre la moto de Lexa, mais cette dernière était bien trop ravie d'avoir le tout-terrain à portée de main pour laisser passer sa chance de le conduire. En véritable as du volant, elle les amena en moins de deux au restaurant, qui n'était qu'à quelques embranchements de chez Anya. C'est donc à peine une heure après en avoir prit la décision que les deux filles se retrouvèrent assises à l'une des tables extérieures du Papa John's du coin, entamant leur part de pizza respectives, commandées et servies presque de suite, l'heure tardive accélérant le service puisqu'elles était désormais les deux seules clientes.

La terrasse de l'établissement était assez agréable, si l'on acceptait de ne pas faire attention à la proximité de la route, qui permettait un service de drive, présentement déserté. De grands auvents surplombaient l'ensemble de tables, les protégeant du soleil en créant une ombre très appréciée qui s'étalait jusque sur le trottoir voisin. La décoration, bien qu'un peu chip, avec ses enseignes en néons flashy tout droit sortis des seventies, faisait le charme de l'endroit, en plus de l'éventail et de la qualité des plats servis. Pour cette fois, Lexa avait opté pour une fermière agrémentée d'un œuf au plat, avec supplément bacon et sauce piquante, tandis que Clarke, fidèle à ses principes, savourait une calzone végétalienne aux champignons et aux poivrons de toutes les couleurs. Cette dernière, nouveauté à la carte du Papa John's, semblait vraiment appétissante, au point que même Lexa la zyeutait avec appétit. Voyant qu'elle lorgnait sur son assiette, la jeune artiste rit et demanda :

 **-Tu en veux un bout, peut-être ?**

 **-Non, ça ira** , répondit l'autre sans vraiment en être convaincue. **Je ne pourrais pas t'en donner de la mienne en retour, ce n'est pas équitable.**

 **-Okey, je ne rigole pas quand il s'agit de manger, mais j'en suis quand même pas au morceau près !** s'exclama Clarke.

Appuyant ses dires, elle découpa un généreux morceau de sa part, le jucha sur sa fourchette et la tendit à sa compagne, qui l'accepta sans rechigner. Elle mastiqua un instant, avant d'avaler et de se lécher les lèvres.

 **-Franchement, c'est succulent.**

 **-Tu vois ! Pas besoin de fromage, de viande ou d'œuf pour que ça ai bon goût.**

 **-Tu serais pas en train de me faire la pression pour que je bascule du côté obscur de la force par hasard ?**

 **-Très loin de moi cette idée sournoise, padawan,** fit malicieusement la blonde en buvant une gorgée de son thé glacé au citron. **Tu mange ce que tu veux, je mange ce que je veux. C'est un bon deal je trouve.**

 **-Je trouve aussi,** répondit Lexa en croquant dans sa pizza, s'étalant de la crème fraîche jusque sur le nez.

Evidemment, cela ne manqua pas de ranimer les rires de sa compagne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne enfin s'essuyer, arrêtant un peu de faire le clown pour qu'elles puissent finir de manger convenablement. Elles prirent en complément un dessert chacune, glace pour la brune, coupe de fruit de saison pour la blonde, et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien tout en les dégustant avec gourmandise.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ?** demanda la brune au bout d'un moment.

 **-Hum... Quelque chose me dit que toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête,** commenta la jeune artiste en mordant dans un morceau d'ananas couvert de sucre glace.

 **-Bien vu,** concéda Lexa, léchant sa cuillère couverte de sorbet à l'abricot. **Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller voir Raven ? J'aimerai aller m'excuser pour hier. Elle n'est pas blanche comme neige, mais je conçois que je suis allée trop loin. Et puis, c'est ma meilleure amie. On ne peut pas rester fâchées indéfiniment.**

 **-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma petite amie ?**

 **-Rigole, va. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

 **-J'en penses que c'est une excellente idée,** répondit la blonde en terminant sa coupe, croquant dans la dernière cerise qu'elle contenait. **Elle doit être au garage vu qu'on est mardi. On pourra en profiter pour lui rendre son 4x4 chéri, elle doit se faire un sang d'encre pour lui.**

 **-C'est clair. On aura qu'à rentrer à pieds, ça nous fera la balade.**

 **-Et après, on prendra ta moto pour rentrer. Il est grand temps qu'on retourne à l'appart. D'accord ?**

 **-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir,** répondit Lexa en délaissant sa glace pour se pencher au dessus de la table, venant embrasser avec gourmandise les lèvres légèrement sucrées de Clarke.

* * *

Jacopo Sinclair expira de satisfaction lorsqu'il parvint enfin à rebrancher correctement la batterie du cabriolet, sur lequel il travaillait déjà depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était un petit couple habitant tout près qui le lui avait amené la veille : le mari, pour impressionner sa femme, avait voulu se prouver qu'il était capable de réparer la panne de moteur par lui-même. Seulement, il avait tout monté à l'envers, et, n'en voyant plus le bout, avait capitulé et fait appel au garagiste pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Sinclair s'était déplacé chez eux avec sa dépanneuse, et avait ramené le véhicule au garage, afin de pouvoir bosser dessus tranquillement. Il aurait très bien pu rester travailler sur place et s'économiser des trajets, mais on n'était jamais à l'abris d'un pépin. Et ce coup-ci, il avait bien fait de suivre son flair. L'homme, pourtant plein de bonnes intentions, avait fait son affaire comme un véritable sagouin, sans rien graisser, se trompant dans les fils et serrant les liaisons avec des pinces inadéquates, passant près de ruiner totalement son moteur à force de le malmener. Il avait fallut deux bonnes heures au mécano pour parvenir à débloquer et extraire la batterie, la nettoyer correctement, réhabiliter l'habitacle qui avait été endommagé, et finalement tout remettre en ordre, branchant les cosses aux bonnes bornes.

Le garagiste, revérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié, puis rabattit la cale qui tenait le capot grand ouvert, le laissant se refermer dans un claquement sec auquel il était plus qu'accoutumé. Il contourna alors la voiture et se pencha par dessus pour atteindre le panneau de commande, profitant que la calotte escamotable soit rabattue pour ne pas ouvrir la portière. Il s'empressa de tourner la clé dans le contact ; sans grande surprise, le moteur se mit à ronronner doucement.

 **-Comme neuf** , se dit-il à lui même, satisfait d'avoir enfin terminé.

Décidant de s'octroyer une petite pause, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le cabriolet. Il entreprit d'abord d'enlever ses gants de protection, puis s'essuya le front et la nuque avec un torchon qui pendait en permanence à sa ceinture. D'une main bourrue, il vint ébouriffer ses cheveux poivres et sels, puis s'étira le dos, qui craqua de haut en bas. Étrangement, ça le fit rire ; du haut de sa cinquantaine, il avait conscience de ne plus être le jeune italien intrépide de ses débuts à Polis. Il savait aussi qu'il commençait à être de la vieille école, à ne plus être à la pointe de son art, mais il n'était pas du genre à s'en soucier. Et puis, même s'il n'était pas éternel, il n'était pas inquiet pour la suite. Il se pencha un peu en avant, avisant l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, qui était le bâtiment principal du garage. Comme il s'y attendait, il y vit ce qui pour lui était l'avenir, alors que lui ferait bientôt parti du passé.

Raven était couchée sur une planche à roulette qu'elle avait elle-même conçu, la moitié supérieure de son corps caché sous la carcasse d'une de ses dernières acquisitions, une vieille Ford de collection qu'il avait sauvé de la casse pour que Raven puisse faire joujou dessus. Cela n'avait évidemment pas manqué, la latina s'étant attelée à un check-up complet dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle ; actuellement, elle était affairée à régler un problème d'embrayage défaillant, et n'en démordait pas depuis plus d'une heure. La scène, si on n'y était pas habitué, était relativement drôle, puisqu'on ne voyait que sa jambe et sa prothèse dépasser de l'avant de la voiture et gigoter dans tout les sens, tandis qu'elle s'activait en râlant en espagnol, jurons que l'on entendait parfaitement parmi les bruits émis par la ferraille qu'elle manipulait et les notes de hard rock qui s'échappait du vieux tourne disque de la mécano. Sinclair sourit ; il aimait la regarder travailler. Il se retrouvait beaucoup en elle, si l'on omettait cette fâcheuse manie à proférer des insultes à tout bout de champ.

Tirant une petite bouteille d'eau gazeuse de l'une de ses grandes poches, il continua de regarder Raven, pensif. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute gamine, sa mère et lui ayant été amants pendant quelques temps, il y avait de ça une quinzaine d'année. Mais alors que lui se projetait dans une vraie histoire et dans un possible mariage, elle n'y avait trouvé qu'une énième distraction et source d'entretien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégote un plus gros pigeon à plumer. Carmen Campo-Reyes l'avait alors largué sans explications, d'un vulgaire message téléphonique qu'il avait eut du mal à digérer. Et comme il refusait d'abandonner si facilement cet amour non réciproque, il s'était un jour pointé à l'appartement de la jeune femme et y avait toqué, espérant un peu plus de réponses.

Seulement, ce n'était pas Carmen qui avait ouvert, mais une gamine de cinq ou six ans lui ressemblant fortement, munie d'une grosse clé à molette qui contrastait avec ses petites mains. L'hispanique avait donc une fille, et Sinclair n'en avait jamais entendu parler, ce qui en disait long sur leur relation. Un peu sous le choc, il avait machinalement demandé à la petite si elle comptait le frapper avec l'outil qu'elle tenait, mais elle avait répondu avec pragmatisme que non, elle était juste en train d'essayer de réparer l'évier qui fuyait encore. Cela lui en avait bouché un coin, au point qu'il lui avait proposé son aide, presque par réflexe. Elle avait réfléchit quelques secondes, le jaugeant de haut en bas, puis avait acquiescé, le conduisant à l'intérieur, un peu méfiante mais sans la moindre crainte. Elle l'avait surveillé en silence tandis qu'il colmatait la fuite d'eau, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes avec une attention particulière. Une fois qu'il eut fini, la petite fille s'était alors présentée, lui accordant un petit sourire, comme si elle avait finalement décidé après délibération intérieure qu'il était digne de sa confiance.

Mais Sinclair avait à peine eu le temps de lui donner son propre nom que Carmen avait débarqué. La femme avait hurlé, autant sur lui que sur la gamine ; lui parce qu'il était soit disant un tocard dont elle ne voulait plus entendre parler, et elle parce qu'elle n'était qu'une sale gosse et qu'elle n'avait pas à ouvrir la porte à tout les prétendants qui venaient chialer sur son paillasson. L'hispanique en furie n'avait pas écouté la réponse de l'enfant et avait poussé Sinclair dehors en claquant la porte derrière lui, le menaçant d'appeler la police pour tout les motifs de la Terre s'il osait revenir. Il n'avait pas fait un pas sur le perron qu'il avait entendu un début de conversation entre les deux, où Raven disait à sa mère qu'elle le trouvait gentil. Une claque l'avait coupée dans son explication, résonnant dans l'appartement miteux, tandis que la voix nasillarde de Carmen retentissait, interdisant formellement à la fillette de revoir l'homme qu'elle venait de dégager de chez elle. Sinclair, retenu par la porte désormais close à double tour, avait serré les poings, et était partit en ruminant, se sentant impuissant face à l'injustice de la situation. Néanmoins, il avait quand même perçut dans l'aplomb de la petite Raven une envie sans nom de défier sa mère, et avait eut la nette impression qu'il allait vite la revoir.

Et bien sûr, ça n'avait pas loupé. Deux jours plus tard, il l'avait retrouvée assise sur le capot de l'une de ses voitures à réparer. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais était restée une paire d'heure, avant de s'en aller pour mieux revenir le lendemain et les jours qui suivants. C'était vite devenu un rituel entre eux. Dès qu'elle arrivait à s'échapper, elle le rejoignait à la hâte au garage, fuyant son quotidien. Les premiers temps, elle s'était contenté de le regarder travailler en silence. Sinclair s'était vite habitué à sa présence, et avait tenté de l'apprivoiser. Il avait commencé par simplement lui narrer ce qu'il faisait en temps réel, essayant d'utiliser des mots simples pour qu'elle suive. La mécanique avait l'air de l'intéresser, malgré son jeune âge, et elle écoutait avec concentration. Puis il s'était mit à injecter dans ses explications des termes un peu plus complexes ; comme il l'espérait, elle ne tarda pas à poser des questions pour pouvoir comprendre, auxquelles il répondait toujours avec bienveillance.

Mise en confiance, la gamine s'était peu à peu ouverte à lui, allant même jusqu'à lui parler de ses journées à l'école, des embrouilles avec sa mère, et ce qu'elle préférait raconter par dessus tout : les quatre cents coups qu'elle menait rondement avec une autre gamine du quartier, la petite Lexa, qu'il connaissait de par sa tante Indra Woods, une de ses vieilles amies. Plus les jours passaient, plus une complicité naissait entre les deux, Raven appréciant l'écoute et les histoires de l'homme, tandis que lui avait l'impression de revivre, tiré vers le haut par cette présence enfantine qui adoucissait son quotidien monotone. De temps en temps, il l'accompagnait au cinéma, lui achetait des livres, venait la voir aux spectacles de l'école ; il agissait comme un père, et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle, jusqu'à ce que vienne le douzième anniversaire de Raven, où elle lui avait demandé s'il accepterait son aide au garage. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pu lui refuser. A partir de ce moment là, il lui avait essayé de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, ses moindres trucs, ses moindres astuces, bien qu'elle en sache déjà un rayon, après toute ces heures à l'avoir écouté et observé faire. Elle apprenait vite et adorait ça, ses yeux brillants d'être enfin considérée comme quelqu'un de capable ; et cela rendait Sinclair ému et fier. Il était indéniable qu'il l'aimait comme sa propre fille, et qu'elle voyait en lui la figure paternelle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Entre eux, c'était tacite, c'était clair, à la manière des engrenages qu'ils avaient l'habitude de trafiquer ensembles depuis des années. Il avait essayé de tout faire pour elle, l'avait embauchée officiellement pour qu'elle puisse payer son loyer à la colocation lorsqu'elle avait quitté définitivement sa mère, l'avait épaulée lors de ses études, et bien sûr l'avait aidée après son accident. Maintenant, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans cette boule d'énergie survoltée qu'était Raven Reyes. Et elle le lui rendait bien, puisque rien n'avait changé malgré qu'elle ai vingt et un ans.

Il fut bousculé dans ses pensées lorsqu'un crissement de pneus pénétrant sur le parking du garage retentit non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête, avisant sans surprise la Land Rover qu'il avait lui même offert à Raven lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Il savait que sa légitime propriétaire l'avait prêtée à Clarke pour une opération de sauvetage auprès de Lexa, puisque c'était mot pour mot ce que la latina lui avait dit le matin même en arrivant, déposée par Octavia sur le pas de la porte. Etant communément d'une sacré humeur en début de journée, Sinclair l'avait laissée se mettre au travail sans en demander davantage et s'était contenté de cette explication sommaire, mais n'en avait pas moins pensé. C'était en parti pour ça qu'il ne fut pas étonné de voir les deux jeunes filles en question s'extraire du véhicule pour venir à sa rencontre : il aurait mis sa main au feu que Lexa ne tarderait pas à se pointer. Il regarda la brune et la blonde s'approcher, leurs mains scellées balançant entre elles à chacun de leur pas, ce qui le mit d'une extrême bonne humeur. Sinclair était un homme ouvert d'esprit. Si beaucoup de gens de son âge s'offusquaient face à leur comportement, lui en souriait, attendri. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était leur bonheur, après tout. Il n'était personne pour juger.

Et puis, il les aimait beaucoup. Quand Raven avait débarqué dans sa vie, elle avait ramené avec elle tout ce qui faisait d'elle la gosse qu'elle était. Et inévitablement, lui, le père qu'elle s'était choisi, avait fini par rencontrer toute ses amies, et par extension leurs parents. Des liens s'étaient créés, et lui, le célibataire endurci un peu solitaire, s'était retrouvé au milieu de cette grande famille hétéroclite qui gravitait autour des quatre filles. Aussi, ça lui faisait toujours plaisir de les voir : en l'occurrence, il ne les avait pas croisées depuis le départ de Lexa au Nigéria, et n'avait pas pu se libérer pour se rendre à l'enterrement de Jake, étant en déplacement pour un salon de l'automobile à l'autre bout du pays. En soit, cela ne faisait pas tant de temps que ça, pourtant, en les regardant bien, mais il les trouva changées, comme si les épreuves dont il avait eut vent les avaient rendues plus graves, plus matures.

Arrivant enfin à sa hauteur, Lexa devança un peu Clarke, et vint donner une longue accolade à Sinclair, qui lui sourit avec bienveillance tout en tapotant son dos. Il était soulagé de la voir ; l'ayant vue grandir en même temps que Raven, il s'était inquiété pour elle durant sa campagne. La voir en un seul morceau et le sourire au lèvres lui faisait plaisir, même s'il devinait aisément que rien n'avait été simple.

 **-Je suis content de te revoir, ma grande.**

 **-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je n'ai plus dix ans,** rit Lexa en se reculant.

 **-Pour moi, tu resteras toujours la seule gamine assez têtue pour oser tenir tête à Raven sur comment réparer son skate. Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'y fasse, depuis le temps.**

 **-Jamais ! Et, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir, _Jaccopo,_** fit Lexa en insistant bien sur le vrai prénom de l'homme, qu'il n'utilisait jamais, préférant nettement son nom de famille qui passait plus inaperçu.

 **-Je l'ai mérité,** reconnut-il avec bonne foi.

 **-Où es Raven ?** demanda la brune en s'avançant déjà vers l'entrepôt, connaissant parfaitement la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

 **-Comme d'habitude,** lança-t-il à la cantonade, avant de saluer Clarke d'une légère étreinte.

Sinclair s'attendait à ce qu'elle suive les pas de sa petite amie, mais elle n'en fit rien, et vint au contraire s'appuyer sur la voiture à côté de lui. Il la connaissait moins bien que les deux autres luronnes en foire, l'ayant rencontrée beaucoup plus tard, tandis qu'elles entraient au collège. Il avait toujours apprécié sa douceur et son calme tranquille, qui tempérait de beaucoup les forts caractères des filles. Pour compléter le tout, il ne fallait pas oublier Octavia, qui sous ses airs de petite sœur, était souvent la voix de la raison, et on avait fait le tour de leur petit groupe de quatre indissociables.

Il la regarda en coin, avisant son air un peu ailleurs et le sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et par la même occasion la joue abîmée qu'elle présentait. Il hésita à lui présenter ses condoléances, mais il n'osa pas troubler son apparente bonne humeur. Elle avait du recevoir sa carte, il n'était pas nécessaire de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

 **-Tu ne les rejoins pas ?**

 **-Non, ce sont leurs histoires** , fit malicieusement la blonde.

 **-Tu t'es mise à la boxe ?** demanda-t-il en hochant la tête, faisant référence à sa blessure, qui commençait à peine à s'effacer.

 **-Pas vraiment**. **C'est une longue histoire que vous ne voulez pas entendre, j'en suis sûre.**

 **-Soit,** répondit l'homme, ne cherchant pas plus loin, respectant le fait qu'elle n'aie pas envie d'en parler. **Oh, tant que j'y penses, as-tu réfléchis à ce que je t'ai proposé la dernière fois ?**

La jeune artiste fut prise d'un rire franc qui fit plaisir au garagiste.

 **-Sinclair, arrêtez de me vanter cette Fiat 500, même si c'est l'occasion du siècle. Je vous ai déjà dit des centaines de fois que je ne voulais pas de voiture.**

 **-J'arrêterai quand tu te décideras à me tutoyer, Clarke,** répondit l'homme, taquin, recommençant à s'essuyer les mains sur son torchon, son regard s'éloignant sur l'intérieur de son atelier, tentant de voir ce qui était en train de s'y tramer.

* * *

Lexa connaissait bien le garage. La première fois où Raven l'avait amenée là, elle devait avoir dans les dix ans. Lors de la récréation de l'après-midi, elle avait encore questionné la latina sur l'existence de son soit disant ami mécano, et ne l'avait pas vraiment crue. En ayant marre d'être prise pour une petite menteuse, Raven avait fini par craquer et l'avait invitée à la suivre après l'école, pour la convaincre une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à dévoiler son secret. Lexa avait évidemment été mouchée quand elle avait rencontré Sinclair en chair et en os. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas le fruit de l'imagination de sa meilleure amie et existait donc vraiment, puis parce qu'il était d'une gentillesse démesurée, ce qui lui avait de suite beaucoup plu. A partir de ce jour là, elle avait quelque fois accompagné la latina, plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose, laissant les deux autres bricoler et discuter dans un langage qui sonnait barbare à ses oreilles. Des années plus tard, elle s'y était finalement intéressée, allant même jusqu'à tenter des études de mécanique avant de pencher pour l'armée. Mais avant qu'elle ne se déclenche, elle avait préféré prospecter et fouiller le garage de fond en comble ; fidèle à sa mémoire photographique, elle avait finit par le connaitre comme sa poche.

Elle ne tarda pas à localiser Raven dans tout ce fouillis, puisqu'elle était pile dans l'axe de l'entrée. Comme Lexa s'en était doutée, la jeune mécano s'occupait l'esprit d'une manière presque innée chez elle, autrement dit, en bricolant. La voiture sur laquelle elle passait ses nerfs était particulièrement racée, mais dans un état lamentable. Elle allait sûrement plus coûter à réparer que le prix auquel Sinclair l'avait payée, mais c'était quand même une belle machine, qui méritait sans aucun doute le coup d'œil et les mains expertes de Raven Reyes. Lexa s'approcha doucement, reconnaissant les premières notes de Back to Black, provenant d'un vinyle d'AC/DC que la latina avait mit en musique de fond. Elle finit par se poster près du véhicule surélevé, puis toqua deux fois sur le capot bleu délavé pour signaler sa présence. Raven s'arrêta immédiatement de trafiquer à l'entente des deux coups, mais ne s'extirpa pas pour autant de sous le tacot. Elle avait bien sûr reconnu Lexa au premier coup d'œil dans sa direction ; personne d'autre ne portait ce style de botte de moto à lacets dans leur entourage, surtout par une chaleur pareille. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis faufila sa main dans sa direction et demanda, d'un ton détaché :

 **-Clé de 12.**

Lexa soupira et se pencha sur la caisse à outil grande ouverte à ses pieds. Elle repéra facilement la clé en question et vint la poser sans un mot dans la paume tendue, qui semblait s'impatienter. Raven ramena sa main devant elle et serra les deux liaisons manquantes avec aisance, clôturant ainsi sa réparation, avant d'enfin sortir de sous son bardas. De sa jambe valide, elle se tira de dessous, roulant sur sa planche comme sur un skate grandeur nature. De la main, elle enclencha un mécanisme qui bloqua les roues et se mit debout avec une étonnante facilité, en particulier pour quelqu'un ayant une jambe en moins. Elle sautilla sur place le temps de réajuster sa prothèse, puis se redressa enfin pour faire face à Lexa, qui la regardait faire avec attention.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux au beau milieu de ce garage, alors la scène avait des airs de déjà vus assez édifiants. Lexa se tenait droite comme un i dans ses bottes, tandis que Raven, moins altière, s'appuyait à la voiture d'une main tandis que de l'autre, elle s'époussetait sans grands résultats. Une grosse trace de cambouis tachait son bleu de travail, de même qu'une bonne partie de son front et de ses joues. Seuls ses cheveux étaient encore impeccablement tirés en une queue de cheval qu'elle portait en permanence. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer sa tenue en étalant encore plus la tâche, elle abandonna et enleva ses gants de travail, les fourrant dans la poche avant de sa salopette. Distraitement, elle se mit à essuyer ses mains sur un torchon, attendant que son amie démarre la conversation ; Lexa nota au passage que c'était un tic qu'elle avait du prendre de son père d'adoption, Sinclair étant en train de faire exactement la même chose lorsque Clarke et elle avaient débarqué au garage, une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Elle faillit en faire la remarque, mais s'abstint, préférant se rabattre sur un sujet moins sentimental qui convenait beaucoup mieux à son interlocutrice : la mécanique.

 **-Joli modèle,** lança-t-elle innoncemment en désignant la voiture.

 **-Pas mal, oui. Ford Mustang, de 1967, moteur d'origine.**

 **-Remarquable.** **Essence j'imagine ?**

 **-Yep,** fit la mécano en tapotant le capot écaillé. **Et dire qu'ils voulaient l'envoyer à la casse.**

 **-Elle va te coûter un bras à réparer.**

 **-Je sais, mais tant pis, elle me plait bien. Je penses sérieusement à la repeindre en jaune canari quand j'en aurait fini avec elle.**

 **-Tu veux nous faire un remake de Bumblebee des Transformers ?**

 **-C'est une possibilité.**

Un silence s'installa, pesant sur elles tandis qu'elles se faisaient face. Chacune fixait l'autre, sans trop savoir quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Parler de voitures, c'était facile, elles l'avaient fait des milliers de fois. Parler de réconciliation, c'était une autre paire de manche, même si ce n'était pas l'entrainement qui leur manquait non plus, vu le nombre de fois où elles s'étaient prises la tête pour des broutilles. Aucune des deux ne savait vraiment sur quel pied danser dans ce genre de situation, s'il fallait faire un pas en avant, ou bien deux en arrière, si c'était le moment d'hurler ou de temporiser, d'en venir aux mains ou de se faire un câlin. Non, décidément, rien n'était simple entre elles quand elles étaient en froid.

 **-Je nous trouve stupide,** fit soudainement Lexa en soufflant.

 **-Mouai,** marmonna la latina en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **-On a qu'à nous balancer nos reproches et voir où ça nous mène,** lança Lexa à tout trac.

 **-C'est vraiment un idée pourrie, ça pourrait encore plus foutre la merde.**

 **-T'en as une de meilleure ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Bien. Commence.**

Raven expira avec humeur, dardant sur Lexa un regard sceptique.

 **-Je t'en veux d'être partie.**

 **-C'est pas nouveau,** commenta la militaire malgré elle, récoltant pour le coup un regard noir de la part de sa meilleure amie. **Okey, je me tais, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.**

 **-Je t'en veux d'être partie,** reprit Raven, **mais surtout d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. Si tu voulais un peu d'adrénaline, y'avait beaucoup d'autres alternatives à tenter que t'enrôler directement dans une mission suicide. A croire que ça t'amusais de te mettre dans cette merde, de nous abandonner, Octavia, Clarke et moi. C'était égoïste, parce que tu savais pertinemment qu'on s'en serait jamais remise si tu n'étais pas revenue. Je suis sûre que Clarke en serait morte. Elle a besoin de toi à un point que t'imagine même pas... _J'ai_ besoin de toi. Mais on dirait que tu t'en moques.**

Lexa frissonna face à la dureté de son ton. En y réfléchissant, Raven n'avait pas l'habitude de la ménager ; ça n'allait certainement pas commencer aujourd'hui.

 **-Je t'en veux aussi de ne pas m'écouter. De ne pas accorder d'importance à ce que je te dis. De m'avoir mise de côté, même si c'est dans l'ordre des choses de plus aimer sa copine que sa meilleure amie. Et par dessus tout, je t'en veux de me mentir à propos de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Parce que je sais très bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible là-bas, je le vois jusque dans tes yeux.**

Elle fit une pause, mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

 **-Voilà, j'ai fais le tour,** jeta-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. **Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas entendre de justifications. Balance juste ce que tu as à dire, qu'on passe à autre chose.**

La jeune militaire eut du mal à se ressaisir. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Raven ne la surprenait vraiment. Elle avait déjà entendu tout ça, elle était même au courant de la petite jalousie qui planait autour de Clarke, malgré l'amitié forte qui les liait entre elles, indépendamment de Lexa. En fait, c'était l'intensité que partageaient sa voix et son regard qui la transcendait ; elle se rendait ainsi compte à quel point la latina avait été blessée par ses actes, chose qu'elle avait préféré minimiser avant. Elle peina à puiser dans sa mémoire pour trouver ce qu'elle avait à dire à son tour.

 **-Tout ce que je te reproche, c'est de jouer à l'enfant et de ne pas croire en moi comme le font les autres. Tu es sensée être mon plus grand soutien, depuis toujours. Ma meilleure amie. Et sur la plus grosse décision de ma vie, tu m'as lâchée. Mais je te pardonne. Parce que tu es l'une des personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.**

La voix de Lexa trembla légèrement, tandis qu'elle se mordait la joue, guettant une quelconque réaction chez Raven, espérant au plus profond d'elle même que ses mots avaient atteint leur but et la feraient réagir. Un voile passa dans les yeux de l'hispanique, qui sembla touchée. Elle ne laissa néanmoins pas le temps à la militaire de réagir et s'ébroua pour reprendre ses esprits. Fuyant le regard de son amie, elle s'éloigna en boitant en direction de l'un des établis non loin de la Mustang. Lexa soupira, croyant que la situation s'était encore plus embourbée et qu'elles en étaient revenues à la case "fâchées". Se maudissant d'avoir insisté, elle s'apprêta à faire demi tour, complètement dépitée, lorsque la petite brune revint vers elle, lui tendant une petite boîte.

 **-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Il n'est pas de la dernière génération mais il fonctionne bien.**

Lexa resta interloquée. Elle tendit néanmoins la main, et se saisit du paquet qui ne pesait pas bien lourd. Elle souleva le couvercle, et découvrit à l'intérieur un smartphone noir classique, visiblement de seconde main, mais tout à fait respectable. Elle leva les yeux sur Raven, la questionnant du regard, tandis que l'autre haussait les épaules.

 **-J'avais fait une copie de ton téléphone avant que tu partes, au cas où tu le perdrai ou le casserai. Et vu que c'est ce qui s'est visiblement passé, j'ai transvasé tout ce que j'avais sur celui là. Avant que tu dises quelque chose, j'ai jamais mis le nez dedans, promis. J'ai juste fais une sauvegarde. Du coup, t'as tout tes dossiers, contacts, mails, et tu gardes le même numéro qu'avant. Je sais pas... J'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin.**

Avisant l'air étonné de Lexa, elle passa une main dans sa nuque, cherchant quoi dire pour s'exprimer comme il le fallait.

 **-Écoutes... Je suis pas à l'aise avec les mots, parler, tout ça. Mon domaine, c'est le manuel, la mécanique, les technologies. Dis toi que c'est ma façon à moi de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. C'est nul, je sais. Je suis nulle. Nulle, et vraiment contente que tu sois rentrée.**

 **-Il était temps,** murmura Lexa.

Elle sembla avoir un moment d'hésitation, puis fit trois pas en avant. Elle posa la boîte contenant le cadeau de Raven sur le capot bleu de la voiture, puis combla les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de son amie et vint la prendre dans ses bras. La petite brune, bien que surprise aux premiers abords, ne tarda pas à lui rendre son étreinte, sans trop se faire prier. Ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour chacune des deux. Leurs ressentiments fondirent peu à peu, gommés par la sensation de se retrouver enfin, ce qu'elles attendaient au fin fond d'elles-mêmes depuis leur houleuse confrontation de l'avant-veille. La latina surprit une larme coulant sur sa joue. Elle n'était jamais démonstrative, mais à cet instant, elle était émue et n'avait aucun contrôle là dessus. Sa fierté et sa colère, ces deux mêmes sentiments qui l'avaient poussée à jeter de l'huile sur le feu entre Lexa et elle au lieu d'apprécier leurs retrouvailles, s'étaient enfin calmées, et elle ne s'en sentait que mieux. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir elle même en retrouvant enfin la présence apaisante qu'avait toujours été Lexa.

 **-Il était temps,** confirma-t-elle en essuyant la larme avant que la militaire ne puisse la voir, puisqu'elles se lâchaient.

 **-Promets moi qu'on commencera par là si jamais ça se reproduit,** fit Lexa avec un sourire en se redressant.

 **-J'y penserais. Et moi, j'ai pas droit à un petit cadeau ?**

 **-Ta Land Rover et Clarke t'attendent dehors.**

Raven fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction et se mit à roucouler en espagnol, dépassant sans ménagement Lexa pour se précipiter à l'extérieur. Cette dernière la regarda faire en soupirant. Elle récupéra alors le téléphone qui trônait sur la voiture et sortit à sa suite, les mains dans les poches, contente que cet épisode se soit relativement bien terminé, ce qui, évidemment, n'avait pas été joué d'avance.

* * *

 **-Et ensuite, vous vous êtes lâchées et vous êtes sorties nous retrouver ?**

 **-Exactement.**

 **-Et le téléphone, qu'elle t'a offert, c'est une copie parfaite de ton ancien ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

Clarke fit une drôle de tête. Elle était assise en tailleur au milieu du lit d'ado de Lexa, dans sa chambre à l'étage de la petite maison d'Anya. Elles venaient à peine de rentrer de leur balade, et la blonde, curieuse, posaient des questions en pagaille à sa petite amie pour en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de l'atelier de Sinclair, tandis que la concernée terminait de rassembler ses affaires et de ranger un peu la pièce, ne voulant pas laisser le foutoir chez sa cousine avant de s'en aller.

 **-Et vous avez prévu une soirée dans la foulée, comme ça, à peine réconciliées ?**

 **-Une soirée, c'est un bien grand mot,** fit Lexa. **Toi et moi on cuisine, Raven s'occupe de ramener la tequila, Octavia fait en sorte que Lincoln se libère. On va au plus simple, un comité réduit comme au bon vieux temps. On aura vu pire comme soirée**

 **-Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, je crois,** commenta l'artiste avec un sourire.

Lexa rit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sortant de la poche de son jean son nouveau smartphone. Elle le déverrouilla et ses doigts se mirent à vagabonder sur l'écran, un peu paumés ; elle avait perdu l'habitude de regarder ses réseaux sociaux, de flâner sur internet, de tout simplement s'intéresser à tout ce qui s'apparentait à ça.

 **-Tu te rend compte, elle a pensé à copier toutes mes données pour éviter que je les perde. J'ai même des photos qui datent d'il y a trois ou quatre ans.**

 **-Si ça ne venait pas de Raven, je trouverai ça extrêmement louche, si tu veux mon avis.**

 **-Mais ça vient de Raven, alors c'est presque normal.**

 **-Effectivement,** fit la blonde. **Et ça prouve qu'elle regarde beaucoup trop de séries policières pour avoir des idées pareilles.**

La jeune militaire acquiesça, repensant à la véritable petite banque digitale que Raven s'était construit au fil du temps, téléchargeant films, séries et musique sans jamais se faire coincer. Elle avait en majorité des thrillers et tout ce qui s'apparentait à ce genre, d'où la remarque de Clarke. Elle possédait également les discographies entières de tout ses artistes favoris, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer d'écouter ses vinyles tout rayés et d'en acheter des nouveaux dès qu'elle posait le pied dehors. Encore une preuve de sa singularité, pensa Lexa avec un sourire. Elle était en train de penser à la fois où la latina avait passé deux bonnes heures à marchander avec le disquaire du coin au sujet d'une édition rare des Beatles lorsqu'elle fut ramenée à la réalité par les vibrations du téléphone dans sa main. Intriguée, elle cliqua du bout du pouce sur la notification qui venait d'apparaître à l'écran, et se concentra pour lire.

 **-Tiens, j'ai un mail de la caserne,** constata-t-elle.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?** demanda Clarke, finissant de relacer convenablement ses Converses.

 **-C'est mon doc,** grimaça la militaire. **Il me dit que mes nouveaux médicaments sont prêts et qu'il faut que je passe les prendre dès que je peux.**

 **-On peut y aller maintenant, si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de faire un crochet là-bas.**

 **-Ok,** murmura Lexa après un long temps de réflexion. **En voiture, Simone.**

 **-Moi c'est Clarke, hein.**

 **-Hilarant.**

Elle savait que la blonde avait dit ça pour la détendre un peu, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était mitigée par rapport au fait de devoir retourner à la caserne aussi tôt. Elle avait espéré avoir la paix pendant un moment après l'avoir quittée à son retour du Nigéria, pensant que ses supérieurs lui foutraient la paix après les traumatismes qu'elle avait subi là-bas. Mais visiblement, ils ne l'entendaient pas vraiment de cette oreille. Peut-être voulaient-ils juste vérifier qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle à lier, hantée par ses cauchemars et les explosions qui résonnaient encore parfois à ses oreilles. A cette pensée, ses poings se serrèrent, mais pas pour longtemps, puisque les mains douces de Clarke se superposèrent dessus, la calmant immédiatement. Seule, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu le courage d'y aller, appréhendant trop ses souvenirs au sein de la caserne, là même où elle avait tissé des liens avec les soldats et amis qu'elle avait perdu sur le champ de bataille. Seule, elle était faible. Mais la jeune artiste était là pour elle, et ne faiblissait pas, ne s'éloignait pas. Et c'était peut-être tout ce dont elle avait véritablement besoin pour recommencer à avancer.

Les deux filles finirent de se préparer sans se presser, puis descendirent s'équiper au garage. Lexa prêta un casque à Clarke, ainsi qu'une de ses vieilles vestes de moto, afin de la protéger un minimum. Pour les jambes mises à nue par le short court qu'elle portait, tant pis, elles feraient attention. Elle donna son sac à dos à la blonde, puis elles se mirent en selle, elle devant, Clarke derrière, lui enserrant doucement sa taille pour se tenir. La brune démarra et enleva la béquille, s'aidant de ses pieds pour s'élancer. La moto descendit l'allée de garage en ronronnant, et l'instant d'après, elles étaient en route.

Elles ne cherchèrent pas à aller vite, et prirent juste leur temps, comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elles se baladaient à moto toutes les deux. Lexa se sentit mieux en à peine quelques mètres ; c'était fou comme la sensation de liberté que lui procurait la route lui vidait la tête. Bientôt, la pression qu'elle avait pu ressentir lui parut bien lointaine ; elle se concentra alors sur sa conduite, qui devint plus aérienne, profitant de l'instant pour se relâcher un peu. Clarke, la sentant se détendre, en fit de même, soulagée qu'elle se sente mieux. Fermant les yeux, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur Lexa, resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, sans pour autant la gêner. Se laissant bercer, elle se focalisa sur les mouvements de sa pilote préférée, et sur le vent qui les balayait gentiment. Un sourire éclaira son visage : elle adorait simplement partager ce genre de moment avec Lexa, se sentir incluse dans sa passion, et ne faire qu'un avec elle. C'était d'un calme et d'une normalité qui présentement lui firent un bien fou.

Elle fut d'ailleurs un poil déçue lorsque la moto se gara tranquillement devant la caserne de Polis, à l'ombre des grands platanes qui en marquaient l'entrée. Lexa ôta son casque, et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle faisait de même, ébouriffant ses mèches blondes qui voletèrent dans tout les sens. La brune sourit doucement à cette vision, et se décida enfin à descendre de l'engin, l'enjambant avec facilité.

 **-Je penses que je suis capable d'y aller seule,** fit-elle, étrangement sereine, son regard faisant la navette entre Clarke et la caserne où elle s'était longuement et durement entraînée pendant deux ans avant de partir au Nigéria.

 **-Tu es sûre ?** demanda simplement la jeune artiste, se souvenant de la tête peu réjouie de Lexa lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle devait impérativement revenir en ces lieux.

 **-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas,** la rassura la brune. **La moto, ça m'a apaisée. Je penses pouvoir gérer.**

 **-Moto remède miracle, hein ? C'est bon à savoir,** dit Clarke en penchant la tête de côté.

 **-C'est toi mon remède miracle, babe. Allez, je me dépêche. Je rentre, je récupère mes médocs, je ressors et c'est réglé.**

 **-Comme tu veux, Lex'. Je t'attends là.**

La jeune militaire se pencha un peu en avant, et tandis qu'elle lui confiait son casque, elle vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour la remercier. Puis, les mains dans les poches, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, pressée de régler tout ça et de repartir. Clarke la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle passait les contrôles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Ne l'ayant plus en visuel, elle se laissa glisser sur la selle pour être mieux installée, et ouvrit en grand sa veste, profitant ainsi du beau temps et de l'air brassé par une petite brise, qui faisait élégamment danser les branches des platanes au dessus de sa tête. Consciente qu'elle en avait pour un petit moment d'attente, elle laissa ses yeux apprécier l'architecture astucieuse du lieu. On aurait pu penser que la caserne aurait été un lieu froid, carré, et sans âme ; pour le coup, c'était plutôt le contraire. Munie d'une toiture plate et aménagée, de vaste baies vitrées étincelantes et d'un terrain de sport à couper le souffle, l'endroit ressemblait presque plus à un complexe haut de gamme qu'à une base de l'armée. Cependant, de nombreux détails ne trompait pas : les coups de sifflets retentissant à droite à gauche, rythmant les multiples allers et venus de véhicules à motif de camouflage ou de gens en treillis, ainsi que le drapeau national flottant au dessus de l'entrée et les nombreux systèmes de protection ne trompaient personne.

Tandis qu'elle essayait de déchiffrer la devise inscrite sur le fronton de la façade principale, son regard fut attiré par une petite troupe de jeunes recrues, qui trottinait de manière soutenue en direction de la parcelle de terrain consacrée à l'entrainement physique et au passage d'obstacle. Ils étaient suivis de près par ce qui devait être leur instructeur, qui leur hurlait des ordres et des réprimandes dès que l'un d'eux osait sortir du rang. Juste derrière, un peu en retrait, marchaient quelques militaires en tenue, et d'autres en civil, dont une qui attira particulièrement le regard de Clarke. Interpellée, elle se concentra, persuadée d'avoir déjà vu cette épaisse tignasse quelque part. Et lorsque par le plus grand des hasards la soldate tourna la tête vers elle, elle comprit vite pourquoi elle avait l'impression de la connaitre.

 _Luna_ , pensa-t-elle.

La militaire, la remettant à son tour, lui adressa un sourire mince, et prit congé de ses camarades pour venir vers elle de son éternelle démarche traînante. Le temps qu'elle s'approche, Clarke nota qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Toujours ses airs un peu sauvages, son regard charbonneux et ses longues boucles brun-roux ; la seule chose qui détonnait était son bras gauche, enfermé dans une attelle accrochée à son cou.

 **-Salut Griffin,** fit la grande brune en arrivant enfin à sa hauteur, lui faisant une unique bise de bonjour avant de se reculer.

 **-Salut Luna,** répondit la jeune artiste.

 **-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-J'ai accompagné Lexa, elle avait des choses à récupérer chez le doc.**

 **-Hum, ça doit être la journée. On m'a convoquée moi aussi. Pour _ça_.**

Elle montra d'un air dépité les attaches qui maintenaient son bras en place contre son ventre. Clarke hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Elle se doutait que Luna n'avait pas envie d'étaler sa vie devant elle ; après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça. Et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas lancer la conversation sur ce sujet là, puisque la rousse sauta sur la première occasion pour parler d'autre chose. Elles échangèrent une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Lexa ne sorte enfin de la caserne, un sachet pharmaceutique à la main. A la vue de sa camarade de cmbat, elle accéléra le pas et lui sauta presque dessus pour la saluer. Clarke, se sentant un peu de trop mais ne s'en formalisant pas, se mit un peu en retrait, les observant interagir avec attention.

 **-Alors, depuis l'autre jour ?** demanda subitement Lexa dès qu'elles se furent lâchées.

 **-Rien n'a bougé,** répondis l'autre. **Je crois que je l'ai perdu... Mais ce n'est qu'un bras gauche. J'ai encore le droit.**

 **-Ils t'ont suspendue ?**

 **-Evidemment. Et toi, toujours décidée à partir ?**

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et lia ses doigts aux siens.

 **-Toujours décidée, oui.**

 **-Je vous dirais bien que vous êtes mignonnes,** commenta Luna, **mais ça bousculerait mon seuil de gentillesse.**

 **-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de te caser qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde.**

 **-T'as de la chance que je sois diminuée, sinon je t'aurais mis une belle claque. Et c'est pas parce que personne ne m'attends plus chez moi que ma vie est pourrie, hein.**

Clarke eut tellement l'impression d'entendre Raven parler qu'elle mit un peu de temps à réaliser ce que Luna venait de dire. Effectivement, plus personne ne l'attendait, puisque Aden, son colocataire, ne reviendrait jamais. Maintenant, elle était seule, face à la mort de son meilleur ami, face à sa solitude, face à son handicap. L'estomac de la blonde se contracta douloureusement, tandis qu'elle se mettait involontairement à sa place et se rendait compte de la chance inespérée qu'elle avait d'avoir pu récupérer Lexa.

 **-Viens ce soir, Luna,** dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

Les deux militaires, qui s'étaient remise à discuter tranquillement sans se rendre compte que Clarke ne les écoutait plus, se turent et la regardèrent, un peu étonnées. Se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, le rouge lui monta doucement aux joues, et elle bredouilla :

 **-Lexa et Raven ont enfin fait une trêve, et vu que ça partait de très loin, elles organisent une petite soirée entre nous pour fêter ça. Alors je me disais que tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre...**

Luna la regarda intensément, et elle cru pendant quelques fractions de secondes l'avoir offensée en lui faisant cette proposition, croyant peut-être qu'elle l'invitait par pitié et non pas par gentillesse. Cependant, son visage ne tarda pas à s'adoucir. Elle chercha du côté de Lexa pour être sûre de ne pas la déranger, seulement la grande brune la devança, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Clarke a raison, c'est une bonne idée. Vers 21 heures, dans le bâtiment rouge pas loin de la fac. Tu verras, il est impossible à louper.**

 **-Parfait alors,** fit Luna en regardant sa montre, l'air plutôt satisfait. **Bon, c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais le doc doit s'impatienter depuis que tu es partie. A mon tour d'aller le voir.**

 **-A ce soir,** répondit Lexa, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà, leur adressant un dernier signe de main avant de s'évaporer au milieu d'un groupe de militaires qui se dirigeaient eux aussi vers l'entrée principale.

Clarke leva à peine la main pour lui répondre, le regard un peu dans le flou, réalisant à peine ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son air absent eut le don de faire rire Lexa, qui s'empressa de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. La blonde, surprise, mit un temps avant de lui rendre son baiser, goûtant à peine ses lèvres avant que la militaire ne se redresse, visiblement radieuse.

 **-Clarke Griffin, je t'aime pour toujours.**

 **-Rien que ça,** fit la concernée, rougissante. **Au moins, ça prouve que tu n'es pas vexée que j'ai invité Luna à votre soirée.**

 **-C'est bête, mais je n'avais même pas pensé à le faire moi-même, alors j'ai envie de te dire merci pour elle. Je suis sûre que ça lui fera du bien de voir du monde extérieur à l'armée, et ça m'en fera à moi aussi de voir qu'elle va bien.**

 **-Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi, alors... ça m'est venu tout seul.**

 **-Tu me surprendra toujours,** répondit Lexa avant d'enfiler son casque.

Clarke venait tout juste de boucler le sien lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Incapable de la garder pour elle, elle se pencha vers Lexa, qui venait de finir de s'installer sur la selle.

 **-Imagine juste un instant Luna et Raven dans la même pièce** , dit-elle simplement, guettant la réaction de la militaire.

Sans surprise, la brune partit dans un grand éclat de rire, tandis qu'elle démarrait l'engin sous elle.

 **-J'ai hâte de voir ça !** lança-t-elle à la cantonade, les rires de Clarke se joignant aux siens.

Elle relâcha l'embrayage et fit vrombir le moteur, la moto se propulsant en avant loin de l'ombre des platanes et des sifflets incessants des sergents instructeurs. Pas une seconde à perdre ; elles avaient une soirée à organiser.

* * *

 **Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, et que les vacances qui s'achèvent se sont bien passées ! Pour ma part, on peut dire qu'elles ont été mouvementées, mais un peu d'action ne fait de mal à personne !**

 **J'avais promis de poster ce 7ième chapitre en Aout, et nous voilà le 1er septembre... Bon allez, si on ne chipote pas trop, vu qu'il est à peine 2 heures du matin, quelque par sur terre on doit encore être le 31... Donc je ne vous ai pas menti !**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi mouvementé que les précédents. Au programme : du fluff, du fluff et du fluff ! Ne vous y habituez pas trop quand même, dès le 8ième, les choses sérieuses reprennent... Et ça va être lourd, très lourd.**

 **Je vous remercie pour être au rendez vous à chaque chapitre malgré les temps d'attentes faramineux, merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, à ceux qui n'en laissent pas, merci aux guests, merci aux abonnés, merci aux petits fantômes... !**

 **Je vous donne donc rendez-vous courant septembre pour la suite, et pour conclure, un petit bisou à Stella et une pub pour AG Foo et sa fiction qui démarre sur les chapeau de roues, "Loi de Murphy", que je vous conseille chaudement !**

 **Bien à vous les amis,**

 **No'.**


	8. PARTIE 8

_Je suis là._

 **PARTIE 8**

* * *

Suggestion musicale, fortement conseillée durant la lecture de ce chapitre :

Guns N'Roses - _Paradise Lost_ (pour être rock avec Raven)

The Do - _Miracles_

WILDES _\- Illuminates_

* * *

 **"Un seul remède, si l'on peut en user : aimer plus fort qu'on ne souffre." Jean Rostand**

* * *

 **- _Joder de mierdaaa !_**

Le juron partit tout seul lorsqu'elle tourna un peu trop vivement sa clé à molette, se coinçant les doigts dans un recoin du moteur vraisemblablement trop étroit pour le passage de sa main. Irritée au possible, Raven abandonna ce qu'elle s'acharnait à essayer de faire et s'extirpa tant bien que mal de sous le capot. Une fois qu'elle fut descendue du marche-pied sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour mieux accéder aux pièces les plus en profondeur, elle examina sa main à la lumière, y décelant un sang prit s'étalant sur deux phalanges, et ce qui allait sûrement devenir dans un avenir proche un bleu sacrément gênant. Elle n'était pas vraiment du genre chochotte, et avait même l'habitude de se faire mal en bricolant, mais elle déplorait cette maladresse qui lui collait un peu trop aux basques à son goût.

Préférant repousser le moment où elle repartirait à l'assaut de la vieille Ford Mustang, elle se débarrassa des outils qui encombraient par dizaine ses poches, les jetant en vrac dans sa caisse posée au sol près de la voiture. Evidemment, deux de ses pinces, comme pour la narguer, eurent la bonne idée de ricocher, atterrissant avec fracas au beau milieu du véritable bordel qui régnait tout autour d'elle. La latina, réalisant à quel point elle s'était étalée, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en pensant au boulot monstre qu'allait lui demander tout ce rangement ; elle aurait vraiment dû mieux s'y prendre.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle était la personne la plus désorganisée de la Terre. Peu après le départ de Clarke et Lexa, elle avait été d'une telle bonne humeur de s'être réconciliée avec la jeune militaire qu'elle avait entreprit de s'attaquer à la plus faramineuse des réparations à apporter à l'épave : son moteur. En soit, rien de très compliqué ; il suffisait de démonter les parties un peu trop vieillottes et de les remplacer par des nouvelles, de raccorder le tout, et le tour serait joué. Elle avait été persuadée qu'en 3 ou 4 heures, ça aurait été plié. Seulement, elle s'était bien mit le doigt dans l'œil quant à ses estimations, puisqu'elle était rapidement tombée sur un gros problème au niveau de la pompe à huile, qui avait rendu le démontage au moins trois fois plus long. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps à enlever et nettoyer des morceaux qu'elle aurait préféré laisser en l'état. Inévitablement, elle s'était peu à peu étalée, déposant chaque pièce extraite par terre pour ne pas s'encombrer. D'abord, elle les avaient rangées par ordre et selon leurs fonctions ; puis elle s'était mise à batailler sévère avec un cylindre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever, ce qui lui avait mit les nerfs en pelote et sérieusement entamé sa détermination. Une fois le fameux cylindre extrait, elle l'avait bazardé n'importe comment et n'avait plus fait attention à rien, essayant d'accélérer le mouvement pour ne pas prendre plus de retard. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à face avec une montagne de pièces dans le désordre, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se mettre des baffes.

S'empêchant de shooter d'agacement dans la première chose qui passait par là, elle souffla un bon coup pour se calmer, et se dirigea d'un pas claudiquant vers son établi, évitant au possible toute la ferraille qui jonchait le sol. Elle récupérera une bouteille d'eau posée en équilibre précaire sur son établi, sa gorge lui paraissant aussi sèche que le réservoir siphonné de la Ford. Puis, tout en la débouchonnant, elle se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce sur un fauteuil limé par le temps, placé stratégiquement à côté de la petite plateforme où reposait son tourne-disque désormais silencieux. D'un geste mécanique, elle souleva le bras du lecteur, retourna le vinyle, puis reposa le diamant à sa place, relançant de ce fait la musique. Depuis le départ des filles, elle avait changé de groupe trois fois, passant d'AC/DC à Deep Purple, pour en arriver aux Guns'n'Roses, son groupe préféré. Elle se tassa un peu plus contre le dossier, fredonnant les premières notes de la face B du disque, qui correspondaient à un Axl Rose survolté se déchaînant sur Paradise Lost. Elle but quelque gorgées d'eau, puis attrapa son téléphone, consultant les quelques messages qu'elle avait reçu pendant qu'elle travaillait. Elle ignora superbement ceux de Wick, l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket de la fac et accessoirement son ex un peu trop collant, et ouvrit les derniers reçus en date, qui provenaient du nouveau numéro de Lexa, et qu'elle avait vraisemblablement reçu depuis un bon moment déjà.

 **Message reçu à 17h29, de Woods La Terreur :**

 **Merci pour le téléphone, il fonctionne très bien. Par contre, je doute d'avoir de mon plein gré enregistré ton numéro sous le contact "Big Boss Reyes". Et tu oses prétendre ne pas avoir fouillé dedans, ingrate.**

La latina ne put s'empêcher de rire, assez fière de sa blague. C'était clair qu'elle avait jeté un œil aux données quand elle les avait téléchargées, et elle s'en serait voulu toute sa vie si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait ainsi pu découvrir que Lexa suivait sur Instagram un nombre incalculable de comptes à propos de chiens et chats, et qu'elle était niveau 192 à Clash of Clans. Lexa Woods, la robustesse incarnée, aimait les photos dégoulinantes de niaiserie et les jeux mobiles ! Franchement, ça n'avait pas de prix. Toutefois, elle avait quand même respecté l'intimité de la militaire, n'ouvrant aucune de ses conversations à part celles qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait découvert que son pseudo n'était autre que "Raven Re-Hey Macarena" ; elle n'avait évidemment pas pu résister à l'envie de le changer, estomaquée par l'affront que son andouille de meilleure amie osait lui faire dans son dos.

Un sourire fin sur le visage, Raven but une autre gorgée d'eau et s'attaqua au second texto, qui patientait sagement dans sa liste de lecture.

 **Message reçu à 19h33, de Woods La Terreur :**

 **Je sais que c'est dans ta nature d'être en retard, mais fais un effort pour ce soir, please. A toute à l'heure.**

La mécano se vexa un peu ; oui, elle n'était pas du genre à être à l'heure, voire même adepte du mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le lui rabâcher non plus. Persuadée que Lexa faisait un peu trop de zèle, comme à son habitude, elle consulta distraitement l'heure en haut à droite de son écran. Elle dut cependant la relire plusieurs fois, avant de complètement réaliser qu'il était déjà 21h15, ce qui lui fit au passage cracher la gorgée d'eau qu'elle n'avait pas encore avalé.

Elle se frappa la tête du plat de la main, se rendant compte qu'elle était effectivement à la bourre, puisqu'elles s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 21h pile et que le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement prenait trop de temps pour qu'elle puisse prétendre à un ralentissement sur la route. Elle s'excusa d'avoir fait des reproches en l'air à Lexa et posa précipitamment la bouteille sur l'établi, faisant tomber toute une boîte de boulons qu'elle préféra ignorer, pour le bien de sa santé mentale. Elle prit quand même le temps de couper la musique et de ranger soigneusement ses vinyles sur leur étagère attitrée, puis se précipita à l'extérieur de l'atelier, sautillant à moitié pour éviter ce qu'elle avait étalé sur le sol de l'atelier. Quand elle émergea dehors, il faisait encore un peu jour malgré l'heure ; le coucher de soleil estival tardif ne l'avait pas aidée quand à la gestion de son temps, et ce fichu moteur l'avait tellement absorbée qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'heure lui échapper.

Sérieusement, Lexa allait la tuer.

Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle se dirigea vers la petite maison jouxtant le garage et y entra sans frapper, comme chez elle. Elle ne ferma pas derrière elle, pressée comme un coup de vent, et déboula au salon qui se trouvait tout de suite sur sa gauche. Elle tomba sans surprise sur Sinclair, installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil, un verre de vin à la main. La télévision était allumée et diffusait une chaîne d'information en continu, le sujet abordé lorsqu'elle fit irruption étant un reportage consacré à un vilain épisode orageux qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur leur région, et qui avait déjà fait de nombreux dégâts à l'autre bout du pays. L'homme se désintéressa rapidement des trombes d'eau et voitures éventrées que montrait un journaliste et la regarda entrer sans surprise, d'un côté parce qu'il était habitué à la voir débarquer à toute bombe, et d'un autre parce-qu'il l'avait simplement vue venir, ses fenêtres donnant directement sur la cour du garage.

 **-J'ai comme l'impression que tu es en retard,** dit-il simplement en levant les yeux sur elle, le regard rieur.

 **-Ben oui, et c'est pas grâce à toi !** s'indigna la jeune fille, affichant un air scandalisé. **Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue ?**

L'homme rit, et s'assit un peu plus convenablement, passant une main sur sa barbe fraîchement rasée. C'était indéniable ; Sinclair avait vraiment la classe à l'italienne quand il n'était pas dans son ignoble tenue de boulot couverte de cambouis. Vêtu simplement d'un pantalon cargo et d'un polo à manche courte, chaussures de sécurité propres aux pieds, il avait vraiment fière allure. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour Raven de le notifier.

 **-Pour ma défense, je suis sorti trois fois pour t'appeler, mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais non !**

 **-Mais si, Raven. Quand tu bosses, il pourrait y avoir une chute de météorites que tu ne t'en rendrai même pas compte.**

 **-Mais fallait venir me secouer !**

 **-Il faut que je te rappelle l'âge que tu as ?**

 **-Tu sais bien que je suis tête en l'air,** se plaignit la latina, son ton se faisant plus plaisantin qu'autre chose.

 **-La dernière fois que j'ai osé faire ça, tu as boudé pendant une semaine.**

 **-Eh, ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis, tu m'avais fait rater une soudure impossible à rattraper, tout ça pour un stupide reportage d'Automoto dont j'ai juste pu voir la fin... Ce coup ci, c'était différent ! Lexa va vraiment me cruxifier.**

 **-Alors je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là ?**

 **-Un point pour toi,** fit la brunette en faisant un subit demi-tour. **Surement parce que je voulais te dire au revoir. Sur ce, à demain !**

 **-Prends ta journée, je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin !**

 **-Si c'est le patron qui propose !** fit Raven avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'elle ressortait aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

Sinclair la regarda s'éloigner en claudiquant par la fenêtre, noyant le grand sourire qui étirait ses traits dans une gorgée de vin. Non vraiment, le cas Raven Reyes était sûrement désespéré, mais l'un des plus attachant qu'il lui ai été donné de rencontrer.

De son côté, la latina avait tracé tout droit et s'était déjà assise au volant de sa Rover. Elle jeta un regard à son reflet dans le rétro, et frôla à nouveau la crise cardiaque ; elle était tout sauf présentable pour aller à une soirée, encore couverte de noir jusque sur le bout du nez. A la va vite, elle essaya d'enlever le plus gros avec un mouchoir qui traînait, mais s'arrêta vite en constatant avec horreur qu'elle ne faisait qu'empirer les chose en s'en étalant partout. Elle jura derechef ; ce dont elle avait réellement besoin, c'était d'une bonne douche et de beaucoup de savon. Seulement, le problème majeur, c'était que le seul endroit qui réunissait les deux critères était pile à l'endroit où elle devait se rendre le plus vite possible, puisque se doucher chez Sinclair était exclu, vu qu'elle n'avait emporté aucune affaires de rechange. Et puis, elle aimait beaucoup trop le confort de la cabine avec jets massants de l'appartement des parents de Clarke pour oser passer sous le simple pommeau de douche de chez son mécano préféré.

Conclusion, elle serait donc en retard, et complètement crade par dessus le marché. La soirée commençait vraiment à merveille.

Elle enclencha la marche arrière et fit quelques mètres pour se permettre un demi-tour, essayant de voir le bon côté des choses, si tenté qu'il y en ai un. C'était une soirée entre potes, de toute façon. Entre potes, ses potes. Ces gens avec qui elle passait presque l'intégralité de sa vie. Ils savaient bien qu'elle avait des problèmes avec les horaires et qu'elle avait un boulot salissant, non ? Elle aurait sûrement droit aux remarques habituelles, mais ça serait tout. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'étaient pas habitués à lui en donner et elle à en recevoir.

Arrêtant subitement de se faire du mouron et prenant conscience que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle passa la première et se positionna comme pour sortir, clignotant à droite enclenché. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'engager sur la voie, elle se rappela de quelque chose et klaxonna deux fois tout en descendant sa vitre ; Sinclair, alerté par le bruit, ne tarda pas à ouvrir sa fenêtre, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

 **-J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai potentiellement tout laissé en vrac autour de la Ford, mais je rangerai quand je rentrerai, c'est promis !** hurla-t-elle avec les mains en porte voix.

 **-Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas !** répondit Sinclair sur le même ton.

 **-Et j'ai aussi oublié de fermer !**

 **-Va-t'en de là !** rit l'homme à gorge déployée, refermant sa fenêtre pour couper court et la pousser à enfin s'en aller.

Raven attendit de le voir sortir pour redémarrer ; hors de question que leur sanctuaire soit livré au premier opportuniste passant par là. Elle serait elle-même allée fermer, mais avec sa prothèse, un aller-retour lui aurait pris beaucoup trop de temps, sans parler des difficultés qu'elle aurait eu à tirer les grandes portes du hangar sur plusieurs mètres. Elle savait également que Sinclair ne s'en formaliserait pas, alors dès que l'Italien apparut sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée, son gros trousseau de clés à la main, elle se sentie comme soulagée d'un poids et se mit en route, adressant un autre coup d'avertisseur sonore à son père adoptif en guise de remerciement et d'au revoir.

Conduire la détendit facilement. L'élégante Land Rover était une petite merveille de technologie ; rien que le bruit de son puissant moteur suffisait à la remettre de bonne humeur. Elle répondait au moindre geste de la part de Raven, avec une précision folle pour son gabarit, et cela procurait à sa conductrice un sentiment de sécurité inégalé. Après son accident de moto, elle avait longtemps cru que repasser derrière le volant allait être un véritable calvaire d'appréhension, mais il n'en avait rien été. L'aspect massif de la Land et sa maniabilité l'avaient directement remise en confiance. Elle avait coutume de dire que, quelque part, cette voiture avait un peu réussi à la réconcilier avec sa nouvelle condition de jeune amputée.

La seule chose qui la chagrinait un peu, c'était l'étiquette marqué de l'inratable pictogramme handicapé, collée en bas à droit sur son pare-brise, et de la carte allant avec, fourrée au fin fond de son porte-feuille. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'ils représentaient, et de ce fait, se servait le moins possible des privilèges et aménagements que les deux lui conféraient, préférant continuer de se garer comme une valide, dans la mesure du possible ; ça lui donnait l'impression d'encore en être une.

Et c'est ce pourquoi, lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment en brique rouge avec quarante-cinq bonnes minutes de retard, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux, au point d'un peu surestimer le système de freinage. Aux vues des crissements aigus qu'ils firent, les pneus parurent mécontents par l'arrêt brutal, mais Raven ne le releva même pas. Toute son attention était accaparée ailleurs, particulièrement par l'Alfa Romeo bleue canard qui était effrontément garée pile sur l'emplacement lui était normalement réservée, sous le lierre tombant de la façade. Elle n'en revenait pas que quelqu'un ai pu avoir assez de culot pour le lui piquer. C'était forcément un étranger ; tous leurs voisins étaient plus ou moins au courant de ses tendances lunatiques, et n'osaient pas vraiment la contrarier, préférant éviter qu'elle se ramène en personne pour leur faire une scène sur le pallier.

Elle se retourna sur son siège, son regard survolant l'arrière de la rue ; une vague lueur d'espoir lui vint lorsqu'elle vit le garage réservé à leur appartement. Bien que la Land ne soit trop grande pour la rentrer à l'intérieur, il était possible de tenter un créneau. Jouant avec les pédales, elle recula de quelques mètres avant de jurer de nouveau, se sentant maudite : elle ne pouvait pas se ranger devant ce dernier, puisque la moto de Lexa, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas prit le temps de rentrer, prenait toute la place. Raven essaya de rester calme, mais lorsqu'elle avança à nouveau, elle fut bien obligée de constater que la seule autre place libre de toute la rue n'était autre qu'un emplacement marqué de bleu, autrement dit réservé aux personnes à mobilité réduite.

Aux personnes comme elle.

Sa patience, déjà bien éprouvée par son après midi vissée sur son maudit moteur, aurait sûrement toléré n'importe quelle autre place. Même le plus ingrat des rangements en bataille, même le plus cabossé des trottoirs. Mais un stationnement pour handicapé, c'était le carrément le comble. Elle fut à deux doigts de sérieusement considérer la solution de facilité : rester stationnée en double file, et de ce fait, faire chier tout les autres usagers. Et si leur immeuble s'était trouvé sur une grande avenue, dieu seul sait qu'elle en aurait été capable. Seulement, leur rue était plus qu'étroite, et à sens unique par dessus le marché ; abandonner sa voiture chérie en plein milieu revenait couper la route à tout le monde, et par conséquent l'exposer à des représailles qu'elle ne voulait pas imaginer. Sa terrible fierté et sa haine de cette stigmatisation stupide ne primaient pas encore assez sur son bon fond ; elle n'était pas une emmerdeuse publique.

Elle expira longuement, acceptant finalement son sort ; d'accord, elle allait le faire, mais ça ne serait pas sans éclats de voix, ça, elle le jurait presque sur son honneur. Elle ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, ses doigts trépignant sur le volant, puis elle se résigna et passa la première avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se gara dans l'emplacement bleu avec une aisance inégalée, puisqu'elles étaient conçues exprès, après tout. Ça lui fit mal au cœur de reconnaître que c'était beaucoup plus commode que les places standards ; seulement, elle ne voulait pas de cette commodité et de cette pitié, elle en avait même par dessus la tête.

Bouillonnante, elle stoppa le moteur d'un coup sec et sortit sens desserrer les dents, hors d'elle d'être obligée de s'afficher ainsi. Elle ferma derrière elle en claquant la portière un peu fort, puis marcha en direction du bâtiment en traînant de la patte, ruminant ses pensées avec véhémence. Pour ne pas compliquer la chose, elle se trompa plusieurs fois de clé, ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment son humeur. Le temps passé dans l'ascenseur lui parut d'une longueur interminable, alors quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement sans toquer, elle explosa littéralement.

 **-Je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette maudite bagnole, mais je jure d'aller lui crever les pneus.**

 **-Rebonjour à toi aussi,** répondit Octavia, assise en tailleur sur l'un des tabourets du bar, en train de croquer une par une les olives provenant du plat posé sagement devant elle, en prévision de l'apéritif.

 **-Tu es en retard,** l'accusa platement Lexa en pointant sa montre du doigt, appuyée d'une épaule contre le réfrigérateur.

 **-Oh, doucement avec les reproches là, c'est pas le moment.**

 **-Je te fais des reproches parce que tu les mérites, tiens !** continua de la titiller la jeune militaire, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres quand Raven lui adressa un regard noir. **A quoi ça sert de t'envoyer des messages si t'y réponds même pas et que t'arrive quand même à la bourre. Et encore, je ne parlerai pas de ta tenue, parce que tu es vraiment pas présentable, Reyes...**

 **-J'espère pour toi que tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'on vient juste de se réconcilier et que ça t'amuse de jouer les enquiquineuses de service,** répliqua la mécanicienne en plissant les yeux de défi, se doutant qu'au fond, Lexa ne la charriait que pour la forme.

Sa supposition fut confirmée lorsque la brune ne répondit rien et camoufla un sourire moqueur, retournant à ce qu'elle faisait avant que la latina ne débarque à toute bombe dans l'appartement. Reprenant la position dans laquelle elle était, autrement dit nonchalamment adossée contre le frigo, elle laissa son regard dévier sur la troisième personne présente dans la cuisine, la seule qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot, mais qui avait suivit leurs quelques échanges dynamiques d'un oreille bienveillante.

Clarke cessa un instant de remuer l'intérieur d'une casserole pleine de bonnes choses pour laisser ses doigts courir sur la page du livre de cuisine posé sur l'étagère devant elle, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. D'habitude, c'était plutôt Lexa qui cuisinait, puisque c'était une passion qu'elle tenait de sa mère de substitution, Indra. Et si Clarke adorait l'assister, ce soir là, elle avait décrété qu'elle se débrouillait seule pour ce qui concernait les amuses-bouches de l'apéritif, pour lui prouver qu'elle s'était un peu améliorée durant son absence. Lexa l'avait laissée faire avec amusement, mais avait refusé de la lâcher d'une semelle, restant près d'elle pendant tout le temps de la préparation, sous prétexte d'être prête à l'aider si jamais elle en ressentait le besoin. Bien sûr, elle savait pertinemment que la petite blonde se débrouillerait, mais ni elle ni Clarke n'avaient craché pas sur la bonne heure de complicité qu'elles avaient pu partager, l'une à s'activer, l'autre à la dévorer des yeux. Et quand la préparation s'était retrouvée à mijoter sagement, Lexa avait repris les rennes, en bonne chef cuistot de l'appartement, et toutes les deux s'étaient attaquées à la concoction du plat de résistance, entre rires et baisers du bout des lèvres.

Actuellement, la cuisson de la casserole de Clarke touchait à sa fin, puisqu'il ne lui restait plus d'après le bouquin que l'assaisonnement à relever avant que tout soit prêt. La jeune artiste s'empressa de tremper une cuillère propre dans sa préparation et la porta à sa bouche pour goûter, puis la tendit à Lexa pour avoir son avis d'experte, afin de voir si elle était dans le bon ou non. Evidemment, la militaire ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa demande et fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de décréter :

 **-Encore un peu de sel, et ça sera parfait,** fit-elle en se léchant la lèvre.

 **-Merci,** lui répondit la jeune artiste avec un sourire, qu'elle lui retourna, toute mielleuse.

Il était sûr que si l'esprit de Raven n'avait pas été si focalisé sur cette histoire de place de parking, elle aurait déjà imité un vomissement et les aurait traité de guimauves dégoulinantes depuis un moment. Mais au lieu de ça, elle trépignait presque, bien décidée à ce que ses amies écoutent ce qu'elle avait à dire, qu'elles en aient ou pas envie.

 **-Bon donc, vous savez à qui appartient cette voit...**

 **-Je maintiens que faire de la soupe pour un apéro, c'est chelou,** la coupa Octavia sournoisement, essayant de réorienter la discussion avant que Raven n'ai le temps de réellement se défouler sur elles. **Surtout en plein été,** ajouta-t-elle lorsque le latina lui grogna dessus pour lui avoir grillé la parole.

 **-C'est comme le gaspacho, sauf que c'est tiède,** rétorqua Clarke en se retournant, jetant à la figure de la Blake la manique qui traînait à portée de sa main. **Si tu n'es pas contente O', tu n'auras qu'à ne pas en manger, ça en fera plus pour les autres !**

 **-Mais dans ce cas là, tu n'auras pas du plat non plus,** la taquina Lexa, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Octavia se pencha pour ramasser le bout de tissu, puisque l'artiste ne l'avait pas touchée, et ne se risqua pas à répondre ; le tandem Clarke et Lexa en cuisine était toujours d'enfer. Risquer de louper ce qu'elles avaient préparé avec amour durant la fin d'après-midi n'était pas très judicieux, surtout en temps que gourmande invétérée. Et vu l'odeur qui se dégageait à la fois du four et de la casserole, le couple fraîchement réconcilié et flottant sur un petit nuage s'était vraisemblablement surpassé. En bref, Octavia n'avait pas l'intention de manger des olives tout le reste de la soirée, alors elle leva les mains en guise de reddition.

Satisfaite de lui avoir momentanément cloué le bec, Clarke retourna à ses fourneaux pour ajouter la fameuse pincée de sel manquante, mais prit quand même le temps de demander par dessus son épaule :

 **-De quelle voiture tu parlais, Raven ?**

Devant l'air victorieux de la mécano, les deux autres brunes grimacèrent. Si Lexa n'avait rien fait pour entrer dans le jeu d'Octavia pour dévier la discussion, elle le regrettait maintenant ; lancer l'hispanique dans ses plaintes était un véritable cirque sans fin, même pour elles qui étaient plus qu'habituées. Elle décocha un regard de reproche à Clarke, qui lui fit un clin d'œil d'excuse.

 **-Merci _Rubia_ ! Au moins une qui se soucies un minimum de ce que je dis !** jubila Raven, ravie qu'on lui ai enfin accordé le droit d'en placer une. **Et pour répondre à ta question, je parles de ce putain de tacot bleu garé sur ma place, en bas.**

Elle embraya de suite sur son histoire, et, trop occupée à leur rapporter les faits tels qu'elle les avaient vécu à la minute près, elle ne remarqua pas l'œillade pleine de malice que s'échangèrent subitement Octavia et Lexa, ni leur coup d'œil rapide en direction du salon. Clarke, elle, s'arrêta un instant de touiller, la salière encore dans la main, puis reprit comme de si de rien n'était, bien qu'elle ai compris ce à quoi pensait les deux acolytes qui riaient désormais sous cape. Elle laissa Raven s'exprimer jusqu'au bout, essayant de faire fit des regards goguenards que sa compagne et sa meilleure amie s'échangeaient, à la manière d'enfants de cinq ans venant de préparer une farce sur le point d'avoir lieu. Après tout, c'était elle qui était fatalement à l'origine de ce qui allait bientôt se produire, puisqu'elle avait posé la question, en tout bien tout honneur. Elle aurait pu désamorcer la bombe avant qu'elle n'explose,évidemment ; mais elle choisit de rester neutre et de ne prendre aucun parti, laissant les deux gamines de 21 ans s'amuser un peu de la situation.

 **-Respire Raven, on dirait que tu vas t'étouffer,** ricana la plus jeune des Blake alors que l'hispanique commençait à faire de grands gestes pour accompagner ses explications.

 **-Tu t'emballe tellement que je ne comprends même plus ton espagnol de pacotille** , ajouta Lexa sur le même ton, complice.

 **-Je respire et non, je ne m'emballe pas !**

 **-Un peu quand même,** dit la militaire. **Ce n'est pas un peu disproportionné comme réaction ?**

 **-Pas du tout, tu sais que je déteste me servir de ces places débiles !**

 **-Mais de là à lui crever les pneus, quand même...** continua Octavia.

 **-Il le mérite, et encore, c'est trop gentil ! Le type qui a osé me voler mon emplacement mérite de ne plus jamais retrouver la poubelle qu'il a osé garer dessus.**

 **-En plus, tu sais comment t'y prendre toi, hein ?** induit une nouvelle fois la brunette. **Pour faire disparaître une voiture, j'entends.**

 **-Et comment ! Ce genre de bagnole, je sais les faire démarrer avec un tournevis et un chewing-gum ! Et c'est pas les planques qui manquent, par ici.**

Les deux commères ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, devant une Raven soudainement prise au dépourvu.

 **-T'entends ça, Luna ?** lança Lexa à tut-tête en direction du petit salon attenant à la cuisine. **Raven ici présente viens d'avouer qu'elle allait te voler ta caisse !**

 **-J'ai entendu ça, oui.**

Raven suivit le regard de Lexa et pivota sur elle-même, sursautant à l'entente de cette voix quelque part dans son dos. Contre toute attente, elle aperçut une silhouette tranquillement étendue contre le dossier rembourré de leur grand canapé. Elle mit quelques secondes à réaliser que la personne dénommée Luna à qui s'était adressée Lexa n'était autre qu'une fille d'environ leur âge dont les traits lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, au maquillage foncé et à la nonchalance plus qu'apparente, vu comment elle se tenait sur son siège. L'inconnue la regardait avec une certaine intensité, une expression moqueuse placardée sur le visage quant à son air prit sur le fait.

 **-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai mieux que tu évites de faire subir quoi que ce soit à cette bagnole,** fit-elle d'une voix un peu roque, qui passait facilement pour sarcastique. **C'est peut-être une poubelle comme tu dis, mais c'est une poubelle que j'aime bien.**

Elle profita de son petit effet de surprise pour se redresser un peu et poser l'un de ses coudes sur ses genoux, de façon à pouvoir mieux détailler Raven. Elle la suivait du regard depuis qu'elle était rentrée en pétard dans l'appartement sans même la remarquer, mais n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de la voir de face. Et elle n'était pas déçue ; elle correspondait plutôt bien au portrait qu'elle s'était représenté d'elle à travers les histoires de Lexa. Petite, brunette, dynamique et bruyante, autrement dit tout pour lui plaire, surtout maintenant qu'elle la regardait avec autant d'attention. Une part d'elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se manifester avant pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle devait bien avouer que l'avoir vue gesticuler dans tout les sens en braillant dans un "franpagnol" aberrant pour finalement se stopper net en s'apercevant de son existence gommait le moindre de ses regrets. Pour ainsi dire, elle était en train de se délecter de la scène, son goût prononcé pour les fortes impressions primant sur tout le reste. Elle se contenta donc de continuer à fixer la latina dans les yeux, guettant avec une impatience non feinte ses prochains faits et gestes.

Raven, elle, restait interdite au possible, ne sachant ni trop quoi faire ou répondre. Elle se cantonna à regarder Luna d'un air suspicieux, se demandant sérieusement comment elle avait pu ne pas la voir dès le moment où elle était rentrée dans la pièce. Surtout qu'elle était plutôt du genre sculpturale, qu'on n'oublie ni ne loupe facilement, surtout avec sa crinière de cheveux bruns roux et ses grands yeux noirs de jais dans lesquels elle se perdait un peu trop facilement à son goût.

 **-Si tu veux, je peux aller me garer ailleurs,** continua Luna sur un ton un peu plus taquin, lorsque le silence s'éternisa un peu trop longtemps. **Mais faudra me le demander gentiment.**

L'hispanique, piquée au vif par l'affront, la lâcha vivement des yeux et se tourna vers ses amies en écartant les bras, comme pour demander implicitement à quoi rimait ce cirque. Octavia et Lexa ricanaient dans leur coin comme des débiles ; Clarke, elle, se contenait un peu mieux, bien que ses yeux se chargent de sourire à la place de ses lèvres. Visiblement, Raven était donc bien la seule à ne pas se fendre la poire à cause de la situation. Bon, elle l'avait bien cherché en arrivant à la bourre et en insistant pour raconter cette stupide histoire de place de parking : ça se retournait contre elle. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être le dindon de la farce ,et il était absolument hors de question qu'elle se laisser marcher sur les pieds sur son propre territoire, foi de Reyes.

 **-Je peux savoir qui est assise dans notre canapé ?** demanda-t-elle subitement à ses amies, nullement gênée de parler de la jeune fille à la troisième personne alors qu'elle se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'elle ; si elle devait attaquer, autant ne pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

 **-Luna, je te présente Raven, mon amie d'enfance,** énonça Lexa avec grandiloquence, incapable de rester très sérieuse. **Et Raven, voici Luna, une de mes collègue de régiment...**

 **-Et accessoirement l'heureuse propriétaire de la voiture que tu prévois d'aller abandonner dans la forêt ou de compacter dans je ne sais quelle presse à métaux,** lança la fausse rousse pour en rajouter une couche, se dressant sur ses pieds et comblant la distance les séparant pour lui tendre une main. **Enchantée, même si j'avais déjà entendu parler de toi.**

Raven la laissa approcher, la détaillant encore plus dans le détail maintenant qu'elle était debout. Effectivement, elles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées, mais Raven avait déjà eu vent de son existence par le biais de Lexa, et avait déjà vu quelques photos, qui, bien sûr, n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Luna faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle et en imposait, ayant la démarche correspondant parfaitement à son attitude de rebelle je m'en foutiste assumée. La seule chose qui dénotait un peu était l'attelle médicale qui clouait son bras gauche contre son ventre, que Raven ne remarquait que maintenant. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner le moins de monde et ne s'en cachait pas. Raven mourut d'envie de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle parvint à brider sa curiosité et se contenta de regarder la paume que Luna lui tendait pour clôturer les présentations. Sur le coup, tout lui parut un peu grotesque, et elle hésita sincèrement entre l'envie de faire demi tour pour retourner bricoler sa Ford Mustang pour toutes les planter là, et celle démesurée de rentrer dans le petit jeu de la jeune militaire en face d'elle, qui commençait à attiser indéniablement son intérêt.

 **-Salut,** fit-elle finalement, en checkant sa main dans la sienne au lieu de la serrer, comme Luna s'y attendait.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Clarke enfin relâcher le rire qu'elle retenait, et Octavia et Lexa échanger un regard désespéré, un tantinet déçues que l'hispanique ai su retourner la situation à son avantage aussi vite. Satisfaite d'avoir atteint son but, Raven reporta son attention sur Luna, et se sentit électrisée par l'éclat de défi naissant dans le fond de ses yeux sombres.

 **-Pour la voiture, fais comme tu le sens,** reprit-elle nonchalamment, calquant son attitude sur la sienne. **Mais si elle n'est plus là demain, ne viens pas me chercher, parce que tu auras largement été prévenue. Sur ce, je vais me doucher, puisqu'il paraît que je suis crade et que ça ne convient pas à la grande perche brune là-bas.**

Elle fit un petit signe théâtral à Lexa et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle ôta sa veste de travail, qu'elle jeta sur le canapé pile là où Luna était assise quelques minutes auparavant, puis disparut dans la partie nuit de l'appartement, comme si de rien n'était. Aucune des trois amies ne loupa l'ébauche de sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Luna, ni le regard qu'elle laissa traîner dans la direction qu'avait emprunté la latina. Elle resta plantée sur place une poignée de seconde, puis, comme si de rien n'était et sans se dépêtrer de son sourire, elle se rapprocha du bar pour finalement s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté d'Octavia. Les trois autres attendaient qu'elle réagisse, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de boire au goulot de sa bière belge.

- **Excuse la** , finit par dire Lexa. **Elle est parfois un peu... brute de décoffrage.**

 **-Il n'y a rien à excuser,** dit Luna le plus simplement du monde, une pointe de malice dans la voix. **Tu n'avais pas mentit, c'est une vrai bombe, cette fille.**

Un petit mystère flotta autour du mot bombe, mais aucune d'elles ne releva. Luna elle même ne savait pas dans quel sens elle l'employait réellement ; parce que Raven avait le caractère le plus explosif qu'il lui avait été donné à voir en si peu de temps, ou parce qu'elle était vraiment belle dans son genre ? Cette question l'amusait, d'autant plus que cela faisait un bail qu'elle ne se l'était pas posée, ce qui réveillait en elle des tendances qui s'était nettement effacées après le départ de leur troupe en terrain ennemi. Lexa, qui s'était rendue compte de son état d'esprit, retint un commentaire moqueur, ne voulant pas jeter un froid. Elle savait pertinemment que peu de filles plaisaient à Luna ; mais elle l'avait assez fréquentée pour savoir quand c'était le cas. Et présentement, elle ne savait pas vraiment si il fallait mieux qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa meilleure amie d'enfance ou pour Luna si jamais quelque chose venait à se passer. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement sortie dans ses pensées lorsque Octavia prit la parole, jugeant un silence un peu trop pesant.

 **-Bon Luna, tu racontais quoi avant que la tornade Reyes ne déboule ?**

 **-J'étais en train de commenter la déco, je crois. Une banalité dans le style.**

 **-Tu ne la commentais pas, tu la critiquais, et j'allais t'interdire de le faire quand Raven commencé à brailler,** fit Clarke avec un sourire, sa cuillère en bois toujours à la main.

 **-Blondie a raison,** commenta Octavia en se remémorant avec amusement des heures et des heures de chinage dans les brocantes et de repérage dans des magasins spécialisé avec une Clarke surexcitée sur les talons, tout ça pour aménager leur cocon commun. **Pas le droit de critiquer cet antre du bon goût !**

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque le bip de l'entrée se mit à sonner. En moins de deux, elle oublia la décoration et bondit presque de son siège sans prononcer un seul mot de plus, se précipitant dans le vestibule pour déverrouiller le sas du bas de l'immeuble. Trois minutes et trente-quatre secondes plus tard, on toqua deux fois à la porte, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, tombant ainsi sur Lincoln qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il l'attrapa d'un bras lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui, posant ses lèvres directement sur les siennes en guise de bonjour, tenant un peu à l'écart de leur étreinte une bouteille d'alcool qu'il venait juste d'acheter à la sortie du poste. Octavia ne tenait plus en place tellement elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des lustres. Elle était plus qu'heureuse qu'il ai pu se libérer pour venir à cette petite soirée de retrouvailles. Elle ne tarda néanmoins pas à le lâcher, consciente qu'il avait également hâte de retrouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ce soir. Elle s'effaça donc, récupérant la bouteille et le laissant se rendre au salon avant elle.

Le voyant entrer, Lexa, qui venait de re-goûter la soupe avant que Clarke ne la serve dans des petites verrines, se dépêcha de tout lâcher sur place pour contourner le bar et venir prendre son armoire à glace de cousin dans ses bras. Le colosse referma les siens sur elle, la faisant nettement décoller du sol, ce qui rappela à la jeune fille l'étreinte que Nyko lui avait infligé la veille ; après tout, ces deux larrons en foire étaient beaux-frères, ça avait peut-être un lien. Les deux cousins restèrent ainsi un instant, avant de finalement se relâcher, tout sourires.

 **-Tu m'as manquée, Lex',** rit le policier en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. **Désolé de ne pas avoir pu me libérer plus tôt.**

 **-T'inquiètes Link', je pense arriver à m'en remettre, sauf si tu continue à me décoiffer comme ça,** fit-elle avant de lui décocher un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule pour le forcer à s'arrêter. **Punaise ce que tu m'as manqué toi aussi, grand couillon !**

Le géant rit à l'appellation et fit semblant d'avoir mal à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché, puis cessa un peu de faire l'idiot pour aller saluer Clarke qui s'était approchée, lui collant une bise sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Puis il se tourna finalement vers Luna, qui regardait la scène sans rien dire, toujours perchée sur son tabouret.

 **-Salut,** fit-il gentiment en lui tendant la main. **Je suis Lincoln Martins, le cousin de Lexa.**

 **-Et mon crétin de mec, accessoirement !** ajouta Octavia par derrière. **Non mais bonjour l'ordre des priorités.**

 **-J'étais là avant toi dans sa vie,** rétorqua Lexa en lui tirant la langue.

Luna, amusée, serra la main du grand métis en retour, avant de se présenter à son tour.

 **-Je suis Luna, une collègue de Lexa.**

 **-Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, elle nous a souvent parlé de toi il me semble.**

 **-En bien, j'espère.**

 **-Toujours,** lui assura la concernée, défiant quiconque du regard d'oser dire le contraire. **Je ne cesse de louer tes louanges sous tous les toits, camarade.**

 **-Je le vaux bien,** répliqua la rousse un buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

 **-Moi j'ai souvent entendu parler d'une histoire de bizutage à base de hareng et de poulpe,** lança Octavia.

 **-Tu leur a raconté ça ?** s'exclama Luna avec un sourire énigmatique.

 **-Juste quelques détails...** fit Lexa en ricanant. **Et une description complète de la punition que le sergent chef t'as foutu juste après. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, elles me demandaient toujours qui tu étais, et je me suis toujours dis que si je devais te décrire à quelqu'un, je commencerai par cette histoire là. JE trouve que ça te rend honneur.**

 **-Tu es d'une injustice...**

 **-Hey, t'avais qu'à être libre plus souvent ! T'imagines, en deux ans de service ensemble, tu ne rencontre mes amis et ma famille que maintenant. Fallait bien que j'entretienne le mythe, Luna.**

 **-Ce n'est pas ma faute si nos permissions ne tombaient jamais en même temps, que je sache. Et puis c'est faux d'abord, ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai rencontré Clarke.**

 **-Est-ce que trois ou quatre rencontres en coup de vent devant la caserne ça compte vraiment ?** plaisanta Lexa.

 **-Bien sûr que ça compte,** répondirent la blonde et la rousse en même temps, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

C'est la sonnerie du minuteur en forme de citron posé sur le bar qui interrompit leur discussion. Clarke s'empressa de contourner Lincoln et Octavia, récupérant au passage la manique qu'elle avait jeté sur sa meilleure amie. Elle l'enfila d'une main, se munit d'un torchon de l'autre, puis ouvrit la porte du four avec précaution, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur et de bonnes odeurs. Elle fit un peu d'air pour y voir plus clair, puis jeta un œil au plat, tandis qu'un sourire victorieux naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle se recula rapidement et referma la porte pour garder la chaleur à l'intérieur. Elle finit par éteindre le four et tendit une main à Lexa.

 **-C'est cuit, mission réussie !**

 **-Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement !** s'exclama sa petite amie en choquant sa paume sur la sienne.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Lincoln avec appétit, s'asseyant à côté d'Octavia et passant un bras autour de son cou.

 **-Des lasagnes végétariennes maison,** fit Clarke, pas peu fière. **C'est un premier essai, on a suivit une recette du bouquin que m'a offert Raven pour mon anniversaire. On a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle arrive et c'est partit pour l'apéro !**

 **-Raven n'est pas encore là ?** s'étonna le seul homme de la pièce. **Je pensais qu'elle arriverait avant moi, quand même.**

 **-Oh mais si, elle est là,** dit simplement Clarke, un nouveau sourire fendant ses lèvres. **Partie à la douche.**

 **-Ou plutôt partie partie préparer un plan d'attaque pour martyriser Luna, oui,** se mit à ricaner Lexa, rapidement suivie de la cadette des Blake.

 **-Elle a intérêt à sortir le grand jeu si elle compte me martyriser,** fit Luna.

 **-Est-ce qu'une tequila sunrise pourrait passer pour du grand jeu ?**

La petite assemblée sursauta comme un seul homme, et Raven en fut bien évidemment ravie. Elle avait prit la douche la plus express possible, pressée de retourner au salon pour ne rien louper de trop important. Ainsi, un saut sous l'eau, un crochet dans sa chambre, des fringues propres et elle était de nouveau fraîche et dispo, une bouteille de San Jose Silver provenant de sa réserve personnelle dans les mains.

 **-Tu sais quoi, j'étais sûre que ça aussi, t'allais oublier,** lança Lexa, mutine.

 **-Reyes n'oublie jamais la tequila, enfin,** commenta Octavia comme si elle énonçait une loi élémentaire de la nature. **La légende dit qu'elle** **en a tout un stock sous son lit.**

 **-Question de vie ou de mort,** acquiesça la latina, avant de poser triomphalement la jolie bouteille colorée au milieu du bar et d'adresser un bonjour de la main à Lincoln, qui lui rendit. **Et surtout, question de bon goût.**

Elle adressa un clin d'oeil provocateur à Luna.

 **-Question de cuite surtout,** répondit la fausse rousse. **Celles à la tequila, ce sont les pires.**

 **-Ne me parlez pas de ça, j'en ai déjà la nausée,** fit Clarke en pâlissant légèrement. **Je vais passer mon tour pour ce soir.**

 **-Clarke ne tient pas l'alcool,** lança Raven à Luna, s'octroyant un regard tueur de la part d'Octavia et Lexa.

- **Moins que vous, c'est sûr,** se défendit la blonde. **Mais disons que la dernière fois que je me suis amusée avec de la tequila, c'est à dire y'a deux jours, je me suis récoltée un coquard et une horrible gueule de bois dont je me serais bien passée.**

 **-C'est pourquoi je t'ai acheté une bouteille de blanc en venant,** intervint Lincoln avant que Lexa ne contourne le bar pour aller étrangler Raven et lui apprendre à réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Clarke parut agréablement surprise par l'attention.

 **-Mais avant que tu ne vantes mes louanges d'homme parfait, je tiens à préciser que c'est Lexa qui m'a prévenu. Donc si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, adresse toi à elle, visiblement elle n'attend que ça je crois.**

Il ponctua le tout en adressant une œillade complice à Lexa, tandis que la blonde se tournait déjà vers elle pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, lui indiquant avec tendresse qu'elle appréciait fortement son initiative. Incapable de se retenir en les voyant faire, Octavia voulu faire de même et attira Lincoln à elle, mettant un point d'honneur à lui rappeler qu'il était effectivement l'homme parfait pour elle en l'embrassant.

Ne restèrent plus que Raven et Luna, qui se regardèrent en coin.

 **-Si tu m'embrasse, je te frappe,** commenta Luna dans un chuchotement discret, pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux petits couples.

 **-Comme si ça m'avait traversé l'esprit,** fit la latina sur le même ton, amusée.

 **-On va tenir la chandelle longtemps ?**

 **-L'avenir nous le dira,** répondit la latino en avisant les quatre autres, qui ne faisaient plus vraiment attention à elles. **Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, on a de quoi passer le temps.**

Elle saisit d'une main la bouteille en verre et en dévissa avidement le bouchon, servant une bonne rasade dans l'écocup de Luna et ne laissa pas le sien en reste. Elle y ajouta presque professionnellement un peu de grenadine et du jus d'orange, et le tendit à la grande rousse.

 **-A leur amour dégoulinant,** dit-elle comme si elle portait un toast.

 **-Au célibat,** répondit la militaire avec un regard appuyé.

Elles trinquèrent en faisant claquer leurs deux verres ; Raven fut incapable de quitter Luna des yeux lorsqu'elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, détaillant distraitement la courbe de sa mâchoire et la courbure de son cou lorsqu'elle bascula légèrement la tête en arrière pour boire. Comme magnétisée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle but à son tour quelques gorgées, priant silencieusement que Luna ne l'ai pas surprise en train de la regarder ainsi. Si ce fut le cas, la militaire n'en montra pas le moindre signe ; Raven se sentit soulagée, la tequila sunrise aidant, ravivant son énergie lorsqu'elle brûla sa langue d'une chaleur familière.

Et tandis que Luna s'appliquait à faire tourner son verre entre ses doigts pour mélanger les trois composants qu'il contenait, l'hispanique ne put s'empêcher de penser que son problème de parking n'en était peut-être pas un, finalement.

* * *

 **-Je crois qu'on va aller se coucher** , décréta Lincoln en se redressant sur le bout du siège où il s'était jusque là avachi.

 **-Déjà ?** fit Lexa en regardant l'heure sur sa montre, bien qu'elle fut totalement incapable de distinguer la petite de la grande aiguille.

La soirée touchait effectivement à sa fin. Tout avait été parfait. La routine était revenue d'elle-même, et tout avait été comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si n'était arrivé. Comme s'ils étaient encore une bande de jeunes adultes insouciants, passant simplement du bon temps ensembles. L'apéritif ne s'était pas éternisé et s'était résumé à un petit verre de cocktail chacun, ça plus quelques chips et le potage de Clarke, qui avait finalement ravi tout le monde, même Octavia qui s'était laissée charmée. Ils savaient tous que ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche, l'heure de la boisson viendrait avec la troisième mi-temps. Ils avaient donc rapidement enchaîné sur le plat de lasagnes maison, et s'étaient évidemment tous régalés, une coupe de glace en guise de dessert venant compléter le tout. Puis ils avaient décalé dans le salon, chacun bien installé dans un coin de canapé ou sur un bout de coussin, et les choses sérieuses s'étaient lancées, la tequila de Raven rapidement rejointe d'autres bouteilles, au plus grand bonheur des convives. Seule Clarke était restée au vin blanc, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangée outre mesure. Regarder les autres doucement s'enivrer, à grand coups d'éclats de rire, d'anecdotes, de jeux stupides et autres petits rituels de leurs soirées d'antan, était loin d'être le pire des supplices étant donné les circonstances.

- **Ouep** , fit Lincoln en se mettant sur ses pieds. **Il est deux heures du matin, et contrairement à d'autres, je bosse demain, moi.**

- **Moi aussi d'abord** , clama Raven en portant un énième verre de vodka à ses lèvres et le vidant d'un trait.

- **Menteuse, je me rappelle très bien t'avoir entendue dire il y a pas cinq minutes que Sinclair t'avait donné ta journée,** sermonna Lexa d'une voix approximative.

 **-Et je confirme** , lança Luna.

L'hispanique lui mit un coup d'épaule gentillet, tandis que les deux militaires échangeaient un check à distance. Lincoln sourit, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il se pencha sur le canapé et attrapa à la force des bras une Octavia complètement bourrée, qui commençait à sérieusement comater. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se débattre lorsque le colosse la souleva du canapé comme si elle ne pesait rien, la portant contre son torse à la manière d'une princesse Disney. Au contraire, elle passa un bras autour de son cou et posa l'autre sur son front à la manière d'une diva de théâtre, ce qui évidemment fit derechef rire tout le monde.

 **-Preux chevalier...** commença-t-elle.

 **-Preux policier,** corrigea Clarke, amusée.

 **-Ramènes nous dans notre beau château...**

 **-Notre belle chambrée,** reprit Lexa pour entrer dans le jeu des filles.

 **-Soyons heureux et ayons pleins d'enfants...**

 **-Soyez heureux et protégez vous surtout !** s'exclama Raven.

 **-Non mais t'étais vraiment obligée de dire ça ?** répliqua Octavia en se redressant comme elle put dans les bras de Lincoln, de façon à lui adresser un regard noir. **T'as pété toute la poésie de ce délire, Reyes. Je te hais.**

 **-Non, on sait toutes les deux que c'est faux. Et puis, on est jamais trop prudents. Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être marraine.**

 **-Qui t'a dit que tu seras la marraine !** répondit du tac au tac la cadette des Blake, qui bien évidemment se délecta de son air furieux.

Et ça aurait été beaucoup plus loin si Lincoln, patient mais fatigué par sa journée, n'avait pas empêché la discussion d'aller plus loin en tout simplement passant son chemin, emmenant avec lui Octavia, toujours prisonnière de son étreinte.

 **-On reprendra cette conversation plus tard Blake, tu m'entends !** lança Raven en se mettant debout sur le canapé où elle était assise, un index menaçant pointé sur le couple qui s'éloignait.

 **-N'y compte pas trop !** répliqua la brunette alors que Lincoln passait la porte, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. **Bonne nuit tout le monde !**

La porte claqua légèrement derrière eux, laissant place à un léger retour au calme. Le silence dura une poignée de secondes à peine, mais cela suffit à Clarke pour bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lexa, assise juste à côté, un bras protecteur autour de son cou, ne put faire autrement que de le remarquer, et décida que pour elles aussi, il était temps. Elle se leva à son tour, et chancela sur ses jambes ; elle avait peut-être un peu trop abusé de la boisson, elle aussi.

 **-On y va ?** demanda-t-elle à sa compagne lorsque la pièce cessa enfin de tourner autour d'elle.

La blonde acquiesça sans faire de difficultés ; elle avait adoré la soirée, mais devait admettre que ça faisait bien une ou deux heures qu'elle luttait contre la fatigue. Aussi, elle saisit la main que lui tendait Lexa et se leva à sa suite, prête à lui emboîter le pas et à partir se pelotonner contre elle dans son lit pour une longue, très longue nuit.

 **-Pourquoi tout le monde nous abandonne ?** se plaignit Raven, de nouveau assise, en les voyant prêtes à s'en aller.

 **-Parce que t'es infernale et que visiblement Luna est la seule qui arrive à te supporter,** répliqua Lexa, avant de se tourner vers Clarke. **J'aimerai bien te porter comme Link a porté O', mais je crois que j'ai trop bu pour ça.**

 **-Je m'en remettrai** , rit la blonde, les yeux pétillants.

- **Tant mieux alors** , sourit Lexa tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortit. **Oh Luna, avant que j'oublie ; il est hors de question que tu reprenne le volant là maintenant, donc tu restes pour la nuit. Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Clarke, donc tu peux prendre la mienne, y'a pas de soucis. Ou alors, fais toi inviter par Raven, son lit est très conf...**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'elle fut poussée dans le couloir par une Clarke hilare.

 **-Bonne nuit les filles,** lança-t-elle à la volée, avant de refermer derrière elle. **Amusez-vous bien !**

Raven lui répondit d'un signe abstrait de la main, la dernière phrase de Lexa tournant et retournant dans son esprit. Elle essaya d'en faire abstraction, puis se tourna vers Luna, toujours assise à côté d'elle, un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

 **-Te voilà coincée avec moi.**

 **-Il me semble que ça pourrait être pire, comme situation.**

 **-Est-ce que c'est un compliment ?** demanda la latina avec un sourire charmeur.

 **-C'est très possible,** fit la rousse avec un sourire fin.

 **-Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de te proposer un autre verre.**

 **-Je pense que ça ira pour ce soir.**

 **-Déjà fatiguée ?**

 **-Moi ? Jamais enfin.**

 **-Plus sérieusement, tu veux aller te coucher ?**

 **-Disons que ça dépendra où.**

 **-Et où tu préférerais ?** demanda Raven, en plissant les yeux.

 **-A mon avis, ça dépendra beaucoup de toi.**

Luna eut un nouveau sourire, cette fois plus mystérieux, ses prunelles scintillant d'un éclat nouveau. Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, elle s'avança lentement vers la latina, qui se laissa approcher sans sourciller.

Soudain, l'ambiance dans la pièce s'électrisa, se chargeant d'une tension toute nouvelle. Toutes les deux le sentirent, leurs cœurs se mettant à battre un peu plus vite. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, le brun chocolat de Raven happé par le noir charbonneux de ceux de la militaire désormais toute proche d'elle, si proche qu'elle sentait presque son souffle alcoolisé et pourtant suave caresser sa peau.

 **-Y'a-t'il quelque chose que je dois comprendre ?** murmura-t-elle, faisant délibérément l'innocente, ayant très clairement saisit ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **-Je ne sais pas,** répondit Luna dans un souffle espiègle, sa main se dirigeant lentement vers la cuisse de Raven pour l'effleurer, provoquant chez elle un frisson. **Si je te poses une question, y répondras-tu ?**

 **-Essaie toujours,** fit l'autre avec un petit air de défi.

Luna eu un léger rire. Et tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sa main se fit de moins en moins aérienne, pour finalement se poser sans détours sur la jambe de Raven. Elle sentit l'hispanique se tendre légèrement à ce contact, ce qui ne la fit sourire que plus, l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Féline, elle se hissa un peu plus près encore, avec une lenteur hypnotisante.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux, là, maintenant ?** demanda-t-elle

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel elles se fixèrent avec intensité sans bouger, se sondant sans le moindre mot, leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Consciente qu'elle avait une réponse à donner, Raven, poussée par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait pu boire pendant la soirée et par une envie soudaine qui la prit toute entière, s'empêcha de réfléchir et s'avança à son tour, déclarant dans un chuchotement :

 **-Quelque chose dans ce genre là...**

Elle se pencha alors en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luna, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était sûrement du à son taux d'alcoolémie explosé, mais elle, Raven Reyes, la grande coincée des sentiments, ne ressentait aucune appréhension. Elle s'était juste laissée guider par son instinct, ce même instinct qui avait contracté son estomac à l'instant même où Luna s'était rapprochée d'elle jusqu'à la toucher. L'embrasser avait sonné dans son esprit comme une évidence. Elle en avait simplement eut envie ; et une envie plus que dévorante, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

La militaire, loin d'être surprise par ce geste puisqu'elle l'espérait sans même s'en cacher, ne tarda pas à réagir. Elle répondit avec avidité au baiser, délaissant la cuisse de Raven pour aller saisir sa nuque, de façon à se hisser à sa hauteur. Rapidement, elle quémanda un accès à sa bouche, et gémit lorsque leurs langues se gouttèrent pour la première fois. En voulant subitement plus, elle attira Raven à elle, la faisant basculer en avant et la guidant pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses cuisses. La latina ne rechigna pas, appréciant la dominer de quelques centimètres, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage pour approfondir leurs baisers de plus en plus appuyés.

A ce moment là, aucune des deux ne savait vraiment quoi donner comme explication à ce qui était en train d'arriver ; ça arrivait, et c'était tout. Elles avaient juste l'impression que c'était normal, comme si se jeter l'une sur l'autre avait été écrit par avance. EN réalité, ça avait presque quelque chose de libérateur ; toutes deux étaient parfaitement conscientes de l'alchimie qui les liaient, et elles l'avaient senti dès le moment où elles s'étaient adressées la parole pour la première fois. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elles se tournaient autour depuis le début de la soirée, enchaînant les piques, les chamailleries et les rentre dedans à peine dissimulées. Même Lexa et Clarke l'avaient sentit. Alors tout semblait inné, à croire qu'elles attendaient depuis les toutes premières secondes de leur rencontre le moment où les autres iraient se coucher pour pouvoir enfin assouvir quelque chose de plus grand qu'elles deux réunies.

 **-Tu me rends dingue** , murmura Luna lorsqu'elles se reculèrent un peu pour reprendre leur souffle, son nez caressant l'arrête du menton de Raven et respirant son parfum entêtant, l'imprégnant dans quelque part dans sa mémoire.

 **-On me le dit souvent,** assura la latina en remontant son visage vers elle pour lui arracher un autre baiser pressé, qu'elle fit durer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

La main de Luna, insatiable, ne tarda pas à se glisser sous le haut de Raven, se plaquant sur ses reins pour l'inciter à se cambrer un peu, de façon à avoir accès à son cou, qu'elle embrassa et mordilla légèrement. L'hispanique laissa échapper un petit juron de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les petites morsures, son échine parcourue d'un long frisson qui redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du suçon que Luna était manifestement en train de lui faire.

- **Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?** lâcha-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

 **-Et pas qu'un peu** , murmura la rousse dans son cou, satisfaite de la marque violette qui commençait déjà à fleurir sur sa peau.

La latina se recula un peu, cherchant à croiser son regard. Et quand elle vit le reflet de son propre désir, elle ne tergiversa pas longtemps.

- **Viens** , fit-elle avant de se lever lentement, lui tendant une main.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre, et ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle prit la paume tendue dans la sienne et se leva prestement, la suivant de près. Elle dévora la silhouette de Raven et sa démarche particulière du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles pénètrent dans la chambre de cette dernière, plongée dans une pénombre douce, seulement illuminée par le ciel nocturne de part la fenêtre. Elle entra la première d'un pas de loup, et profita du fait que Raven ferme le verrou derrière elles pour défaire l'attelle maintenant son bras contre son ventre, qu'elle laissa tomber par terre sans trop y faire attention, déjà prête à accueillir la latina quand elle revint vers elle. Elles restèrent face à face une poignée de secondes, sans se toucher sauf du regard, détaillant avec gourmandise le corps de l'autre, prévoyant indiciblement des plans sur ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire et qui les rendaient folles.

Luna perdit patience la première et s'approcha d'un pas, laissant sa main glisser lascivement sur la hanche de la latina, pour remonter doucement jusqu'à son épaule et sa nuque. Du bout des doigts, elle alla jusqu'à attraper délicatement l'élastique serrant les cheveux de Raven en queue de cheval. Elle n'eut pas trop de mal à le défaire, et ne put s'empêcher de s'humecter les lèvres d'envie lorsque les longues boucles brunes de la latina dégringolèrent autour de son visage. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'effet que la latina lui faisait ; elle se sentait tellement émoustillée qu'elle ne savait même plus comment elle arrivait encore à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

Raven, à peu près dans le même état, rougit comme une pivoine, particulièrement lorsque Luna se colla derechef à elle, sa bouche retrouvant le chemin de la sienne avec délectation, sa main toujours aussi baladeuse s'attaquant à faire tomber le gilet léger qu'elle portait. L'hispanique se dégagea facilement du vêtement, et sa peau dénudée, désormais seulement recouverte d'un débardeur, se mit à frissonner. Luna se félicita de l'effet qu'elle provoquait, et guida sa main jusqu'à la poitrine de la jeune hispanique, qui ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Électrisée par le toucher, Raven cambra son dos avec un gémissement, se rattrapant à la militaire en plaquant ses paumes sur elle, cherchant la courbe de ses hanches et de ses fesses. Elle la rapprocha encore d'elle dans la mesure du possible, tandis que sa bouche quémandait toujours plus, leurs langues dansant ensembles avec envie.

Doucement mais sûrement, Raven les fit reculer de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux ne tape contre son lit. Lascivement, elle s'assit dessus, laissant Luna la surplomber. La militaire profita un instant de la vision qui lui était offerte avec délectation, puis retira à la hâte son haut, restant en simple brassière. Elle laissa glisser le tee-shirt le long de son bras inerte et le fit tomber à ses pieds sans quitter Raven des yeux, qui semblait comme hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait. La latina ne put se retenir de toucher les abdos finement dessinés qui s'offraient à sa vue, puis, n'en tenant plus, elle attrapa l'avant bras de Luna et la tira à elle tout en s'allongeant. La militaire grimpa langoureusement sur le lit, se positionnant sur Raven avec précaution, ne perdant pas une seconde pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Rapidement, leurs mains se firent plus aventureuses et leurs caresses plus insistantes, comme pressées de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Luna, se sentant de plus en plus insatiable et excitée, quitta la bouche de sa partenaire et partit explorer sa mâchoire puis son cou, embrassant du bout des lèvres le premier suçon, et continuant sa route en descendant jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle se risqua à aller plus loin, embrassant à travers le débardeur un sein tendu puis l'autre, tandis qu'elle ouvrait avec dextérité le bouton du short d'une Raven complètement à sa merci. Elle parvint facilement à dégager le petit haut qui était rentré dans le short, et le remonta en faisant traîner les choses. Elle eut le loisir d'embrasser son nombril, une légère marque de naissance, le détail d'une côte, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucune barrières entre ses lèvres et la poitrine de la latina, dont les mains fourrageaient ses cheveux, retenant avec peine les gémissements qui manquaient de lui échapper dès que la bouche de Luna se faisait plus pressante sur sa peau. La rousse savait y faire, c'était indéniable, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut obligée de la lâcher l'espace d'un instant pour lui retirer définitivement son short. Elle se redressa alors, tirant avec délicatesse sur le jean, le faisant glisser le long des jambes de Raven.

Elle fut précautionneuse, surtout lorsqu'elle en arriva à la prothèse qui remplaçait le membre perdu de la jeune mécano. D'un naturel presque étonnant, elle fit sauter les sangles la maintenant en place, et dégagea la jambe amputée de l'appareillage, qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol sans s'en préoccuper outre mesure. Elle termina d'enlever le short et se rallongea sur sa partenaire, bien décidée à reprendre les choses là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, pressée de faire disparaître le dernier rempart sa main et l'objet de tout ses désirs. Seulement, et contrairement à toutes ses attentes, Raven ne répondit pas à son baiser lorsqu'elle reposa les lèvres sur les siennes. Pire, elle la sentit se détourner, et l'entendit distinctement chuchoter :

 **-Non... Arrête. Luna arrête.**

La militaire suspendit le moindre de ses gestes et chercha le regard de Raven, perdue.

 **-Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Raven ne répondit pas, évitant avec application de la regarder dans les yeux. Luna fut soudain inquiète. Elle se douta que ça avait peut-être un lien avec la prothèse qu'elle venait de lui enlever. Elle s'y était peut-être mal prise ?

 **-Je t'ai fais mal ?**

Toujours rien ne vint.

- **Reyes, parle-moi, s'il-te-plait.**

La latina se trémoussa, mal à l'aise, et finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de Luna pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le souffle court. Elle remit son débardeur en place, la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée.

 **-Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Ce qu'on fait... c'est pas bon.**

Luna eut un début de rire.

 **-Si, je t'assure que ça l'est. Le sexe, c'est toujours bon, surtout quand on a un bon feeling. Arrête de gamberger, Reyes. Profites un peu.**

 **-Mais ça n'a rien à voir...**

 **-Quoi, c'est parce que tu ne couches qu'au troisième rendez vous ? Je te rappelle que tu as menacé de détruire ma voiture. Tu peux faire une exception pour te rattraper.**

La tentative d'humour échoua lamentablement.

 **-Hey Reyes, on ne fait rien de mal,** murmura-t-elle, ses doigts effleurant le bras de la brunette pour tenter d'attraper sa main.

Elle se voulait rassurante ; seulement, ce n'eut pas l'air de marcher, puisque Raven ne se détourna que plus lorsqu'elle l'incita implicitement à se rallonger contre elle. Elle sentait la situation complètement lui échapper, et ce n'était pas vraiment de bonne augure. La latina semblait s'être renfermée sur elle même ; plus aucune trace de la jeune fille fantasque ni même de l'allumeuse qu'elle avait pu découvrir quelque minutes auparavant.

 **-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi,** murmura-t-elle subitement, ancrant son regard chocolat dans le sien.

Luna comprit alors que c'était peut-être un peu plus compliqué qu'un simple accès d'appréhension.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?** demanda posément la militaire en se dressant à son tour sur le matelas afin de lui faire face.

 **-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais t'apporter, franchement ?** contra la mécano en ignorant sa question.

 **-C'est vraiment ce que tu es en train de te demander ? Mais Raven, je ne te demande pas des vœux d'amour éternels. Je meurs juste d'envie de passer du bon temps avec toi, ne te prends pas la tête.**

 **-Je suis un boulet, Luna. Une handicapée. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec moi ?**

 **-Je t'apprécie, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir pour faire ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire.**

 **-Tu te mets dans la merde,** fit sèchement Raven, le regard fuyant sur son membre amputé.

 **-Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Je ne me mets pas dans la merde. Et c'est toi qui m'a embrassée la première, je te rappelle, je ne t'ai pas forcé la main. T'en avais envie, moi aussi. On est adultes.**

 **-Q** **ui sait, peut-être que je regrette.**

 **-T'avais vachement l'air de regretter quand tu gémissais mon prénom y'a pas trente secondes,** lança la rousse en fronçant les sourcils. **Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu cherches un prétexte pour me virer. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

 **-Je ne fais rien du tout !**

 **-Tu parles ! J'ai touché ta prothèse et d'un coup tu me repousse ! C'est pour ça, hein ?**

La jeune hispanique choisit de ne rien répondre, détournant la tête, honteuse d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement. La rousse ne put retenir sa stupéfaction lorsqu'elle rassembla les morceaux.

 **-Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas continuer ce qu'on avait si bien commencé parce que t'as eu un pépin dans ta vie et que ça t'as coûté une jambe ? Mais t'** **es au courant que de toutes les conneries que t'as pu sortir ce soir, c'est la pire de toutes ?!**

Ne retenant plus sa frustration devant son manque de réaction, Luna la laissa éclater et se leva précipitamment, se moquant de bousculer Raven en quittant le lit. Rageusement, elle rassembla ses affaires avec précipitation.

 **-Tu t'en vas,** constata platement la latina en la regardant faire, triturant le bas de son débardeur comme une enfant en train de se faire gronder.

- **Exactement,** pesta la militaire sans pouvoir faire dans la demi mesure. **Désolée, mais j'ai perdu toute envie de te faire l'amour après avoir entendu des trucs pareils. Parce que note bien que c'est vraiment ce que j'avais l'intention de faire ! Et toute la nuit !**

D'une main, elle enfila non sans mal son tee-shirt, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère. Raven la regardait à peine, n'osant pas croiser son regard, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment rien à la situation. La militaire se sentait contrariée d'avoir été repoussée de la sorte, et plus que ça, ne digérait pas le prétexte de ce rejet. Une part d'elle avait une envie terrible de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, mais une autre, beaucoup plus importante, refusait d'abandonner la partie et refusait d'aller se terrer ailleurs pour ruminer ce qui venait de se passer sans une bonne explication. Luna se pencha alors en avant, récupérant du bout des doigts l'attelle qu'elle avait abandonnée par terre, puis la secoua sans ménagement sous le nez de l'hispanique qui sursauta, relevant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Le regard qu'elles échangèrent fut indescriptible, et dura une éternité. Et quand Luna en eut assez de voir l'éclat de honte dans les prunelles de Raven, elle laissa échapper un soupir de mécontentement et s'écarta définitivement.

 **-La prochaine fois que tu prendras ton handicap comme une excuse pour ne pas affronter le monde réel, repense à moi qui me casse de ta chambre et à cette soirée que tu as perdu pour des faux semblants,** lança-t-elle. **Tu dois arrêter de te voiler la face et de mettre tout le monde à distance de toi. Parce que tu n'es pas la seule victime de cette putain de vie, Raven.**

Elle marqua une pause, essayant de modérer sa voix pour ne pas paraître trop incisive.

 **-Tu as perdu ta jambe. C'est tragique, et je m'en rends bien compte, mais si tu penses qu'à cause de ça t'es foutue, c'est ton problème. T'as pas à en affliger le monde entier.**

Raven se mordit la lèvre, comme si ce qu'elle entendait lui faisait du mal. Luna le remarqua, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

 **-Toi et moi, on est pareilles, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est plu aussi vite, si tu veux mon avis,** asséna-t-elle. **Moi aussi je suis handicapée. Je sais ce que tu vis, parce que je vis la même chose depuis un mois.** **J'ai perdu l'usage de mon bras, et si ce n'était que ça ! J'ai aussi perdu mon meilleur ami ce jour là. Mais est-ce que c'est pour ça que je t'ai jetée tout à l'heure quand tu m'as reluquée quand je buvais ta tequila ? Non. Parce que je refuse que ça gangrène ma vie. J'en souffre, mais je n'en fais pas payer les pots cassés aux gens autour de moi.**

Elle secoua la tête, sa main tenant l'attelle retombant le long de sa cuisse.

 **-Rends toi un peu compte de comment tu agis, de ce que tu fais. C'est... c'est égoïste. Si j'avais agis comme toi, jamais je n'aurais répondu à l'invitation de Clarke, jamais je ne serai venue, et jamais je ne t'aurai rencontrée. Et ça, ça aurait été du gâchis.**

Elle voulu aller plus loin, mais le visage décomposée de l'hispanique et les quelques larmes qu'elle discerna aux coins de ses yeux dans l'obscurité l'en empêchèrent.

 **-Je vais dormir dans la chambre de Lexa,** lança-t-elle platement, ses épaules s'affaissant. **Penses à tout ça. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Pour Lexa. Pour ton père. Pour le monde entier, merde.**

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard lourd de sens, puis sortit de la chambre en expirant. Elle résista à l'envie de se retourner qui lui mordait les tripes, consciente de laisser la jeune fille en plan, complètement chamboulée. Elle savait qu'elle y était allée fort, peut-être trop fort. Mais elle était persuadée que c'était un électrochoc nécessaire. Peut-être que ça la ferait assez réfléchir pour la faire réagir.

Sincèrement, elle l'espérait.

* * *

 **-Est-ce que tu me crois si je te dis que je n'ai rien à me mettre sur le dos ?**

Lexa, allongée de tout son long sur le lit de Clarke, leva le nez du livre de poème qu'elle avait trouvé sur la table de nuit et tourna la tête vers une Clarke plantée devant son petit dressing, les mains sur les hanches.

 **-A ce point là ?**

 **-Je sens de l'ironie dans ta voix Lex'. Je suis à deux doigts de mal le prendre.**

 **-Pas du tout. Je sous-entends juste que Clarke Griffin ne peut pas rien avoir à se mettre sur le dos. C'est techniquement impossible. Et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, moi la fille qui a presque deux fois moins d'affaires que toi.**

La blonde secoua la tête en riant et abandonna ses recherches. Elle laissa en plan les vieux tee-shirts qu'elle était en train de trier sur sa chaise de bureau et se laissa tomber avec plus ou moins de grâce sur Lexa. La brune mima d'être écrasée, avant d'admettre qu'il n'en était rien et de serrer la jolie blonde dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son nez dans ses boucles dorées, son regard vagabondant au delà. Elle planta un petit bisou sur le haut du front de Clarke, puis posa la question qui la turlupinait depuis un petit moment déjà.

 **-Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as détruit la décoration de ta chambre ?**

Elle faisait référence aux murs désormais blancs, dénudés de tout leurs précédents accrochages. La blonde se redressa pour y jeter un œil à son tour, l'air subitement mal à l'aise, puis s'appuya sur ses coudes, de manière à pouvoir regarder Lexa dans les yeux.

 **-J'avais envie d'une page blanche.**

 **-Mais encore ?**

 **-J'étais en colère contre toi,** fit-elle avec une moue. **Genre, vraiment en colère. Et sur le moment, tout virer m'a parut approprié. Va savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ma tête.**

Elle expira un instant, avant de reprendre, un peu plus légère.

 **-Au moins, voyons le bon côté des choses : maintenant j'ai de la place pour afficher mes prochaines créa'. Si tant est que j'ai de nouveau le temps de peindre avec ma reprise de médecine.**

 **-Tu trouveras le temps, babe. T'es une artiste, et les artistes ont toujours le temps pour leurs œuvres.**

 **-J'aime bien quand tu fais ta philosophe.**

 **-Je croyais que tu m'aimais tout le temps,** fit Lexa, faussement outrée, ce qui arracha inévitablement un rire à Clarke.

La blonde se hissa à la force des bras, se mettant à la hauteur de Lexa pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur elle pour profiter de leur étreinte, les mains de Lexa se nouant sur ses reins. Elles restèrent en silence quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'enchaîne d'un ton plus fataliste :

 **-Je crois que je vais devoir aller chez mes pare... chez ma mère pour récupérer des affaires.**

 **-Ah,** fit la brune. **Je pensais que tu plaisantais vraiment pour les fringues.**

 **-Non... Quand j'ai déserté l'appart, j'ai presque tout prit avec moi, comme une idiote. Donc tout est resté là-bas.**

 **-Au moins on a trouvé quoi faire aujourd'hui.**

Clarke fit la grimace et se pelotonna un peu plus contre Lexa.

 **-J'ai tellement pas envie d'aller là-bas, si tu savais,** marmonna-t-elle contre son épaule.

 **-Si ça te pèse tant que ça, tu peux t'habiller dans mon armoire pour toujours, je le jure.**

La blonde se redressa subitement, un sourire mutin placardé sur les lèvres.

 **-T'es en train de dire que si là maintenant je cours dans ta chambre te voler un de tes shorts en jean, tu ne diras rien ?**

La brune eut un rire franc.

 **-Si j'étais toi, je n'irai pas dans ma chambre là tout de suite. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu pourrais trouver en entrant à l'intérieur.**

 **-Quoi, Luna est désagréable au réveil ?**

 **-Oui, mais pas que. Imagine si Raven et elle...**

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, tandis que Clarke réalisait là où elle voulait en venir.

 **-Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?**

 **-J'en mettrais ma main à couper. T'as sérieusement vu comment elles se bouffaient des yeux ou pas ?**

 **-Un point pour toi,** admit la blonde. **Elles étaient à mourir de rire toutes les deux. J'avais déjà vu Raven draguer, mais j'avais oublié à quel point elle était... comme ça. Et puis franchement, ça me choquerait pas tant que ça qu'elles aient sauté le pas. Je veux dire, elles se correspondent plutôt bien.**

 **-Y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre, tu veux dire.**

 **-C'est clair,** rit Clarke en repensant aux filles se chamaillant toute la soirée pour un oui ou pour un non. **Mais s'il s'est passé quelque chose, ça sera dans la chambre de Raven. Son lit est carrément mieux que le tien.**

 **-Ne critique pas mon lit, Griffin. J'ai de très bons souvenirs dans lesquels tu ne te faisais pas trop prier pour te jeter dessus.**

 **-C'est parce que t'étais déjà vautrée dedans, ça. Désolée, mais même toi t'es plus confortable que ton fichu matelas.**

 **-Et ça t'arrange bien, non ?** conclu la brune avec un clin d'œil. **Tu adores que je vienne dormir ici.**

La blonde acquiesça avec un rire.

 **-Comme si je pouvais dire le contraire.**

 **-Effectivement, tu ne peux pas. T'es coincée, Griffin.**

Elle se redressa un peu et vint capturer sa bouche, se sentant fondre lorsqu'elle perçu un sourire contre ses lèvres. Clarke prit son visage entre ses mains, et, le temps de la laisser respirer une seconde, embrassa le bout de son nez.

 **-Je ne suis pas coincée, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis pile à l'endroit où je veux être.**

 **-Tu deviens une guimauve, fais attention,** répondit Lexa, ses yeux verts remplis de tendresse.

- **Aucun romantisme,** rit à nouveau la blonde. **Puisque c'est ça, je me tire.**

Lexa haussa un sourcil en le regardant se lever du lit. Elle s'apprêta à s'excuser si jamais elle l'avait froissée en la traitant de guimauve, quand la jeune artiste, comprenant que son départ soudain l'avait fait douter, prit les devant, hilare.

 **-J'ai juste faim, Lex', relax.**

 **-Oh, d'accord,** répondit l'autre, soulagée, en prenant la main tendue et se levant à sa suite.

L'appartement était silencieux lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin de leur antre, et ce malgré l'heure tardive. Lincoln était bien évidemment reparti au travail depuis longtemps, et Octavia était sortie en même temps que lui, ayant des courses à faire en ville. Enfin, c'est ce qu'expliquait le post-it posé bien en évidence sur le bar de la cuisine.

En dehors de ça, aucunes nouvelles des deux autres filles. La chambre de Raven était fermée, mais le lit de Lexa, dans la chambre d'en face, avait été défait, signe que quelqu'un y avait passé la nuit. De plus, les affaires de Luna avait vraisemblablement disparues ; la militaire avait déjà dû filer au petit matin, rattrapée par ses habitudes bien réglées de militaire. En tout cas, rien n'indiquait si quelque chose s'était passé ou non durant la fin de soirée, et Lexa, qui avait déjà échafaudé cinq mille théories, se retrouva légèrement frustrée de pas pouvoir interroger l'une ou l'autre des concernées pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Passant vite à autre chose, le couple ne tarda pas à s'attabler devant un reste de lasagnes de la veille réchauffées au micro-onde, et papota gaiement, avant de commencer à se préparer pour décoller. Lexa alla chercher la sacoche adaptable à l'arrière de sa moto pour qu'elles puisse se débrouiller sans emprunter de voiture, tandis que Clarke filait s'habiller dans l'armoire de la brune puisqu'elle lui en avait donné l'autorisation. Vingt minutes plus tard, fins prêtes, elles récupérèrent chacune un casque dans l'entrée et désertèrent l'appartement, non sans avoir griffonné un mot à l'intention de Raven à la suite de celui laissé par Octavia.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna un peu fort, réveillant brusquement Raven qui manqua de tomber de son lit. Elle maudit l'auteur du bruit dans un espagnol incompréhensible, avant de se passer une main sur la figure. Elle avait passé une nuit plutôt horrible, se tournant et se retournant des centaines de fois entre ses draps sans trouver le sommeil. Elle s'était repassé sans cesse sa dispute avec Luna, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Elle revoyait la déception dans ses yeux, la colère dans sa voix quand elle lui avait jeté ses quatre vérités au visage. Raven savait qu'elle avait merdé, qu'elle l'avait blessée en la jetant de la sorte. Mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Encore plus fort que l'instinct qui l'avait poussée dans ses bras.

Dépitée, elle s'assit sur le bord du matelas, se demandant sérieusement comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, franchement ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un s'était intéressé à elle sans avoir de la pitié dans le regard quant à son handicap. Quelqu'un l'avait séduite, quelqu'un l'avait désirée, l'avait embrassée comme si sa vie en dépendait, et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tout foutre en l'air.

Incapable de rester assise et ayant besoin d'air, elle se saisit des béquilles posées non loin de son lit et se mit debout, évitant de regarder sa maudite prothèse, abandonnée un peu plus loin. Elle s'habilla en piochant au hasard parmi ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte, son regard attiré vers un bout de papier gisant sur le sol ; il dépassait à moitié de sous la porte, comme si quelqu'un l'y avait glissé de par l'extérieur. Intriguée, Raven fléchit sa jambe valide et le récupéra du bout des doigts. Elle posa ses béquilles en équilibre contre son armoire, et, une fois les mains libres, elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche pour ne pas basculer, tandis qu'elle ouvrait le billet plié en deux.

Elle y découvrit une unique phrase, écrite un peu à la va vite d'une calligraphie un peu grossière.

 _ **On ne sait jamais, si jamais tu changes d'avis un jour.**_

Suivait un numéro de téléphone, et un L griffonné en un peu plus gros, en guise de signature.

Raven fixa le morceau de papier un long moment, son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Elle finit par le replier soigneusement, le glissant dans la poche de devant de sa chemise à carreaux, et posant sa main dessus. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le mur derrière elle, un sourire fin se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas si pourri, finalement.

* * *

La moto s'arrêta en douceur devant le grand portail en fer blanc, se permettant de grimper sur le trottoir malgré l'écriteau accroché au grillage, qui l'interdisait formellement. Lexa mit un pied à terre afin de garder l'équilibre puis coupa le moteur par réflexe, afin de pas polluer inutilement. Elle attendit inconsciemment que les ronrons de l'engin ne cessent complètement pour lâcher le guidon, profitant d'avoir les mains libres pour se tourner doucement vers Clarke, qui n'avait pas bougé, encore assise dans son dos. La blonde, toujours fermement accrochée à sa taille, venait juste de relever la visière de son casque, et gardait ses beaux yeux bleus rivés sur la maison se dressant désormais devant elles.

Cette maison où elle avait passé son adolescence, cette maison qu'elle était sensée considérer comme la sienne, mais qui ne lui avait jamais parut plus étrangère qu'en ce jour. La mâchoire serrée, elle essayait de se persuader que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'avait rien d'insurmontable. Elle avait juste à entrer, fourrer des fringues dans un sac et repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue ; ça pouvait se régler en même pas cinq pauvres petites minutes. Simple comme bonjour. Passablement revigorée, et sur le point d'enfin se convaincre que ça allait bien se passer, elle se redressa un peu sur le siège de la moto, et ne put manquer un détail qui fit immédiatement retomber tout le simili courage qu'elle avait pu rassembler jusque là.

- **Merde** , murmura-t-elle en soupirant, se tassant subitement sur elle même. **Elle est là.**

Lexa, qui ne l'avait jusque là pas quittée des yeux, un peu inquiétée par son air grave, dut suivre son regard pour comprendre ce qu'elle entendait par là. Au beau milieu de l'allée, dissimulée par le portail, était stationnée une citadine à la carrosserie parfaitement entretenue, qui contrastait drastiquement avec le jardin laissé un peu à l'abandon. Abbigail Griffin avait énormément de défauts, mais on devait au moins lui reconnaître un goût pointu en matière de voiture : le cabriolet impeccable aurait sans doutes fait baver Raven.

 **-Le seul jour où j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit au boulot plutôt qu'ici, évidemment,** souffla la blonde.

 **-Si tu ne veux pas la voir, tu as juste à me le dire, et on se tire d'ici** , dit Lexa d'une voix douce.

La blonde détourna les yeux de la maison, comme si la regarder plus longtemps lui faisait mal.

 **-Avec un peu de chance elle sera aussi torchée que l'autre jour.**

La brune fut choquée par le ton employée par sa petite amie, mais essaya d'en montrer le moins possible. Elle n'était habituée à ce que Clarke parle avec autant de ressentiment et d'amertume dans la voix ; ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Et si ce n'était que ça... Depuis qu'elles se connaissait, soit le collège, la jeune militaire n'avait connu entre la mère et la fille Griffin qu'une relation conflictuelle, surtout due aux absences répétées de la chirurgienne et à son manque total d'implication lorsque le problème Finn était devenu sérieux. Evidemment, rien ne s'était amélioré lorsque Clarke s'était mise à sortir avec Lexa, et maintenant que Jake n'était plus là pour jouer au médiateur entre deux deux femmes de sa vie, la brune n'osait pas imaginer l'état de leurs liens. Surtout que, d'après ce qu'avait laissé échapper Clarke lors de leur première soirée à l'appartement, Abby était responsable de la mort de son mari... Lexa avait beau ne pas avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, la situation semblait inextricable, et elle comprenait pourquoi Clarke semblait si bouleversée à l'idée de croiser sa génitrice.

 **-Hey...** commença-t-elle, pour capter l'attention de la blonde, qui finit par se tourner dans sa direction. **Si tu ne te sens pas prête, on s'en va. Rien ne t'y oblige. Et si c'est vraiment les fringues qui t'inquiètent, on vit dans une collocation de cinq filles et on a ce qui s'appelle une machine à laver. Le jour où tu te retrouveras sans rien à te mettre sur le dos n'est pas encore arrivé.**

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux une longue minute, puis les lèvres de Clarke frémirent un instant, avant de s'étirer en un sourire fin, si discret que quelqu'un d'autre que Lexa aurait pu le louper. La brune, soulagée de la voir se délester d'un peu du trouble qui l'habitait, lui répondit par un sourire encourageant, auquel Clarke soupira, guidant l'une de ses mains vers la joue de la jeune militaire pour y laisser une légère caresse.

 **-Merci d'être là avec moi,** fit-elle le plus simplement du monde, faisant instantanément fondre la brune.

 **-Je suis là où je dois être, babe,** affirma-t-elle. **Avec toi. Et dieu seul sait combien j'ai envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite, mais ce foutu casque risque de rendre la chose un peu moins glamour que ce que j'ai présentement à l'esprit.**

Clarke ne put réprimer un léger rire.

 **-Je penses que ça doit pouvoir s'arranger.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle dé-clipsa l'accroche de son casque et l'enleva, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour les recoiffer, tandis que Lexa retirait le sien à son tour. Enfin libérées de leurs couvre-chefs respectifs, la brune s'approcha un peu et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, assez cependant pour que la blonde se sente mieux.

Alors, après un dernier baiser léger, elles se séparèrent un instant et descendirent de la moto l'une après l'autre. Lexa attacha l'antivol et les casques, puis récupéra la sacoche arrière qu'elle jucha sur son épaule. Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil circulaire que tout était en ordre, elle alla saisir la main de Clarke dans la sienne, nouant leurs doigts pour la soutenir.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, et, sans la lâcher, elle ouvrit le portail et pénétra dans l'allée de la maison.

* * *

 **Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord, joyeuses fêtes à vous, en cette fin d'année qui s'achève sans que je ne l'ai vue passer.**

 **Ensuite... EXCUSEZ MOI. Oui, franchement, excusez moi, pour ces longs mois entre la parution de la partie 7 et de cette partie 8 que je vous livre aujourd'hui. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et que j'avais dis que normalement, ce chapitre paraîtrais courant octobre... Sauf que ça n'a pas été possible. D'une part à cause de ma baisse d'inspiration, et d'une autre à cause de la masse de travail qui m'a littéralement écrabouillée du milieu à la fin de ce semestre. J'en ai été réduite à sauter des repas et à réduire mes nuits à plus que quelques heures de sommeil pour pourvoir tenir le rythme... Vous imaginez donc bien que l'écriture n'a pas été l'une de mes grandes priorités, et j'en suis la première désolée.**

 **Cependant, comme dit l'adage, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?**

 **PARTIE 8, here you are. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, un peu centré sur Raven (je t'aime, Reyes). Il n'est pas aussi mouvementé que ce que j'avais prévu à la base, même s'il est plus long que prévu (allez savoir, je fonctionne à l'envers) ; la grande question étant s'il vous a plu ? J'ai hâte de voir vos retours, et j'espère vraiment en avoir. PROUVEZ MOI QUE VOUS NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS TROP.**

 **La Partie 9 est entamée, je penses qu'elle ne mettra pas trois mois à débarquer cette fois (inch'allah). Juste un conseil d'amis : profitez du calme de cette partie 8, parce que... parce que vous verrez.**

 **Bises à vous tous qui me suivez, à vous qui avez laissé un message de soutien quand j'étais déprimée de n'avoir que peu de retours, à vous qui lisez, à vous qui reviewez, à vous qui faites de cette fiction ce qu'elle est, à toi Stella qui me supporte, et bien sûr, bonne année qui arrive.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **No'.**


End file.
